Puedes llamarlo acoso
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: ¿Cómo llamarías a ser explotada laboralmente por un jefe al que odias? ¿Y por otro que intenta ligar contigo? ¿Abuso de poder? Puedes llamarlo acoso, si quieres... -UA-
1. Primer acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Primer acoso.**

* * *

La mansión de los Daidouji era una enorme y lujosa casa situada en un pequeño barrio no muy lejos del centro de Tokyo, pero lo suficientemente apartada como para no sufrir el bullicio de la gran ciudad. Contaba con un enorme jardín lleno de flores, piscina cubierta, pista de tenis, más habitaciones de las que se usarían jamás, sala de juegos, un enorme salón de fiestas y, por supuesto, una horda de sirvientes al servicio de los que allí residían. 

Esa casa lo tenía todo, todo lo que el dinero era capaz de comprar, pero Sakura Kinomoto era consciente de que ese no era su mundo y que estaba ahí sólo por un desafortunado giro del destino.

De hecho, en esos momentos su mundo era todo oscuro y no veía nada, ni siquiera a si misma. Y básicamente eso era lo que quería, no verse por si así lograba que su cuerpo se borrase y así su patética existencia desaparecería de aquel mundo de lujos al que no pertenecía. A ese mundo cruel e injusto en el que vivía.

- Jodido mundo podrido...

Se removió hasta que una media melena castaña completamente despeinada asomó de debajo de las mantas donde se había refugiado. Movió sus somnolientos ojos verdes hasta la mesilla de noche y sacó el brazo, alargándolo para coger la tableta de chocolate, capturarla y llevársela a su patético refugio oscuro.

O eso pretendía, porque la chocolatina no quería dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente así que se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Fuera de su alcance.

- Jodida chocolatina...

Maldiciendo cosas ininteligibles se movió como si de una oruga se tratase para salir un poco de las mantas, el frío de la habitación la azotó sin clemencia y ella soltó un gruñido. Estaba ya en el borde de la cama, visualizando a su fugado objetivo, cuando se percató en la figura que estaba sentada en una silla, no muy lejos de su cama.

- Buenos días.- Dijo con una voz cantarina.- O debería decir tardes, llevas todo el día ahí abajo.

- Tomoyo, cállate y dame la maldita chocolatina para que pueda esconderme de nuevo.

La chica sonrió y se agachó para recoger el chocolate pero en lugar de dárselo, lo desenvolvió para partirlo por la mitad y quedarse ella con media tableta de chocolate que empezó a mordisquear antes de pasarle el resto a la castaña.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí?

- ¿Sabes? Así sentadita, con tu laaaaarga melena morena y esa piel tan blanquita, pareces una muñeca de porcelana. Das verdadero miedo.

- Gracias.- Sonrió Tomoyo.- Pero no evadas mi pregunta, Sakura, tus crisis existenciales no duran más de medio día.

Refunfuñando se sentó en la cama, aun bajo las mantas, y empezó a morder el chocolate. Tomoyo tenía razón, muy probablemente su crisis había terminado más o menos cuando acabó con la segunda tableta de chocolate con almendras, pero es que estarse bajo la manta, comiendo chocolate -y de paso intentando cortarse las venas con él- y refunfuñándole al mundo tampoco era tan mal plan.

Aunque pareciese una vieja amargada y se aburriese más que una ostra.

- Vale, sí, ya no estoy en crisis ¿contenta?

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y dio otro bocado del dulce mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Su vista recorrió la figura despeinada y en pijama que tenía delante y esta vez negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad, no, estás horrible.- Sakura sonrió con ironía.- He mandado que preparen té y un pastel de fresas. Dúchate, péinate y ponte el vestido que te he dejado en el baño, te espero en el invernadero. Tienes media hora o el pastel desaparecerá.

Sakura vio como la mujer se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, caminando con ese paso tan elegante que caracterizaba a alguien de su posición. La castaña le tiró un cojín que por fortuna no alcanzó su objetivo, a cambio obtuvo una risita melodiosa.

- Está claro que la muñeca aquí soy yo... -Comentó resignada a la vez que tiraba las mantas al suelo, dispuesta a salir de la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto entró en el invernadero Tomoyo se levantó dirigiéndose a ella con una mirada completamente maravillada. A su lado una mujer algo más mayor la miraba con la misma emoción y Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir tanta atención en ella.

- Estás preciosa, Sakura.

- ¡Sabía que este color te quedaría genial!

- Tomoyo... ¿Es realmente necesario vestirme así?

Ambas mujeres asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Sakura que era completa y absolutamente necesario que llevase ese vestido. Y al parecer también era necesario que Tomoyo sacase su cámara de video de ultimísima generación y se pusiera a grabarla desde todos los ángulos posibles para inmortalizar el momento y tenerlo siempre en su videoteca personal.

Suspiró. Tampoco podía quejarse después de todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

- Sakura.- Habló la otra mujer mientras la morena seguía filmándola.- Sobre lo que te he dicho esta mañana, la oferta sigue en pie.

- Gracias, tía Sonomi.- La castaña negó con la cabeza al verse obligada a girar sobre si misma para complacer a la cámara.- Pero ya te dije que encontraría otro trabajo por mi cuenta.

- Pero...

- Déjala, mamá.- Finalmente Tomoyo apagó la cámara, para alivio de la chica.- Sakura es muy cabezota y no accederá a trabajar para ti... aunque ya podrías aceptarlo, así trabajaríamos juntas. Y nosotros no te despediremos sólo por ser un poquito torpe.

- No empieces tú también.- Le advirtió la chica.- No puedo aceptar ese trabajo, no encima de que me dejáis vivir en esta enorme mansión completamente gratis. No quiero ser una molestia así que encontraré un trabajo y me iré de aquí en cuanto pueda.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro para guiarla hasta una de las sillas mientras Sonomi ordenaba a la sirvienta que sirviera el té.

- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta, Sakura, para algo soy tu tía.

- Tú no eres ninguna molestia.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida aun, pero no queriendo seguir con una conversación que se había ido repitiendo día sí, día también, en esos dos meses que llevaba viviendo en aquella casa.

La morena cogió un pasador que había sobre la mesa y empezó a recoger el pelo de la chica en un pequeño recogido, dejando mechones sueltos aquí y allá, dándole un aspecto espontáneo pero que, con el vestido que llevaba, era imposible parecer informal.

- ¿Me vais a decir porque me he puesto este vestido? –Alzó una ceja al ver como ambas mujeres se reían de igual manera, no cabía duda de que eran madre e hija.

- Esta noche es la fiesta anual de la corporación Clow.- Explicó Sonomi, haciendo una pausa para beber un poco de té.- La familia Daidouji ha asistido cada año y éste no será una excepción.

- Como tú eres una invitada nuestra, también estás invitada.- Aclaró Tomoyo, sentándose a su lado.

- ...¡¿Qué?!

-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta de la corporación Clow tenía lugar en uno de los enormes rascacielos que dicha compañía tenía en Tokyo. Todo el lugar estaba reservado para el evento y únicamente se veían personas importantes, con un estatus social muy por encima de la mayoría de gente, todos tan elegantes y recatados que parecían salir de un mundo aparte.

Sakura miró con resignación a su prima antes de bajar de la limusina que las había llevado hasta ahí. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, como una intrusa en ese mundo tan sofisticado. Notaba más de una mirada sobre ella y eso la cohibía aun más, la gente lo notaría, notaría que ella no era de ahí, que no tendría que estar ahí.

- Tomoyo, en serio, este no es lugar para mi... Todo el mundo me mira.

La morena se rió entre dientes y se giró para tenderle la mano y así guiarla.

- Te miran porque estás espectacular. Digas lo que digas no se nace elegante, Sakura, pero tú lo eres mucho más que alguna gente de por aquí. Elegante y guapísima.

La castaña se sonrojó ante el comentario, no creía que fuera por eso que la miraban así, pero prefirió no contradecir a Tomoyo. Caminaron un poco entre la muchedumbre mientras la morena no paraba de saludar a casi todo el mundo que se cruzaba con ellas.

- Señorita Daidouji, cuanto tiempo sin verla.

Un hombre enfundado en un costoso esmoquin negro se acercó hasta ellas y Sakura se encontró mirándolo boquiabierta. Era la viva imagen del típico caballero inglés. Alto, pelo moreno rigurosamente peinado, finas gafas sobre sus ojos azules... Y refinados modales ingleses, o al menos eso pensó Sakura en cuanto se inclinó para besarle la mano a la morena.

- Vamos, Eriol, déjate de chorradas. ¿O es que pasarte un año en Inglaterra te ha vuelto más finolis aún?

Miró medio horrorizada a su prima. ¿Cómo podía tratarlo con tanta familiaridad?

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, mi bella Tomoyo.- Sonrió el hombre.- Pero antes, preséntame a esta encantadora dama. ¿O es que has olvidado tus modales?

- Tienes razón. Disculpa, Sakura, este es Eriol Li. Es el hijo menor de los dueños de la corporación Clow.

- Encantada, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, soy la prima de Tomoyo.

- Oh, ya me parecía que semejante hermosura tenía que ser de familia.

- Corta el rollo, Eriol.- Rió Tomoyo.- Realmente no has cambiado nada. Sakura, ya te aviso que es un ligón acabado.

Los dos se pusieron a hablar de cosas que Sakura no acababa de entender muy bien. Parecía que se conocieran desde hacía tiempo, tenían una familiaridad que le pareció un salvavidas entre la frivolidad que había en ese mundo de apariencias y Sakura se relajó un poco, a pesar de que muchas veces se perdía en la conversación.

- Syao tendría que estar en la puerta dando la bienvenida a los invitados, quizá no os haya visto pasar.

- Vaya, tan responsable como siempre.

- Y aburrido.- Rió el hombre.- No le importa nada más que el trabajo.

- Voy a ver si lo encuentro.- Comentó Tomoyo, dando un pequeño saltito para ver entre la multitud.- ¿Puedes quedarte con Sakura? No le hagas nada raro o me las pagarás.

- Tomoyo, sé cuidarme de mi misma.- Protestó la castaña, arrancando una cantarina risilla a Eriol.

- Tranquila, no me atrevería a tocártela.

La morena lo miró con incredulidad primero y luego con severidad después, en una muda advertencia que hizo sonreír más al joven y finalmente desapareció entre la gente, dejándolos a ellos solos.

Un camarero que pasaba por ahí con una bandeja con copas de champagne se vio asaltado por las manos del moreno que se hizo con una copa para cada uno.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Tomoyo? –Curioseó ella.

- Bueno, siempre nos vemos en estas aburridas fiestas. Tu prima no pasa desapercibida y como somos de la misma edad, congeniamos enseguida.

Sakura sonrió y dio un trago de su copa. Había pensado que se pasaría la noche aburrida mientras los demás la miraban mal, pero Tomoyo se había encargado de quitar la tensión del ambiente haciéndole ver que el protocolo era algo que no tenía tanta importancia, al menos no entre amigos, y ella acababa de conocer a un encantador hombre con el que podía ser ella misma.

Parpadeó al encontrarse con una copa del burbujeante líquido frente a ella. Eriol la miraba con una sonrisa que le pareció increíblemente atractiva y Sakura se encontró devolviéndole el gesto.

- Por conocernos.- Dijo él mientras sus copas chocaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Daidouji.

Sonomi giró sobre si misma para ver a la dueña de la voz, una mujer que vestía un traje de estilo chino, alta, de largo pelo negro, piel pálida y mirada severa a pesar de que en esos momentos sus labios le sonreían ligeramente.

- Ieran Li.- Sonrió, acercándose a ella.- Cuanto tiempo, deberíamos vernos más, esto de estar tan liadas con las empresas no tiene gracia.

- Ya.- La mujer sonrió, pero era obvio que no le había gustado del todo el comentario sobre el trabajo.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a hablar, el trabajo era el tema principal de aquella cordial conversa pero pronto empezaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, siempre guardando las apariencias pero con cierto aire familiar de quien hace años que se conoce.

- ¿Y ha venido? Cuando me dijiste que sus padres acababan de morir no pensé que vendría.

- Sakura es una chica muy fuerte, lo está pasando mal pero intenta salir adelante.- Sonomi sonrió tristemente.- A mi aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que Nadeshiko no está... y en cambio ella intenta hacer como si nada, le preocupa más ser una molestia para mi ahora que ha perdido su empleo.

- ¿Cómo? –Ieran miró a la mujer con sorpresa.- Hablas de ella como si se tratase de una hija y ¿le preocupa esa nimiedad?

- Es una chica muy especial, no tiene remedio.- negó con la cabeza.- Le he ofrecido trabajo en mi empresa pero se niega a ser una carga.

La elegante china se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa

- ...Se me ocurre una idea...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo se paseaba entre la gente, saludando a unos y a otros aun no había podido recorrer ni la mitad de la sala de fiesta. Que agobio de gente, ella sólo quería encontrar a quien buscaba y entonces volver a donde había dejado a Sakura...

Como si el destino la escuchase, finalmente encontró al hombre que buscaba. Tal y como le habían dicho estaba al lado de la puerta principal, apoyado en una de las paredes, bebiendo champagne mientras contemplaba a la gente a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Tan huraño, parecía mucho más mayor de lo que aparentaba, y pensar que sólo tenía un año más que ella...

- Ei, gruñón.- Saludó la morena al acercarse a él.- ¿Qué haces ahí tan solo?

- Tomoyo...- Se separó de la pared al verla y por un momento una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para luego desaparecer de nuevo.- Vigilo que todo salga bien, no puede fallar nada en esta fiesta o...

- O quedarás como un mal anfitrión ¿no? –Rió ella.- Syaoran, debes relajarte, no es bueno estar tan tenso.

- No estoy tenso, es mi carácter, Tomoyo. ¿Has visto a Eriol? Seguro que está encantado de verte.

- Sí, lo he dejado con mi prima. De hecho venía a buscarte para presentártela.

La morena se puso de puntillas para ver entre la multitud, pero no logró ver más que un mar de cabezas y trajes de etiqueta.

- Así será imposible que veas algo.- Comentó el chico, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.- Esto está lleno de gente y tampoco es que seas muy alta.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mala mirada y finalmente desistió de buscar con la vista. Por mucho que odiase aceptarlo, el chico tenía razón.

- Acompáñame a buscarlos.

- No puedo.- se encogió de hombros.- he de estar cerca de la puerta para recibir a los que llegan.

- Pues quédate aquí quietecito, que ahora te la traigo.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la cabellera ondulada de la chica se perdió de nuevo por donde había venido y él volvió recostarse sobre la pared. Con un poco de suerte, si se quedaba quieto, quizá se mimetizaría con la pared y entonces no tendría que saludar a más gente sólo porque era el primogénito de los Li... Y era su deber mantener las apariencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol llamó a otro camarero y cogió un nuevo par de copas llenas dejando las vacías en la bandeja. Le tendió una a Sakura y le dio un sorbo a la otra mientras miraba a la chica con interés. Era muy mona, muy dulce y sobre todo, muy inocente. Llevaban un rato hablando y a cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta del encanto natural que tenía esa chica. Se mostraba tal y como era, nada de apariencias a pesar de estar en un lugar tan lujoso, ella era así y después de la timidez inicial se mostraba como tal.

Le dijo un comentario ingenioso y ella se rió provocando que él sonriera. Esa sonrisa tan natural y despreocupada era poco frecuente en su mundo y lo había cautivado.

Sí, se dijo, esa chica sería su próxima presa.

- ¿Te gustaría que quedásemos algún día... que tal el domingo?

Sakura parpadeó ante tal propuesta, pues no se la esperaba, pero enseguida sonrió un poco sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro, cuando quieras.- Rió.- Total, ahora estoy en paro...

Sakura alzó la copa para dar otro trago, sin embargo se quedó a medio camino ya que su reflejo en el líquido dorado la desconcertó por un momento. Miró de nuevo dentro de la copa y parpadeó. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Si era así, ya no lo hacía.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura?

Alzó la vista para mirar al chico que tenía delante. La había hecho reír... pero ella, ella no podía reírse, no aún, no mientras el recuerdo del accidente que sufrieron sus padres siguiese en su cabeza tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento.

Sólo habían pasado dos meses. Dos meses desde que una curva mal cogida, unos frenos mojados por la lluvia y un pequeño barranco se habían llevado la vida de sus padres, dejándola a ella sola, sin ningún familiar más cercano que su tía Sonomi y su prima Tomoyo.

Era consciente de que era una carga para ellas y por eso había dejado de llorar por lo del accidente. Tenía que salir adelante por ella misma o sino sus padres nunca estarían orgullosos de ella. Sabía que había momentos en los que se olvidaba de que ya no estaban ahí, de que ella ahora estaba sola y aunque eran pocos, en esos momentos lograba sonreír sinceramente, la mayoría de veces gracias a su prima.

Y sin embargo ahora se reía de las bromas de un desconocido y... miró a su alrededor ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Era un mundo desconocido para ella, demasiadas apariencias, demasiada importancia al estatus social, algo que ella no tenía, pero parecía que ya no se acordaba de ello. ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de la educación hogareña que había recibido de sus padres?

De repente se sentía enferma, todo le empezó a dar vueltas y supo que tenía que salir de ahí enseguida.

- Discúlpame, Eriol, no me... encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Sakura?.- El hombre se puso de pie al ver como ella prácticamente salía corriendo entre la multitud.- ¿¡Sakura!?

Pero Sakura sólo se escabullía entre la gente, pidiendo disculpa cuando topaba con alguien, no importándole si la miraban mal. Tenía que salir de ahí, cuanto antes. ¿Dónde estaba la salida?

- ¿Sakura?

Era la voz de Tomoyo. Alzo la cabeza para verla, la miraba desconcertada, pero ella no detuvo su paso, la escuchó llamarla a su espalda, junto con Eriol, y la gente pareció advertir que ocurría algo porque empezaron a apartarse mientras un murmullo de voces se escuchaba a su alrededor.

Miró al frente y pudo ver la puerta abierta al fondo así que prácticamente corrió hasta ella, sintiéndose cada vez más a salvo.

Algo chocó contra ella. O ella chocó contra algo, no lo sabía muy bien pero ese algo se antepuso a su huida.

Unas grandes y cálidas manos cogieron sus brazos y Sakura supo que lo que tenía delante era el pecho de alguien. El ancho pecho de un hombre enfundado en un traje que a simple vista le pareció negro, pero que fijándose más pudo ver que en realidad era verde muy, muy oscuro.

Sus ojos buscaron el rostro del culpable de su detención, y de repente se encontró perdiéndose en un mar de ámbar y miel. Parpadeó, para enfocarlo mejor y pudo ver unas espesas cejas formando un ceño muy pronunciado en un rostro hermoso pero huraño, con algunos mechones de pelo achocolatado que caían sobre su frente, imposibles de domar.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde va, señorita?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, aunque a decir verdad este capítulo sólo plantea un poco lo que ocurrirá a continuación y tampoco es muy largo, de hecho he de decir que los capítulos en un principio tendrán más o menos esta extensión... 

A ver, como podéis ver es un universo alterno en el que Sakura se ha quedado huérfana y recientemente sin trabajo y ahora está... viviendo de gorra con su prima XD A pesar de que ambos se acaban de topar, el fic es un Sakura-Syaoran, evidentemente, pero he de reconocer que no sé muy bien hacía donde irá la historia, aunque la tengo bastante planteada y además parece que se escribe sola así que intentaré actualizar cada semana –no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré XD ok?-

Por cierto, avisar que esto puede tener de todo, tanto lemon (más que probable), como yuri (casi seguro), como yaoi (esto depende), como de todo... quien sabe lo que saldrá de esta mente perversa mía... xD


	2. Segundo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Segundo acoso.**

La gran ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba llena de gente, gente que desde el último piso de aquel rascacielos no era más que diminutas manchitas yendo y viniendo por las concurridas calles.

Syaoran Li le dio la espalda al gran ventanal de su despacho. No podía permitirse distraerse con algo tan insignificante como aquella gente a quien no conocería nunca.

Él era importante, estaba en lo alto y no sólo porque se encontrase a varios pisos de altura, sino porque su estatus era superior. Él era el primogénito de la familia Li, presidente de la sucursal que la corporación Clow tenía en Tokyo y pronto lo sería también del resto de sucursales. Y no podía permitir que nada fallase, o sería el hazmerreír de la familia.

Se sentó en su cómodo sillón, detrás de la enorme mesa de ébano que dominaba la habitación. Era un despacho amplio, el más grande de todos, bien iluminado por aquella gran ventana que quedaba a sus espaldas, decorado con exquisito gusto y lleno de estanterías con numerosos libros y archivadores.

Encendió el ordenador de última generación y se acercó el teclado para poder escribir cómodamente recostado en el sillón. Abrió varios programas, revisó expedientes y redactó un escrito para cerrar un trato con otra empresa. Eso de no tener secretaria era agotador, tenía que encargarse él de todo, incluso de aquellas nimiedades como era redactar un informe de compra o una solicitud de presupuesto. Era absurdo que él, el heredero de la familia Li, no contase con una eficiente -y atractiva, a poder ser- secretaria a su servicio.

Suspiró y le dio a la tecla para imprimir. Tampoco podía quejarse, las dos secretarias anteriores habían sido despachadas por su madre en cuanto esta se pasó por la oficina a ver que tal iba todo. No entendía porque, pero era una orden de su madre, la líder del clan Li, por lo que él tenía que respetar su decisión.

Dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y se reacomodó de nuevo en el sillón para dar una imagen seria e imponente.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado mostrando una mujer alta y de aspecto severo que Syaoran reconoció de inmediato, haciendo que se pusiera de pie para recibirla.

- Hola, Xiao Lang.

- Madre… -El hombre se acercó a ella para guiarla hasta una silla frente su mesa.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Venía a comunicarte que hoy empezará a trabajar una nueva secretaria, espero que os comportéis esta vez.

- ¿Una? –Preguntó él mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón.- Pero madre, le recuerdo que hacen falta dos empleadas nuevas ya que despidió a ambas secretarias, no comprendo aún porque.

- Porque tonteaban contigo.- Se explicó ella, escuetamente y Syaoran parpadeó confuso.

- ¿No era Eriol quien tonteaba con ellas?

- Pero a ti te miraban… -Ieran hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para restarle importancia a lo que iba a decir.- Es igual, Xiao Lang, la secretaria de Eriol empezará esta tarde.

- ¿De Eriol? Pensé que sería la mía.

- Tú procura no tontear con esta y ya vendrá la tuya.

- Madre, creo que me confunde con Eriol...

- Xiao Lang.- La voz severa de la mujer no permitía ningún cuestionamiento.- Te recuerdo que estás prometido, así que por tu propio bien, y el de la familia Li, espero que te comportes esta vez.

Syaoran suspiró resignado, disimulando así un gruñido de desesperación. No entendía que tenía su madre en contra suyo, parecía que fuese él quien hiciese todo lo malo y Eriol en cambio fuese un angelito. El hombre quería creer que lo hacía porque él era el futuro líder de la familia y tenía que mantener una imagen, pero ¿cómo se las arreglaba para transgiversar la realidad de ese modo¿Se entrenaría? O peor aún ¿realmente vería las cosas así?

- Madre, si ni siquiera he visto a mi prometida en años….- Comentó, exasperado.

- Por eso no te preocupes.

Claro ¿cómo se iba a preocupar por tener que querer a alguien a quien ni veía? Y mucho menos ¿cómo iba a preocuparse por tener que casarse con ella? Era una tontería, hombre.

- Está bien entonces, cuando llegue la secretaria de Eriol le pediré que busque una para mi.

- No es necesario, la tuya está en camino.

Syaoran miró a la mujer con una ceja alzada. ¿En camino? Ni que la hubiese encargado... Aunque, tratándose de Ieran Li, todo era posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran casi las 2 y su estómago empezaba a pedir atención. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número de la memoria, enseguida lo cogieron y Syaoran encargó algo de comer al restaurante con el que contaba su empresa. La mujer del otro lado de la línea le dijo que en unos minutos lo tendría en su despacho y él se lo agradeció antes de cortar la comunicación.

¿Cómo podía pensar en comer siquiera? No tenía tiempo para eso, aun se tenían que revisar varias cosas, llamar a varios compradores... Aunque en realidad de todo eso se encargaba el departamento correspondiente, pero él tenía que supervisarlo todo para no dejar nada suelto, sino, no sería él. Así que comería en su despacho, como siempre.

Siguió revisando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio durante algún rato más, firmó la última hoja y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, estirando los brazos para desperezarse. Hizo girar la silla hasta quedar de cara al ventanal y poder observar la luz que entraba a través del enorme cristal, iluminándolo todo y relajándolo.

Un sonido estridente le hizo dar un bote sobre su asiento, volvió a encarar el escritorio y cogió el teléfono. Realmente odiaba no tener secretaria...

- Al habla Syaoran Li.

- ¿Syao? Soy yo.- El hombre alzó una ceja, había reconocido la voz, pero se preguntó porque su hermano a veces era tan poco aclaratorio.- Acaba de llamar mi nueva secretaria diciendo que está a punto de llegar ¿Te importaría venir aquí y así la conoces? Luego podemos ir los tres a comer...

- Ya he pedido la comida.

- ¿Vas a volver a comer ahí? Que antisocial que llegas a ser... Como quieras, pero ven.

Dejó de nuevo el auricular en su sitio y se lo quedó mirando un rato antes de ponerse en pie. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta alguien tocó y al abrirla se encontró con una camarera que empujaba una pequeña mesilla donde iba su comida y Syaoran gruñó al pensar que ahora se le enfriaría.

- Gracias. Déjela por ahí, ahora vendré.

Miró de reojo a la mesilla antes de salir del despacho y tomó nota de pedir un café, ya que parecía que no le habían traído uno.

Caminó por la oficina pasando por delante de la sala de juntas, yendo hacía el otro lado, donde estaba el despacho de Eriol. Entró en la pequeña antesala que hacía de despacho de la secretaria y picó en la puerta, entrando sin esperar respuesta.

- Anda, sí que has venido rápido.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mirando como su hermano recogía algunos documentos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa y los metía en un archivador.

- ¿Crees que tardará mucho? Mi comida se enfriará.

Eriol alzó la mirada, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Esto... Disculpe ¿Es este el despacho de Eriol Li?

- Pasa Sakura, te esperábamos.

Syaoran se tensó en su sitio. Esa voz, ese perfume casi de golosina, ese nombre, esa sonrisa gilipollas en el rostro de Eriol...

Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, temiéndose lo peor y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver esa media melena castaña y algo despeinada, ese rostro de piel pálida, esa figura menuda vestida con camisa y falda... y esos ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban fijamente.

La mano de Syaoran se dirigió de manera casi automática a su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se encontraba recostado en la pared cuando notó que algo no iba bien. La gente se apartaba y cuchicheaba entre si, mirando a algo o alguien que se dirigía a toda prisa hacía donde estaba él. _

_Syaoran se incorporó y se puso en medio de la puerta, frunciendo aun más el ceño al ver como la gente empezaba a mirarlo a él también, sin duda alguna se preguntaban cómo era que no había llamado ya a seguridad para detener a quien fuera que había roto la paz de su fiesta. Pero él prefería esperarlo en persona para hacer ver a sus invitados que lo tenía todo bajo control absoluto. _

_La gente que tenía delante se apartó finalmente, dando paso al alborotador y por un momento se quedó ligeramente sorprendido al ver que se trataba de una mujer. De una pequeña mujer que vestía un elegante vestido __color marfil__ y que parecía compungida por algo._

_De repente ella chocó contra él, al parecer no lo había visto y Syaoran se vio obligado a cogerla para que no perdiera el equilibrio, dándose cuenta así de lo delgados y suaves que eran los hombros que tenía al descubierto gracias al vestido. Lo primero que vio fue el pelo castaño claro recogido en un descuidado moño y al instante siguiente estaba viendo un par de enormes y vidrioso ojos de color esmeralda. _

_Tras la sorpresa inicial, e__ndureció aun más su expresión al darse cuenta de que la mujer parecía no querer hablar ni darle ninguna explicación de porque semejante jaleo._

_- ¿Se puede saber dónde va, señorita?_

_Su voz sonó grave y autoritaria, resonando en la sala de fiesta donde se había hecho un silencio casi sepulcral. La joven se separó ligeramente de él, confundida y echó un vistazo a la puerta._

_- Me... –Dudó.- Pensaba irme, si es que usted me lo permite._

_- ¿Y no podía marcharse sin tener que corretear por medio salón?_

_Syaoran tensó su mandíbula ante la mirada enfurecida que esos ojos verdes acababan de dedicarle ¿de qué iba esa mujer? Desde luego no pensaba dejarla marchar sin que le diera una explicación, no, es más, no la dejaría marchar sin que se disculpase con él. Ante todo tenía que dar una imagen autoritaria a todos sus invitados._

_- ¿Y usted no podía dejarme marchar sin tener que montar semejante numerito?_

_- Me temo que el numerito lo ha montado usted sola, sin mi ayuda._

_La joven intentó zafarse de su agarre y él apretó más sus manos alrededor de los finos hombros, __intentando mantenerla quieta._

_- Suélteme ¿Quién es, uno de esos gorilas que toda esta panda de finolis contrata para que protejan sus ricos culos? Que sepa que no tiene derecho a tratarme así._

_Parpadeó sorprendido de la falta de modales que acababa de demostrar esa chica ¿de dónde había salido? Sin embargo logró serenarse lo suficiente._

_- ¿Y usted quien se cree que es para faltarme el respeto de ese modo? –Gruñó, volviendo a mirarla con fiereza.- Soy Syaoran Li, presidente de la corporación Clow y anfitrión de esta fiesta que usted acaba de fastidiar. Quien no tiene derecho a nada aquí, es usted._

_- Yo... –Sus ojos titubearon al saber quien era, sin embargo al momento siguiente lo miraba de nuevo con determinación.- No me importa quien sea ¡Sólo quiero irme de aquí!_

_- ¿¡Pero quien se ha creído que es!? -El hombre apretó su agarre._

_- ¡Me hace daño!_

_- ¡Le exijo que se disculpe inmediata...!_

_Un murmullo general se escuchó por toda la sala. Syaoran finalmente soltó a la chica y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, completamente sorprendido sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Porque no, no podía ser que hubiese hecho eso ¿no? Es decir, él era una persona importante, él era Syaoran Li, y nadie -mucho menos una mujer a quien no conocía- se atrevería a darle una bofetada ¿verdad?_

_Y sin embargo el dolor en la mejilla contestaba a su pregunta de manera indiscutible._

_- ¡Sakura!_

_La nombrada paró de mirar al hombre a quien acababa de abofetear y en cambio se giró para ver quien la llamaba. Entre la multitud una sorprendida Tomoyo la miraba con una mano en la boca, a su lado Eriol la observaba con las cejas alzadas._

_Syaoran miraba a unos y a otros con la mano todavía en la mejilla, la mujer frente suyo lo miró una última vez y entonces se fue de allí con paso decidido y él no acertó siquiera a decirle algo para detenerla, simplemente se giró para verla marchar. No se movió de su sitio cuando Tomoyo Daidouji pasó por su lado haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y tampoco cuando Eriol se paró a su lado, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y sonriendo mientras miraba por donde acababan de irse las dos mujeres._

_- ¿Es increíble, verdad? –Le dijo su hermano y Syaoran lo miró sin saber a que se refería.- Me refiero a Sakura, es increíble, te ha dado un buen bofetón y te ha puesto en tu sitio... pero olvídate, no te intereses por ella, Syaoran, es mía._

_Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta ¿Qué se olvidase? Imposible, sin duda aquella tal Sakura se las pagaría porque Syaoran Li necesitaba vengarse de ella. Y desde luego... ¿Quién se interesaría por una mujer así?_

-.-.-.-.-.-_  
_

- Buenas tardes, señor Li.

Aquella voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos y Syaoran volvió a enfocar a la mujer que tenía delante suyo, pero ¿qué hacía ella aquí? Porque no podía ser que... Palideció cuando esa idea pasó por su cabeza y lenta, muy lentamente se giró para ver a su hermano menor, quien le sonreía con total calma.

- Te presento a mi nueva secretaria.

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Sakura.- La voz amable de Eriol puso los pelos de punta al hombre.- Te presento a mi hermano, Syaoran Li.

- Encantada de conocerle, señor Li.- Ella hizo una reverencia y Syaoran la miró con sorpresa. ¿Ahora pretendía hacer ver que era la primera vez que se veían?- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Los ojos ámbares del hombre pasaron de su hermano a ella y de nuevo a su hermano. Eso tenía que ser una broma, aquella chica no podía ser la nueva secretaria. Sinceramente, dudaba que estuviera calificada para ese puesto, así que seguramente aquello tenía que ser una de las bromas de Eriol.

- No, Syaoran, no es ninguna broma.- Sonrió el moreno, contestando a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle.- Madre la ha contratado, es ella.

- ¡Pero no...! –Se calló de golpe y miró a la chica.- Ve a buscarme un café, necesito hablar a solas con Eriol. Lo quiero sin demasiada leche, dos terrones de azúcar y procura que tenga espuma.

La castaña alzó una ceja pero finalmente hizo una breve reverencia y se fue a buscar su encargo.

- Syao, que es mi secretaria, no la tuya.- Rió el moreno.- Espero que no me la quites, ya te advertí que era mía.

- Eriol, ella _no_ puede ser la nueva secretaria. ¡Es absurdo! – Se apoyó en la mesa para encarar a su hermano y lo miró fijamente.- Dime que es una broma.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Es una decisión de nuestra madre así que no te puedes negar... por otro lado, Sakura está perfectamente calificada para el puesto, si es lo que te preguntas.

Lanzó una carpeta sobre la mesa y él la cogió para echarle un vistazo. Era el expediente de aquella tal Sakura Kinomoto, su currículum, sus estudios, algunos datos personales... estaba todo y nada le decía que estuviera incapacitada para ser una eficiente secretaria, más bien al contrario.

- ¿Por qué la echaron de su anterior trabajo? –Curioseó y miró al moreno por encima de los papeles.- Seguro que abofeteó a su jefe.

- No... –Rió él.- En la fiesta me lo comentó, se ve que es muy eficiente, pero a veces algo torpe.- Syaoran lo miró esperando que se explicase, pero Eriol consideró que aquello era suficiente.- Espero que te lleves bien con ella, Madre ya te lo habrá comentado, pero está aquí como un favor a la señora Daidouji.

- ¿La señora Daidouji¿Qué tiene que ver con ella?

Eriol se puso de pie y bordeó la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Syaoran, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo guió hasta la puerta.

- Es su sobrina, y sí, Sakura es la prima de Tomoyo. Está viviendo con ellas, la señora Daidouji se lo comentó a nuestra madre y a ella le pareció una persona interesante... ¿no lo crees tú también?

Miraron hacia fuera. Sakura se acercaba a ellos con un vaso de humeante café en las manos, su mirada curioseaba a su alrededor, su paso era decidido y el tacón de sus zapatos repiqueteaba en el parqué creando una hipnotizante melodía que seguía el compás de sus caderas.

- Yo creo que acabarás tonteando con ella, Eriol.

- Oh, eso ya lo hago.- Rió de nuevo, pensando que de hecho ya tenía una cita con ella para ese mismo domingo.- Sé que tú también la encuentras _interesante_ Syaoran, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir...

- Tranquilo, no me acercaré a ella. Pero...- la chica llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y Syaoran sonrió de forma arrogante.- Pero yo no tengo secretaria, así que de momento tendrás que trabajar para los dos ¿está bien?

Eriol lo miró con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, cruzando una mirada con Sakura. No le gustaba como le había sonado aquello pero decidió no importunar a su hermano y simplemente observar los acontecimientos así que asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.- Dijo Sakura.- ¿El café...?

- Por favor, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Syaoran empezó a caminar y ella lo miró un momento con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si siempre era así de... pretencioso. Se giró a ver al moreno quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y Sakura supo que su trabajo ahí sería muy duro.

- Te espero para comer, cuando acabes ven a buscarme.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento y dio media vuelta para seguir a quien, a partir de hoy, sería uno de sus jefes. Lo vio caminar a lo lejos y no pudo evitar repasarlo de arriba a bajo. En la fiesta ya había podido advertirlo, pero ese hombre era todo un portento de la naturaleza hecho persona. Lástima que el carácter era pésimo, y Sakura valoraba más el carácter que el físico, por muy ancha espalda o buen culo que tuviera.

Y si se ponía a escoger entre él y su hermano, sin duda elegiría a Eriol. Él sí que era todo un caballero, y no se quedaba atrás en cuanto atractivo...

- Este es mi despacho.- La voz grave y masculina la trajo de nuevo al lugar de trabajo.- Cuando te llame te quiero aquí en seguida, supongo que no lo sabrás, pero se pica antes de entrar...- La sonrisa burlona de Syaoran se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de ella.- Los documentos están rigurosamente ordenados así que hasta para ti debe de ser fácil encontrar algo, y quiero que estén igual de ordenados ¿entendido?

- Entendido.

Había intentado que su voz saliese lo más calmada posible pero sin embargo no había podido esconder cierto tono de fastidio. Syaoran la miró completamente serio y luego poco a poco una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por toda su cara dándole unas ganas tremendas a Sakura de borrársela de otro bofetón.

Por supuesto él sabía que estaba en ventaja. Como era el jefe estaba por encima de ella, así que podría tomar su venganza desde el trabajo, y de paso se ahorraría tener que hacer ciertas tareas. Era perfecto.

- Si no sabes como se hace algo, te buscas la vida, se lo preguntas a quien sea, pero yo no pienso hacerte de niñera. Se te paga por trabajar, así que no quiero que te pases el día holgazaneando.- Aunque de eso ya se encargaría él, pensó mientras se acercaba al escritorio.- Espero que te des cuenta de para quienes trabajas y que aprendas un poco de modales... Y a ser posible, que dejes de pegar bofetadas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, retadores. Syaoran frunció el ceño al ver como ella sonreía, y es que Sakura pensaba aguantar todo eso y más. Estaba ahí gracias a Sonomi y no quería ponerla más en evidencia después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Además, por muy desagradable que fuera ese hombre, ella contaba con el recuerdo de una sonora y de seguro dolorosa bofetada que ya había tenido opción de darle. Y con eso podría aguantar lo que fuera.

- Por supuesto, señor Li.

La mano de él se crispó sobre la mesa al ver que ella no pensaba saltar tan fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de que había arrugado algo y al mirar que era lo que tenía entre sus dedos sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que arrugaba por completo el papel en su mano.

- Bien, para empezar redáctame un escrito para cerrar el trato con la empresa Hiragisawa. Encontrarás toda la documentación en su carpeta y lo quiero para esta tarde.

- Como usted quiera.

Sakura se inclinó ligeramente y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si. Él agarró la bola de papel y la lanzó a la papelera, fallando en el intento y haciendo que lo que antes había sido el cierre del contrato rodase hasta quedar frente la puerta. Se acercó a cogerlo y justo al agacharse picaron a la puerta. Syaoran se incorporó y fue a abrir el mismo, encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos retadores ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa que lograba sacarlo de quicio.

- ¿Le va bien que pique así? –Preguntó ella, provocando que su ceño se frunciera.- Venía a traerle su café.

- ...Gracias.- Masculló él.

Alargó el brazo para coger el vaso con la humeante bebida que ella le tendía y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron con los de Sakura. Ambos se miraron con desafío y el vaso se quedó entre las manos de ambos un momento, siendo testigo de ese peculiar apretón de manos que daba inicio a una apuesta para ver quien duraba más.

Si el acosador, o la acosada.

**To be continued...**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notitas varias**: Muahahahahahaha está mal que yo lo diga, pero es que me encanta este capítulo ¿a vosotros no? X3

Bueno, como habéis podido ver, Sakura va a tener un trabajo algo difícil, pero aguantará, si Syaoran es cabezota ella lo es más nee? En todo caso la verdadera historia empieza ahora ¿Qué pasará en esas oficinas? Pues de todo y más, si mis planes funcionan XD

Más o menos he tardado una semanita en subirlo, ya avisé en el primero y ahora lo reitero, intentaré subir un capitulo cada semana seguramente los miércoles o jueves... esta vez lo he subido algo antes como agradecimiento a los reviews que me habéis dejado ¡así da gusto! He de decir que me ha impresionado e incluso emocionado recibir tantos, nunca me ha pasado con otras historias y la verdad es que se agradecen, así que muchas gracias por cada pequeño comentario que me dejáis –aunque también se aceptan críticas constructivas- así queya sabeis,seguir dejando reviews para saber que os parece la historia por el momento.

A todo esto aclarar una cosa, bueno dos, la primera que el trozo en cursiva supongo que habreis notado que ha sido un flash back.. y l asegunda, me han preguntado que era yuri y yaoi, son relaciones chica-chica y chico-chico respectivamente, sí, homosexuales y ya advierto que yuri hay seguro. Con esto no pretendo asustar a nadie, será algo ligerito pero la relación estará ahí.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir de momento. Bueno sí, algo que se me olvidó hacer en el primer cap: agradecer a Hikari Katsuragi por hacerme de beta y aguantarme las ralladas que le meto con el fic, así que ya sabes axkerosa, fic dedicado enterito a ti, no te me quejarás XD


	3. Tercer acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Tercer acoso**

* * *

- ¿Sakura, puedes venir un momento?

La chica miró con incredulidad el telefonillo que acababa de hablarle con aquella voz grave y autoritaria.

No podía ser cierto. Llevaba cuatro días trabajando ahí y se los pasaba yendo y viniendo del despacho del propietario de aquella voz, así que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar aquella pregunta que en realidad era una orden. ¡Pero es que ahora apenas había tenido tiempo siquiera de volver de allí y sentarse en su silla! Soltó un gritito de frustración y apretó el botoncito para establecer la comunicación.

- En seguida voy. –Dijo con voz falsamente agradable y luego soltó el botoncito para que no la escuchase.- Si le hago un surco en el parqué de tanto pasar, luego que no se queje... pero como se le ocurra descontármelo del sueldo...

Una risilla a su espalda la hizo parar de refunfuñar y darse la vuelta para encontrarse a Eriol apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a su despacho, mirándola. Sakura sintió como se sonrojaba levemente al ser descubierta de nuevo... porque no era la primera vez que se quejaba de Syaoran y entonces aparecía Eriol de la nada para reírse un rato de ella.

- ¿Es mal momento para pedirte algo? –Preguntó, enseñándole una carpeta.

- Si me libras de él, hago lo que quieras.- Contestó esperanzada.

- Oh, tentadora idea...- La mujer se sonrojó al advertir cómo había interpretado él sus palabras.- Pero sólo quiero que les pases esto a los de contabilidad.

- Sakura.- Ella se giro de nuevo para mirar mal al telefonillo que tenía sobre la mesa.- No te veo aún por aquí.

Eriol se rió al ver como su secretaria hacía un amago de querer coger el teléfono y estamparlo contra la pared más próxima. Aun medio riendo se acercó y tocó un botoncito del aparato.

- Syao, le he pedido que me haga un recado.- Hizo una pausa para sonreír a Sakura.- Así que te agradecería que dejases en paz a_mi_ secretaria.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada pero luego la comunicación volvió.

- Vale, pero cuando acabe, que venga.

El moreno volvió a reírse cuando Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa para darse un par de golpes en la frente.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura salió del ascensor y siguió el pasillo que tenía delante. Los empleados la miraban mal disimuladamente al pasar, sus ojos verdes se encontraba con más de un par de ojos indiscretos que entonces rápidamente giraban a mirar hacia cualquier otra parte. Pero eso no era lo peor, el murmuro de voces que empezaban a cuchichear en cuando ella pasaba de largo la ponía de los nervios.

En un principio se había preguntado porque la mirarían así. ¿Quizá se preguntaba por qué alguien como ella era la secretaría del importantísimo Eriol Li o tal vez se preguntarían por qué no paraba de ir y venir de un despacho a otro? Realmente no le importaba demasiado, ella estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo así que desde el primer día procuró no hacer caso de aquellas miradas. El caso es que ahora, después de cuatro días trabajando ahí y de aguantar al pesadísimo de su jefe, Sakura Kinomoto estaba más que harta.

- A ver.- Se paró en seco y fue directa hacia el pobre empleado que acababa de pillar cuchicheando con su compañera, cuando llegó pegó un golpe sobre la mesa con la palma de su mano que logró acallar cualquier murmuro.- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el cotilleo que os tiene tan interesados?

- Yo...esto... –El hombre la miraba compungido.- Es que...

- Hablamos sobre cuanto durarás tú.

Sakura alzó una ceja y se separó de la mesa para mirar a la mujer con interés y curiosidad, dándole pie a que se explicase.

- Algunos fuimos a la fiesta de Li y... te vimos. Nos sorprendió mucho que entrases a trabajar aquí al día siguiente, en realidad no entendemos como la señora Li no se ha enterado aun...

- La señora Li fue quien me contrató.- Un murmuro de asombro se escuchó por toda la sala.- ¿Por qué lo deciis?

- Ella fue quien despidió a las dos secretarias anteriores.- Explicó el hombre.

- Así que sí que está aquí por enchufe.- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- No podía ser de otro modo.- Comentó alguien del fondo.

- ¡Eh! –Gritó Sakura.- Esté aquí por enchufe o no, no importa. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta el señor Li me tiene un _poco_ de manía y quienes fuisteis a la fiesta sabréis porque.- Miró a todos los trabajadores con los brazos en jarra.- Me paso todo el jodido día paseándome por el pasillo del fondo ¿o es que eso no lo veis¡Pues que sepáis que es un coñazo! Llevo aquí cuatro días, cuatro putos días, y tengo ya los pies que... ¡Eh, hacedme caso!

Todos los empleados se habían puesto a hacer su trabajo, no había ni uno que la mirase y no se escuchaba ni un comentario en la oficina. La mujer parpadeó. ¿Su discurso había tenido tanto efecto? Aunque no llegaba ni a discurso ese montón de quejas. ¿Pero entonces porque todos pasaban de ella? Además, no había acabado de decir...

Una mano se posó en su cabeza y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por completo, dejándola de piedra. No podía tener a Syaoran detrás¿verdad que no?

Se giró lentamente, temiéndose lo peor y casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver la ya familiar sonrisa de Eriol a sus espaldas, y no el ceño fruncido de Syaoran Li. Aunque eso no era para celebrar nada, igualmente Eriol era su jefe y ella había puesto poco menos que verde a su hermano, una cosa era quejarse en privado y otra era decirlo delante de toda la oficina.

- Sakura, esta manía tuya de montar el numerito te puede salir cara si es Syaoran quien te ve.

- Lo... Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia tras otra.- Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar...

- Sé que llevas unos días horribles por culpa de mi hermano, pero te pido paciencia.- EL hombre le pasó una mano por la espalda y la guió por el pasillo, rumbo a su despacho.- Sólo está picado contigo por lo de la fiesta pero pronto se le pasará, él es así.

- Siento haber montado semejante espectáculo...- Murmuró ella, avergonzada.

El hombre se detuvo y, empujándola suavemente, la acorraló contra la pared, apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza para que no escapara. Sonrió y se inclinó hacía ella provocando que Sakura se sonrojara al ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo, su sonrisa tan cerca de sus labios, sus profundos ojos azules tan cercanos a los de ella, mirándolos con intensidad. Algo le decía que Eriol no quería simplemente ser su amigo. Muy probablemente se lo decía la manera en que la tenía acorralada o su mirada casi lasciva, aunque probablemente se lo dijera el hecho de que se fuera acercándose a ella tan lentamente, cada vez más cerca, tanto que ya podía notar claramente su calido aliento contra sus labios.

- Tranquila, conmigo no tienes que disculparte.

- Bu-Bueno... –Ella giró la cabeza y dio un paso al lado para escapar de su encierre.- Creo que debería ir a tranquilizarme, si me disculpa. -Se inclinó levemente y desapareció rumbo al baño.

Entró en el enorme y lujoso baño de la planta y lo miró con cierta sorpresa. A decir verdad siempre se sorprendía cada vez que entraba ahí. La primera vez que entró se quedó boquiabierta al verlo, eso fue antes de salir corriendo porque un hombre salía de uno de los cubículos justo en aquel momento y ella se avergonzó de haberse equivocado de baño. El caso fue que al salir se dio cuenta de que no es que se hubiera confundido, sino que el baño era unisex.

El hombre se había reído de ella cuando salió y le había comentado que todos los nuevos solían hacer lo mismo pero que era cuestión de acostumbrarse, pues al parecer ese enorme cuarto de baño se había convertido en el sitio de reunión de los empleados. Y Sakura lo había comprobado después varias veces, cuando en más de una ocasión al entrar se encontraba con casi media oficina cotilleando.

Por suerte para ella en aquellos momentos parecía no haber nadie.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a las constantes insinuaciones de Eriol? Era algo que la superaba. Para su gusto el hombre iba demasiado deprisa, por muy buen partido que fuera ella no dejaba de ser una mujer demasiado inocentona y tímida para su edad. Y encima estaba el otro tema... su estresante trabajo con Syaoran Li y la especie de pelea que mantenía con él.

- Dios, esto es estresante... -Se apoyó en el mármol, frente el espejo, mirando su reflejo con aire cansado y deprimente.- ...Estás horrible, Sakura.

Abrió uno de los grifos y cogió un poco de agua con sus manos para lavarse la cara, intentando serenarse un poco. Aquello podría ser peor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Ella no tenía mucha paciencia –por no decir nada- y aquel condenado de Syaoran estaba jugando con ella demasiado. Pero tenía que aguantar, se dijo y miró el espejo con determinación y energías renovadas. No se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, nunca se rendía a la primera de cambio y menos lo haría por aquel hombre arrogante y pretencioso. No, lucharía hasta el final, hasta que él se cansara y entonces ¡ella ganaría!

Aunque no sabía muy bien que se suponía que ganaría.

- Todo saldrá bien...

- ¿Ahora también le hablas a tu reflejo, eres esquizofrénica?

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar aquella voz. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta y tuvo que contener un bufido exasperado ¿Es que estaba en todas partes? Cogió una toalla y se secó el rostro.

- Espiar a las empleadas en el baño es de muy mala educación, señor Li.

Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que provocaba que las ansias asesinas de Sakura aumentasen de forma alarmante, hasta el punto de que no se sorprendería si se volvía una homicida sólo para lograr borrarle aquella sonrisa.

- ¿Sacando conjeturas precipitadas de nuevo? –Preguntó con voz burlona.- ¿O es que debo pedirle permiso para ir al baño, señorita Kinomoto?

- Por supuesto que no, señor Li.

- He escuchado a mis empleados comentar algo acerca de una histérica gritona ¿no serías tú, por casualidad?

Sakura sonrió irónicamente. Tendría que haber caído antes en que la noticia de su ataque volaría por toda la empresa.

- No tengo la menor idea de a que se refiere.

Syaoran se acercó al lavamanos con paso calmado y se colocó en la pica de al lado, abrió el grifo y se quedó mirando el reflejo de Sakura en el cristal mientras se lavaba las manos con toda la calma del mundo.

- Vaya, pensé que encajabas perfectamente en la descripción.

De nuevo aquella sonrisa prepotente. Sakura supo que tenía que irse de ahí en seguida si no quería salir en las noticias así que hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se escuchó la voz grave y burlona de su jefe reverberando por todo el baño.

- No olvide que sigo esperando a que acuda a mi despacho.

La puerta se cerró con violencia.

-.-.-.-.-

Se dejó caer en su cama cuan larga era, deseando cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Acababa de llegar a casa y no había querido ni cenar, se había ido directamente a su habitación para poder dormir y así olvidar su patética y agotadora vida. Ni tan sólo se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba segura de que acababa de arrugar por completo la falda que llevaba puesta, pero no había podido evitar lanzarse sobre la cama en cuanto la vio.

Rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo. Era increíble que pudiera estar tan cansada si no llevaba ni una semana trabajando en aquella oficina. Y todo era culpa de aquel hombre a quien se le había antojado joderle la vida.

Se levantó y se fue al baño. Abrió grifo para llenar la bañera y se quitó la ropa dejándola tirada sin demasiado cuidado, le encantaba eso de contar con un baño de estilo occidental en su propia habitación, uno de esos lujos que ella nunca hubiese podido permitirse. Se esperó unos minutos y se metió bajo el agua sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro. Sí, nada mejor que un buen baño con agua caliente para relajarse. Cerró el grifo, echó unas sales que encontró por ahí y se sumergió en la enrome la bañera.

- Aaaaaaaah, esto es la gloria...

Se pasó vario minutos simplemente relajándose en el agua caliente hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar como alguien picaba en la puerta de su habitación. En un principio lo ignoró, sin embargo al seguir insistiendo no puedo hacer más que gritar que pasara.

- ¿Sakura? –Escuchó que decía la voz de Tomoyo a través de la puerta.

- ¡Entra, estoy en el baño! –Al instante la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de la morena se asomó a través de la obertura.

- ¡Bua! –Gritó la morena, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.- ¡Cuanto vaho!

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la puerta, completamente sonrojada. ¿Por qué su prima se empeñaba en hacerle semejantes jugadas? Si es que era tan condenadamente inocente la pobre...

- ¿Tomoyo? –La voz de Sakura se escuchó a través de la madera.- ¿Querías algo?

- Sí. ¿Qué tal el día? -Por el grito lleno de frustración, odio y rencor que escuchó, dedujo que no había ido del todo bien.- A ver, cuéntame que ha pasado hoy.

- Pues resulta que... Oye ¿le tengo que hablar a la puerta? Me siento estúpida... y suficiente tengo con que me llamen esquizofrénica por hablarle a mi reflejo...-Añadió para ella misma.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez la chica entró esquivando la ropa del suelo. Se quedó un momento de pie en medio del baño, mirando a la castaña hasta que finalmente se fue a sentar en una pequeña silla, lo más alejada que pudo de la bañera.

- ¿Así está mejor? –Preguntó, mirando la ropa del suelo hasta que sus ojos toparon con la ropa interior.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Sakura se incorporó un poco para apoyarse en el borde de la bañera y poder encarar a su prima.- Estás roja. ¿Es qué tienes fiebre?

- Es por el vaho... –Se explicó, abanicándose con la mano.- Qué calor que hace¿no? Pero cuéntame que te ha pasado.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, cogió aire y sin darle más importancia, empezó a relatar lo sucedido en el día de hoy mientras Tomoyo hacía todo lo posible para no mirarla demasiado.

- ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? –Exclamó Sakura al cabo de un rato, cogiendo la esponja y ahogándola en el agua.- ¡En serio que no sé que le haría!

- Me imagino que algo similar a lo que le estás haciendo a la pobre esponja.

Ante el comentario sacó la esponja y la miró, parecía que acababan de darle una paliza. Ambas se rieron y Sakura cogió el gel para empezar a lavarse el cuerpo.

- Pero lo digo en serio Tomoyo, como esto siga así me lo acabaré cargando... ¡Mira! –Sacó una pierna fuera del agua y la estiró hacia la morena, quien tragó saliva pesadamente.- ¡Tengo los pies hechos caldo!

Tomoyo titubeó un momento antes de ponerse de pie para acercarse a la bañera con paso decidido. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló al lado y cogió el pie que acababa de enseñarle, a lo que Sakura alzó las cejas.

- ¿Te hago un masaje? –Le sonrió.

La castaña no se hizo mucho de rogar y se dejó hacer. Por un momento ninguna de las dos habló mientras las manos de la morena se deslizaban por los maltratados pies de Sakura, dándole un suave masaje que poco a poco la hacía sentir mejor.

- No sabía que se te daban tan bien los masajes...- Murmuró, sumergiéndose un poco más en el agua.

- Si tú supieras... –Comentó ella con una risita.- Pero volviendo al tema del trabajo, Sakura, deberías hacer algo, sabes que sólo te trata así por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta.

- Sí, todo el mundo me deciis lo mismo pero yo creo que realmente esa es su personalidad.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión enfuruñada de su prima y dejó de masajear los pies para levantarse y coger una toalla, volviendo a sentarse en la silla mientras se secaba las manos.

- Su personalidad es así porque heriste su orgullo.- Se cruzó de piernas y miró a Sakura atentamente para ver su reacción ante lo que iba a decirle.- Para que deje de ser así, sólo tienes que pedirle disculpas.

- ¡Jamás! –Exclamó, poniéndose de pie de la emoción.

- Sakura, tápate. -La mujer se sonrojó y volvió a sumergirse bajo el agua.- Sabes que tengo razón.

- ¡No pienso disculparme! –Sentenció completamente enfuruñada, cruzándose de brazos.- Será él quien tenga que pedirme perdón.

- Dios, los dos sois igual de tercos...

- ¡No me compares con ese!

La morena se puso de pie entre gritos mientras era salpicada por una enfurecida Sakura, le tiró la toalla a la cara para defenderse y salió del cuarto de baño, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba medio empapada.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran vio como su reflejo en el gran ventanal que tenía delante, sonreía de la manera más orgullosa y prepotente posible. Le encantaba esa sensación, sentir que podía tratar como quisiera a la gente pues él era muy superior, sentir que nadie podía quejarse de su comportamiento pues él tenía todo el poder... sentir que podía mandar todo lo que quisiera a Sakura Kinomoto y fastidiarla hasta que ella se rindiera.

Sí, era una sensación grandiosa, a pesar de que muchos calificarían su comportamiento de inadecuado, tiránico e incluso dictador. Pero a él eso le daba igual, mientras se pudiera vengar de la castaña y quitarle ese brillo retador de su mirada esmeralda.

Picaron a la puerta por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de día. Permitió el paso y ni siquiera se giró cuando la puerta se abrió, pues ya sabía quien era la persona que había entrado, sólo había alguien que picara de aquella forma tan peculiar. Movió la vista para ver el reflejo de la mujer en el cristal pero al encontrarlo giró para verla en persona.

- ¿Y todos esos documentos? –Cuestionó el hombre.

Sakura caminó intentando que no se le cayese ninguno de los papeles que llevaba en un gran montón sobre sus brazos. Intentó esconder su sonrisa burlona pero sin embargo al ver el ceño fruncido y la expresión desconcertada de Syaoran, sus labios se curvaron inevitablemente.

- Son diversos informes de ventas que necesitan ser firmados.- Se explicó ella, dejándolos sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.- Así que aquí se los dejo.

- Eriol se encarga de firmar todo eso, Kinomoto. No yo.

- Ya, pero he considerado que, dada la importancia de estos documentos, es conveniente que se encargue usted mismo en persona, y no el vicepresidente. ¿No cree? No en vano usted es el presidente, es su responsabilidad que todas las ventas estén en orden.

La mandíbula del hombre se tensó mientras su vista viajaba de la enorme pila de papeles a la sonriente mujer que tenía frente suyo. Era increíble. ¿Pretendía decirle lo que tenía que hacer? Llevaban años haciendo eso de aquella manera y nunca habían tenido ningún problema con que los informes los firmara Eriol ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente sólo porque Sakura lo "considerase conveniente"?

- ¿Y por qué cree usted que es conveniente?

- ¿Ah, no lo es? –Preguntó con falso tono de sorpresa.- En mi anterior empleo el presidente siempre se encargaba de los informes de venta... Así que pensé que...

Syaoran la miró durante unos instantes, no iba a dejarse vencer por nada y mucho menos por las jugarretas de aquella secretaria, así que finalmente se sentó en su sillón, cogió la pluma sobre su escritorio y empezó a mirar los dichosos informes mientras no podía evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido que a Sakura le supo a victoria.

- Bien, dado que ahora tengo más trabajo usted me ayudará.- La chica alzó las cejas y tragó saliva, no había pensado en que él se volviera.- Vaya a los archivos y tráigame todos los resúmenes de ventas que haya de un año para atrás y los informes del mes pasado. Me ayudará a revisarlos. ¿Queda claro?

Esta vez fue Sakura quien soltó un gruñido mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía de la sala. Syaoran suspiró cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y se apoyó en la silla mirando la montaña de papeles. Alargó el brazo y los hojeó para luego poner la mano estirada a su lado, comprobando que la pila era casi tan alta como la largada de su mano.

Parecía que esa pequeña guerra contra Sakura Kinomoto le iba a dar más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Ieran Li era una persona conocida por muchos y envidiada por otros tantos. Era una mujer hermosa, muchos hombres suspiraban por ella a pesar de tener una edad avanzada pues aparentaba muchos años menos, era rica, poderosa, líder de uno de los clanes más antiguos de toda china y presidenta de la mayoría de sucursales que la corporación Clow tenía por todo el mundo.

Miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Era menudo y casi temblaba ante su presencia, seguramente saldría corriendo en cuanto el ascensor parase y se abriese la puerta. Ieran hizo un mohín con los labios, ese hombre estaba acabado en su empresa, no quería a empleados poco competentes y mucho menos a gente sin carácter que se cohíba sólo por compartir ascensor con ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y efectivamente el hombre salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. En su lugar entró una chica castaña que iba cargada con una pila de archivadores tan alta como ella y que se balanceaban manteniéndose casi de casualidad en equilibrio entre sus brazos

- Anda.- Se sorprendió al ver a la mujer ahí.- Bu-Buenos días señora Li ¿Puede picar al botón de la última planta, por favor? Como verá me es un poco difícil...

- Voy a la misma.- La mujer sonrió. Sí, justamente quería a gente así trabajando para ella.- ¿Qué tal todo, señorita Kinomoto?

- Perfectamente, ya me he acostumbrado bastante al trabajo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha. El resto del camino se lo pasaron en silencio, Sakura intentando que no se le cayera nada mientras que Ieran la observaba con interés y cierto aire divertido. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas mujeres salieron de ahí y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Ieran alzó una ceja al ver como la chica se desviaba hacia la derecha y en cambio ella fue a la izquierda hasta llegar a un despacho donde se encontró a Eriol en el sitio de la secretaria, buscando algo por encima la mesa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y la miró con sorpresa antes de levantarse e ir a saludarla.

- No la esperaba por aquí, madre.

- Eriol ¿Cómo es que estabas en la mesa de la secretaria y...? y más importante¿qué es ese caos?

El hombre se giró a ver a que se refería la mujer y se rió al comprender que era al caos que Sakura tenía sobre su mesa donde hojas, carpetas y archivadores se mezclaban con el ordenador, miles de bolígrafos y un par de tazas de café a medio tomar que a saber desde cuando estaban ahí.

- Sakura tiene un sentido del orden un poco peculiar, pero a su favor debo admitir que no ha perdido nada.

Ieran alzó una ceja y se dirigió al despacho del moreno haciendo que él la siguiera.

- Sigo sin entender qué hacías tú ahí, y no la señorita Kinomoto.

- Si Syaoran no fuese tan inmaduro a veces...- Eriol suspiró y se sentó en la silla frente a su madre, dispuesto a contárselo todo.- Tiene alguna especie de manía con la chica, supongo que por el incidente en la fiesta, no lo sé, el caso es que no la deja en paz y a mi me está volviendo loco, madre.

- Se suponía que era tu secretaria, no la suya.

- Ya, yo también lo suponía.- Bufó.- Pero ya sabe como es Syaoran de cabezota, cuando se le mete algo entre ese ceño fruncido que tiene siempre... La está llamando a todas horas para mandarle todo tipo de recados... El caso es que Sakura es muy eficiente y, por lo que se ve, igual de cabezota que él, así que simplemente hace todo lo que le pide. Sin ir más lejos creo que hace un momento la ha mandado a por todo el historial de ventas del último año para revisarlo.

La mujer se recostó en su silla y miró al techo, pensativa. Si a Syaoran le había afectado tanto lo que ocurrió en la fiesta quizá no tendría que haber contratado a Sakura Kinomoto, pero por el contrario parecía que con eso sólo había conseguido que su hijo trabajara más duro, aunque de rebote provocaba que la pobre chica no parase quieta. Pero al menos era eficiente en su trabajo y, por lo que le decían, Syaoran únicamente estaba interesado en fastidiarla un poco.

- Bueno, esto no durará mucho...

Eriol la miró, con las cejas alzadas mientras la mujer no podía disimular una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Vas a despedir a Sakura?

- No. Voy a contratar otra secretaria.

La sonrisa calmada volvió a aparecer en el rostro del chico. ¿Una nueva secretaria? Perfecto, de hecho esperaba que viniese pronto porque así Syaoran no tendría más excusas para pedirle tantos recados a Sakura y con ello la tendría toda para él.

- ¿Y para cuando? –Curioseó.

- No se lo digas a Syaoran, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Comentó Ieran y se inclinó hacia delante para poder hablar con confidencialidad.- Llegará este lunes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**  
Notitas varias:** ¡Y aquí está el capitulo de esta semana! Me encantan lo piques de Sakura y Syaoran, soy fan acérrima de las relaciones amor-odio y no os podéis ni imaginar lo bien que me lo paso escribiendo como se pelean jejeje también se puede ver como Eriol empieza a intentar "algo" con Sakura y... para quienes aún no lo hayan pillado, Tomoyo es el personaje yuri de la historia kukukukuku si hay alguien que piense que es ooc el hecho de que sea lesbiana, recomendarles que se lean o vean de nuevo CCSakura, porque en serio que lo suyo canta, Tomoyo sin su amor por Sakura si que es ooc X3

Y a otra cosa mariposa... Ieran ha contratado a otra secretaria y llegará pronto, con más de una sorpresa... pero todo eso y más en los próximos episodios, por el momento aquí queda la cosa ¿os ha gustado¿no¿me queréis matar¿Aun tenéis esperanzas de que aquí haya Tomoyo-Eriol¡Dejadme un review contándome vuestra opinión! Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en darle al botoncito de Go para dejarme un comentario ¡ya van 38 en sólo dos capítulos, increíble!

A todo esto, me he dado cuenta de que no he puesto disclaimer en ningún capítulo... bien por mí, bueno, supongo que lo sabréis pero nada es mío, nada me pertenece y todo eso del blahblahblah sobre el copyright de las diosas Clamp... Así que aquí queda dicho XD

Hasta la semana que viene, Bye bee!!


	4. Cuarto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Cuarto acoso**

* * *

Una mano apagó el molesto sonido del despertador y acto seguido las mantas cayeron al suelo cuando un despeinado y medio desnudo Eriol Li se puso de pie de un salto, estremeciéndose momentos después por el frío. Alargó la mano y cogió su bata para cubrirse, se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, encontrándose con una soleada y hermosa mañana de domingo.

- Perfecto.

Era el día perfecto para tener la cita perfecta y con un poco de suerte conseguiría por fin a Sakura Kinomoto. Recordó la conversación del día anterior con su madre y la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó. Si además era cierto que pronto el pesado de su hermano tendría una secretaria propia entonces tendría a Sakura para él sólo también en el trabajo.

Y eso podría ser muy, pero que muy divertido.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se acercó a la mesita de noche para ponerse las gafas y coger el móvil, marcando un número de la memoria. Sólo tenía que montarlo todo para que su plan saliese a la perfección.

- ¿Hola? Querría hacer una reserva para esta noche... sí, para dos.

-.-.-.-.-

Una mano salió de debajo las mantas y tanteó la mesita de noche buscando que era lo que producía aquel sonido molesto. Le dio un golpe a su maltratado despertador, tirándolo de la mesita, pero el sonido no se apagó. Refunfuñando recordó que era domingo por lo que no trabajaba y pensaba dormir hasta tarde, así que no se había molestado en poner el despertador, pero entonces ¿Qué era aquel condenado sonido?

- ¿Qué mierda...? –Sacó la cabeza de debajo la almohada y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo por fin la fuente de aquel ruido.- Joder, menudas horas para llamar...- Gruñó, cogiendo su móvil.- ¿Sí? Sakura Kinomoto al habla.

- _Vaya ¿te he despertado?_

La chica miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. No reconocía el número en la pantalla y la voz de aquel hombre no le resultó familiar así que no sabía quien era... ¿Por qué no podía ser Syaoran, no?

- Disculpe pero... ¿Quién es?

- _Oh ¿no me reconoces? Soy Eriol, te dije que te llamaría hoy para quedar para esta tarde ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_-_ Ah, sí... Perdona, es que aun estoy medio dormida.- se disculpó, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

- _Así que sí te he despertado, lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan dormilona. _

Sakura miró el reloj y alzó una ceja. Vale, ella solía quedarse dormida muchas veces pero, aunque no fuese dormilona¿quién en su sano juicio llamaría un día de fiesta a las nueve de la mañana?

- No, tranquilo ¿Has pensado ya donde vamos a ir?

Syaoran repiqueteó sus dedos sobre la mesa. Estaba aburrido. Odiaba el domingo porque con la excusa de que era festivo no tenía nada de trabajo que hacer, no que le importase hasta ahora pues siempre aprovechaba para revisar algunos documentos o buscar nuevos compradores.

Y de hecho eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero ese domingo estaba siendo especialmente aburrido.

Paseó su vista por el despacho y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la oficina. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, mirando sin ningún interés el lugar, que estaba completamente vacío a excepción de él, igual seguramente que el resto del edificio. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el despacho de su hermano, deteniéndose en la pequeña antesala que hacía de lugar de trabajo de su secretaria.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Parpadeó asombrado ante el desorden que había ahí. ¿Cómo podía trabajar en semejantes condiciones? Si no recordaba mal una de las primeras cosas que le dijo era que esperaba que las cosas siguieran en el riguroso orden en el que estaban y sin embargo ahí había decenas de archivadores fuera de su sitio.

Frunciendo el ceño se sentó en la silla y descolgó el teléfono marcando luego un número. Sonó un toque, otro toque y al tercero al fin lo cogieron.

_- ¿...Sí?_

- Qué voz de dormida.- Comentó el hombre.

- _¿Eriol? Perdona, me he vuelto a quedar dormida. ¿Qué hora es¿Habíamos quedado a las ocho... no? Ah, son sólo las diez, aun queda mucho... me habías asustado._

Syaoran frunció el ceño sin saber que decir. ¿Es que había quedado con su hermano, en domingo? Recordaba que Eriol le había dicho algo acerca de que era suya, pero sólo había pasado una semana. ¿No iban un poco rápido? Por no hablar de que ahora eran jefe y empleada.

- No soy Eriol, Kinomoto.- Su voz sonó extremadamente cortante, tanto que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.- Soy Syaoran.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un ruido extraño y por un momento pareció como si a la chica se le hubiese caído el teléfono.

- _Perdone, señor Li. ¿Quería algo en especial?_

- Ahora que lo dice, sí. Estoy en tu despacho y no puedo consentir que lo tengas así de desordenado así que te agradecería que vinieras a limpiarlo.

- _¿Ahora? Señor, es domingo..._

- Sí, ahora.

- _Me temo que es imposible, señor. Es mi día libre y he quedado, así que tendrá que esperar a mañana para que vaya a ordenarlo. Igualmente ese despacho es mi lugar de trabajo, así que, con el debido respeto, no debería importarle como esté mientras haga mi trabajo._

_-_ De hecho sí me importa pues lo tienes lleno de documentos importantes.

- _Mañana me encargaré de colocarlos todos en su lugar, ahora si me disculpa..._

- Sakura, no me entiendes. Es una orden, soy tu jefe y...

­-_ Y durante mis días festivos yo soy libre de usted. Así que espero que pase un buen domingo, señor Li._

Syaoran se quedó mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de colgarlo bruscamente, enfurecido. ¿De qué iba aquella mujer?

-.-.-.-.-

Unos golpes tocaron a la puerta y Sakura dio permiso para entrar mientras tiraba el teléfono móvil a la otra punta de la habitación, desmontándolo con el golpe y provocando que Tomoyo alzara las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Te ha dado por destrozar móviles?

- Es igual, le pediré a mi jefe otro para que pueda tenerme controlada de nuevo.

Sakura soltó un bufido y se volvió a meter debajo de las mantas, tapándose hasta las orejas. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y entró del todo, cerró la puerta tras de si y yendo luego a sentarse al borde de la cama.

- ¿Tan de mañana y ya estás de mal humor?

- ¡Quiero dormir! –Gritó desde debajo la almohada.- ¿Qué os pasa a los ricos que madrugáis tanto?

- Yo sólo venía a molestarte un poco, pero veo que se me han adelantado. ¿Contra quien he perdido?

El bulto bajo las mantas se movió hasta que la cabeza de Sakura asomó de nuevo para mirar enfuruñada a la morena.

- Ahora era el arrogante de mi jefe diciéndome algo sobre una mesa desordenada. No le he hecho mucho caso, hoy es mi día libre así que se puede olvidar de verme el pelo... Pero primero me ha despertado Eriol para ver como quedábamos.

- ¿Has quedado con Eriol? -Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo y Sakura asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo? Sakura, ya te advertí cómo es ese hombre...

- Lo sé... durante esta semana no ha parado de lanzarme indirectas. Va demasiado rápido... además ¡es mi jefe!

- ¿Entonces no habéis quedado? –Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Pero acabas de decir...

- Antes de empezar a trabajar para él ya había quedado, no puedo desentenderme tan fácilmente. Además, al contrario que su hermano, no es un ser odioso, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

La morena negó con la cabeza al ver la cara asustada de su prima, que en esa semana había logrado conocer a Eriol Li lo suficiente y era obvio lo que le estaba pidiendo con aquellos ojos temerosos. Aunque quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y no se lo estaba pidiendo, pero era lo que pensaba hacer de todos modos.

- Te acompañaré.

-.-.-.-.-

Eriol miró de nuevo el reloj. ¿Hasta cuando tenía pensado Sakura hacerle esperar? Miró el móvil por enésima vez, la había intentado llamar para ver donde estaba pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que llamaba le informaban de que el número no estaba disponible, resignado se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y fue entonces cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Se giró y sonrió al ver a Sakura caminando hacía él, con un elegante vestido rosa pálido y... ¿Cogida de la mano de Tomoyo Daidouji?

Su sonrisa se borró durante un instante. ¿Qué se suponía que pintaba Tomoyo en lo que estaba planeado como una cena romántica?

- Siento haberte hecho esperar.- Se disculpó la castaña al llegar a su lado.- He invitado a Tomoyo ¿No te importa, verdad?

- No, por supuesto, no creo que haya ningún problema para encontrar mesa de _tres_.

- Perfecto pues.

La morena sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que eso fastidiaba por completo a Eriol Li, por mucho que éste lo disimulase.

Entraron en el restaurante. Cómo era de esperarse era uno de los más lujosos de la zona, con una iluminación tenue proveniente de las velas que decoraban las mesas pequeñas y alejadas las unas de las otras. Un ambiente perfecto para tener una cena más que romántica.

El hombre se acercó a un camarero a decirle algo, éste las miró, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar entre las mesas, guiándolos hasta una que estaba algo apartada y dispuesta para tres. Les entregó una carta a cada uno e informó que volvería en un rato a tomar nota de lo que iban a tomar, antes de irse con una reverencia.

Los tres abrieron las cartas para elegir, en completo silencio, mientras las miradas iban de un lado al otro. Eriol miró a Sakura, quien estaba con la vista fija en el menú, y luego movió su vista hasta Tomoyo, que lo miraba en una muda advertencia.

Después de releerse la carta dos veces sin que nadie dijera nada, Sakura alzó la vista para ver como sus acompañantes se miraban desafiantes. Una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza. Esa cena iba a ser más tensa de lo que pensaba en un principio.

- Disculpen ¿saben ya que tomarán?

Los tres dieron un respingo y miraron la carta a la vez para pedir cualquier cosa que les sonara bien. Eriol pidió una botella del mejor vino para beber y el camarero se marchó un instante para volver con una botella.

- ¿Quiere probarlo? –Preguntó el empleado mientras lo descorchaba.

- Sí, por favor.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron mientras el camarero servía un poco de vino al moreno y éste lo cataba, haciéndose el entendido.

- Yo lo serviré, gracias.

Ambas mujeres volvieron su atención al chico que acababa de coger la botella y se ponía de pie para llenar la copa de Tomoyo y luego la de Sakura, acercándose más de lo necesario a ella mientras le sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora y que siempre escondía más de lo que mostraba.

- Gracias.- Dijo Sakura algo cohibida mientras cogía su copa.- ¿Brindamos?

- Por supuesto.- Eriol cogió también la suya y Tomoyo los imitó.- Brindemos por la primera semana de Sakura como _mi_ secretaria.

- Mejor por esta agradable velada.- Comentó la morena, mirando mal al hombre.- Sakura no está del todo contenta con su trabajo. ¿Verdad?

- Esto... Tomoyo, que es mi jefe.- Murmuró ella, sin saber que decir y por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio, con las copas en alto. La castaña suspiró, sin aguantar más esa situación.- Creo... creo que voy al baño.

Se levantó y le lanzó una significativa mirada a su prima pero ella se hizo la desentendida. Sakura frunció el ceño, resignada, y se fue ella sola a buscar el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Vas a joderme mucho más la noche? –Preguntó Eriol en cuanto Sakura se hubo marchado.

- ¿Joderte? – Ella repiqueteó con las uñas sobre el mantel.- No sé porqué lo dices.

- Vamos, Tomoyo, que no soy tonto. ¿Por qué has venido?

La chica lo miró fijamente con sus ojos violetas. En el rostro de Eriol no quedaba ni rastro de la sonrisa amable que siempre lucía.

- Porque te conozco. Porque sé que la engatusarás para llevártela a la cama. Porque no te lo pienso permitir.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió mientras se miraban fijamente, desafiantes, con toda la agresividad que podía contener una mirada.

- ¿Y quien crees tú que tiene la culpa de que sea así?

- No me salgas con esas, Eriol.- Tomoyo tensó la mandíbula, arrugando la servilleta bajo su puño.- Hace años hablamos de ello y no pienso consentir que metas a Sakura en esto.

-Oh, debí imaginar que saldrías a proteger a Sakura como _un__caballero_ de brillante armadura.- Comentó con una sonrisa, balanceando la copa en su mano.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, simplemente déjala en paz.

- Eres tú quien se mete donde no la llaman, Daidouji.- De nuevo la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del moreno para luego volver a surgir.- ¿O quizá quieres que vuelva a prestarte atención? Yo estaría encantado, ya sabes...

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa y apartó un mechón de la larga melena de Tomoyo quien se mantuvo impasible, como si aquel gesto más que abochornarla la dejara indiferente. Seguramente miles de chicas se habían sonrojado ante la cercanía del moreno, aquella mirada penetrante y aquella voz susurrante derretiría a más de una y aquel gesto tan delicado robaría el corazón de muchas. Sin embargo a ella le parecía una actuación estudiada meticulosamente, una falsa, pues seguramente repetía una y otra vez los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras, pero con una chica diferente cada vez.

- Es increíble como te puedes aprovechar de la situación.- Comentó, apartando la mano de Eriol.

- Si tú no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades es tu problema, pero deja que yo aproveche las mías.

- No tienes ninguna oportunidad, Li.

- ¿Igual que tú? -Eriol sonrió al ver como la mujer arrugaba aún más la servilleta bajo sus manos.- Dime al menos algo. ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? Pensé que eras más valiente.

- No sabe nada de esto por el mismo motivo por el que no sabe que soy lesbiana.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, paseándola por la sala sin ningún interés. Odiaba ese tema, era algo que prefería no tocar pues para ella las cosas estaban bien como hasta ahora. Simplemente se conformaba con ver que Sakura era feliz y si había algo que amenazara a esa felicidad, ella misma se encargaría de destruirlo. Aunque ella no supiese nunca el verdadero motivo porque lo hacía, aunque Sakura Kinomoto nunca supiese que llevaba años enamorada de ella.

- En mi opinión te rindes con demasiada facilidad, Tomoyo.- La mujer miró de reojo al hombre, quien la observaba completamente serio.- Es mejor arrepentirse de hacer algo que arrepentirse de no hacerlo.

- Si la pierdo entonces sí que me arrepentiré.- Susurró.- Prefiero no arriesgarme.

- Bueno.- Sonrió él.- Tú sabrás, pero yo pienso luchar por ella. Sea contra ti o...

- ¿O...?

Eriol dejó la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y ella lo miró con interés, esperando a que se explicara. Pero en lugar de eso la expresión de Eriol cambió y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

- El lunes llega la nueva secretaria de Syaoran así que tu primita estará más tranquila.

- ¿¡Una nueva secretaria!?

Los dos pegaron un bote en su silla y se giraron a mirar a Sakura, quien los miraba con una cara llena de ilusión, esperando a que alguien le confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar. Tomoyo suspiró aliviada al ver que al parecer acababa de llegar del baño y no había escuchado nada comprometedor.

- Sí... –Asintió el hombre.- Pero no se lo digas a él, se supone que es una sorpresa.

La castaña dio un grito de alegría y por poco se pone a bailar ahí mismo, sin embargo alguien carraspeó y advirtió que prácticamente todo el restaurante la estaba mirando. Se sonrojó y se sentó completamente abrumada mientras sus dos amigos se reían de la situación.

El camarero no tardó en aparecer con la cena y los tres se dispusieron a comer ya con el ambiente más relajado y sin tantas tensiones.

No habían acabado el primer plato cuando Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y dejó el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, quedándose un momento completamente estática, tragó saliva y miró a ambos lados provocando que Eriol y Tomoyo la mirasen curiosos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

En esos momentos el tenedor de Eriol cayó sobre el plato provocando que las dos mujeres se sobresaltasen y luego girasen para ver que era lo que miraba el hombre con tanto asombro. La castaña no hubo acabado de girarse cuando una voz a su espalda le indicó a que se debía su presentimiento.

- Anda, pero si es mi querido hermanito.

Los ojos de Sakura se toparon al fin con los profundos ojos ámbares de Syaoran Li y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? –Logró susurrar, pero él pasó por completo.

- Y te veo muy bien acompañado. Señorita Daidouji...- Hizo una breve inclinación y entonces miró a Sakura, alzando las cejas con asombro.- Anda, pero si también está la señorita Kinomoto, no la había visto.

La aludida sonrió irónicamente, estaba segura de que la había visto.

- ¿Es que me persigue? –Preguntó ella.

- Sólo pasaba por aquí, no te creas tan importante, no lo eres.

Durante un instante ambos se fulminaron con la mirada ante un hastiado Eriol y una sorprendida Tomoyo que no llegaba a comprender porque se llevaban tan mal ese par. El camarero se acercó temeroso y carraspeó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Syaoran y Sakura.

- Su... Su mesa, señor Li, es aquella de...

- Déjelo, me quedaré en esta.- Sentenció, con aquella sonrisa prepotente que Sakura siempre quería borrar.- A ellos no les importa ¿verdad?

- De hecho... –Empezó Eriol, pero ante la mirada iracunda de Syaoran se tuvo que callar.- ...No, no nos importa.

Suspiró y le pidió disculpas a Sakura con la mirada. Ahora sí que la cena sería muy, pero que muy larga.

-.-.-.-.-

- Tomoyo, prométeme que para la próxima fiesta de la corporación Clow cantarás una canción, Eriol te puede acompañar con el piano ¿verdad, Eriol?

Sakura jugueteó con la cucharilla de postre que tenia en las manos, completamente hastiada de aquella cena que se había vuelto completamente insoportable desde que había aparecido su jefe. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo incluso en domingo? Era absolutamente odioso. Lo miró de reojo, hablando con Tomoyo con total confianza mientras ella le reía las gracias._Traidora_, pensó.

- ¿Tú tocas algo, Sakura?

- ¿Eh? -La voz de Eriol la volvió a la conversación y tuvo que esforzarse por acordarse de que hablaban.- Ah, no, no se me da demasiado bien la música...

- Me lo imaginaba.- Comentó Syaoran, ganándose una mirada enfurecida.- Yo en cambio toco perfectamente el violoncello, aunque también sé algo de violín, piano y guitarra.

Sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia mientras miraba a Sakura con desdén, saboreando con regocijo el saber que él era mejor que ella en aquello también. De mientras la chica lo miraba de tal forma que parecía que estuviera a punto de decir "también tocas las narices de la gente" sin embargo Tomoyo se adelantó y detuvo una posible nueva guerra mundial.

- Espero que algún día nos toques alguna pieza de música, Syaoran.- Sonrió la morena, ganándose otra mirada fastidiada de su prima.

- Bueno, pero con el piano yo soy mejor que él.- Comentó Eriol, sin una pizca de modestia.

- Disculpen.- El camarero apareció entre Syaoran y Sakura y ambos lo miraron como si hubiese surgido de la nada.- Es que vamos a cerrar...

Los cuatro parpadearon sorprendidos y al mirar a su alrededor se fijaron de que prácticamente estaba todo vacío. Tomoyo miró el reloj y soltó una exclamación.

- ¡Pero si es tardísimo!

-.-.-.-.-

- Tomoyo, mátame...

La morena miró a su prima con una ceja alzada, acababan de despedirse de los hermanos Li y estaban entrando en su mansión donde un par de criados las recibieron.

- ¿Por qué te tengo que matar? –Preguntó mientras le daba el abrigo a un sirviente.

- ¡Mañana tengo que volver a verle! Tú has visto lo odioso que es, no me soporta... ¡Y yo no lo soporto a él! Seguro que ha ido a ese restaurante porque sabía que había quedado con Eriol.- Protestó.- Aunque es culpa mía, recuérdame que pregunte siempre quien es cuando coja el teléfono...

Empezaron a subir las enormes escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y Tomoyo miró a la castaña quien subía los escalones con pesadumbre, como si cada escalón la acercase más a su ejecución.

Aquello no era normal. Después de pasar toda la noche con ellos, Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de que no era que Sakura exagerase, como en un principio pensó que hacía, sino que realmente Syaoran Li la trataba con desprecio y no paraba de picarla. Al principio le pareció absolutamente imposible creerse esa conducta por parte del heredero de los Li, pero a medida que la cena avanzaba Tomoyo se percató de un dato interesante... de hecho, de dos datos interesantes.

El primero que Syaoran se comportaba como un niño, fastidiando a Sakura como si se tratase de una rabieta infantil.

Y el segundo que Eriol no podía parar de mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, algo muy poco característico en él, como si le molestase más a él que a Sakura el comportamiento de Syaoran.

Tomoyo unió cabos y se detuvo en su camino, provocando que Sakura también se detuviese.

- Creo que le gustas.

La frase descolocó a la castaña en un principio, luego provocó que sus ojos se abriesen llenos de sorpresa y finalmente una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Gustarle? –Rió.- Tomoyo, a ese hombre sólo le gusta el dinero.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas de una autora frustrada:** Bueno, capítulo 4 y a mi parecer una de las escenas más divertidas que he escrito, me encanta cuando aparece Syaoran en medio de la cena y... esto tendrá sus consecuencias en los próximos capítulos... insertar risa malvada xD

Pero bueno, parece ser que con el número de capítulos va disminuyendo los comentarios de la gente... para el capítulo anterior no recibí tantos reviews como con los dos primeros y... y he de decir una cosa, a ver si ahora queda clara.

Muchos de los que me habéis dejado review ha sido para pedirme que Tomoyo dejase de ser lesbiana y que metiera, sea como sea, un Tomoyo-Eriol. Bien, que quede claro desde ya de que no pienso cambiar la condición sexual de Tomoyo así que no esperéis que acaben juntos. Eso no quita que, como se ha podido entrever en este cap, Eriol no tenga cierto interés en Tomoyo y eso puede tener sus más y sus menos en el futuro, así mismo como ya dije en el primer cap esto es un Sakura-Syaoran por lo que Tomoyo no tiene muchas posibilidades con ella pero no, y repito NO dejará de ser lesbiana. De hecho es necesario para la trama que tengo planeada así que no me pidáis más un Tomoyo-Eriol porque, por parte de ella, no lo habrá.

Aclarado este punto, decir que los reviews son bien recibidos igual, para saber que os va pareciendo la historia y tal... así que ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito de go :3


	5. Quinto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Quinto acoso**

* * *

El hombre se bajó de la limusina y miró la altísima fachada del rascacielos que se encontraba frente suyo. 

- Buenos días, señor Li. –Lo recibió con una reverencia el portero del edificio.

Con paso decidido se dirigió al ascensor y picó el botón de la última planta echando una mirada al reloj y sonriendo al ver que, como siempre, era puntual. Las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando cuando una mano detuvo la puerta provocando que se volviesen a abrir. Syaoran frunció su ceño al ver a una sofocada Sakura Kinomoto entrar en el ascensor, respirando entrecortadamente y a grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos se toparon con los verdes de ella, que al reconocerle hicieron un mohín de disgusto.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas definitivamente mientras los dos se mantenían en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera saludarse.

Los ojos de él la miraron de reojo. Ella era más baja y Syaoran le sacaba algo más de una cabeza de altura pese a que la mujer se mantenía con la espalda muy recta, completamente erguida, como queriendo demostrar que su presencia no la amedrentaba. Paseó sus ojos ámbares por el ascensor, buscando algo con que entretenerse para no pensar en nada de lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Pero le resulto imposible.

_Los dos hermanos se despidieron de las mujeres que acababan de dejar en casa de Tomoyo y el chofer de la limusina siguió la marcha hacia la mansión de los Li. Syaoran miraba por la ventana, aburrido, viendo como las luces de los otros coches pasaban por su lado velozmente. Pero notaba la mirada de su hermano sobre él, una mirada enfurecida._

- _¿Por qué has venido?_

_Él no hizo caso de la pregunta de Eriol, sin embargo parecía como si a éste se le hubiese acabado la paciencia pues se incorporó y lo cogió del cuello de la americana. Sus ojos se encontraron y Syaoran pudo ver que, efectivamente, la mirada del moreno era una llena de ira._

_- ¿Por qué has venido, Syaoran? –Repitió._

_- Sólo pasaba por ahí, Eriol.- Le contestó tranquilamente, cogiéndole la mano y haciendo que le soltase el cuello.- Ha sido una coincidencia._

_- Las casualidades no existen. ¿Te has propuesto joderme? _

_- En realidad sólo quiero fastidiarla a ella.- El castaño volvió su vista a la ventanilla.- Se le escapó que tenía una cita contigo y simplemente lo aproveché._

_- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Todo esto lo haces por la bofetada que te dio?_

_Syaoran lo miró un momento y luego volvió a mirar por el cristal. Ni él mismo sabía porque lo hacía. Sólo sabía que disfrutaba fastidiándola, que se entretenía sacándola de sus casillas, que le divertía verla enfadada... en definitiva, le gustaba molestarla y no sabía porqué._

_- Sí. -Le contestó, contestándose a él mismo también.- Lo hago por la bofetada._

_- Mientes.- Syaoran volvió a mirarlo, aburrido.- Te tomas demasiadas molestias, seguramente hayas tenido que buscar en más de un restaurante hasta dar con nosotros._

_Se miraron fijamente un momento. Eriol creía que tenía razón y sin embargo no podía estar más equivocado. Ese simple pensamiento provocó que Syaoran empezara a reír ligeramente._

_- Siempre llevas a tus conquistas a ese restaurante en la primera cita, hermanito. _

_- Vale, eso es cierto, pero no me lo creo, Syaoran.- Siguió insistiendo el moreno.- Todo lo haces tú solo y en cambio la llamas a ella para cualquier cosa. Nunca sales a cenar si no es por compromiso y en cambio hoy has venido por voluntad propia... no lo haces sólo por orgullo._

_- No he pedido tu opinión. - Volvió a mirar por la ventana, cansado de la conversación._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura salió directa hacia la máquina de cafés mientras él se dirigía a su despacho. Dejó el maletín sobre la mesa y se quitó la americana antes de sentarse en su sillón. Sintiéndose agobiado de repente, se aflojó la corbata un poco y pasó una mano por su cabello achocolatado que nunca lograba peinar adecuadamente.

Miró el teléfono sobre el escritorio y apretó la mandíbula. Eriol se equivocaba. Sí lo hacía por orgullo, por el orgullo que ella hirió con aquella bofetada.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura bostezó y se llevó la taza de humeante café a los labios mientras encendía el ordenador. Odiaba los lunes por la mañana, los había odiado siempre y siempre los odiaría. Cada día le costaba horrores levantarse, pero es que los lunes eran todo un suplicio y no sabía del todo bien como acababa de llegar al trabajo, pues estaba más dormida que despierta aun. Por no hablar de que la noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño.

Dio un sorbo de la bebida e hizo una mueca al notar su sabor amargo. Odiaba también el café, pero sin él era incapaz de moverse. Dejó la taza encima de un montón de carpetas y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, quedándose mirando al vacío como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Nada más llegar al edificio se había encontrado con Syaoran Li que, por aquellas coincidencias de un destino que se empeñaba en fastidiarla, estaba dentro del ascensor que tuvo que correr para coger. Odiaba el destino. Ya podía haber perdido ese ascensor, así no tendría que haberle visto la cara tan de mañana, porque al ver a ese hombre las palabras que dijo Tomoyo el día anterior se habían repetido inevitablemente en su cabeza.

"_Creo que le gustas_."

Ni que decir tiene que ella, en cambio, creía más bien en que su prima se inyectaba alguna sustancia extraña que le hacía decir semejantes estupideces. O eso o esnifaba tizas de colores.

La puerta se abrió sacándola –por suerte- de sus pensamientos y ella levantó la cabeza al ver como su jefe entraba al despacho, aunque un saludo murió en sus labios al verlo hecho una completa furia. Lo vio detenerse junto a su mesa, con el ceño fruncido mientras sopesaba que decir.

- Estaré en mi despacho, que no me moleste nadie.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida al verlo tan enfadado como para preguntar qué era lo que ocurría. Justo cuando Eriol dio un paso para entrar a su despacho, el teléfono de Sakura sonó provocando que se parase en seco.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó ella al aparato, mirando de reojo al moreno.

- Sakura¿puedes venir?

Al escuchar la voz de Syaoran el ceño de Eriol se pronunció aun más, mandando una mirada cargada de ira al telefonillo, como si así le llegase al mismo Syaoran. Sakura alzó las cejas y apretó el botón para contestar a su otro jefe.

- Sí, en seguida voy.

El hombre la miró a ella un momento y se metió en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a Sakura con una pregunta en su cabeza¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos para que el siempre sonriente Eriol Li estuviese de semejante mal humor?

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a ver que tripa se le había roto esta vez a Syaoran.

No tuvo ni que picar, se encontró la puerta abierta y al hombre esperándola. Entró y al verlo sentado en frente de ella, mirándola con ese entrecejo fruncido tan característico en él y hablándola con esa voz grave y autoritaria, se encontró pensando de nuevo en aquellas palabras que le dijo su prima.

No podía ser cierto¿no? Aunque sería una posible razón al porque la trataba de esa forma, ya que por mucho ego y orgullo que tuviese, Sakura opinaba que la bofetada que le pegó en su fiesta no era para tanto.

¿Y si era cierto y en realidad le gustaba a Syaoran Li?

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es qué vives en una nube? Te preguntaba si has ordenado tu escritorio, hoy es lunes y hoy sí que te toca aguantarme.

"_Vale, es puro orgullo y ganas de fastidiar."_ Se dijo Sakura, pensando en que Tomoyo definitivamente tenía que dejar las drogas y ella parar de darle vueltas a cosas absurdas e imposibles.

- Pues... –Empezó.

- No lo has hecho.

Ella alzó una ceja. Claramente que no lo había hecho, entre otros motivos porque acababa de llegar, sin embargo él la observaba esperando a que le confesara que había sido una mala empleada y no había ordenado su mesa, como un profesor que regaña a un alumno por no hacer los deberes.

- No, no la he ordenado.- Confesó, sintiéndose estúpida.

Syaoran sonrió arrogantemente y Sakura juraría que había podido ver como su orgullo se inflaba –aun más- detrás de él. Se puso de pie y se ajustó la corbata acercándose a la mujer con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...- Le dijo, realmente como si ella fuese una niña pequeña y él su profesor.- Verás, creo que no me entendiste el primer día cuando te dije que no quería desorden.

- Sí que le entendí...- Protesto ella.

- No, no lo hizo.- Le cortó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para guiarla fuera del despacho.- Sino no tendrías ese caos sobre el escritorio.

- Pero es que yo sé donde está cada cosa.

- Pero yo no, y soy yo quien debe saber donde se encuentra cada cosa.

Se miraron enfurecidos, intentando aguantar las apariencias pero con los nervios completamente crispados, a punto de que se terminase la paciencia de ambos. Llegaron hasta el despacho de ella y Syaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras su ceño se fruncía aun más al ver el objeto de la discusión, que seguía completamente igual.

- ¿Qué más le da que esté así?

- ¡Soy tu jefe así que si te digo que lo ordenes, lo ordenas! –Contestó, alzando la voz.

- ¡Pero es mi lugar de trabajo, cuando acabe con los documentos ya los guardaré en su sitio! –Protestó ella, gritando ligeramente también.

- ¡Pero es que no puedes tener la mesa así de desordenada!

En esos momentos estaban el uno frente al otro, Sakura de puntillas y los brazos en jarra, encarándolo mientras que Syaoran estaba con los brazos cruzados, enfrentándola.

- ¿¡Por qué!? –Preguntó ella.

- ¡Porque yo te lo digo!

- ¡Esto es abuso de poder!

- ¡¡Me da igual, puedes llamarlo acoso, si quieres!!

La puerta del despacho de Eriol se abrió en esos momentos. Los dos contrincantes respiraban con dificultad, sulfurados, después de haber gritado tanto que seguramente todos en aquella planta se habían enterado de su discusión, sin embargo tardaron unos segundos en advertir que estaban siendo observados.

Poco a poco giraron sus rostros con el ceño fruncido para ver quien los miraba y al encontrarse a la persona que mantenía la puerta abierta sus expresiones pasaron al asombro completamente sincronizadas.

- Ya me parecía haber reconocido su voz.

Ieran Li los observaba con expresión seria a pesar de que no podía disimular un ápice de sorpresa ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Syaoran carraspeó y dejó de encarar a Sakura para recobrar la compostura y saludar debidamente a su madre.

- ¿Es él? –Preguntó una voz a espaldas de Ieran, con un fuerte acento.- ¡Sí, Xiao Lang!

Una mujer alta, ataviada con un vestido de corte chino y el largo pelo moreno recogido en dos moños, salió corriendo en cuanto vio al hombre para, segundos después, colgarse a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa tanto a él como a Sakura.

- ¿Me-Mei Ling...? –Preguntó Syaoran, completamente aturdido.- ¿No estabas en china, qué haces a...?

No pudo acabar la frase, los labios de ella no le dejaron acabar.

Sakura vio con la boca abierta como la mujer besaba a su jefe como si le fuese la vida en ello, colgada al cuello de Syaoran, revolviéndole el pelo con las manos mientras sus labios jugueteaban con los de él y su lengua se adentraba en su boca para explorarla. Syaoran no parecía saber muy bien que hacer. En un principio no supo reaccionar a tiempo pero poco a poco fue contestando el beso hasta que finalmente la agarró por la cintura, entregándose por completo a los labios de esa mujer... A quien, por algún motivo, Sakura quería mandar ahora mismo de vuelta a china de una patada.

Un carraspeo de Ieran logró que al fin separasen sus labios, pero ella no se soltó de su agarre, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa que Sakura calificó como "He echado de menos comerte la boca como si me fuera la vida en ello" y que probablemente prometía muchas horas más para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Mei Ling... –Carraspeó Ieran.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó la aludida, soltando al fin el cuello de Syaoran y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Ieran.- Hacía mucho que no lo veía, siento mi entusiasmo.

Sakura tuvo que contener un bufido de incredulidad. Eso no había sido entusiasmo, prácticamente había sido canibalismo y no parecía para nada arrepentida del hecho... Aunque no era que pareciese que al hombre le importase tampoco.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

La pregunta de Syaoran provocó que la castaña dejase de mirar a la recién llegada como si la fuera a matar en cualquier momento y en cambio dirigió sus ojos a él, quien estaba incómodo, sonrojado y miraba a todos los presentes sin saber que hacer exactamente. Las cejas de Sakura se alzaron en completa sorpresa. ¿Quién era ese hombre tan cohibido y que habían hecho con el Syaoran Li gruñón que ella conocía?

- Creo que primero debería presentarse.- Apuntó Ieran mientras miraba a Sakura.- La señorita Kinomoto parece un poco desconcertada.

- Tiene razón, disculpe mi falta de modales.- Dijo la otra mujer, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.- Me llamo Mei Ling Li, acabo de llegar de china y soy la prometida de Xiao Lang.

- ¿Ah...? –Sakura la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Había dicho prometida?- Digo... Soy Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerla.

Se inclinó ligeramente y miró a la chica y luego a Syaoran. ¿Prometidos? No sabía que él estuviese prometido... claro que, de hecho, no sabía nada de él.

- ¿Sakura¿Sakura Kinomoto? –La morena la miró a ella con sorpresa mientras se acercaba para analizarla.- ¡Sí que eres tú, esos ojos son inconfundibles¿Eres la prima de Tomoyo, no? –La castaña asintió, aturdida.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Coincidimos una vez en casa de tu prima, hace años, cuando vine por última vez a Japón.

- Pues... –La miró de arriba abajo, intentando recordarla.- Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no...

- Oh, vamos, hicimos una guerra de almohadas y tú acabaste acorralada debajo de Tomoyo... ¡Te tienes que acordar!

- ¡Fuiste tú! –Exclamó, acordándose de aquella anécdota.- ¡Tú me diste con aquella almohada de lleno en la cara!

- ¡Sí! Acabaste llena de plumas... –Rió.- ¿Qué tal está tu prima?

- Pues...

- Vale, ahora que todos nos conocemos...- La voz de Eriol les hizo dar un respingo a ambas, devolviéndolas a la realidad.- Madre me estaba explicando que hace Mei Ling aquí, antes de que vuestros gritos la interrumpieran.

- Perdón... –Murmuraron Sakura y Syaoran, mirando a lados diferentes, sabiendo que se refería a la discusión de antes.

- Mei Ling es la prometida de Xiao Lang, así que creí conveniente que estuvieran más tiempo juntos.- Se explicó Ieran e hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes.- Además, será su nueva secretaria.

Todos, a excepción de Eriol, se giraron a mirar a la mujer con completa sorpresa, pensando que debía de estar bromeando, sin embargo la expresión seria y calmada de Ieran Li no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Ieran y Eriol sin embargo sonrieron, complacidos por la reacción ante la noticia.

-.-.-.-.-

- Este será tu despacho, el mío es aquel...

Sakura estaba al lado de la puerta, mirando como Syaoran le enseñaba las oficinas a la nueva empleada. Se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de hastío que se acentuaba cuando Mei Ling se reía de algún comentario poco ingenioso del hombre, pero que para ella parecía tener mucha gracia. No podía creer como podía ser tan hipócrita... Y ese desgraciado de Syaoran, le parecía imposible que pudiese llegar a ser tan encantador y atento con una mujer, cuando con ella se comportaba de aquel modo tan desagradable. ¡Si casi parecían dos personas distintas!

- Los documentos te los facilitará Sakura, ella te dirá donde se encuentra cada cosa... siempre que consiga encontrarlos en ese caos que tiene como mesa.

Ahí estaba, aquel comentario mordaz, cargado de ironía y acompañado de aquella sonrisa petulante le pegaban muchísimo más.

- Espero no ser una molestia mientras aprendo...

- No, en absoluto. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

La castaña sonrió de manera forzada. En realidad no habían esperado que contestase pues se habían puesto a hablar como si ella no estuviese delante. Y ahí estaba ella, siendo ignorada mientras los veía reírse de las anécdotas que se contaban entre ellos, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su propio despacho.

Mei Ling ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se iba. Syaoran cruzó una breve mirada con ella pero no la retuvo. Ni siquiera le había exigido saber donde iba. Para su fortuna parecía que la llegada de la china, además de una cantidad importante de trabajo menos, también suponía no tener que aguantar las exigencias del arrogante de su jefe durante toda la jornada.

Se sentó en su silla y miró el montón de documentos que tenía esparcidos por toda la mesa, recordándose inevitablemente de la discusión absurda que habían mantenido hacía apenas unos momentos y que daba la sensación de que ya no importaba a Syaoran. Mejor, pensó ella, así no tendría que recoger todo aquello.

- ¿Sakura? –Se giró ligeramente para ver a Eriol, quien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta de su despacho.- Que bien que el pesado de mi hermano ya tenga una secretaria¿verdad?

- Sí... –Murmuró, repiqueteando las uñas sobre la madera.

Le parecía increíble que aquella fuese la misma chica que vio años atrás, en casa de su prima. En presencia de los demás, sobre todo de Ieran, era condenadamente estirada y educada pero sinceramente, prefería aquella Mei Ling que conoció en una guerra de almohadas y que había podido entrever antes, mientras hablaban de ello.

- Así ahora no te molestará tanto... –Siguió él.

- Cierto...

¿Y qué le pasaba a Syaoran, se había vuelto estúpido? Porque le parecía imposible que aquel fuera el verdadero Syaoran Li. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo prácticamente no conocía a ese hombre, así que lo más seguro es que fuera tal y como le había dicho su prima y únicamente fuese un ogro con ella porque hirió su orgullo... Por lo tanto era perfectamente posible que ese fuera el verdadero Syaoran, el que bromeaba con Mei Ling a pesar de tener siempre el ceño fruncido¿no?

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Ahá... Oye, Eriol... ¿Tú hermano nunca deja de fruncir el ceño?

Eriol la miró un momento antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

- Veo que no me estabas escuchando.

Sakura alzó las cejas al ver como se volvía hacia su despacho. ¿Ahora era Eriol el que fruncía el entrecejo? Los miembros de la familia Li la volverían loca a ese paso, estaba claro que nunca llegaría a entenderlos.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con su trabajo, ya que sería más provechoso. Cogió la taza de café que había en medio de aquel caos y dio un sorbo. La mueca de asco no se hizo esperar mientras desterraba aquella taza junto con el montón que había en un rincón de la mesa. Odiaba el café frío.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias**: Antes de nada: Feliz dos mil ochoooooo, comamos bizcochoooooo!! XD 

Ahora mismo estoy compleeeeetamente muerta de sueño... así que si digo alguna incoherencia no os preocupéis, es normal... Pero intentaré comentar el cap un poco así... hmmm ¿qué pasaba? Ah, sí xD Aquí tenéis la nueva secretaria, tan-tara-ráaaaa!! Una fogosa y medio esquizo (eing?) Mei Ling que tendrá un papel crucial en la historia porque, como habéis leído... es la prometida de Syaoran (aunque eso Sakura no lo supiera XD) y como tal liará aun más la cosa... Además este personaje me mata escribirlo, siempre se me va de las manos así que esperaos cualquier cosa de ella... espero no hacerla muy ooc¿lo es? Hmmm... Bah, es igual! XD

Por cierto, Sakura NO está celosa u3u os lo imagináis.

Y bueno, como habéis podido comprobar este cap ha tardado dos semanitas.. lo siento pero me temo que seguirá así hasta febrero... Entre las fiestas de navidad y que este mes tengo exámenes de la uni, pues no tengo mucho tiempo material para escribir ni para colgar capítulos... así que sintiéndolo muchito por el momento tardaré un poco más en subir cada cap, intentaré (no prometo nada) que sea cada dos semanitas, comparada con la una a la que os tengo malacostumbrados es un asco, pero al menos no es un mes... xD

Gracias a los que me dejáis reviews (sobre todo a los que no intentáis convencerme del Eriol-Tomoyo, jeje, pero a éstos también gracias n.n) espero que siguáis apoyándome con vuestros comentarios... yo, por el momento, sin más que añadir (de hecho sí, pero tengo demasiado sueño...) me despido hasta que pueda reaparecer por aquí... Bye bee!!


	6. Sexto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Sexto acoso**

* * *

El bolígrafo no paraba de dar vueltas entre sus dedos mientras leía aquel aburrido informe que se suponía debía revisar antes de entregar. Leyó la misma línea por enésima vez, sin saber aún de que hablaba el texto la releyó de nuevo y finalmente desistió, tirando el boli sobre la mesa mientras soltaba un bufido. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de leer aquello. Era aburrido. Completa, absoluta y mortalmente aburrido y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente aburrida como para tener que leerse aquello para aburrirse aun más.

Porque sí, estaba aburrida, aburridísima.

Aquella era la tercera mañana que pasaba así, sin moverse de su silla, leyendo informes que Eriol le entregaba, pasando algún dato al ordenador o simplemente mirando el vacío. Y estaba empezando a ponerse histérica. Durante sus primeros días hubiese dado cualquier cosa por aquella tranquilidad, sin jefes mandones que le ordenasen un sinfín de tareas sólo por capricho, pero aquello ya era pasarse. Necesitaba un poco más de acción, que pasara algo interesante, se había acostumbrado al trabajo continuo y desde luego echaba de menos aquella frenética actividad.

El telefonillo de encima su mesa sonó de repente y ella no tardó en cogerlo, casi con desesperación.

- ¿Sí?

- Ah... ¿Sakura...? - Era la voz de él, no cabía duda.- Lo siento, me he equivocado...

- Ya... La costumbre...

- Sí...- Se quedó un momento en silencio y Sakura se obligó a contener un suspiro de hastío.- Perdona, ahora llamo a Mei Ling.

Volvió a colgar el aparato. ¿Ya iban cuántas, seis, siete veces? Por costumbre él marcaba el número de su despacho en lugar del de Mei Ling... Para luego disculparse y volver a colgar, sin decir nada.

Desde que Mei Ling trabajaba en aquella oficina Syaoran la tenía a ella, la llamaba a ella, le pedía cualquier cosa a ella, la incordiaba a ella... y Sakura no hacía más que aburrirse y pensar que antes todo era más divertido, estaba cansada y odiaba a su jefe, sí, pero ante la nueva situación se veía en la obligación de admitir que al menos antes se divertía en el trabajo, yendo de un lado a otro a las ordenes de aquel hombre caprichoso.

Pero Syaoran ya no le ordenaba nada. Ni siquiera se habían vuelto a ver desde el lunes, a pesar de que sólo estaba en el otro lado del edificio. Miró a la pared de su izquierda, imaginando el despacho de metros más allá, donde probablemente Mei Ling estaría recibiendo el encargo de Syaoran. ¿Qué sería, ordenar los archivadores del almacén o tal vez revisar todos los contratos del último mes? Suspiró. Seguramente todo eso sólo se lo hiciera a ella, a Mei Ling le pediría... ¿qué, un café con mucha espuma y un único terrón de azúcar?

Y en cambio ella se aburría como una ostra...

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez apretó el botón del manos libres con desgana.

- ¿Hm...? –Musitó.

- ¿Sakura, puedes venir un momento? Necesito que me hagas una cosa.

- En seguida voy...

Se levantó pesadamente de la silla saliendo fuera de su despacho y no hubo avanzado ni tres metros cuando se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Maldita costumbre. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, la llamaba Eriol y ella por inercia se dirigía hacia el despacho de su hermano.

- ¿Qué quería? –Preguntó al abrir la puerta.

Eriol no contestó pero Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, aquella sonrisa de él sólo era el preludio de lo que vendría a continuación. Se puso nerviosa e intentó mirar a cualquier lado menos a aquellos ojos azules que desde el lunes la desnudaban cada vez que la miraban, provocando que se sonrojara completamente. Ella no solía darse cuenta de esas cosas, pero es que últimamente era tan descarado que incluso un ciego lo vería, y a pesar de que intentaba hacerse la desentendida cada vez le era más difícil. Y más teniendo en cuenta las indirectas –o más bien, directas- que le echaba.

- Sí. –Dijo él al fin.- Quisiera que enviases esto por fax y luego se lo lleves a Syaoran. Es sobre la junta de mañana, así que corre algo de prisa.

Eriol la miró con aquella sonrisa picara y alzó una hoja meciéndola en el aire. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a cogerla y, aunque ya se imaginaba que haría eso, no puedo evitar soltar un bufido cuando él movió la hoja para evitar que la alcanzara.

- Si me lo da, podré mandarlo.- Protestó.

- Ya, pero entonces no sería divertido.- Sonrió él.- Sal conmigo este domingo a cambio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató el papel de mala manera.

- No puedo, Eriol.

- Sí puedes.

- No, no puedo... no lo entiendes, no...

Cada vez que Eriol le pedía una cita y ella se negaba no podía evitar sentir cierta congoja en el pecho, no le decía que no por simple capricho, Sakura se lo pasaba muy bien al lado de Eriol y sabía que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad, aunque a veces él la asustase yendo tan rápido, el miedo no era el único motivo para negarse.

- No, no entiendo porqué no me das una oportunidad, si es a lo que te refieres.

- No... –Ella negó con la cabeza.- No es eso...

Bajó la mirada, recordando el accidente de coche que le impedía siquiera pensar en ser feliz. Aun tenía la perdida de sus padres demasiado reciente como para olvidar el dolor que sentía y darle una oportunidad a Eriol, por eso lo rechazaba, porque estaba en una situación que quería sobrellevar sola, a pesar de que él no sabía el motivo. Y no tenía porque saberlo. No quería la compasión de nadie, le bastaba con que entendiese que aun no podía pensar en salir con alguien, que aun no estaba preparada para ello... y menos esa semana. Además habían cosas más importantes ahora, como conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar un pequeño apartamento y empezar una nueva vida.

Porque eso era lo que quería empezar, una nueva vida, pero sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sin embargo al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que parecía no entenderlo.

- Seguiré insistiendo, Sakura, hasta que cedas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí, no valía la pena volver a discutir algo que él se negaba a entender. Sólo le quedaba armarse de paciencia y no ceder, como él decía que acabaría haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran se quedó mirando el teléfono sobre su mesa. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse de nuevo? Ella le había dicho que era la costumbre pero¿costumbre de qué? Sakura sólo había pasado una semana siendo su "esclava", no había sido tanto tiempo como para acostumbrarse a ella. Aunque como no había parado de llamarla durante aquella semana, quizá sí que se había acostumbrado a marcar aquel número.

De mala gana fue a llamar a Mei Ling, pero su mano se quedo suspendida a medio camino del teléfono. Ahora lo entendía todo. No es que se hubiese acostumbrado, es que inconscientemente prefería llamar a Sakura porque era más divertido meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar.

En cambio si llamaba a Mei Ling...

- ¿Puedes venir?

Una voz en el teléfono le dijo que enseguida iba y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de su despacho se abriera y una sonriente morena hiciera acto de presencia.

- ¿Qué quiere mi _lobito_?

... Si llamaba a Mei Ling era a él a quien hacían rabiar.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así.- Se quejó.

- Pero a mi me gusta, te queda bien.- El ceño fruncido de el hombre daba a entender que él no lo veía igual.- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

- ¿Syaoran, por ejemplo? –Opinó burlonamente.

- Es que así no es divertido.

- Para mi no es divertido que me llames "lobito". Además, soy tu jefe, si sigues así te...

- ¿Me qué? No puedes despedirme, _Xiao Lang, _ tú madre no te lo permitiría... ¿O es te referías a otra cosa?

Él se sonrojó ante aquella mirada pícara. Odiaba que Mei Ling no se amedrentase ante él, es más, hacía que fuera él quien se cohibiera ya que cada vez que estaban a solas la mujer se le lanzaba al cuello –o a la boca más bien- como si la loba fuera ella.

- Quería pedirte que me trajeras la carpeta con los ingresos de este mes.- Le pidió, cambiando de tema.- Hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar y quisiera revisarlo antes de mañana.

Mei Ling se había acercado hasta sentarse sobre su mesa y lo miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada Syaoran ya sabía perfectamente lo que quería y por ello no se sorprendió cuando se inclinó sobre el mueble hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por sólo un par de centímetros.

- Espero que me compenses por ello.- Susurró contra los labios de él.

- Mei Ling... estamos trabajando.

- ¿Y... -La mano que no aguantaba su peso sobre la mesa se deslizó por el pecho de él.- Te molesta que te haga... esto?

Sus dedos se enrollaron en la corbata hasta agarrarla fuertemente y tirar de ella, haciendo que Syaoran se viera obligado a avanzar y poner fin a la separación que había entre los dos. Los labios de Mei Ling capturaron los suyos con desenfreno y sus lenguas se entrelazaron ferozmente, profundizando el beso, provocando que se volviera tan húmedo y excitante que ambos notaron como un calor insoportable se apoderaba de ellos.

Ella se vio atrapada por los brazos de Syaoran que la atraían hacia él y pronto se vio completamente sentada sobre la mesa mientras varias carpetas y hojas caían al suelo provocando un pequeño estrépito.

- ¿Señor... Li...? Oh... –Los dos se separaron al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.- Vaya, veo que están_ocupados_...

Sakura estaba frente la puerta que se había quedado abierta, con un papel en las manos y mirándolos fijamente, primero con sorpresa y luego con incredulidad mezclado con algo que parecía rabia. Durante un momento ninguno se movió, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, finalmente fue la castaña la primera que reaccionó, disculpándose escuetamente y girando sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

Syaoran casi saltó de su silla cuando la vio irse. Dio un par de pasos, vacilante, no sabiendo si ir detrás de ella o no ya que por una parte su orgullo se negaba a avanzar un sólo paso más pero algo en su cabeza le gritaba que la siguiera.

- Ya voy yo.- La voz de Mei Ling le sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que había bajado de la mesa.- Tampoco hace falta que te exaltes tanto, sólo es Kinomoto.

- No me he exaltado.- gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño.- Lo que ocurre es que Saku... Kinomoto es una empleada, y tengo una imagen que mantener.

Mei Ling sonrió, aunque a Syaoran le pareció que no se había creído ni una palabra. ¡Pero era la verdad! No podía echar a perder la imagen que tenía como presidente de la compañía, severo y reservado, adicto al trabajo y siempre eficiente, si algo como _eso _que había ocurrido le destrozaba aquella imagen, los empleados ya no lo respetarían.

Parpadeó al encontrarse sólo en el despacho. ¿Cuándo se había ido Mei Ling?

-.-.-.-.-

Entró en su despacho hecha una furia, dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma y bufó intentando tranquilizarse.

Por el contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no estaba enfurecida por lo que acababa de ver. Bueno, sí, pero no porque estuviera celosa ni nada parecido. ¿Quién podría estar celosa de algo así? Estaba furiosa porque le parecía increíble la poca seriedad de ese hombre.

En un principio aguantó toda su dictadura porque le pareció que todo lo hacía por el bien de su empresa, a parte de para joderla a ella, claro. Al menos le consideraba un profesional. Caprichoso, fastidioso, consentido y muy mandón, pero un profesional al fin y al cabo pues parecía que para él la empresa era lo primero.

¡Pero ahora se lo acababa de encontrar prácticamente tirándose a su secretaria encima de la mesa¡En pleno horario laboral¡Y con la puerta abierta, encima! Seguramente para que el resto de esclavos que eran sus empleados vieran lo bien que se lo pasaba su jefe y el favoritismo que tenía con su nueva secretaria sólo por el hecho de que era su prometida.

Eso era lo que más rabia le daba, sí¡el favoritismo! Ella había trabajado como una loca para contentar las exigencias del gruñón de Syaoran Li, pero Mei Ling únicamente tenía que calentarle la bragueta para no tener que hacer nada.

- ¡Aaaaagh! –Gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho contiguo y la abría de golpe.-

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Eriol, mirándola con sorpresa.

- Que tu hermano está demasiado _ocupado con Mei Ling, _así que esto se lo das tú luego.

Se acercó a la mesa y le lanzó la hoja de papel, provocando que Eriol alzara las cejas un momento y luego las frunciera al ver la cara que llevaba Sakura.

- ¿Porque me suena como si estuvieras celosa? –Preguntó.

- _No_estoy celosa.- Gruñó ella.- Me da rabia que se comporten así de poco profesional en horario laboral, eso es todo.

- Pues te recuerdo que tu horario laboral aun continua, así que tendrás que entregar ese papel.

Sakura lo miró con fastidio, tenía razón, y estaba empezando a odiar cuando Eriol tenía razón pues siempre ponía esa sonrisa que a ella se le antojaba demasiado parecida a la de su hermano.

- Está bien. –Suspiró, derrotada.- Se lo llevaré más tarde... ¿Crees que en media hora hayan acabado?

Se inclinó para recuperar la hoja pero Eriol lo aprovechó para agarrarle de la muñeca y tirar de ella, provocando que trastabillara y cayese prácticamente sobre la mesa. Lo próximo que vio fue el rostro del moreno a pocos centímetros del suyo.

- Pues no lo sé, pero se me ocurre una manera de entretenerte durante ese rato...

Ella tragó saliva. Esa frase tan sugerente, junto con el tono susurrante, esa mirada ávida casi lasciva y esa sonrisa perversa no podía ser más explicitas. Parecía que por fin Eriol Li se había cansado de las sutilidades y había pasado al ataque directo. _Y tan directo..._ pensó Sakura, cuando los labios de Eriol se toparon suavemente con los suyos durante un instante, antes de atraparlos por completo y empezar un lento y sabroso baile que la dejó paralizada.

¿Cómo había acabado así? Porque, de buenas a primeras y sin saber porque¡Eriol la estaba besando! Es decir, su jefe la estaba besando, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Pero, siendo sinceros, lo hacía realmente bien y ella era humana...

Sin embargo faltaba algo. Con Eriol no podía disfrutar del beso, por muy bien que besara, por muy buen partido que fuera o por muy atractivo que le pareciese. Simplemente no podía besarlo porque no estaba enamorada de él. Se intentó apartar, ya que seguir significaría dar un paso más en una relación que ella no quería, y menos en esos momentos, pero un nuevo tirón en su brazo la volvió a hacer caer sobre la mesa mientras sus labios volvían a ser envueltos por los de él.

- Eriol... no... –Logró murmurar, mientras se apoyaba en el mueble para incorporarse.- Para...

- ¿Por qué no, simplemente, disfrutas? –Murmuró él, lamiéndole los labios.

- ¡Para!

Se zafó de él esta vez con más fuerza, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del escritorio y de Eriol. ¿Disfrutar? Ella no podía disfrutar, no podía permitírselo, menos si pensaba en que día era mañana. Pero parecía que nadie quería entenderlo y menos él. Agarró el papel con la mano y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con expresión gélida.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.- Dio media vuelta y salió del despacho tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mujer morena que estaba apoyada en la pared, al otro lado de la puerta y que había presenciado toda la escena.

- Vaya, vaya... –Dijo, asomándose dentro del despacho.- Que interesante, no sabía que te iban las reprimidas, primito.

- ¿Estabas espiando, Mei Ling? –Cuestionó Eriol, recostándose sobre su sillón.

- No, simplemente vine a justificar mi escenita con Xiao Lang, ya que parece que a él le importaba demasiado lo que pensase esa tal Sakura.- Hizo una mueca y se sentó en la silla frente el moreno.- Pero ya veo que vosotros también os lo pasáis_bien._

- De hecho no. No quiere ceder y parece demasiado interesada en el zoquete de mi hermano.

- ¿Interesada? A mi me dio la impresión que no lo soportaba... Xiao Lang sí que parece interesado. Y tú también... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros y luego negó con la cabeza.- Pero no me haría nada de gracia perder contra Syaoran.

- Y a mi no me haría gracia perder _a_ _Xiao Lang._

Ambos se miraron en silencio, completamente serios. Hasta que una sonrisa enigmática asomó en los labios de ambos primos.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontró en el lavabo antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera donde iba. Parecía que los hermanos Li querían volverla loca, el uno con sus caprichos arrogantes y el otro con su juego de seducción. En los últimos dos meses su vida había cambiado radicalmente, primero perdiendo a sus padres, luego su casa y finalmente su empleo, pero en la última semana todo se había vuelto aún más surrealista y sus nervios estaban empezando a crisparse.

No debió haber aceptado ese trabajo, era demasiado para ella, no era su mejor momento y desde luego no estaba preparada para soportar tanto estrés.

Se metió en uno de los cubículos, bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre ella, subiendo sus pies a la taza y abrazándose las rodillas para apoyar la cabeza en ellas. Después de la bofetada que le dio a Syaoran no le impresionó que él quisiera fastidiarla, pero si él era cabezota ella no se quedaría atrás, lo había retado el primer día y desde entonces no habían parado de pelearse, siempre guardando las apariencias, una guerra psicológica que a veces acababa a gritos o simplemente con la victoria de uno y la derrota de otro, que no tardaría en vengarse. Había sido como un partido de tenis donde se iban turnando la pelota, primero uno atacaba y luego el otro respondía y sin embargo desde que Mei Ling había venido todo había terminado, tan rápidamente que incluso parecía imposible. _"Set, juego y partido para Mei Ling Li", _le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza mientras unos pasos resonaban dentro del baño, no dándoles la menor importancia, ni siquiera cuando la puerta del cubículo de al lado se cerró.

Por otro lado estaba Eriol. Lo suyo ya no era simple filtreo, era prácticamente acoso sexual y poco a poco empezaba a entender la advertencia de Tomoyo sobre que era un ligón. Trabajar con Syaoran le estresaba, pero ser la secretaría de Eriol la incomodaba sobremanera y ahora que se pasaba todo el día en su despacho sin salir a hacer recados cada dos por tres, estaba más al alcance del moreno que nunca. Siempre que la llamaba intentaba conseguir algo, ya fuera una cita, un beso o un polvo rápido sobre la mesa que por suerte no había llegado a suceder pues había podido pararle los pies por el momento, sin embargo la misma vocecita de antes le preguntó cuanto más duraría evadiendo sus ataques.

Además, para acabar de arreglarlo todo, estaba la fecha de mañana que la ponía más nerviosa que de costumbre y no ayudaba para nada.

Una cisterna sonó y Sakura supuso que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí encerrada, se encontró con que tenía los ojos humedecidos y se los secó con la mano furiosamente mientras bajaba de la taza y abría la puerta. Justo en el mismo instante en que la de al lado se abría también permitiendo que esmeralda y ámbar se toparan.

- ¿Sakura? –Preguntó Syaoran, como si no fuera obvio quien era.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, completamente incómodos y sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir. Finalmente ella recordó el papel que aun llevaba en la mano y se lo tendió sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo esperaba que al menos no se hubiese percatado de que había estado llorando.

- Siento la interrupción de antes.- Murmuró ella, yendo frente al espejo y suspirando al ver que por lo menos no se le había ido el maquillaje con aquellas pocas lágrimas.- Ese documento es sobre la junta de mañana, Eriol dice que es importante.

- Yo... –Sakura lo miró a través del reflejo y se sorprendió al verlo un poco sonrojado.- Siento que hayas tenido que ver... _eso_.

- No pasa nada, parece que los hombres Li tenéis cierta predilección por el acoso sexual a las secretarias.

- ¿Qué quieres...?

Salió del baño antes de que él acabara la pregunta. Estaba claro que necesitaba una vacaciones antes de que todo eso acabase con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Miró su reloj por decimoquinta vez en el último minuto. La junta de empresarios tendría lugar dentro de cinco minutos y no podía permitirse que nada saliese mal, así que estaba revisando todos y cada uno de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa, en el sitio que ocupaba en aquella gran sala de juntas. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Eriol tendría que haber llegado ya, al igual que sus dos secretarias que tendrían que tomar nota de todo lo que se hablase en aquella importante reunión.

- ¿Dónde se han metido?

A decir verdad, Eriol no le importaba, solía ser muy puntual y no dudaba de la eficacia de Mei Ling, pero Sakura... Sakura era otro cantar, ella sí solía ser impuntual a menudo, y por eso le preocupaba que llegase tarde precisamente aquel día. Sin embargo su preocupación se esfumó al verla entrar por la puerta, dirigiéndole una escueta mirada antes de ir hacia el perchero. Después de no verla durante toda la semana, ayer por fin se cruzaron un par de veces y no la había notado cambiada, sin embargo al verla ahora no pudo evitar abrir la boca completamente sorprendido.

Syaoran siempre vestía de negro, de negro y verde, le gustaban varios colores más, pero encontraba que el negro y el verde eran los idóneos para él, y le gustaban, le gustaban muchísimo. No así el blanco. El blanco para él era el color más insulso y con poca personalidad que existía, le parecía soso y por nada del mundo accedería a vestirse de blanco. Pero ante la visión que tenía frente él pensó que el blanco no era tan mal color, después de todo, y no podía evitar pensar que a Sakura Kinomoto le sentaba como un guante.

Porque iba toda de blanco.

Y cuando se refería a toda era a _toda_. El traje de falda y chaqueta eran blancos, la camisa, blanca, la diadema que lucía hoy, blanca, los zapatos, también blancos, el abrigo que acababa de colgar, blanco, la bufanda que ahora dejaba en el perchero, blanca, el maletín... Ah, no, por suerte el maletín era el mismo de siempre, marrón oscuro.

¿Pero donde iba tan, _tan, _blanca?

Cuando se giró de nuevo se dio cuenta de que su cara también estaba blanca, completamente pálida. Por suerte sus ojos seguían siendo igual de verdes... pero había algo que fallaba en ellos. No estaban blancos, pero sí vacíos.

- ¿Sa...?

- Buenos días.- La voz cantarina de Eriol cortó la pregunta que iba a hacer.- ¿Preparados para una fructífera reunión? Los demás ya han llegado, Mei Ling los esta guiando hasta aquí.

Él asintió y frunció de nuevo su ceño. Era el presidente de aquella sucursal de la compañía Clow. Ahora tenía que centrarse en aquella reunión.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran soltó un bufido exasperado mientras recogía todo el papeleo y lo metía dentro de un portafolio. La junta no había ido mal. Los tratos se habían llevado a cabo tal como tenía planeado e incluso habían llegado a algún otro acuerdo que beneficiaría a su empresa todavía más. Pero estaba frustrado.

Frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo.

Durante toda la reunión no había podido evitar lanzar alguna que otra mirada a la secretaria de su hermano. Ella se había mantenido sentada en un rincón, junto con Mei Ling, escribiendo los datos importantes que se discutían, ajena a sus miradas... y a las de más de un hombre que Syaoran se había encontrado mirándola indiscretamente.

En medio del discurso del presidente de una pequeña empresa, Syaoran se había encontrado preguntándose que le ocurriría a aquella mujer. No sólo por que no se daba cuenta de que era observada con más que curiosidad o admiración por parte de más de uno, sino porque nunca se mantenía tan callada, tan seria, tan quieta, tan... tan poco Sakura Kinomoto.

Frunció más el ceño y soltó otro bufido. Era obvio que le ocurría algo y la curiosidad le podía, tenía que saber que era lo que la preocupaba así que cuando la vio salir por la puerta con el maletín en una mano y el abrigo en la otra, no lo dudó más y la siguió.

- ¡Ei, Kinomoto¡Oye! –Ella no paró en seguida pero finalmente pareció resignarse y se detuvo para encararle.

- ¿Qué quiere, señor Li?

Syaoran sintió como su propio ceño se fruncía aun más, si eso era humanamente posible. ¿Dónde estaba el tono gruñón de la Sakura que conocía? Aquella frase no había tenido ni una pizca de enfado, ni siquiera reproche o fastidio. Había sido un tono cansado... ¿triste? Sí, triste... incluso su rostro no estaba con la acostumbrada mueca de molestia, sino con una apática y totalmente carente de emoción.

Sakura dio media vuelta para irse al ver que no le contestaba pero Syaoran la retuvo por un brazo. Cuando se giró de nuevo pudo ver que sus ojos estaban apagados, tal como le había parecido en un principio.

- Eh... –Abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero pronto recuperó su imagen arrogante.- ¿Dónde vas tan blanquita, tienes complejo de muñeco de nieve?

Juraría que algo se le cayó a los pies cuando la vio bajar la cabeza. Juraría que ese algo que se le había caído era su alma, cuando la vio morderse el labio, compungida. Juraría que quería tragarse las palabras que acababa de decir, cuando ella la miró con aquella expresión tan triste. Juraría que nunca podría deshacer el nudo que se le formó en su garganta cuando ella le dijo aquella frase.

- Estoy de luto.

- ¿Q-Qué...?

Apartó la mano de su brazo, completamente aturdido. Sakura le sonrió pero a Syaoran le pareció la mueca más forzada que había visto nunca.

- Mis padres murieron hoy hace tres meses.- Se explicó.- Por eso voy de blanco.

Sin saber que decir ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella ya se iba a girar para irse cuando Syaoran carraspeó, incómodo por haber metido la pata de aquella manera.

- L-Lo siento.- Aun se incomodó más al ver la mirada de sincera sorpresa que le ofreció Sakura.- Tómate el resto de día libre, si quieres.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que realmente era más bajita que él, notándola pequeña e indefensa, extremadamente inocente y no como la Sakura Kinomoto que conocía, malhumorada y siempre a la defensiva. La despeinó ligeramente y su expresión se suavizó hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sonrió. Y él era consciente de que le había sonreído. Una sonrisa suya que muy pocas personas habían podido ver, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de Syaoran Li que duró apenas dos segundos antes de recobrar su expresión enfuruñada y con el ceño fruncido. Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se alejó de ella, dejándola completamente parada en medio del pasillo, estática y con una expresión desconcertada.

Syaoran cruzó el despacho de Mei Ling sin atender a lo que le decía, entró en su propio despacho y cerró la puerta, apoyándose luego en ella, dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Alzó la mano donde aun notaba el suave tacto del cabello de Sakura, miró sus dedos durante un instante y cerró el puño fuertemente.

- Mierda.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Osoyoooo!! Lo sé, lo sé, llego tarde, prometí actualizar a las dos semanas pero he estado tan liada que prácticamente hacía vida en la biblioteca... Llevaba el capitulo en el pen para acabarlo de revisar y colgarlo, pero al final un día para otro.. y ya ha pasado casi un mes, gommen, gommen xD como conpensación volveremos por un tiempo a la actualización semanal ok?

En cuanto a este capitulo... en serio que me encanta la escena final, no sé a vosotros.. ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre como va la cosa... ¿Qué os parece Syaoran al final? Cute, verdad? XD pero bueno, como no quiero enrollarme con las notas pues doy las gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews en el cap anterior y... y me despido hasta el próximo XD

Bye bee!


	7. Séptimo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Séptimo acoso**

* * *

Sus pasos eran apresurados, estaba jadeando por falta de aire y por poco se cae de bruces cuando trastabilló en una de las escaleras, sin embargo no se detuvo hasta llegar frente aquella gran puerta.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo cuando una de las sirvientas le había informado de la situación y no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de salir corriendo a buscarla.

Abrió la puerta empujándola con ambas manos y entró en el interior de aquella gran sala. Bajo una enorme cúpula de vidrio había colocada una piscina que a muchos se les antojaría olímpica y que tenía varios trampolines para lanzarse, en un lado había un pequeño jacuzzi rodeado de pequeñas palmeras y numerosas hamacas estaban esparcidas por doquier. Se fijó que en una de aquellas hamacas había una mochila de deporte y una toalla y se acercó a cogerla.

Con la toalla en las manos se acercó al borde de la piscina donde no muy lejos un cuerpo en bikini flotaba inmóvil, siendo mecido por pequeñas ondas que agitaban ligeramente el agua, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Preguntó, agachándose.

- ...No lo sé.- Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

- Sakura, tienes los dedos completamente arrugados, sal de ahí.

- Se está muy bien... Métete tú también, Tomoyo.

- Si me meto será para sacarte.- Sonrió la morena.- Y no te conviene que lo haga.

Finalmente Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarla. Soltó un suspiro antes de sumergirse y bucear hasta el bordillo, donde emergió de golpe para salir y sentarse al lado de su prima.

- Eres una aguafiestas.

- Y tú una imprudente.- Le reprochó, abrazándola con la toalla para secarla.- Me han dicho que llevas horas aquí metida¿querías ahogarte o qué?

Ella no contestó, simplemente se dejó secar mientras miraba fijamente el movimiento del agua de la piscina. Al cabo de un rato Tomoyo se levantó y fue hasta la bolsa de deporte para coger un peine y volvió para empezar a desenredar el pelo castaño de su prima, respetando su silencio, esperando a que se decidiese a contar lo que le pasaba.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta el día en que estaban, era normal que estuviese así.

- Me... –Empezó Sakura al cabo de un rato.- Me han dado el día libre...

- Eso he odio. -La morena asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Se lo has dicho a Eriol? Ha sido muy amable por su parte.

- No...

Sakura se encogió, abrazando sus piernas y enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas provocando que Tomoyo dejase de peinarla para mirarla, confundida.

- ¿No? –Preguntó.- ¿Entonces porqué te ha dado el día libre?

- Es que... Eriol no ha sido.- Se explicó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla.- Ha sido Syaoran.

Las cejas de Tomoyo se alzaron describiendo un perfecto arco sobre su frente. ¿Syaoran? A pesar de todo lo que le había contado Sakura sobre lo que ocurrió con Eriol, se esperaba ese detalle de él, pero no de Syaoran. Y por la mirada confundida de Sakura comprendió que ella tampoco se lo esperaba, muy probablemente no se lo creía aun.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Estaba confundida, completamente incrédula aun sobre lo que había pasado horas atrás, después de la junta de empresarios. Tomoyo sonrió, pensando que parecía una niña pequeña que no entiende porque Papa Noel se toma la molestia de repartir todos esos regalos en una noche. Y era normal, que Syaoran hubiese tenido ese detalle tan amable con ella era bastante increíble.

Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de un dato más importante que la confusión de su prima.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Syaoran?

Sakura no contestó en seguida, se quedó quieta un instante y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al agua. Era cierto¿por qué se lo había dicho a él si era tan reticente a contar lo sucedido por no querer la compasión de la gente? No lo sabía. No sabía porque en aquel momento le pareció casi una necesidad decirle que sus padres estaban muertos, decirle que estaba de luto y hacerle ver que lo estaba pasando mal, a pesar de que no lo demostrase.

- Pero... No lo entiendo.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tocando la zona donde horas antes Syaoran le había tocado.- No lo entiendo... –Repitió, mirando a Tomoyo.

Realmente no lo entendía. El hombre le había dicho que lo sentía para luego darle el día libre... ¿Eso era compasión, verdad? Por supuesto que lo era, había visto que lo estaba pasando mal y simplemente intentó confortarla de aquella manera, dándole el día libre como un pequeño gesto para contentarla... Y sin embargo lo extraño de aquella repentina amabilidad le impedía verlo como un simple acto de compasión.

- ¿El que no entiendes? –Preguntó Tomoyo, apartando un mechón mojado de su cara.

- ¿Porqué me sonrió?

Sí, eso era lo que menos entendía, esa sonrisa...

- Te sonrió... ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Tú misma dijiste que siempre te sonreía y que lo querías matar por ello.

- No era la misma sonrisa... no era... arrogante.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, viendo de nuevo aquella sonrisa que aun le sorprendía tanto. No una sonrisa burlona de las que encendían sus ansias asesinas, sino una sonrisa amable, serena, sin arrogancia ni prepotencia. Una sonrisa cien por cien sincera. Una sonrisa que apenas duró lo mismo que un guiño, pero que fue suficiente para que Sakura supiera que era la verdadera sonrisa de Syaoran Li. Y por ello no podía verlo como compasión, llevaba horas pensando en ello y no podía estar enfadada por el acto de Syaoran a pesar de que lo hiciera por piedad, no podía odiarlo porque la sonrisa había logrado desconcertarla lo suficiente como para no pensar en aquel pequeño detalle.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te sonrió sinceramente¿Syaoran Li?.- Preguntó la morena, completamente incrédula.- ¿El mismo Syaoran Li que yo conozco, el mismo Syaoran Li que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, el mismo Syaoran Li que no paraba de molestarte¡¿Te sonrió?!

- Sí, Tomoyo.- Bufó la castaña.- Ese Syaoran Li me sonrió, gracias por hacerme ver lo increíble que es, no me había dado cuenta.

- Joder, Sakura.- Rió.- Debes gustarle mucho...

Momentos después una empapada Tomoyo Daidouji se recordaba a si misma, mientras intentaba salir a flote, que no debía volver a molestar a Sakura Kinomoto cuando había una piscina cerca y ella pudiera empujarla a su interior.

-.-.-.-.-

Se sentó frente el lujoso tocador, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y cogiendo un peine para empezar con la tediosa tarea de desenredar su larga melena. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras el peine pasaba una y otra vez sobre aquellos largos mechones. Aun le parecía increíble todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Si se paraba a pensarlo un poco no encontraba ninguna otra explicación, por mucho que Sakura se negase a verlo, Syaoran Li sentía algo por ella. Aunque muy probablemente ni él mismo lo supiera aun.

Pero ella podía darse cuenta de ello y además, estaba segura de que alguien más también lo sabía.

Soltó un quejido cuando se encontró con un nudo y tras deshacerlo pacientemente, siguió con la línea de sus pensamientos. Había alguien que, como ella, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Lo había podido ver durante la cena y lo había podido imaginar con todo lo que Sakura le contaba sobre el comportamiento de aquel hombre.

Eriol estaba celoso. Y Eriol Li celoso podía ser muy peligroso.

Durante la cena se había enfadado con su hermano por tontear con su nueva presa, porque estaba segura de que Eriol sólo veía a Sakura como una presa más, como su nueva conquista, como un capricho del que se desharía después de conseguirlo. Lo conocía, se lo había hecho a muchas mujeres y había estado a punto de hacérselo a ella en más de una ocasión, pero desistió en cuanto le explicó que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella...

Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que alguien quería verla, así que dio paso.

- La llaman por teléfono, señorita Tomoyo.

Ella asintió y la sirvienta se acercó para tenderle el aparato. La morena le hizo un gesto y tras una reverencia la empleada cogió el peine para seguir con la labor de peinarla, al final siempre tenía que pedir ayuda para desenredar su cabello.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó al teléfono.- Al habla Tomoyo Daidouji.

- _Mi querida Tomoyo, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?_

Vaya, vaya, se sorprendió la chica, hablando del rey de Roma...

- Bien, Eriol¿y tú?

-_ Oh, perfectamente, deberíamos vernos más, hace... _

- ¿Llamabas por algo en concreto o lo tengo que adivinar?

-_ Tan directa como siempre.- _Rió él.- _En realidad llamaba para ver como está la encantadora de tu prima. No me coge el móvil y tengo entendido que Syaoran le dio el día libre, pero no me han dicho porque._

Tomoyo alzó las cejas. ¿Así que no se lo habían contado? Esto cada vez estaba más interesante.

- Pues se encuentra en su habitación, ahora no se puede poner.- Mintió.- Pero está bien.

-_ Vaya... ¿Y sabes porqué...?_

- No me corresponde a mi informarte de ello, Eriol.- Sonrió, pese a que no lo veía se lo podía imaginar completamente fastidiado.- Sin embargo hay otra cosa de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-_ ¿Oh, al fin has decidido volverte hetero y...?_

- ¿Y tú, has encargado ya tu cerebro nuevo?- Le cortó, provocando una risita de su interlocutor.- Si no te importa, prefiero hablarlo en persona. ¿Comemos juntos mañana?

- ¿_Me dejas otra opción?_

_­_- Por supuesto, no.

-.-.-.-.-

Podía escuchar la música al otro lado de la puerta, picó y esperó hasta que una voz le dio permiso para entrar. Mei Ling estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada contra la pared mientras leía lo que parecía una novela ligera, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en pie y eso fue lo que más le extrañó.

- ¿Un día duro? –Preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Ni te lo imaginas.- Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, mirando al chico que tenía frente si.- No sé porque le has dado el día libre a Kinomoto, pero todo el papeleo de la reunión lo he tenido que acabar haciendo yo.

- Te equivocas.- Murmuró él.- No fui yo, fue Syaoran ¿no lo sabías?

La sorpresa en el rostro de la joven era una respuesta evidente. Eriol se ajustó las gafas con una mueca de seriedad caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama para mirar un momento a su prima, quien lo miraba con expresión cansada.

- Syaoran no me dijo nada.- Comentó sorprendida.- ¿Y por qué le ha dado el día libre precisamente hoy? Después de la reunión había mucho papeleo por hacer.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco lo sabía y desde luego parecía un secreto de estado el motivo de la repentina marcha de Sakura, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que hubiese sido Syaoran quien le diera fiesta. Había sido un gesto muy poco común en él, para quien lo primero era el trabajo.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía con el pelo recogido.- Comentó.

- Dejé de recogérmelo porque parecía una niña, pero es más cómodo para estar por casa ¿tienes alguna queja?

- Para nada.- Negó con la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la habitación que, aunque espaciosa, estaba bastante vacía.- No te has traído muchas cosas...

- Eriol, me gustaría seguir leyendo así que dime que quieres.

El hombre soltó una risita ante la impaciencia de la mujer que inevitablemente le recordó a su anterior conversación con Tomoyo, las dos igual de directas, y pese a lo divertido de la situación prefirió dejar de dar rodeos. Más aún advirtiendo la molestia en los ojos rojizos de su prima.

- Me gustaría que vinieras a comer conmigo mañana.- Se explicó.- Tomoyo me ha _pedido_ que comamos juntos pero la verdad es que no me apetece mucho verla.

- ¿Y me quieres de apoyo? –Él asintió y Mei Ling no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.- ¿Qué te ocurre con Tomoyo como para no querer comer con ella? Pensé que siempre le habías ido detrás.

Con una sonrisa serena el hombre se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Mei Ling lo siguió con la mirada dando por sentado que no pensaba contestar su pregunta, y mucho menos explicar que había pasado con la joven Daidouji.

- ¿Vendrás? –Preguntó Eriol mientras abría la puerta.

- ...Sí.- Cogió la novela y volvió a abrirla por donde la había dejado.- Igualmente quería quedar con ella.

La puerta se cerró y la china devolvió su atención a las páginas del libro, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado confundida como para seguir leyendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo fue recibida por el metre nada más poner un pie dentro de aquel restaurante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, era lujoso y tranquilo, no muy grande y con mesas lo suficientemente alejadas. Sin duda muy en la línea de Eriol Li.

- Por lo que me han informado, el señor Li no ha podido venir aun, pero la están esperando en la mesa del fondo.- Le indicó el camarero.- Si me permite el abrigo, le iré a tomar nota en un instante.

La mujer asintió cordialmente y se dirigió donde le habían indicado, preguntándose si Eriol pretendía huir o algo por el estilo ya que, siendo él mismo quien decidió la hora, le parecía extraño que llegara tarde. Pero aun así se preguntaba quien la esperaría. A lo mejor había buscado a alguien para entretenerla y entonces no se presentaría. Desde luego, él era capaz... ¿Quién sería, alguno de sus amigos solteros?... o eso pensaba, pero se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que en esos momentos se llenaba una copa con agua.

La vio dejar la botella y coger la copa cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, como si temiera que se fuera a romper la movió lentamente, alzándola hacia su boca, posando el borde sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

- ¿Algún problema?

El camarero apareció detrás suyo sobresaltándola y provocando que apartase la vista de aquella mujer.

- No... no es nada.

La morena miró de reojo a la mesa y se acercó. La mujer pareció verla pues abrió mucho los ojos y dejando de nuevo la copa en la mesa, le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

A Tomoyo no le hizo falta más que ver esos ojos rojizos y aquella sonrisa para darse cuenta de quien era.

- Mei Ling.- Saludó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la mujer.- No te había reconocido, con el pelo suelto pareces otra persona.

- ¿Debo tomármelo como un halago? –Bromeó ella, acercándose para darle un abrazo.- Me alegro de verte. Tú si que no has cambiado nada, sigues tan espectacular como siempre.

- Oh, con tu permiso yo sí me tomaré eso como un halago.- Rió.- Sakura ya me había dicho que estabas en Japón¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?

- Indefinidamente.- Mei Ling rió mientras se sentaba de nuevo.- Vengo a casarme con Xiao Lang.

- ¿Cómo? -Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida y se sentó en la silla de al lado.- Ese dato no lo sabía.

- La señora Li me pidió personalmente que viniera. Me ha nombrado secretaria de Xiao Lang y espero que pronto anuncie nuestra boda, no por nada llevo prometida con él desde que éramos pequeños...

La morena apoyó el mentón en su mano, escuchando todo lo que Mei Ling le contaba. Sabía que Syaoran estaba prometido con ella porque lo había escuchado en varias de las fiestas en que se habían encontrado, sin embargo por mucho interés y esfuerzo que Mei Ling pusiera en ese compromiso, a Syaoran Li no parecía emocionarle lo más mínimo.

Recordó la primera fiesta en que había conocido a la china. Ella se mantenía siempre muy cerca de Syaoran, saludando a los invitados y demostrando unos excelentes modales a pesar de que no era más que una niña por aquel entonces.

- Debe ser muy duro ser la prometida del heredero de los Li... –Comentó Tomoyo.- ¿verdad?

Mei Ling la miró con sorpresa y luego bajó la mirada dejando a Tomoyo un poco desconcertada. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Finalmente ella volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, eres la primera que me dice eso.- Murmuró.- Pero en realidad me han educado para serlo, así que no resulta ningún problema. Además, yo estoy enamorada de Xiao Lang y...

- ¿Y él?

Tomoyo notó como la chica se tensaba mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y se mordió la lengua por realizar esa pregunta, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sin embargo la expresión de Mei Ling rápidamente volvió a ser la misma, sonriendo como si nada ocurriese. ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años? La morena se preguntó donde había ido la despreocupada Mei Ling que un día se quedó a dormir en su casa, la Mei Ling que sólo era seria y formal cuando su prometido o alguien de la familia Li se encontraba delante. Ahora en cambio parecía que siempre hubiese algún Li delante, siempre guardando las apariencias.

La china fue a decir algo pero se calló al ver al hombre que acababa de acerarse hasta la mesa.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas.- Saludó un recién llegado Eriol.- Siento haberlas hecho esperar.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba leyendo el periódico y no alzó ni siquiera la cabeza cuando una figura se detuvo frente la puerta de su despacho.

- Te he dicho que no.- Dijo distraídamente.

El hombre frente suyo se rió, una risilla gutural que hizo que ella alzara la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era.

- ¿Con quien me has confundido?

Syaoran Li sonrió, apoyándose en la puerta y provocando que el ceño de Sakura se frunciera ante aquella sonrisa burlona. Al menos eso significaba que él seguía siendo el mismo capullo de siempre y que no sentía compasión por ella, a pesar de lo que le había contado el día anterior.

Sin molestarse en contestar, volvió la vista de nuevo al periódico, buscando el anuncio que estaba leyendo segundos antes. Eriol acababa de irse después de insistirle durante un buen rato con que le acompañase a comer con Tomoyo y Mei Ling, por ello Sakura se pensaba que Syaoran no era otro que Eriol, quien venía de nuevo para intentar convencerla. Por suerte –o por desgracia- no era él. Sakura no se veía con ánimos de salir, ni con ánimo ni con ganas ya que el menor de los Li seguía lanzándole claras indirectas que ya no sabía como esquivar.

Destapó el subrayador que tenía en las manos e hizo un círculo alrededor del anuncio que acababa de leer.

- ¿Qué buscas?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al volver a escuchar al hombre ya que pensaba que se habría marchado. Lo miró un instante y de nuevo dirigió la vista al diario.

- Nada.- Contestó de mala gana.

- Estás mirando los anuncios clasificados, algo estarás buscando.

Sakura bufó y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, mirando a Syaoran con exasperación.

- ¿Quería algo en especial?

- Molestarte.- El ceño de ella se frunció, fastidiada.- Nah, en realidad pasaba por aquí.- Ahora una ceja se alzó, excéntrica.- Sólo quería saber como estabas.- Finalmente las dos cejas se arquearon, sorprendida.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso con las cejas?.- Rió él.

- ¿Y usted como puede tener siempre el entrecejo fruncido? –Preguntó ella de vuelta.

- Touché.- Rió Syaoran.- ¿No vas a comer?

- No me apetece salir, comeré aquí.

- ¿En el restaurante? Yo me dirigía allí.

- A diferencia de usted yo no soy "muchi-multi-millonaria" así que no puedo permitirme salir cada día a comer a un restaurante.

- ¿Muchi-multi-qué? –Rió él.

- Déjelo... ya tengo mi comida aquí.

Sakura señaló un bote humeante que estaba sobre la mesa, con dos palillos sobre la tapa donde podía leerse "Ramen ultra-picante". El hombre lo miró y se acercó para destaparlo, curioso. Una ráfaga de vapor se elevó hasta llevarle un aroma picantón.

- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó y ella no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.- ¿Está bueno?

- ¿No sabe que es el Ramen instantáneo? –Cuestionó incrédula.- Bueno, supongo que a usted no le hace falta comer de esto.

- ¿Puedo... Puedo probar?

La mujer lo miró con verdadera sorpresa pero él estaba demasiado interesado en los humeantes fideos instantáneos que tenía delante. ¡Pero si prácticamente estaba babeando! No pudo más que echarse a reír.

- Adelante, tengo otro bote más.

Él no se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger los palillos y murmurar un breve "Ittadakimasu", dispuesto a atacar a los pobres fideos.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei Ling dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, en el lado derecho, tal como indicaba el protocolo.

Miró a su alrededor y luego a las dos personas que compartían mesa con ella. Eriol estaba hablando de algo pero a ella no le importaba demasiado, Tomoyo en esos momentos se estaba llevando un pedacito de pastel de limón a la boca, degustándolo antes de tragar y volver a coger otro trozo. Al igual que ella, no parecía prestar demasiada atención a Eriol y, de hecho, parecía más interesada en su postre.

La miró un rato más, preguntándose como había sido capaz de calarla desde un principio. La pequeña Daidouji era más observadora de lo que parecía en un principio y había advertido el hecho de que Xiao Lang no sentía absolutamente nada más que amistad y respeto hacia ella. Algo que la atormentaba desde que la prometieron con él, teniendo tan sólo ocho años.

Los ojos liláceos de Tomoyo se alzaron para mirarla con fijeza y Mei Ling apartó la mirada mientras sentía como se avergonzaba al ser pillada mirándola tan descaradamente. ¿Cómo había podido cometer ese error? Ella no podía permitirse esas faltas de educación.

- Por cierto.- Comentó Tomoyo.- La semana que viene será mi cumpleaños y estaba pensado en celebrarlo en la casa de campo de mi bisabuelo, por aquella zona ya ha empezado a nevar así que podríamos ir a esquiar. ¿Os apuntáis?

Mei Ling se dio cuenta de que la pregunta iba más bien hacia ella, pues no había parado de mirarla mientras daba esa pequeña explicación, sin embargo Eriol fue el primero en hablar.

- Por supuesto, será un placer celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Y tú, Mei Ling?

- ¿Te importa si invito a mi hermano? – Las dos miraron a Eriol con sorpresa pero él simplemente sonrió.- Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo en la empresa.

Tomoyo miró al hombre con algo de desconfianza pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, dando su visto bueno.

- Cuenta conmigo.- Sonrió Mei Ling.- Y supongo que tu prima también irá¿me equivoco?

- No, claro.- Los ojos azules de Tomoyo pasaron de uno a otro, mirándolos con recelo.- Otro de los motivos del viaje es distraerla un poco, estos últimos días está demasiado estresada.- Miró a Eriol fijamente y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.- Y esto me lleva al verdadero asunto que tenía que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sí? –Él sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que vendría a continuación.

- Te lo advierto, Eriol.- Empezó.- Si sigues molestando a Sakura tomaré medidas y créeme, no te gustarán.

- Últimamente siempre que nos vemos es para amenazarme.- Bromeó el moreno.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes y luchas conmigo por ella?

Mei Ling miró con las cejas alzadas a Tomoyo y ésta sintió como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Carraspeó y luego volvió a encarar al chico.

- Porque a diferencia de ti, yo sé que no debo presionar a Sakura, a diferencia de ti, yo la conozco y, a diferencia de ti, yo verdaderamente la quiero.

- Yo también la quiero.- Aseguró Eriol con una sonrisa.

La china miró con sorpresa como los dos se miraban con recelo hasta que finalmente la morena se puso de pie, chasqueando la lengua completamente hastiada. Se inclinó levemente para despedirse de ella y Mei Ling hizo lo propio, aun demasiado descolocada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, la vio dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia al hombre para después perderse con paso decidido entre las mesas.

- He aquí mi otro pequeño inconveniente.- La voz de Eriol la hizo bajar de nuevo a la realidad y se giró a mirarle, aunque aun estaba bastante perdida.- No sólo está el tema de Syaoran, sino que mis acciones están limitadas porque tengo a Tomoyo como una cámara espía encima mío siempre, controlando mis acciones en cuanto a Sakura se refiere.

- Cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo.- Se burló Mei Ling.

- Tuve una mala experiencia con ella en el pasado. Créeme, no te gustaría ver a Tomoyo Daidouji enfadada... Y a mi tampoco...

Mei Ling se cruzó de piernas y recostó la espalda en la silla, mirando a su primo con ojo crítico, entendiendo ahora todo lo que ocurría

- Así que por eso me necesitabas.

- Exacto, aquí es donde entras tú. Contigo vigilando a Syaoran sólo me tengo que concentrar en el frente de Tomoyo, y si yo consigo a Sakura...

- Yo me quedo con Syaoran, muy listo.

Eriol cogió su copa con una sonrisa y la alzó instándole a que le imitara, la morena negó con la cabeza correspondiendo el gesto y cuando sus copas chocaron brevemente ambos supieron que el trato estaba firmado.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Y una semana más, un capitulo nuevo jeje aunque la verdad es que de este tengo pocas cosas a comentar... bueno, sí, un par... la primera que ya más o menos se sabe de que va el trato de Mei Ling y Eriol, ambos han acordado ayudarse mutuamente y en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo quizá tengan oportunidad... quien sabe xD y la segunda es... que Syaoran y Sakura no se llevan mejor, en serio, es vuestra imaginación xDDD

Y a partir de aquí la cosa se va a poner un pooooooco más emocionante... o eso creo. Bueno, lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que en el próximo capítulo va a ver ¿duelos? Podría llamarse así, sí xD


	8. Octavo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Octavo acoso**

* * *

En cuanto el coche frenó una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y una mujer joven, ataviada con un gorro y una bufanda rosáceas, saltó al exterior para empezar a corretear por el jardín, gritando y saltando.

- ¡Nieve, nieve!

Los cuatro ocupantes restantes bajaron del coche con calma, mirando como la chica no paraba de ir de aquí para allá.

- Sakura, ten cuidado no te vayas a... caer.

A Tomoyo no le dio tiempo a advertirle, antes de que acabara la frase la castaña estaba en el suelo, con toda la nieve alrededor y los restantes riéndose a su costa.

- Aún tenemos dos días.- Comentó Syaoran mientras avanzaba hacia la casa.- Si te rompes una pierna nada más llegar me voy a estar riendo de ti un mes.

Sakura, que aun seguía en el suelo, lo siguió con la mirada mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio y cuando él le dio la espalda aprovechó y le lanzó una bola de nieve.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve...!? –Gritó escandalizada Mei Ling mientras daba un paso.

- Déjalos.- Sonrió Tomoyo, parándola con una mano.

La china la miró con reproche. ¿Cómo pretendía que pasase esa impertinencia por alto? Tomoyo sin embargo no prestó atención a su mirada, sino que se centró en sacar su inseparable cámara de video y empezar a grabar a Sakura.

- ¡Agh! –Gritó la castaña intentando quitarse la nieve que ahora tenía sobre la cara.- ¡Está fría!

- ¡No me digas! –Rió burlonamente Syaoran, mientras preparaba otro montoncito de nieve.- Has empezado tú, ahora no te quejes.

Tomoyo se rió al ver como otra bola de nieve iba a parar sobre el gorro de Sakura, ésta no tardó en reaccionar y pronto ambos estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve a diestro y siniestro bajo la mirada de los otros tres.

- No me lo puedo creer... –Murmuró Mei Ling, con la boca abierta.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eriol, eso no pintaba nada bien... Syaoran se estaba divirtiendo, estaba jugando con una simple secretaria y lo peor de todo, se reía. El hombre frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, Sakura parecía pasárselo igual de bien. Tendrían que ponerse las pilas si no querían perder.

Una bola de nieve dio de lleno a Eriol en la cara y otra más se estampó contra el abrigo de Tomoyo. Ambos miraron a Syaoran y Sakura respectivamente mientras éstos miraban a lados diferentes, silbando mal disimuladamente.

- Esto es la guerra... –Declaró Tomoyo, apagando la cámara y dejándola junto las bolsas en el suelo.

- Te vas a enterar, hermanito... –Amenazó Eriol, haciendo lo propio.

- ¿Eh? No os pongáis a pelear ahora...-Pidió Mei Ling.- ¡Hace demasiado frío!

Sin embargo Tomoyo le lanzó un montoncito de nieve que le dio de lleno en el brazo y pronto ya eran cinco personas en plena batalla campal de bolas de nieve.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡En este país hace demasiado frió! –Se quejó Mei Ling, pegándose aun más a la chimenea.

- Vamos, no te quedes ahí quejándote.- Sonrió Tomoyo.- Si te estás sin hacer nada tendrás más frío, ayúdame a preparar las habitaciones.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la manta de encima para cogerle la mano y hacerla levantar de mala gana para llevarla al piso de arriba mientras la morena refunfuñaba algo sobre el frío. Después de la pelea de nieve todos estaban calados hasta los huesos, pero la verdad es que se habían divertido como nunca. Sakura bajaba en esos momentos del cuarto de baño, con la toalla sobre los hombros, secándose el pelo con una punta.

- El baño esta libre. ¿Dónde están los que quedan?

- Afuera partiendo leña.- Informó Tomoyo mientras se cruzaban en las escaleras.- Avísales también de que nos iremos de aquí un rato.

- Sí, sí.- Sakura movió la mano, restándole importancia.

Se dirigió a la cocina y apartó las cortinas de la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. Eriol estaba amontonando los tronquitos partidos que había por el suelo, metiéndolos en una pequeña cabañita de madera que había un poco más lejos y que hacía a la vez de trastero, leñero y despensa.

Fue a abrir la ventana para avisarle cuando se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba dejando un tronco sobre uno más grande que hacía de apoyo. Estaba sin chaqueta, con el jersey arremangado y Sakura se sorprendió de que no pareciese tener nada de frío, al contrario, más bien parecía acalorado.

Lo vio secarse el sudor con la manga y agarrar el hacha que tenía a su lado. La alzó por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer fuertemente sobre el pobre tronco, que quedó partido perfectamente por la mitad.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sakura dio un pequeño bote mientras dejaba ir la cortina y miraba a Eriol con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó él, reacomodando los troncos que llevaba en los brazos.

- Venía... a avisaros de que el baño está libre.- Se explicó.- Daos prisa y ducharos, Tomoyo dice que saldremos a comer fuera y luego iremos a esquiar.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza y Sakura salió prácticamente corriendo, rumbo al piso de arriba. El hombre se acercó a la ventana y apartó las cortinas para mirar afuera, donde Syaoran estaba recogiendo los troncos restantes.

-.-.-.-.-

Las pistas de esquí se extendían completamente blancas frente a ellos. Los cinco miraban como la gente bajaba a toda velocidad demostrando la practica que tenían sobre los esquís o la tabla de snow, dejando claro porqué en esa estación de esquí privada no había monitores.

- ¿Y qué haréis? –Preguntó Tomoyo mientras acababa de ajustarse los esquís.- Lo siento, no pensé que no sabríais esquiar.

- No pasa nada.- Sonrió Sakura.- Me quedaré en la cabaña reposando la comida.

- Ah no, mi querida Sakura.- Eriol se acercó a ella y le puso un par de esquís en la mano.- No por nada tienes a tres expertos esquiadores aquí. Yo te enseñaré, Syaoran tú enseña a... ¿Syaoran?

El hombre ya estaba encima del telesilla, rumbo a la cima de la montaña mientras pasaba absolutamente de todo.

- Mierda.- Gruñó Mei Ling.- ¿Y ahora yo que hago?

- Coger esto.- Tomoyo le sonrió mientras le dejaba otro par de esquís a ella.- Yo te enseñaré a ti.

La mirada fastidiada de la china no pasó desapercibida por nadie, era obvio que lo que ella quería era que el propio Syaoran le enseñase a esquiar pero no contaba con que él se escaqueara de aquella forma.

- Bueno pues, vayamos a un lugar más apartado para enseñaros.

Eriol se puso la tabla de snow sobre el hombro y empezó a caminar por encima de la nieve. Mei Ling se le acercó apresuradamente mientras dejaba a Sakura con Tomoyo caminando algo más atrás.

- Esos dos se traen algo entre manos.- Comentó la morena.

- ¿Eh? –Sakura miró hacia delante y ladeó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres decir?

- Tú nunca te das cuenta de estas cosas, Sakura, pero yo sí.

Mei Ling soltó un bufido y miró hacia el telesilla mientras Eriol se reía. A Sakura le parecía más bien que la chica se estaba quejando por ser abandonada por Syaoran, algo que ella veía comprensible ya que, a fin de cuentas, estaban prometidos. Tomoyo veía demasiadas películas de conspiraciones.

- Es culpa de ese cabezota de Syaoran, por irse sin decir nada.

- Hablando de él.- Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a ésta.- ¿Me lo parece a mí u os lleváis mejor?

- Te lo parece a ti.- Sentenció la castaña, mirando hacia otro lado.- Es sólo que sabe lo de mis padres y por ello se porta mejor conmigo, es sólo compasión.

- ¿Y tú también sientes compasión por él? –La chica la miró interrogante.- La semana pasada, cuando os fui a avisar de que vendríamos a esquiar...

- Tomoyo, ya hemos hablado de eso.- Dijo exasperada.- Syaoran parecía tan entusiasmado que no pude negarme a dejarle probar el ramen instantáneo.

- Pero cuando yo llegué os estabais riendo de lo lindo y creo recordar que te estaba dando él mismo los fideos.

Sakura mantuvo su vista al frente intentando no mirar la sonrisa y la miradita burlona de su prima que lograban sacarla de quicio. Ya habían hablado de aquello ese mismo día, en cuanto llegó a casa de los Daidouji se vio acorralada para un interrogatorio de quinto grado.

Pero es que tampoco había para tanto. Cuando Syaoran probó el ramen ultrapicante dijo que era un monstruo por poderse comer aquella cosa. Sakura en contra de enfadarse se rió, pues ese ramen se lo habían regalado con el que verdaderamente había comprado, y a ella tampoco le gustaba el picante, así que dárselo a Syaoran había sido la jugarreta perfecta.

Sin embargo parecía que al hombre tampoco le acababa de agradar el picante. Así que el resto de la comida se la pasaron peleándose por el bote de ramen que no picaba y atacándose mutuamente con fideos que, si lograbas meter en la boca del otro, lo dejabas fuera de servicio durante el tiempo suficiente como para devorar tantos fideos sin picante como pudieras

- Le das demasiada importancia a todo.- Comentó finalmente Sakura.

- ¿Importancia? –Rió Tomoyo.- Ya te digo que yo sí tengo ojos en la cara, a diferencia de ti, y si no quieres darle importancia a lo de los fideos, dime ¿cómo es que de repente ya no es el Señor Li? O sino explícame qué pasa con el trozo de tarta que acaba de darte.

Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al final de la comida habían traído un enorme pastel de chocolate para celebrar el cumpleaños de la morena, cuando a Syaoran le había tocado el trozo más grande Sakura se había quejado alegando favoritismo porque era el presidente de una importante empresa. Todos se habían reído -a excepción de Mei Ling, claro- pero lo que Sakura no se esperaba era que él le cambiase el trozo de pastel.

- Lo dije en broma, es problema suyo si se lo ha tomado en serio.- Bufó molesta.

Eriol se paró y Sakura aprovechó para dar la conversación por finalizada y acercarse hasta ahí. Habían llegado a un lugar más o menos plano donde parecía que no pasaba mucha gente, y había una leve inclinación perfecta para dar las nociones básicas. El ojiazul se puso la tabla de show y llevó a Sakura a un pequeño montoncito de nieve para que practicase la frenada mientras Tomoyo enseñaba a Mei Ling a aguantar el equilibrio.

Sin embargo Tomoyo pronto se dio cuenta de que la morena sabía esquiar un poco y, si bien no lo hacía perfectamente al menos sí se aguantaba sobre los esquís y sabía frenar. Por otro lado, parecía que Sakura en cambio no sabía ni la base, pues cada vez que bajaba aquella pequeña montañita, acababa de culo en el suelo por no saber frenar.

- Bueno, al menos tienes buen equilibrio.- Sonrió Eriol dándole la mano.

- Eso díselo a mi culo.- Protestó la castaña lo suficientemente bajo para que no se enterase.- El problema está al frenar ¿no?

- Es que no terminas de consolidar lo de hacer cuña.

Sakura bufó. Claro que sabía hacer cuña, si prácticamente era lo único que le había enseñado el moreno, pero lo que le ocurría era que o hacía demasiada y se le montaban los esquís o lo hacía demasiado poco y entonces no servía de nada y se embalaba igual. Pero de cualquier forma, acababa en el suelo.

- Casi prefiero quedarme en la cabaña, como dije en un principio.

- No, no, no tengas tan poca fe en ti misma.- Se acercó hasta ella y le cogió las manos.- Ven, te llevaré yo.

- No.- Sakura se soltó de su agarre y puso las manos en la cintura.- Eso ya lo hemos hecho antes y no ha funcionado, déjame hacerlo yo sola.

Eriol suspiró frustrado y se hizo a un lado. Eso ocurría porque llevaba tabla de snow y si intentaba cogerla los esquís topaban contra ella. Pero es que cuando cogió la tabla no pensaba que Sakura no supiera esquiar y con ello que la tendría que enseñar. Menuda oportunidad más mal aprovechada.

Dejó de prestar atención a la castaña y buscó con la mirada a las otras dos mujeres. Ambas estaban algo más alejadas, esquiando perfectamente pero sin querer ir muy lejos. Sonrió, esa Mei Ling era una de las personas más manipuladoras que conocía, era obvio que sabía esquiar y sin embargo quería aprovecharse de la situación. Aunque a ella tampoco le había salido bien la jugada.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! –El grito a sus espaldas le hizo girar, pero era demasiado tarde.- ¡Eriol, párame!

Sakura se deslizaba sobre la nieve a demasiada velocidad. Había llegado a un lugar donde la pendiente era más pronunciada y la chica aún no dominaba del todo los esquís. ¿Porque se había ido tan lejos? El hombre se impulsó sobre la nieve pero donde él estaba la inclinación era demasiado pequeña y a ese paso no la alcanzaría antes de que se pegara un bonito golpe.

- ¡Sakura, haz cuña!

- ¿¡Y que te piensas que intento!?

La mujer miró con horror como delante suyo, en línea recta, había un árbol estratégicamente colocado para que ella fuese a estamparse contra su tronco. ¿Quién había sido el imbécil que había puesto un abeto ahí? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué no funcionaba eso de hacer cuña?

- ¿Es que eres inútil?

La voz varonil tan cerca suyo la desconcertó por un momento. Miró a ambos lados hasta que finalmente vio el ceño fruncido de Syaoran asomando por encima de su cabeza. No le dio tiempo a preguntar cómo o cuándo había llegado ahí y mucho menos qué hacía cogiéndole de las manos y pegándose tanto a ella.

- ¿Eh...?

- Doblas demasiado las rodillas, no lo hagas tanto.- Dijo él y Sakura sintió un escalofrío mientras intentaba corregir ese error.- Ahora haz cuña... no tanta.

Syaoran colocó uno de sus esquís entre los de ella, impidiendo que se cerrasen demasiado y se montasen el uno sobre el otro. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta que finalmente se pararon, a pocos metros del árbol.

- Eh... Gracias.- Murmuró ella sorprendida, al ver que había logrado detenerse.

- Definitivamente eres inútil.- Aseguró el castaño, ganándose una mirada enfurecida.- ¿No te estaba enseñando Eriol?

- Sí, la estaba enseñando _yo_.

El hombre acababa de llegar, giró sobre su cuerpo haciendo que la tabla también girase y con ello se detuviera alzando una pequeña nube de nieve. Se quedó mirando a Syaoran, ambos con el ceño fruncido, casi retándose con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tomoyo acababa de llegar, junto a Mei Ling que se sorprendió al ver ahí a Syaoran. Los hermanos se miraron un momento más antes de que el moreno girase para verlas.

- Sakura ha perdido el control de los esquís.

- Se suponía que tú la estabas enseñando.- Le reprochó Syaoran.- Si aún no domina lo básico¿por qué la dejaste sola?

- ¿Y tú por qué te metes donde no te llaman?

- ¡Si no la hubiese frenado se hubiese comido el...!

- ¡Basta! –Cortó la castaña, poniéndose en medio de ambos.- Gracias a los dos, pero está visto que aunque se me dé bien el deporte, esquiar no es lo mío. Así que os espero en la cabaña.

- Lo que pasa es que con el snow no te puedo enseñar bien.- Se justificó Eriol.- Espera un momento y voy a por unos esquís.

- No será necesario.- Sentenció su hermano, con el ceño fruncido y expresión malhumorada.- Yo ya llevo esquís, la enseñaré yo.

- ¡Pero...!

Eriol tensó la mandíbula y miró con odio contenido al hombre. Odiaba que se metiera en su camino y lo peor de todo era que no podía reprocharle nada porque él era el heredero de la familia y con ello tenía todo el poder. Una simple palabra suya y Eriol se quedaría sin nada.

Cruzó una mirada con Sakura y se impulsó para empezar a deslizarse por la nieve, haciendo alarde de su buen domino sobre la tabla.

- Sya... Señor Li.- Se corrigió Sakura.- No hace falta que haga eso.

Él la miró con su eterno ceño fruncido que se suavizó ligeramente mientras soltaba un bufido de exasperación. A veces esa mujer le sacaba de quicio.

- Es cierto, Xiao Lang, podrías enseñarme a mi.

- Tú ya sabes esquiar, Mei Ling.- Explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia.- Acabas de venir tú solita hasta aquí y Tomoyo es una buena maestra, no como el inepto de mi hermano.

- Pero yo prefiero quedarme en la cabaña...- Murmuró Sakura.

La castaña tragó saliva. De hecho lo único que quería era irse lejos del alcance del aura asesina que podía notar emanar de Mei Ling, por muchas ganas que tuviera de aprender a esquiar, prefería salvar la vida.

- Sakura, tú nuca paras quieta¿pretendes que me crea que prefieres quedarte sin hacer nada?

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario del hombre, daba la sensación de que conocía más a su prima de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Vamos, Mei Ling, probemos aquella pista verde.

La morena enterró los bastones en la nieve y se fue de allí, Mei Ling los miró un momento y lanzando una mirada fulminante a Sakura, se fue detrás de la chica.

- Pero no quiero molestarle...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué ahora me tratas de usted y me llamas Señor Li?- Preguntó fastidiado.- Quedamos en que fuera de tiempo laboral dejaríamos los formalismos. ¿O tu memoria no llega a ello?

La ceja de Sakura se movió en un repentino tic cuando él le dio un golpe en la frente. Interiormente contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte y casi llegó a treinta pero logró serenarse lo suficiente para no saltar y decirle un par de cosas.

Repentinamente el hombre parecía más simpático a veces, e incluso había llegado a pensar que podría llegar a llevarse bien con él. Pero desgraciadamente sólo había sido una pequeña ilusión que era pisoteada por los comentarios impertinentes que Syaoran seguía soltando cada dos por tres y normalmente ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de replicarle, aún más teniendo en cuenta que ahora no estaban en el trabajo, pero pensaba comportarse. Se había prometido que no saltaría por ninguna grosería ya que se lo debía a Tomoyo, sí, lo haría por ella, porque era su cumpleaños...

- Pero...

- ¡Deja ya los peros¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Me exasperas...

- ¡El cabezota eres tú! –Exclamó la castaña, quedándose sin paciencia finalmente. Parecía que la promesa a si misma de comportarse no había durado demasiado.- Ya te he dicho que no quiero esquiar, mi trasero está harto de caídas.

- Hombre, al fin vuelves a ser la Sakura gruñona que me gusta. Vamos.

Él se alejó deslizándose sobre los esquís, sin embargo ella se quedó un momento sin moverse mientras lo veía irse. Había oído mal¿verdad? Aunque más que oír mal lo que había era malinterpretado sus palabras, era obvio que lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía ninguna importancia, por muy raro que hubiese sonado en su cabeza. Porque había sonado muy, pero que muy raro.

Pero si paraba a pensarlo, no llegaba a ser tan raro como la sonrisa disimulada que le parecía ver de vez en cuando en los labios de Syaoran. Eso sí era raro...

El hombre le hizo señas un poco más abajo, pidiéndole que bajara y por la actitud parecía que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Sakura agitó la cabeza para despejarse y se impulsó con los bastones. Nah, no ocurría nada raro, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas que le confirmaban que, definitivamente, tenía que dejar de hacer caso a Tomoyo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de nuevo estaba cogiendo velocidad, demasiada velocidad. Intentó hacer cuña pero parecía que seguía sin funcionar y Syaoran estaba cada vez más cerca, mirándola con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Cuidado! –Gritó horrorizada

El hombre dio un paso al lado para esquivarla y alargó el brazo haciendo que la castaña se detuviese en seco y perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura agitó los brazos en el aire intentando no caerse y finalmente se agarró al brazo de Syaoran que aun tenía alrededor de la cintura.

- ¡Pero no...! –Ambos cayeron al suelo entre nieve y esquís.- ...te agarres a mi. ¿No puedes ser menos torpe?

- ¿Y tú para qué me pones el brazo en medio? –Protestó Sakura mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cara.

- Intentaba evitar que te llevases a alguien por delante... –Gruñó él.- Pero no sé para que te freno, al final me has hecho caer a mi y todo.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero la queja fue acallada por una sonora carcajada que salió de su garganta al verlo prácticamente enterrado en la nieve. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca poco agradable, como siempre, pero todo eso perdía agresividad al estar decorado con copos de nieve por doquier. Aun riendo, se puso de pie mientras él refunfuñaba algo sobre chicas torpes que además de tirarte se ríen de ti.

- Lo siento.- Sonrió, intentando aguantarse la risa y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle.- Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

- Si no fueras tan inútil...

Bufó exasperada al ver la sonrisa burlona de Syaoran, sin embargo por alguna razón, quizá por la nieve que tenía por encima después de la caída, a Sakura no le pareció una sonrisa tan odiosa como otras veces.

Ambos miraron los esquís enterrados en la nieve y se empezaron a reír. Esa clase de esquí iba a ser muy, pero que muy larga.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei Ling dio un pequeño salto cuando notó algo caliente tocándole la mejilla, cuando se giró se encontró con una mano que aguantaba una lata de café caliente mientras le daba pequeños toquecitos en la mejilla.

- ¿Está caliente, verdad? –Sonrió Tomoyo, dejando la lata en sus manos.- Con este frío ya verás que bien sienta.

La china se quedó mirando la bebida en sus manos mientras Tomoyo se sentaba a su lado y abría su propia lata. El calor que traspasaba el metal le llegaba a la piel, calentándola y reconfortándola. Tiró de la anilla y se fijó en como el humo salía por la pequeña abertura antes de dar un largo trago a aquella amarga bebida. A su lado la morena arrugó la lata ya vacía entres sus manos y la lanzó encestando en un cubo de basura cercano.

- Gracias.- Murmuró Mei Ling mientras se encogía ante una ráfaga de viento helado.

- En Hong kong suele hacer calor¿verdad? Parece que no te gusta este frío.

- Es horrible.- Contestó y pegó otro trago mientras notaba como Tomoyo la miraba de reojo.- No te ofendas, pero hubiese preferido quedarme en la mansión de los Li, acurrucadita al lado del fuego. Pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para pasar más rato con Syaoran. Me equivocaba.

Rodó la lata entre sus manos. Cuando la morena le invitó a esquiar no se imaginaba que todo acabaría así, pensaba que Syaoran se comportaría un poco menos indulgente por estar fuera de la oficina, un poco más humano, y en cierto modo así era ya que no estaba tan serio como solía, pero el problema radicaba en que aquel comportamiento no iba dirigido a ella.

Ni siquiera su jugada para que él le enseñase a esquiar había funcionado, y sin embargo había decidido enseñar a Sakura por voluntad propia. Ella no lo había logrado hacer sonreír ni una vez, y sin embargo con aquella guerra de nieve contra la castaña, Syaoran estaba sonriendo como si nada. Parecía que se llevaran mal, de hecho parecía que a veces no se podían ver el uno al otro, y sin embargo había pequeños detalles que la ponían celosa.

- ¿Por qué estás comprometida con él?

La voz de Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos y por un momento tuvo que analizar que había dicho, pues no estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo pronto la pregunta resonó en su cabeza, era cierto¿por qué estaba comprometida? Era obvio que Syaoran no sentía nada por ella. Y eso lo sabía desde hacía años.

- Bueno, nos prometieron cuando sólo éramos unos niños.- Empezó a contar.- Cuando lo hicieron la familia se ocupó de enseñarme siempre todo lo que la futura mujer del líder del clan tenía que hacer... Así que he crecido teniendo como único objetivo el ser la mujer de Syaoran. Siempre lo he visto con admiración y respeto y siempre he procurado actuar teniendo en cuenta mi posición. Con los años esa admiración se convirtió en amor y ese respeto en devoción... –De repente empezó a reír.- Aunque me parece que ese sentimiento nunca ha sido mutuo.

Tomoyo se puso de pie de golpe y agarró la muñeca de Mei Ling, tirando de ella hasta ponerla de pie y provocando que por poco se derramara medio café por encima. Cuando logró volver a mantener el equilibrio la china la miró con reproche y fue a quejarse por aquel tirón cuando se encontró con que Tomoyo le estaba sonriendo mientras le pasaba los esquís.

- Hagamos una carrera.- Sentenció cambiándole la lata de café por los esquís.- Ya verás como eso te anima.

Mei Ling parpadeó sorprendida mientras veía como la morena se acababa su café y luego tiraba la lata vacía. Por lo que parecía, la chica pretendía animarla pero al menos no le había demostrado compasión, algo que agradecía ya que para empezar ella misma se tendría que haber callado y no haber hablado de todo aquello tan a la ligera. De hecho aun no entendía como era que se lo había acabado contando todo a Tomoyo sin más, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada al respecto así que se encogió de hombros, se puso los esquís y se impulsó con los bastones para alejarse de ahí mientras la morena gritaba a sus espaldas protestando por haberla dejado atrás.

- ¡Ey, Mei Ling! –La aludida frenó para buscar quien la había llamado y se encontró con Eriol haciéndole señas un poco más lejos.- ¡Tomoyo!

Ella llegó al lado de Mei Ling y ambas se miraron un momento antes de ir hasta donde se encontraba el chico, quien parecía estar leyendo algo en el panel de anuncios. Cuando llegaron a su lado lo imitaron, leyendo el cartel.

- ¡No fastidies! –Exclamó Tomoyo.

- ¿Una tormenta de nieve? –Preguntó Mei Ling.- ¿Para cuando?

- Para esta noche.- Se explicó el moreno.- No creo que nos de tiempo a volver a Tokyo, así que sólo nos queda ir a la cabaña a refugiarnos. Será mejor avisar a Sakura y Syaoran.

**To be continued...**

* * *

** Notitas varias: **Y... me he de disculpar porque pensaba que en este capítulo pasaría una cosa queeeee al final pasa en el siguiente, así que aquello de 'en el próximo habrá duelos' o algo así que dije, pues lo aplicáis ahora XD en el próximo la cosa se pone muy... divertida XD pero de momento aquí tenéis este cap, con un poco de todo y de nada en realidad...U Al menos se cuenta lo que pasó con el famoso ramen, que parece que os quedásteis con las ganas sobre esa escena jeje y bueno, hay un poco más de confianza (y coff roce coff) entre Saku y Syao peeeero se siguen llevando a matar y la cosa irá a más XD me encanta pelearlos jejeje

En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene, gracias por los reviews y espero que me sigais dando vuestra opinión X3 Byebee


	9. Noveno acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Noveno acoso**

* * *

Encontrar a Sakura y Syaoran resultó fácil. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue seguir los gritos de ambos, además que la gente congregada a su alrededor también ayudaba bastante a ubicarlos. Una vez llegaron a donde estaban se encontraron con que habían empezado la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero en versión de bolas de nieve. Mei Ling miró a Eriol, Eriol miró a Tomoyo y ésta miró a Mei Ling, los tres preguntándose quien iba a ser el que iba a parar el numerito que estaban montando los otros dos.

Cuando Sakura se había subido a caballito encima de Syaoran para hacerle tragar un montón de nieve y éste empezaba a dar vueltas para tirarla al suelo, los tres consideraron que más valía pararles los pies, así que sin más se metieron entre la muchedumbre que había empezado a hacer apuestas –las cuales iba ganando Sakura- y Eriol hizo bajar a la chica mientras las otras dos sujetaban a Syaoran.

- ¡Ingrata! –Bramó él.- Encima que te enseño a esquiar.

- ¡Eres un pésimo profesor, lo único que hacías era empujarme!.- Exclamaba ella mientras daba patadas al aire, sujetada por el moreno.- ¡Por poco me parto la cabeza!

- Sakura, tranquilízate.- Pidió un sorprendido Eriol, intentando que no se le escapara.

En una de esas patadas al aire que la castaña estaba dando, sus botas se enterraron en la nieve lo suficiente para lograr chutar una pequeña cantidad que fue directa a la cara de Syaoran. Sakura se quedó quieta, de hecho toda la gente se quedó quieta y prácticamente aguantó la respiración mientras Syaoran se apartaba la nieve de la cara, con expresión realmente malhumorada.

Y de repente Sakura empezó a reírse. Una carcajada salió de su garganta con tanta espontaneidad que tras el asombro inicial todos la acompañaron. Y Syaoran se vio bufando, exasperado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tu prima me saca de quicio.- Comentó a Tomoyo con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de un cuchillo repiquetear contra una tabla inundaba la cocina, mezclándose con el burbujeo del contenido de la olla al hervir y el del aceite al freír las verduras. Y seguramente habría un montón de sonidos más dentro de esa cocina, pero el constante picar del cuchillo contra la madera los opacaba a todos. "Tac tac tac tac tac" constantemente, "tac tac tac tac tac" sin parar, "tac tac tac tac tac" incansable.

- ¡Basta! -Syaoran tiró la cáscara de huevo a la basura con rabia y miró a las dos morenas que estaban frente la hornilla.- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el postre?

- Porque se te dan bien.- Dijo Mei Ling, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué sólo estamos cocinando nosotros tres?

- ¡Oye, que yo también estoy cocinando! –Protestó Sakura, a su lado.

- Estás haciendo la ensalada.- Observó Syaoran.- Eso no es cocinar.

- Te aseguro que no quieres que Sakura cocine.

- ¡Oye Tomoyo no lo hago tan mal!

El chico miró con horror el cuchillo que la castaña no paraba de blandir a pocos centímetros de él, poniendo en riesgo la integridad de su nariz en más de una ocasión. Sakura se dio cuenta de la cara de horror de Syaoran y entonces bajó el cuchillo mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

- Pero eres un peligro.- Apuntó la morena.- Así que Syao, no te quejes y haz el postre.

Sin tener más remedio cogió la varilla y empezó a preparar las claras a punto de nieve para unirlas al chocolate caliente que tenía en un recipiente a parte. En realidad no le molestaba preparar el postre ya que los dulces se le daban bastante bien y había adoptado eso como un pasatiempo para cuando se aburría, pero le molestaba que Eriol se hubiese escaqueado alegando que una vez había incendiado la cocina de la mansión de los Li sólo por intentar prepararse un té. Y era verdad que era un peligro, sí, pero le fastidiaba igualmente. Además seguramente no sería tan peligroso como Sakura Kinomoto con un cuchillo.

- ¿Y porqué mousse de chocolate? –Preguntó en un gruñido.

- Porqué es mi postre favorito.

Syaoran miró como Sakura sonreía mientras picaba la lechuga con ese condenado y monótono sonido. ¿Y por que era su postre preferido tenía que ponerse él a cocinarlo? "Tac tac tac tac tac" fue la respuesta.

- La mesa está lista.- Informó Eriol mientras entraba en la cocina.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

Mei Ling apagó el fuego como respuesta mientras Tomoyo cogía un par de fuentes llenas de comida y se las pasaba a Eriol para que las llevase a la mesa. Syaoran guardó las mousse en la nevera y se limpió las manos mirando como el cuchillo seguía con su trabajo.

- ¿Es que no vas a acabar nunca de matar la lechuga?

- No la mato.- Protestó Sakura.- La pico.

- Prácticamente la estás triturando, eso es matarla.- Le quitó el cuchillo de las manos y cogió la lechuga para acabar de cortar sus hojas en un momento.- ¿Ves que fácil?

- Bah, no te ha quedado tan finito y perfecto como a mí.

- Es que se supone que tenemos que comer lechuga, no puré.

- Vale ya.- Tomoyo se puso en medio de los dos y desarmó a Syaoran de su cuchillo.- Vayamos a comer.

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido. No podían hacer nada si lo pedía Tomoyo ya que, después de la discusión en la pista de esquí, la morena les había advertido que no quería ninguna pelea más por parte de los dos y como era su cumpleaños a ellos no les quedaba más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de matarse mutuamente. Al menos hasta que volvieran a Tokyo. Así que resignados se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

La mesa ya estaba preparada y todos se sentaron dispuestos a disfrutar de la cena. Parecía que después de toda una tarde de esquí el apetito era más que evidente y pronto no se escuchó más que el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos mientras las copas se llenaban una y otra vez de vino. Los comentarios, las anécdotas y las risas no se hicieron de esperar y todos se dieron cuenta, sorprendidos, de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaban tanto de una comida como aquella.

- No para de nevar.- Observó Eriol al mirar por la ventana.- A este paso no sé si podremos volver a Tokyo mañana.

- Me da igual la nieve.- Gruñó Syaoran mientras se levantaba rumbo a la cocina.- Tenemos que volver, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sakura se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, pegando la frente en el cristal y mirando hacia la oscuridad de afuera donde parecía que la blanca nieve quería romper la noche, no parando de caer. Suspiró y el vaho empañó el cristal por completo. Ciertamente a ese paso dudaba que pudieran salir mañana siquiera a comprar el pan, pero el cabezota de su jefe muy probablemente no encontraría ningún impedimento en dos metros de nieve.

- ¿No lo dirá en serio, verdad?.- Preguntó la castaña, girándose para ver a los demás.- Salir con el tiempo así es un suicidio, por mucho que parase ahora de nevar, ya hay una buena capa de nieve.

- Mi hermano es un gruñón, pero tiene algo de sentido común.- Eriol soltó una risilla mientras recogía los platos vacíos.- O eso creo...

- No creo que pase nada porque nos quedemos hasta que el tiempo mejore.- Apuntó Tomoyo.- El trabajo se puede recuperar después.

En esos momentos Syaoran volvía de la cocina y lanzó una mirada enfurecida a la morena antes de dejar sobre la mesa una pequeña bandeja con cinco cuencos con mousse de chocolate. Cogió uno y se sentó en su sitio pensativo. No comprendía porqué aquella gente no se daba cuenta de la importancia del trabajo, más aún de _su_ trabajo ya que por nada era el presidente de la sucursal. Miró fastidiado hacia la ventana, en realidad muy probablemente mañana no podrían volver a Tokyo a la hora que estaba prevista, pero esperaba poder estar allí el lunes a primera hora...

- Vaya, realmente se te dan bien los postres.

Syaoran volvió la vista hacia la mesa. ¿Alguien había dicho algo sobre el postre? Paseó sus ojos castaños por los presentes, intentando averiguar quien había hablado mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Eriol estaba hablando con Tomoyo, quien en realidad pasaba completamente de él y se dedicaba a hablar de no-sé-qué con Mei Ling... Sólo quedaba Sakura, y la sonrisa que tenía mientras cogía otra cucharada y se la llevaba a la boca no le dejó ninguna duda de que era ella quien había hecho el comentario.

- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó, algo incómodo.

- Sí.- Sonrió ella.- Hacía tiempo que no probaba una mousse casera, antes...

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el pequeño cuenco que tenía en sus manos y Syaoran la miró esperando que acabara de explicarse, por eso se sorprendió cuando pudo ver como la sonrisa titubeaba un momento en sus labios antes de esconderla tras una nueva cucharada de dulce. Él miró su propio postre, aun sin empezar y soltó un gruñido mientras se lo tendía a la chica, completamente incómodo y abochornado pero logrando que eso no se le notara.

- Toma, no tengo hambre.- Ella lo miró un momento con las cejas alzadas y Syaoran suspiró.- Cógelo antes de que me arrepienta.

Sakura dudó un momento pero finalmente lo aceptó, dándole las gracias algo confundida aun por el gesto. ¿Desde cuando Syaoran se había vuelto amable con ella?

-.-.-.-.-

El pie de Sakura no paraba de repiquetear en el suelo de madera. Tomoyo estaba jugando al tres en ralla con Mei Ling mientras Eriol leía un periódico que había encontrado por la casa, a pesar de ser de prácticamente hacía dos meses y Syaoran... Syaoran únicamente se dedicaba a mirar la chimenea, absorto por como el fuego consumía poco a poco la madera de igual manera que el repiqueteo del pie de Sakura acababa con su paciencia.

- ¡Basta! –Gritó Syaoran, mirando a Sakura completamente hastiado.- ¡Para ya de dar golpecitos!

La castaña miró el reloj y alzó las cejas. "Vaya, ha tardado casi veinte minutos en saltar." Pensó con una sonrisa, al menos se había divertido un poco mirando cuando tardaría Syaoran en reaccionar, pero ahora se volvía a aburrir y además le dolía el pie de tanto moverlo.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? –Preguntó Mei Ling a nadie en particular, aunque todos parecían atentos a cualquier propuesta que pudiera dar.- Por ejemplo podríamos jugar a algo...

- ¿Al escondite? –Todos miraron a Sakura con una ceja alzada, provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente.- Era una idea...

- Pues mejor que hacer nada es.- Sonrió Eriol.- Yo me apunto.

Tomoyo y Mei Ling se encogieron de hombros y todos se giraron a mirar a Syaoran, sabiendo que seguramente él sería el que se opondría a jugar y justo como pensaban, el hombre los miró con su eterno ceño fruncido y se levantó del sofá, probablemente para irse a cualquier otro lado. Lo que no esperaban era que se quedase ahí parado y escondiera la mano detrás de la espalda.

- Sois como críos.- Sonrió, con arrogancia y sin embargo se veía claramente divertido.

- Pues parece que te haga ilusión jugar.- Observó Sakura, poniéndose de pie e imitándolo, escondiendo la mano tras la espalda, al igual que los otros tres.- ¡Jan, ken, pyon!

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo empezó a contar. Era la cuarta partida que jugaban al escondite y ya se sabían todos los escondites de la casa, así que el juego había perdido del todo la gracia, sin embargo Sakura y Syaoran estaban empatados y, tras una de sus ya comunes discusiones, habían decidido desempatar en este juego.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Eriol y Mei Ling habían ido ya a esconderse y los únicos que seguían ahí eran ella y su principal rival, quien parecía tan indeciso sobre donde esconderse como ella y es que tenía que ser un lugar difícil de encontrar ya que ambos se jugaban su orgullo en esa partida. Y Tomoyo seguía contando.

La castaña se decidió al fin y cruzó el salón, encontrándose con que Syaoran hacía lo mismo, en apariencia convencido de su nuevo escondite. Los dos cruzaron la salita y empezaron a mirarse mal cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, ambos caminando con determinación hacia una misma dirección. Aceleraron el paso hasta llegar prácticamente corriendo al pequeño armario que había bajo las escaleras, los dos alargaron el brazo y cogieron el pomo.

Sakura resopló, Syaoran soltó un gruñido y ambos se miraron con fastidio.

- Eres un copión.- Acusó ella.

- He llegado yo primero.

- Es mi mano la que sujeta la manivela.

- Pero he llegado yo primero.- Insistió él.

- Tú mano está sobre la mía, es obvio que has llegado después.- Explicó Sakura, como si el hombre ante ella fuera un niño pequeño.

- Suelta la dichosa manivela, Kinomoto.

- No lo haré. Es mi escondite, señor Li, yo vine primera hacia...

- Shhh... –Susurró Syaoran, mirando a su alrededor.

- ...aquí, así que búsquese otro escondite.

- ¡Shhhh!

Syaoran la miró con fastidio y le puso una mano en la boca para silenciarla, quedándose muy quieto, como atento a otra cosa. Sakura forcejeó un poco hasta que él apartó la mano y entonces se quedó igual de quieta, mirándolo sin entender que era lo que estaba... escuchando.

- ¡A parado de contar! –Exclamó ella al darse cuenta.

- Sí, y creo que viene hacia aquí.

Sakura giró el pomo y abrió la puerta de golpe, Syaoran la empujó adentro y entró detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta segundos después. Ahí a dentro, a oscuras, ninguno de los dos veía al otro pero, debido al reducido espacio, estaban tan cerca que aun entre los abrigos podían notar la presencia del otro con total claridad.

- ¿¡Por qué has entrado tú también!?- Protestó ella.

- No quiero que me pille, así que cállate.

- ¿Qué me calle?

Obviamente ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso así que siguió protestando mientras intentaba empujar a Syaoran fuera del armario, sin demasiado éxito ya que él pesaba bastante más que ella y tenía más fuerza de la que Sakura se imaginó en un principio, es más, ahora que había podido tocar sus brazos se daba cuenta de que realmente bajo el traje de empresario había un hombre bastante musculoso... Y con poca paciencia. Syaoran soltó un gruñido y empujó a Sakura, tirando un par de abrigos en el proceso y acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared del armario, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Te vas a callar o te tengo que callar yo? –Murmuró, masticando cada una de las palabras y provocando que ella se estremeciera al notar su cálido aliento tan cerca de su cara.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? –Exclamó Sakura segundos después y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre.

- ¡Que me tiras!

- ¡Cuidado!

Seguramente el estruendo se habría escuchado en toda la casa. Syaoran empezó a mascullar algunas maldiciones mientras se sobaba la cabeza, que había dado contra una de las paredes del armario. Intentó apartar los abrigos que tenía encima, dándose cuenta de que además de los abrigos estaba Sakura usándolo de nuevo de cojín.

- ¿Por qué tienes la manía de caer encima de mi?

- ¿Y tú es que no te puedes caer solo? –Ironizó ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento, dejándolos momentáneamente ciegos y desconcertados hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la repentina luz para ver a una sorprendida Tomoyo de pie frente la puerta abierta, mirándolos como si los acabase de encontrar el uno encima del otro en una comprometedora y vergonzosa posición. Y de hecho eso había sucedido.

- Ups.- Murmuró la morena antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

De nuevo a oscuras Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron un momento quietos y finalmente reaccionaron, llamando a la vez a Tomoyo mientras forcejeaban con los dichosos abrigos que se habían empeñado en no dejarles ir. La puerta se volvió a abrir y se encontraron con la chica haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

- ¡Ayúdanos, joder! –Gruñó Syaoran, soltando un quejido segundos después porque Sakura se había apoyado en su estómago.- ¡Y tú, ves con más cuidado!

- ¡¿Qué vaya con más cuidado?! –Sakura lo miró con incredulidad y le tiró un abrigo a la cara mientras lograba ponerse de pie.- ¡Si has sido tú quien te has caído, y por tu culpa hemos perdido!

- De hecho... –Empezó Tomoyo, no pudiendo aguantar más una carcajada.- De hecho se os oía a los dos desde la otra punta de la casa.

Sakura salió del armario y se quedó al lado de Tomoyo, viendo como ahora Syaoran era el único que se peleaba con la ropa que tenía encima, soltando gruñidos y alguna que otra maldición. Tres segundos después tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se estaban riendo de lo lindo a costa del heredero de los Li.

- ¡Que no os riáis! –Bramó él, lanzándoles lo primero que pilló y que resultó ser una pequeña caja de madera.- ¿¡Queréis ayudarme, hostias!?

- ¿Cómo se pideeeee? –Bromeó Sakura, ganándose el lanzamiento de un zapato esta vez.- No, no, así no me convencerás.

Algunos forcejeos después Syaoran consiguió salir del lío de abrigos y, cogiendo uno como si se tratara de un arma, se acercó de forma amenazante a Sakura quien lo miró primero con una ceja alzada y luego, a medida que él se iba acercando, empezó a retroceder algo asustada. Quizá la cara de psicópata en serie del hombre tenía algo que ver con que ella saliera corriendo, con él detrás. Tomoyo los vio alejarse y negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse a recoger el estropicio de chaquetas, fue entonces cuando sus ojos vieron la pequeña caja de madera que, con el golpe, se había abierto desparramando su contenido por el suelo y provocando que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-

Las miradas se cruzaban, silenciosas, retadoras e incluso burlonas. Tomoyo y Eriol sonreían calmados, como siempre, Syaoran tenía el ceño tan fruncido como de costumbre y Mei Ling intentaba parecer natural, sin lograrlo del todo. Sakura miró sus cartas. Era claro que lo de Mei Ling era un farol, como en las partidas anteriores, era muy fácil adivinar cuando tenía malas cartas. Tomoyo acababa de retirarse y por el ceño fruncido de Syaoran estaba segura que no tenía las cartas que esperaba.

Miró la pila de cartas sobre la mesa. Estaban completamente gastadas de tanto ser usadas y según había dicho Tomoyo eran de su bisabuelo, unas cartas con años de partidas sobre ellas y que habían sido guardadas en aquella pequeña caja de madera que Syaoran encontró –lanzó- por casualidad, encontrando así un remedio para su aburrimiento.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Eriol.- ¿Las mostramos?

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y mostraron sus cartas a la vez. Mei Ling soltó un quejido al ver que Sakura también tenía una Escalera sin embargo tras contar fue la castaña quien soltó un quejido lastimero, ya que había perdido. Syaoran miró con orgullo su Color de diamantes y Eriol sonrió satisfecho al ganar con su Full.

- Hoe.- Se quejó Sakura.

- Ya sabes lo que te toca, Kinomoto.- Se burló Syaoran.

- ¿Crees que eres el más indicado para burlarte? –Apuntó Eriol.

Llevaban ya unas cuantas partidas y todos estaban prácticamente en ropa interior ya que, a parte de eso, poca ropa más les quedaba. A Mei Ling sólo le quedaban las medias y la camiseta, Tomoyo aun tenía una pequeña camiseta de tirantes y Eriol era el que más ropa tenía, llevaba los pantalones y los zapatos ya que con su sonrisa calmada era muy difícil saber cuando hacía un farol. Sin embargo Syaoran y ella... el primero estaba ya únicamente en boxers y, con esta última jugada, ella había acabado finalmente en ropa interior, así que ahora intentaba taparse como podía con un cojín.

- Veamos...-Eriol cogió las cartas y las barajó como si fuera un crupier profesional, repartiendo en un momento cinco cartas a cada uno.

De nuevo todos analizaban en silencio la situación y sus propias cartas, dejando las peores y cogiendo nuevas de la pila. Los movimientos eran rápidos y las miradas furtivas. Ninguno pensaba perder.

- No voy.

- Yo tampoco.

Mei Ling y Eriol dejaron las cartas sobre la mesa, la primera con expresión fastidiada y el segundo con su característica sonrisa.

- ¿Alguien más no va? –Preguntó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo titubear a Sakura.

- ¿Y tú, Tomoyo? –Preguntó Syaoran con voz calmada.

Sakura los miró a ambos y luego miró sus cartas. Tenía buenas cartas así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, lo malo era que si perdía una vez más... ¿Qué sería mejor, jugársela con las cartas que tenía o no arriesgarse y pasar? No soportaba aquella incertidumbre, la tensión... desde luego ese juego la estresaba.

- ¿Por qué hemos acabado jugando al streap poker? –Suspiró la castaña, mirando a los demás mientras intentaba taparse con el cojín.

- Es un juego muy interesante ¿no crees? –Opinó Eriol, mirándola con tal intensidad que hizo que se sonrojara.

- Sinceramente, me parece una tontería de juego.- Eso fue lo que dijo Mei Ling, pero sin embargo no podía parar de enviar miraditas furtivas a su prometido.

- Pues a mi me divierte, y más cuando gane esta ronda.- Apuntó Syaoran, con altivez.

- Hombre, es que si pierdes creo que nosotros nos divertiremos mucho con ello.

Ante el comentario de Tomoyo todos empezaron a reír mientras Syaoran notaba como se sonrojaba de puro bochorno. Lo cierto era que no podía permitirse perder pues no pensaba mostrarse tal y como vino al mundo delante de toda esa gente, suficiente con estar prácticamente desnudo. Claro que no era el único, pensó con una sonrisa, mirando a la mujer que tenía a su derecha y que intentaba cubrirse con un cojín, en vano.

Tomoyo rió ligeramente y echando el cuerpo hacia delante dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. Todos la miraron con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No vas? –Preguntó Mei Ling.

- Tengo buenas cartas.- Contestó con una sonrisa, acomodándose en el sofá.- Pero me parece más divertido dejárselo a ellos dos.

Sakura la miró con fastidio, era increíble lo mala que llegaba a ser su prima a veces, ahora no le dejaba más remedio que jugar ya que si se retiraba Syaoran ganaría automáticamente y ella perdería por retirarse la última y tendría que quitarse el sujetador. Cosa que desde luego no pensaba hacer. Observó con cierto alivio sus cartas, al menos tenía una buena jugada, ahora todo dependía de que tuviera él. Miró a Syaoran con una sonrisa retadora, ganaría, y vería a su jefe completamente desnudo para poder reírse de él siempre que le mandase algo desagradable.

Syaoran le miró con el reto brillando en su mirada. No podía perder, no pensaba perder y desde luego, no lo haría. Se moría de ganas de ver a la cabezota de Sakura Kinomoto muerta de vergüenza por haber perdido, porque él sería quien ganase.

Se miraron a la vez, movieron a la vez los brazos y mostraron a la vez las cartas. La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla, el silencio se hizo presente durante unos instantes mientras comprobaban los juegos de cada uno y, finalmente, los dos soltaron a la vez las cartas sobre la mesa.

- ¡SÍ! –Gritó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, lanzando el cojín al aire y empezando a dar saltitos de alegría.- ¡¡Sí, sí, sí, sí¡Toma Poker de Cincos!

Syaoran miró incrédulo las cartas sobre la mesa. ¡El tenía un Full de Ases y dos! Maldijo por lo bajo, estaba seguro de que con esos tres ases ganaría¡pero no! La suertuda de Sakura tenía que tener ese estúpido Poker con sus cuatro cincos el uno al lado del otro.

- Mierda.

- ¡Perdedoooooor! –Gritó Sakura, quien en su euforia había acabado encima de la mesita, señalando a Syaoran acusadoramente.- ¡A quitárselo _todo_!

El hombre se puso de pie y la miró durante unos instantes. Ella estaba encima de la mesilla pero prácticamente quedaban a la misma altura, y Syaoran se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Sakura mirándolo con diversión y burla. Tensó la mandíbula, sólo un As más y hubiese sido él quien estuviera burlándose. Aunque la visión de la secretaria con aquella ropa interior verde era un buen regalo de consolación...

Un momento. ¿¡Qué se suponía que estaba pensando!? Era cierto que le gustaba el color verde, pero sobre Sakura no quedaba bien, para nada.

Se llevó las manos al elástico de su boxer negro y coló los pulgares por debajo, bajándolo un poquito mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña, sintiéndose poderoso al ver como sus ojos verdes se desviaban inevitablemente hacia abajo.

Sakura por su parte se encontró con los ojos ámbares de él, estaban tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir su respiración pero lo que más le mareaba era que podía sentir perfectamente el calor de Syaoran sobre su piel, estaban juntos, demasiado juntos y aunque ella no quiso en cuando notó un leve movimiento por parte de él sus ojos se desviaron para distraerse y no pensar en si sus ojos eran ámbares o de color miel.

Grave error, pues se encontró mirando directamente la entrepierna de Syaoran.

- Más quisieras, Kinomoto.- Sonrió él, dejando sus boxers y dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.- Más quisieras.

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento y miró como el hombre se alejaba de ella y salía del salón, seguramente rumbo a su habitación. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró, miró a la gente a su alrededor con incredulidad y luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¡Cobarde!! –Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Syaoran volvió a asomarse por la puerta, mirándola con su eterno ceño fruncido más fruncido que nunca. Seguramente su orgullo había sido rematado con aquella palabra.

- ¿Cobarde? –Preguntó, masticando la palabra.- ¿Cobarde?

- Sí.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altiva.- Cobarde.

El hombre volvió a desaparecer de la vista y no pasó ni cinco segundos antes de que asomara de nuevo por el marco de la puerta, aunque esta vez sólo mostró su torso. Miró a la chica con fiereza y luego sonrió ligeramente mientras alzaba la mano y tiraba algo al salón, instantes antes de irse.

Los presentes miraron incrédulos como el boxer negro de Syaoran caía en mitad del suelo.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notitas varias: **Eeeeh, chicas, esas babas! XDD Acordaos de pasar un mocho o algo antes de cerrar la ventana, por favooooor XD

Nah, coñas a parte, he de decir que este cap me gusta especialmente... vale, me gusta mucho xD Quizá es lo más típico que os puedo echar en la cara (y eso que evito caer en tipicismos...) pero me ha encantado ponerlos a jugar al escondite y luego al... streap poker, oh yeah! Teniendo en cuenta que Syao es muy competitivo y que Sakura no se queda muy atrás... sumando el hecho de que me encanta picarlos, este capitulo me ha divertido muchísimo a la hora de escribirlo y espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito, así que ya sabéis, reviews y tal :3

Que si no os ha gustado también acepto críticas constructivas... los tomatazos y las quejas, por favor, os dirigís al segundo mostrador y rellenáis el formulario XDDD

En cuanto al capitulo... no lo voy a analizar mucho porque sé que ahora muchas estáis imaginándoos los boxers negros de Syaoran caer al suelo... y a Syaoran sin ellos, ya de paso XD pero como habéis podido ver no ha habido nada de cuevas en medio de la tormenta de nieve ni Sakuras al borde de la hipotermía siendo calentadas por el cuerpo de Syaoran... bueno, eso es algo relativo xD pero en fin

Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo... y aviso que puedo empezar a tardar un poquito más en actualizar porque de nuevo tengo clases y con ello mi tiempo para escribir se ha visto bastante reducido... pero no desesperéis X3


	10. Décimo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo acoso**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sonreía ampliamente. Estaba sentada en un pequeño tronco, en medio de un valle nevado y, aunque hacía un poco de frío, notaba el calor de la persona que tenía detrás y que la abrazaba desde la espalda, dándole abrigo.

A lo lejos podía ver la suave luz de la cabaña de Tomoyo de donde habían salido ambos corriendo por entre la nieve hasta parar ahí. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una preciosa vista nocturna con un cielo completamente estrellado y una enorme luna llena que iluminaba la blanca nieve de las montañas de alrededor. Volteó ligeramente y sonrió a la persona que estaba detrás suyo antes de que ésta se inclinara y acercara su rostro al de ella... hasta que por fin sus labios se rozaron.

Sakura contempló las facciones del hombre frente ella, la luna lo iluminaba por completo y ahora podía ver claramente su pelo rebelde, su ceño fruncido y aquella sonrisa que quedaba tan extraña en el rostro de Syaoran.

Pero volvamos atrás un momento. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Os preguntaréis. ¿Qué hace Sakura, en mitad de la nieve y besándose con Syaoran? Desde luego, esa también es la pregunta que se estaba haciendo la castaña. ¿Qué hacía ella en mitad de la nieve y besando a... ¡¿Syaoran Li!?

Sus labios se separaron y en el rostro de él en lugar de la tímida sonrisa sincera ahora estaba aquella llena de arrogancia. Sakura lo miró aun más confundida y segundos después el hombre le estampó una bola de nieve en plena cara. Refunfuñando y completamente desconcertada, fue a apartarse la nieve que le había quedado sobre la nariz pero sin embargo la notó extraña ya que no estaba fría, al contrario y era suave y esponjosa...

- ¿Qué narices...?

Sakura agarró lo que resultó ser una almohada y la alzó unos centímetros para quedársela mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando encontrar una explicación coherente al porqué tenía una almohada en la cabeza... y al porqué estaba tumbada... ¿en la cama? Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor comprobando que, por suerte, no había rastro de Syaoran por ningún lado.

- Veo que aun te cuesta despertarte.- Escuchó a Mei Ling y ella se giró a mirarla, encontrándose con la luz cegadora que entraba por la ventana.- La última vez que dormimos juntas te tuve que despertar igual.

- Lo que provocó... – Tomoyo, quien estaba de pie al lado de la cama, cámara en mano y grabando "El despertar de Sakura", no acabó la frase que la almohada ya volaba hacia el rostro de Mei Ling.- ...una guerra de almohadas.

No hace falta decir que aquello se volvió poco menos que una batalla campal, aunque por suerte las almohadas no dolían tanto como las bolas de nieve y lo mejor de todo es que no estaban frías así que las tres chicas empezaron a perseguirse con los cojines en alto, atrincherándose tras las camas y riendo sin parar.

En uno de sus ataques Mei Ling tropezó y, en un intento por evitar el batacazo, estiró el brazo para agarrarse a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el pijama de Sakura. La castaña vio con horror como un par de botones de su blusa saltaban por los aires mientras la tela se le deslizaba hasta media espalda, pero eso no evitó que la otra chica cayera sobre la cama con un fuerte estruendo

- ¡Hoe! Por poco me desnudas...- Protestó Sakura, intentando recolocarse la ropa, sin embargo antes de conseguirlo recibió un almohadazo por parte de Tomoyo y acabó cayendo sobre Mei Ling.

Por un momento aquello fue un auténtico revoltijo de manos y pies mientras Tomoyo no paraba de golpearlas sin piedad con su cojín. Sakura logró incorporarse y aplicando la regla de "si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él" se puso a horcajadas encima de Mei Ling y empezó a ayudar a Tomoyo en su labor de golpearla con la almohada.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente justo en el momento en que Sakura alzaba de nuevo el cojín en el aire para darle otro golpe a la chica que tenía debajo suyo y, por un momento, fue como si hubiesen dado al pause.

Las tres se quedaron quietas y miraron hacia la puerta.

Syaoran se quedó con el grito que iba a dar en la garganta.

La escena frente suyo lo descolocó por completo y, aunque él no lo supiera aun, aquella imagen de Sakura quedaría durante una buena temporada grabada en su memoria, exactamente así, con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre otro cuerpo, inclinada hacia atrás, los hombros y media espalda al descubierto, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada por la repentina actividad.

Tras la sorpresa inicial sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en cosas raras y volvió a adoptar su expresión furiosa.

- ¿Es que no podéis ser menos escandalosas por la mañana? –Gruñó, mirando a las tres con su ceño fruncido.- Hay gente que aun intentaba dormir.

- No sabía que fueras tan dormilón.- Se burló Sakura, bajando los brazos y dejando el cojín.

- Y yo no sabía que fueras tan feroz en la cama.- Sonrió él, arrogantemente y cerró la puerta justo antes de que el cojín le diera de lleno en la cara.

Tomoyo miró de reojo Mei Ling. Parecía como si la sonrisa que tenía segundos antes hubiese sido borrada de un manotazo, sustituyéndola por una expresión seria, casi inexpresiva. Sus ojos azules pasaron a mirar a la castaña que miraba enfurecida hacia la puerta, la vio soltar un bufido y levantarse, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose aun más con eso. La morena bajó la mirada.

- Voy al baño.- Informó Sakura, yendo hacia la puerta.

La interrupción de Syaoran había provocado que la diversión se esfumase, pero también había hecho que ella recordase el sueño que acababa de tener, más cuando se encontró con la mirada ambarina de él fija sobre su cuerpo. Había algo que le incomodaba desde la noche anterior, desde aquella partida al streap poker, desde que se había fijado en el musculoso torso de Syaoran Li.

Sakura se rascó más furiosamente la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? En su sueño Syaoran parecía amable y dulce, hasta que volvió a ser el arrogante Li de siempre. Y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba en la realidad. Había momentos en que el hombre dejaba de ser tan prepotente y en esos momentos Sakura estaba empezando a bajar la guardia... y eso de seguro no podía tener ninguna consecuencia agradable.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo abrió la ventana y se cruzó de brazos sobre el alfeizar, notando el frío viento chocando contra su piel hasta hacerla estremecer. Miró hacia el cielo matutino donde los copos de nieve seguían cayendo aunque ahora con menor intensidad y suspiró, comprobando como su aliento se volvía blanco ante el frío.

Se giró ligeramente para ver a Mei Ling tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo tal y como había quedado durante la pelea ya que ni siquiera se había movido. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Si podía alardear de algo era de darse cuenta siempre de las cosas, incluso de las más insignificantes. Darse cuenta de, por ejemplo, las miradas, las sonrisas... mucha gente entre Syaoran y Sakura sólo verían los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos, pero ella veía más, mucho más, a pesar de que al parecer ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta. Y sin embargo ahí estaba...

- ¿Tomoyo? –La aludida se incorporó y vio que Mei Ling había girado la cabeza para mirarla.- ¿Qué haces, no tienes frío?

La morena negó con la cabeza y miró un momento hacia fuera de la ventana. En realidad ese viento helado de alguna manera la reconfortaba, pero entendía que podía parecer idiota, con la nevada que estaba cayendo y ella se dedicaba a abrir las ventanas.

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues sí.- Admitió Mei Ling, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama.- En este país hace demasiado frío.

- No se cuantas veces te he oído decir lo mismo.- Rió, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a ella también.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, la una mirando distraídamente la habitación desde la cama y la otra viendo como los copos caían desde el cielo. Tomoyo volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica. Estaba seria y su mirada volvía a estar fija en el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Mei Ling.- ¿Por qué me miras?

- Eso me preguntaba yo.- Sonrió Tomoyo.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La china bajó la mirada y dudó unos instantes, finalmente cogió aire dispuesta a decir algo pero fue callada por un fuerte portazo dentro de la casa, seguidos de algunos gritos de Sakura y la correspondiente risa de Syaoran. Ambas mujeres suspiraron y miraron hacia la puerta donde no tardó en aparecer una enfurecida castaña.

- ¡Me tiene hartísima! –Bramó mientras se dirigía al armario y empezaba a rebuscar en su mochila.- Se me ha colado en el baño.- Se explicó, girándose hacia la puerta para que se escuchara desde afuera.- ¡Que yo ya estaba dentro!

- ¿Y por qué has salido? –Preguntó Mei Ling, confusa.

- Me he dejado el cepillo de dientes.- Rebuscó un poco más en la bolsa y finalmente dio con él, bufó y salió de nuevo por la puerta mientras refunfuñaba algo.

Las dos morenas se miraron con una ceja alzada y suspiraron de nuevo a la vez.

- Y yo que en un principio había organizado una salida sólo para chicas... –Se quejó Tomoyo.- Se suponía que esos dos no vendrían, así seguro que no hubiesen habido estas discusiones.

- Pero está siendo divertido.- Intentó animarla, sin saber porqué.- Aunque lo sería más si tu prima se alejara de _mi_ prometido.- Añadió por lo bajo.

- Tú también te has dado cuenta.- Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa algo triste.- ¿verdad?

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Sí que lo sabes... –Sentenció Tomoyo.- Tú y yo siempre estamos pendientes de ellos, y te has dado cuenta, al igual que yo.

Mei Ling la miró unos segundos, preguntándose como podía ser tan aguda y adivinar tan exactamente sus pensamientos. ¿Tan evidente era? Soltó un gruñido y, prefiriendo no contestar, apartó la mirada.

Era cierto que nunca había visto a Syaoran así... Pero hacerse la desentendida le parecía más oportuno, ya que así aun le quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera una mala broma de su imaginación.

Se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo de la habitación hasta que al cabo de unos segundos un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y miró de reojo a la mujer, dándose cuenta de que lo que escuchó aquella noche era cierto.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta? –Preguntó, perdiendo estrepitosamente contra su curiosidad.

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta y de hecho durante unos segundos pensó que había escuchado mal, pero era claro a qué se refería la chica, a quien se refería, más bien. Abrió un momento la boca pero no hizo falta hacer la pregunta. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Ella mismo se había delatado en aquella cena con Eriol. Maldito bocazas...

- Desde hace mucho tiempo.- Suspiró.- Pero no puedo decírselo.

La china la miró unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, se podía hacer una ligera idea de los problemas que suponía ser la hija de los Daidouji y estar enamorada de Sakura.

- Por tú posición...

Tomoyo la miró un momento algo sorprendida y finalmente no pudo evitar carcajearse de lo lindo dejando a Mei Ling descolocada. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Pues al parecer sí ya que la morena parecía reírse de lo lindo a costa de su comentario. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una risa vacía.

- ¿Por mi posición? –Preguntó Tomoyo, secándose una lágrima de la risa.- No, Mei, a mi no me importa eso.

- ¿Eh? –La miró incrédula, aún más aturdida que antes.- Pero eres una Daidouji y... bueno...

- Sí, soy lesbiana.- Asintió ella, apoyándose de espaldas al alfeizar para verla.- Pero mi apellido poco tiene que ver en ello. Podría llamarme Li y seguramente seguiría siendo como soy y seguiría enamorada de ella.- Se quedó un momento en silencio y alargó la mano hacia fuera para intentar coger un copo de nieve.- No me importa mi apellido o posición, tampoco me importa el estatus. Me importa ella y sé que no podría entenderlo.

Mei Ling la miró con incredulidad¿de qué hablaba? Se quedó pensando un instante en sus palabras pero no podía llegar a entenderla. Para ella lo más importante siempre había sido el apellido Li y su posición como prometida del heredero, así que no podía entender que para Tomoyo el estatus fuera tan poco importante.

- Pero... –Balbuceó.

- Sakura es muy inocente.- Le cortó, cerrando al fin la ventana.- Ya habrás visto que es muy terca y cabezota pero nunca... bueno, a excepción de Syaoran.- Rió.- Nunca desconfía de la gente, por eso desde pequeñas he estado a su lado, para evitar que se aprovechen de ella.

La mirada liliácea de Tomoyo se clavó en los ojos de Mei Ling y ella se vio obligada a apartar la mirada, captando al momento la indirecta que le había lanzado la morena. Era obvio que sabía que tenía alguna especie de plan con Eriol y desde luego no parecía muy contenta con ello, aquello más que un comentario había sonado a advertencia.

Se quedaron en silencio, Tomoyo dio unos pasos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Mei Ling, sonriéndole. La china la miró confundida y la vio salir de la habitación alegando que prepararía algo para desayunar. En el fondo entendía que protegiera a Sakura. Si tenía que ser sincera, a pesar de lo de Syaoran no podía enfadarse con ella ya que realmente le caía bien, además, la veía tan ingenua que le era imposible estar celosa de ella.

Al fin y al cabo probablemente Syaoran nunca estuvo ni estará enamorado de ella.

Pero no pensaba rendirse, su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Mei Ling.- La voz de Eriol la sobresaltó.- Necesito hablar contigo.

El hombre entró a la habitación y se apoyó en la pared, justo frente suyo. Lucía la sonrisa de siempre pero algo en el tono de voz le dijo a la chica que algo no iba bien, y tenía una ligera sospecha de que podría ser.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Se suponía que en esta salida tú te acercarías a Syaoran y yo conquistaría a Sakura, pero es obvio que ni tú ni yo estamos logrando lo que pretendíamos.- Se explicó, empezando a caminar por la habitación. Mei Ling no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada.- Al contrario, parece que cada vez esos dos se llevan mejor, y me irrita.

- Ya sabes como es Syaoran. Si me acerco demasiado a él lo agobio y huye de mi, por eso ahora intentaba acercarme poco a poco... pero Sakura...

- Has de ayudarme con ella, necesito que distraigas a Tomoyo.

Los ojos azules de Eriol resplandecieron tras sus gafas cuando miró fijamente a Mei Ling y a la chica no le gustó aquella mirada.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Para que mi plan funcione he de pasar más tiempo con Sakura a solas o no avanzaré. Le diré de dar una vuelta y la llevaré a la cabaña de los Li.

- ¿La que está en la otra cara de la montaña? –Eriol asintió y Mei Ling lo miró horrorizada.- ¿Pero no has visto la cantidad de nieve que hay? Antes he salido a comprobarlo con Tomoyo y lo hemos estado hablando, no se puede salir con el grosor que hay.- Sentenció.- ¿Y pretendes ir hasta allí¡Es casi un suicidio!

- Eso da igual. De hecho mi plan era quedarnos algunos días en la cabaña alegando que no podemos salir con la nieve, así que ya me va bien el grosor que hay. El problema está en que debemos estar ella y yo solos y entonces...

Mei Ling alzó una mano, acallándolo. Se puso de pie y lo miró con el ceño fruncido en una expresión tan dura que a Eriol le recordó ligeramente a su madre.

- Empiezo a pensar que estás loco.- Comentó ella, fríamente.- O eso u obsesionado, pero en cualquier caso lo estás llevando demasiado lejos. Tomoyo me cae bien y Sakura también, así que conmigo no cuentes para eso.- Se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro.- Intentaré distraer a Tomoyo pero no os dejaré marchar de aquí. Aprovecha la mañana con ella, pero piensa un poco con la cabeza, Eriol.

El hombre se dejó caer en la cama cuando ella desapareció tras la puerta. Quizá era cierto y estaba empezando a perder el control... él no era así, Eriol siempre había sido calculador e incluso un poco manipulador. ¿Qué había pasado? Al parecer el tema de Sakura estaba afectándole más de lo que pensaba.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. En realidad no sabía que pretendía con la castaña, la conquistaría... ¿y luego? Estaba seguro de que aquella chica no significaba nada para él, era interesante, sí, pero había miles de mujeres más accesibles que la joven Kinomoto, él lo sabía, llevaba años yendo de una a otra, entonces¿por qué Sakura?

Muy probablemente sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta, igual que sabía el motivo por el que se había vuelto un mujeriego sin remedio.

- ¿Eriol? –El nombrado se incorporó para ver a Sakura entrando en la habitación e ir hacia su mochila.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada.- Sonrió y se puso de pie.- Iba a desayunar¿quieres acompañarme, princesa?

-.-.-.-.-

La mujer colgó el teléfono y suspiró mientras se recostaba sobre su cómodo sillón. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y finalmente se levantó, yendo hasta una enorme habitación llena de espejos donde, en el centro, una mujer algo más joven que ella y de largo pelo castaño colocaba un elegante vestido sobre un maniquí, tarareando una animada canción de mientras.

- ¿Ya has acabado? –Preguntó en cuando la vio entrar, acabando de arreglar un pliegue de la tela.- ¿Con quien hablabas?

- Era una vieja conocida.- Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y empezó a observar el traje con ojo crítico.- Te ha quedado realmente hermoso, Nakuru, pero yo hubiera puesto un poco más de vuelo aquí.

- Tú le pondrías vuelo a todo, Kaho.- Se burló la chica.- Pero dime¿qué quería tú amiga? No pareces muy contenta.

La mujer la miró un instante antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la sala, Nakuru se encogió de hombros y la siguió con una sonrisa divertida. Como se esperaba la encontró en la cocina, preparando un poco de té. Canturreando de nuevo empezó a preparar las tazas y pronto las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando de un agradable té.

- Ya sabrás... –Empezó la mayor.- Lo que opino sobre las bodas por compromiso.

- Lo que opinamos.- Apuntó Nakuru, agarrando una pasta.

- Y supongo que conocerás a la familia Li.

La castaña se quedó mirando a su maestra con sorpresa, con la pasta a medio camino de la boca. Parpadeó un par de veces y se acabó comiendo la pasta, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Entonces, tu vieja conocida...

- Es Ieran Li, la líder del clan.- Afirmó Kaho.- Y me ha pedido un favor.

-.-.-.-.-

El sol empezaba a dar las primeras muestras de su inminente aparición tiñendo el horizonte con su luz. Syaoran miró por el retrovisor viendo como la mansión a sus espaldas se iba haciendo pequeña cuanto más avanzaban con el coche, Eriol conducía a su lado y parecía cansado, algo completamente normal después de las casi tres horas que habían tardado en llegar a Tokyo por culpa de la nieve y la niebla.

Al final no habían podido salir hasta las cinco de la madrugada y aunque todo el mundo le decía de esperar a mañana por la mañana, Syaoran se empeñó en volver a pesar de la hora que era. Ya había faltado el lunes al trabajo, no podía permitirse llegar tarde también el martes. Por eso tras discutir durante horas finalmente habían cargado las cosas al coche y habían puesto rumbo a la ciudad.

Mei Ling dormía en el asiento trasero, donde hasta hacía nada también estaban dormitando las otras dos mujeres que acababan de dejar en la mansión de los Daidouji. La china ni se había despertado para despedirse, pero Syaoran había visto tales ojeras en los ojos de Sakura que había decidido darles el día libre a los tres.

- Dormiremos un par de horas e iremos a trabajar.- Dijo Eriol.- No importa si llegamos un poco tarde.

- No, tú quédate en casa que llevas horas conduciendo, no hace falta que vengas.- Aseguró su hermano.- Yo me ducharé e iré hacia la oficina.

- Pero...

- En serio, no hace falta, Eriol.

El moreno lo miró de reojo pero no discutió, sabía que si intentaba llevarle la contraría a su hermano acabaría perdiendo pues Syaoran siempre se salía con la suya. Además, realmente estaba cansado después de tanto conducir, por lo que no le vendría mal tomarse el día libre. Sin embargo Syaoran se veía igual de cansado. A diferencia de las chicas él no había pegado ojo en todo el camino, siempre con los ojos abiertos, mirando por la ventanilla y con su ceño fruncido.

- Sakura se veía realmente mona durmiendo¿verdad? -Syaoran se giró a mirarlo y por un momento Eriol pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, justo antes de que volviera a mirar por la ventanilla.- Estoy seguro de que te has pasado todo el camino mirando por el retrovisor... mirándola, más bien.

- ¿No serías tú quien la miraba?

- Ya lo he intentado, pero con el ángulo del espejo no podía verla, en cambio tú sí.

- No es cierto.

Syaoran miró por el retrovisor. Efectivamente se podía ver la parte trasera del coche y ahora no había nadie, pero minutos antes Sakura dormitaba justo ahí, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, sus ojos verdes intentando mantenerse abiertos hasta que se cerraban y al cabo de un rato volvían a abrirse. Syaoran se había encontrado mirando entre divertido y curioso el reflejo de la castaña. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dormilona? Era una de las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué intenta mantenerse despierta? Era otra.

Hasta que por su mente cruzaba fugazmente la imagen de la mañana anterior, con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre Mei Ling y el pijama medio bajado, y entonces Syaoran apartaba la mirada enfurecido. Sólo para volver a mirar al cabo de un rato.

- Syaoran... –La voz de Eriol había sonado tan seria que el nombrado no pudo evitar mirarlo.- ¿Qué opinas de Sakura?

El castaño lo miró con su ceño fruncido mientras el coche cruzaba las verjas de entrada a la mansión Li. No sabía que contestarle.

La primera impresión de la mujer fue mala, muy mala y en un principio le había caído realmente mal, tanto que hasta había decidido vengarse de ella. Sin embargo a medida que esa venganza se llevaba a cabo se daba cuenta de lo divertido que era fastidiar a la castaña y poco a poco empezó a molestarla sólo para ver aquel mohín en sus labios o el brillo fulminante en sus ojos verdes. La venganza había quedado prácticamente en el olvido y tras estos últimos días junto a ella, en un lugar que no fuera la oficina, Syaoran podía decir que se lo había pasado realmente bien. Sobre todo haciéndola enfadar.

- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó, evitando contestar y haciendo que Eriol soltará una risilla.

- Muy propio de ti contestar con otra pregunta.- Comentó aparcando el coche. Apagó el motor y miró a Syaoran fijamente- Espero que no te hayas enamorado de ella.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada antes de bajar del coche, se ajustó la chaqueta ante el frío de la mañana y empezó a caminar. Eriol suspiró y miró por el retrovisor, hacia la mujer que estaba en el asiento trasero.

- Parece que lo tenemos difícil, Mei Ling.

La morena abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar la figura de Syaoran alejándose rumbo a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Acababa de salir de la ducha e iba directo a meterse en la cama cuando unos toques en su puerta le hicieron detenerse, obligándolo a ponerse una bata e ir a abrir. Ieran Li lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, con su rostro impasible y completamente erguida, demostrando toda la seriedad y frialdad que tenía. Eriol no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver sus labios imperceptiblemente curvados en una mueca de disgusto.

- Buenos días, madre.- Saludó el moreno.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me preguntaba como era que tú y Mei Ling seguís en casa a pesar de ser un martes por la mañana y por lo tanto, horario laboral.

El hombre suspiró, advirtiendo que su descanso tendría que ser pospuesto hasta después de esa pequeña charla con su madre.

- ¿Le apetece desayunar juntos? –Sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.- He de decirle que la intención inicial era regresar ayer, pero las condiciones meteorológicas nos lo impidieron.

Ieran no dijo nada, caminando al lado del hombre bajaron hasta el salón, ordenando a uno de los criados que preparase un desayuno para dos mientras se sentaban en la amplia mesa, dispuestos a hablar en tanto que esperaban que les sirvieran.

- Comprendo que fue un compromiso con la señorita Daidouji.- Empezó la mujer.- Pero tú y tu hermano tenéis un papel más que importante en la empresa como para ir faltando al trabajo.

- Lo sé, y ambos lo lamentamos.- Se disculpó Eriol.- Syaoran mismo ha ido hacia la oficina nada más llegar, a mi me ha permitido quedarme ya que he sido yo quien ha conducido el camino de vuelta.

Un sirviente se acercó hasta ellos y empezó a preparar la mesa para los platos que traía en un carrito. Eriol miró como disponía un típico desayuno japonés frente a la mujer y luego se dirigía a poner uno igual para él. Ieran cogió los palillos y miró al hombre con seriedad.

- Entiendo que tú hayas faltado, pero¿y las chicas?

El moreno cogió sus propios palillos y empezó a comer mientras sopesaba que contestar. En realidad entendía porqué le había dado el día libre a Sakura, ya que cuando se despidieron la chica lucía tan cansada que él mismo se lo hubiese dicho. Si Syaoran no se le hubiese adelantado. En cambio Mei Ling había dormido lo suficiente, incluso ella misma quiso ir a la oficina, pero Syaoran se había negado alegando que tenía que descansar. Y no entendía porque.

- Lucían igual de cansadas que yo.- Dijo al fin.- No ha sido un viaje muy agradable.

- Bueno, en realidad eso no era lo que me importaba.- Ieran apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, mirando con seriedad al moreno.- Lo que me... irrita, es que sólo se me informó de que marchabais el domingo, no de que faltaríais el lunes.

- ¿Syaoran no se lo comunicó?- Eriol la miró sorprendido.

- No.- La expresión de Ieran le dio a entender a Eriol que aquello le había molestado más de lo que en un principio podía parecer.- Imagina mi sorpresa al recibir una llamada de un en cargado preguntándome qué tenía que hacer con un documento, ya que no encontraba ni al presidente, ni al sub-presidente, ni a las dos secretarias.

- Vaya, lo lamento... pensé que Syaoran le informaría.- Se ajustó las gafas y negó con la cabeza.- Este chico cada día está más distraído, me empieza a preocupar de veras, madre.

Ieran lo miró ante esas palabras y Eriol pudo ver un atisbo de curiosidad en sus fríos ojos. El hombre dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y miró con seriedad a su madre, su sonrisa desapareció y en cambio puso una expresión preocupada.

La mujer lo miró con igual seriedad, sin advertir que aquella preocupación era únicamente fachada y que, en su interior, Eriol se estaba riendo satisfecho por la oportunidad que acababa de presentársele.

Meditó las palabras. Si lograba convencer a la mujer de que Syaoran estaba "distraído" y no se concentraba lo suficiente en el trabajo, quizá Ieran investigaría la causa y si guiaba sus pasos adecuadamente le llevaría a Sakura y entonces seguro buscaría alguna solución para ello.

Alguna solución que le resultara beneficiosa a él.

Syaoran podría tener todo el poder del clan en un futuro, pero de momento ese poder lo tenía Ieran y era Eriol quien tenía la confianza de la mujer... y la suficiente habilidad manipulando a la gente.

- En realidad tienes razón.- El moreno no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa, pero si no había dicho nada aún.- Yo también lo he notado bastante distraído y eso merece una solución. Pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías pero me lo acabas de confirmar, así que será mejor que empiece a... tomar medidas.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran se levantó pesadamente del sillón y fue hacia la máquina de cafés. Sus empleados lo miraban con ligera sorpresa cuando lo vieron apretar el botón de la máquina, sin saber exactamente como iba aquel cacharro ya que siempre había alguien que le preparase el café. Cuando parecía que la máquina había entendido que quería un café bien cargado lo dejó preparándose y aprovechó para pasar por el baño.

Una de sus empleadas se estaba lavando las manos en ese momento y lo saludó con una reverencia antes de abandonar el baño. Syaoran se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo, dejando el agua correr se miró en el espejo, advirtiendo el aspecto cansado que tenía en general y sus profundas ojeras en particular.

No pudo evitar un bostezo antes de volver su atención al agua, se mojó la cara para despejarse y aunque sirvió de poco, al menos estaba un poco más sereno y es que desde hacía días que tenía los nervios algo crispados.

Y la salida a esquiar no había ayudado para nada a relajarlo, más bien al contrario.

- ...Estás horrible, Syaoran.- Se dijo, soltando un bufido divertido.- Y además parece que ahora tú también te has vuelto esquizofrénico y le hablas a tu reflejo.

Salió del baño y pasó a recoger su café antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su despacho. Se dejó caer en su sillón y suspiró largamente antes de dar un trago a su café, arrepintiéndose al momento de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué diablos?

Miró la taza con repulsión y la dejó de mala gana sobre la mesa. No recordaba lo malo que estaba el café de esa máquina, debería pedir que instalasen otra... aunque en realidad se había acabado acostumbrando a ese sabor después de pedirle uno a Sakura cada pocos minutos durante el tiempo en que fue su secretaria, y es que era bastante divertido, sobre todo cuando se lo servía con esa expresión enfuruñada.

Claro que ahora ya no era ella quien le preparaba los cafés.

Se levantó y fue hasta la planta que había en un rincón, echó el café en el tiesto y le dio una palmadita a una hoja, como pidiéndole disculpas por regarla con eso. Se estiró perezosamente y no pudo evitar bostezar de nuevo. Tenía que despejarse, como fuera, y si el café no servía...

- Recuperaré el entrenamiento que no he podido hacer estos días.- Se dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata y la dejaba sobre la mesa, junto con la chaqueta.- Y de paso me despejaré.

Syaoran se colocó en medio de su despacho y cerró los ojos para respirar hondo un par de veces, rápidamente se puso en posición de combate y empezó a hacer algunos movimientos de karate. Aunque pelear contra el aire era un poco aburrido.

-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días, señora Li.

Ieran devolvió el saludo del empleado con una leve inclinación de cabeza pero no detuvo su paso firme. Sus zapatos repiqueteaban contra el suelo y era consciente de que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella cuando pasaba por delante. Que se presentara en la oficina de sus hijos era bastante raro, pero que lo hiciera cuando únicamente se encuentra uno de ellos, era aun más extraño.

Dobló una esquina pasando por delante de la sala de reuniones y dirigiéndose directamente al despacho de su hijo mayor, aquel que presidía esa empresa, aquel que se convertiría en su sucesor, en el líder del clan Li, quien recibiría un enorme poder y con ello una importante cantidad de responsabilidades.

Responsabilidades que parecía que empezaban a no preocuparle lo suficiente.

- Syaoran, soy yo.- Dijo tras picar en la puerta, sin embargo nadie contestó.- ¿Syaoran?

No dudó en hacer girar el pomo y lo que vio provocó que su ceño se frunciera tanto como el de su hijo.

Había pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas, que quizá no tenía que preocuparse, sólo sería una actitud pasajera y pronto volvería a ser el responsable Syaoran Li que ella conocía, que ella había educado.

Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

El hombre descansaba profundamente dormido, recostado en su sillón con la camisa abierta y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal. Su americana, al igual que su corbata, estaban tiradas por el suelo y una enorme pila de documentos estaba apilada descuidadamente sobre la mesa, como si aun quedase mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ieran suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Ufff.. hasta que me paso por aquí, nee? Siento el retraso pero va a ser que definitivamente voy a tardar más o menos esto en poder actualizar... más que nada que me cuesta bastante tener un rato decente frente el pc y cuando lo tengo me cuesta bastante ponerme a escribir.

Pero prometo que me esforzaré para tener una ración nueva de acoso lo más rápido posible oó

En fin, a lo que iba... el capitulo está medio raro... quiero decir, no sé que quiero decir, estoy demasiado dormida XD A veeeeeer.. Weno, aquí vemos como acaba la salida a la nieve y a destacar que Tomoyo parece que le ha dado un poco de sentido común a Mei ¿qué más? Ah, atención, que Ieran se empieza a movilizar para poner medidas y recuperar a su siempre responsable Syaoran. Y es que el pobre empieza a distraerse mucho... Normal. XD

Y parece ser que para compensar la tardanza los caps son un poco más largos nee? Así que no os quejéis mucho y en cambio dejadme muchos comentarios y criticas constructivas XP

A todo esto, mil gracias a aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un review ¡ya tengo 150! y eso me pone tan happy que podría ponerme a dar saltitos ahora mismo, si no fuera porque me estoy durmiendo y... zzzzz

Byebee!


	11. Décimo primer acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo primer acoso**

* * *

Sakura caminó con cautela a través de la oscura y vacía oficina. Después de prácticamente dormir todo el día se había despertado recordando que al día siguiente Eriol tenía una reunión, por lo que tenía que preparar varias cosas y sin embargo no había hecho nada aun.

Por ese motivo a pesar de las horas estaba ahí, en aquella espeluznante oficina que empezaba a darle miedo de lo silenciosa que estaba.

- Vamos, Sakura...- Se dijo a si misma.- Los fantasmas no existen, recuérdalo.

Llegó al frente de la sala de juntas y giró a la izquierda para ir a su despacho, sin embargo no acabó de dar dos pasos cuando dio media vuelta para mirar al fondo del pasillo.

Como ya le había parecido en un principio, efectivamente allí había luz. Alzó una ceja desconcertada. No podía ser que Syaoran estuviera aun en su despacho, ¿verdad? Era ya muy tarde y al contrario que ella, él no había dormido prácticamente nada.

- Tendría que ir a mirar... si hay alguien... -.Tragó saliva.- ¿no?

Respiró hondo un par de veces y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta abierta de donde salía la luz. Se acercó de puntillas mientras contenía la respiración y se recordaba por enésima vez que no existían los fantasmas. No se atrevía a mirar pero tras unos segundos reunió el valor y finalmente asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Suspiró hondo al ver que sólo era Syaoran y que del fantasma no había ni rastro.

- ¿Qué hace aun...? – Se calló y se asomó un poco más.- ¿Señor Li?

La castaña no pudo disimular su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba placidamente dormido. Estaba recostado hacia atrás en el sillón y tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen y la otra estaba sobre la mesa, manteniendo sujeto una pluma entre sus dedos.

Caminó despacio para acercarse un poco más. El pecho de Syaoran subía y bajaba lentamente al respirar y al verlo más de cerca Sakura se encontró sonriendo al ver que, a pesar de la expresión tranquila, el hombre seguía con su eterno ceño fruncido.

- ¿Señor Li? –Lo llamó.- Debería irse a casa... Señor Li.

Resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego decía que ella era dormilona, pero él tenía un sueño bien pesado. Bordeó la gran mesa y se puso a su lado para tocarle el hombro ligeramente e intentar despertarlo así.

- Señor Li, despierte... Señor...

Sakura soltó una leve exclamación cuando, al tropezar con algo, acabó por terminar encima de su jefe. Literalmente. Aunque por suerte había podido frenar el golpe sujetándose a la mesa como buenamente pudo así que, haciendo equilibrios con una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla, había quedado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Tras la impresión inicial levantó la cabeza lentamente, temerosa de haberlo despertado, sin embargo con alivio pudo ver que él seguía dormido. Respiró hondo y al instante se arrepintió ya que con ello se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía su camisa, una mezcla de perfume y el olor característico de él que ya había podido apreciar cuando jugaron al streap poker. Por no hablar de que por algún motivo tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando parte de su torso al descubierto.

"_¿¡Y por qué narices me tengo que acordar de eso precisamente!?" _ Pensó completamente sonrojada por recordar el cuerpo desnudo -o casi- de su jefe y obligando a sus ojos a dejar de curiosear por la camisa abierta. Se incorporó con lentitud para evitar despertarle y de reojo miró lo que tenía enrollado en los pies, que no resultó ser otra cosa que la americana del hombre. Alzó una ceja mientras intentaba deshacerse de la trampa con los pies, temiendo tropezar de nuevo si se movía.

La pluma cayó al suelo con un leve tintineo cuando la mano de Syaoran se movió y acabó alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, a quien por poco no le da un ataque al corazón.

Miró el brazo a su alrededor y dudó entre si apartarlo o despertarlo primero, claro que si despertaba así aun sería capaz de acusarla de acoso sexual. Aunque él fuera el acosador. Soltó un gruñido y le agarró de la camisa para mover el brazo inerte sin necesidad de tocarlo mucho. Sin embargo el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente ya que en lugar de soltarla apretó más su agarre, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que acabo encima de nuevo. "_Ni que fuera un osito de peluche_." Pensó soltando un bufido.

- Eh, Syaoran... –Murmuró hastiada.- Syao...ran...

Había alzado la cabeza para que le escuchase mejor pero no había pensado en la distancia. De repente se encontró demasiado cerca del rostro de él, más cerca de lo que había estado nunca, más cerca incluso de lo que hubiese querido, cerca, muy, muy cerca.

Parpadeó y se removió incómoda, advirtiendo los brazos fuertes de él alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como su pecho palpitaba tranquilamente bajo el suyo, que estaba empezando a desbocarse mientras notaba un repentino escalofrío en su espalda.

Logró incorporarse un poco y, justo cuando iba a soltarse del agarre, se quedó completamente inmóvil mirando su rostro. Sakura se quedó sin respiración durante un instante al verlo.

Se mordió el labio mientras la curiosidad podía con ella y alzaba una mano lentamente, acercándola a la frente de él y tocando con la yema de sus dedos la piel que quedaba justo encima de la nariz, allí donde por primera vez no había un ceño fruncido. Sus dedos se movieron delineando una de sus cejas, pasando por debajo de aquel rebelde flequillo color chocolate, bajando luego hasta su mejilla...

Sakura se levantó de golpe cuando uno de sus dedos rozó el labio de Syaoran. ¡¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?!

-.-.-.-.-

- Me imaginaba que aun estarías aquí.

Syaoran abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz a su lado. La mujer que acababa de hablarle estaba abriendo las cortinas en ese momento y la luz del exterior lo cegó por completo, provocando que se moviera molesto para intentar evitar la luz.

- ¿Mei Ling, qué...? –Hizo una mueca de dolor al advertir que tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por dormir en la silla.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y media.- Informó la mujer, acercándose hasta él y tendiéndole una bolsa.- Te he traído ropa de recambio, tu madre te espera dentro de media hora en el restaurante del edificio, será mejor que te des prisa porque no parece muy contenta.- Se inclinó hacía él y pasó una mano por su mejilla.- También te haría falta un buen afeitado, debí pensar en ello.

- ¿Qué quiere mi madre? -El hombre se puso de pie evitando la proximidad de Mei Ling, quien hizo un mohín y se apartó mientras se encogía de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta.

Se estiró haciendo que toda su espalda crujiera por la mala posición. ¿Cómo se había acabado durmiendo en la silla? Miró encima de su mesa y suspiró abatido, ni siquiera había acabado la mitad del trabajo. Notó algo bajo su pie y al mirar de reojo se encontró con su americana toda arrugada, suspirando se agachó a cogerla y la extendió frente si. ¿Por qué parecía que un maratón entero había pasado por encima, pisoteándola sin ningún cuidado?

- ¿Te traigo un café?

- No, desayunaré con mi madre.- Contestó, dejando la chaqueta y cogiendo la ropa.- Lo que si... ¿crees que podrías organizar un poco todo eso para que lo termine antes de media mañana?

Mei Ling miró el escritorio lleno de documentos con una ceja alzada, escéptica, pero finalmente soltó una risilla y asintió con la cabeza, ya vería lo que podía hacer con todo eso.

Syaoran salió del despacho y pasó por la zona de empleados donde aun faltaban la mitad de ellos, saludó a una chica que acababa de llegar y justo cuando iba a girar para dirigirse al lavabo se encontró con algo más interesante.

Su sonrisa arrogante se plantó en su cara de nuevo mientras se dirigía hacia la máquina de cafés donde una embobada Sakura Kinomoto miraba la pared como si fuera de lo más interesante. La máquina emitió un pitido y ella se dispuso a servirse una taza que justamente acababa de llenar cuando Syaoran llegó a su lado.

- Gracias.- Sonrió altivamente haciéndose con la taza.

La castaña se lo quedó completamente estática mientras él se alejaba bebiendo de su café y, para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, Syaoran ya había desaparecido por la puerta del baño. Apretó la mandíbula y gruñendo empezó a caminar dispuesta a recuperar _su_ taza con _su_ café.

El hombre dejó la camisa que acababa de quitarse junto a la humeante taza. Pagaría por poder darse una ducha pero su madre le esperaba, así que no había tiempo para ir a casa y volver. Suspirando cogió la camisa limpia y se la puso, dejándola desabrochada empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa que le había dado Mei Ling, encontró el desodorante y justo cuando estaba apretando el botón del spray la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

- Exijo que me devuelva... mi... café.

Sakura se quedó mirando a su jefe con evidente sorpresa, sin embargo él pasó completamente y siguió a lo suyo, llenando el baño con el fuerte aroma de su desodorante que embotó los sentidos de la mujer.

- Lo siento pero tendrás que prepararte otro.- Contestó, abrochándose la camisa despreocupadamente.

La chica parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y lo miró con enfado.

- ¿Ya le han echado de la mansión de los Li? –Preguntó burlonamente.

Syaoran la miró con su eterno ceño fruncido pero sin embargo no respondió a la burla, simplemente volvió a mirar dentro de la bolsa.

- Joder, si también se ha dejado el cepillo de dientes.- Gruñó por lo bajo.

- He escuchado que se suele quedar en la oficina por las noches.- Comentó Sakura, dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo.- Me sorprende que no haya pensado en dejar una bolsa aquí con un cepillo de dientes y...- Se giró a mirarlo y sonrió burlonamente.- ...una maquinilla de afeitar.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos y finalmente ella abrió la puerta, Syaoran negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Tenía que admitir que aquella era una buena idea.

- Saku... Kinomoto.- La llamó y ella se paró para mirarle.- Tengo una cita dentro de veinte minutos, consígueme una maquinilla y un cepillo de dientes.

- ¿Perdón? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Usted no tiene ya una secretaria para esos recados?

- Sí, pero me divierte más tocarte la moral a ti.- Se sinceró, ganándose una mirada iracunda por parte de la castaña.- Así que demuéstrame lo buena secretaria que eres, rápido.

La mujer soltó un bufido de frustración y salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo. No le quedaba otra que cumplir el recado, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo él era su jefe y además casi había sonado como si pusiera en juego su eficiencia como secretaria y no pensaba dejarse vencer.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de meterle lo que le había pedido por...

Se plantó frente el ascensor y cogió su móvil mientras lo esperaba. Marcó el número de información e intentó distraerse con los tonos de llamada para no pensar en posibles formas de homicidio contra su jefe.

- Hola Kinomoto.

La aludida se giró para ver a Mei Ling, quien venía cargada con una pila de archivadores. Justo cuando iba a saludarla las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a la vez que una voz le daba los buenos días al otro lado de la línea.

Ambas subieron al ascensor mientras Sakura preguntaba por el número de la tienda de electrodomésticos más cercana a la oficina. Miró el reloj esperando a que le buscaran la información y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mei Ling un momento.

- Buenos días, necesito que me preparen una... sí, lo iré a buscar ahora pero necesito que me lo vaya... –Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras escuchaba al hombre que le había atendido al teléfono.- No, señor, necesito que me lo prepare y lo necesito para ahora, me importa muy poco que hayan acabado de abrir o que no admitan encargos, llamo de parte del señor Li y espero que entienda que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Mei Ling miró con una ceja alzada a la muchacha y ésta le sonrió nerviosamente, quizá se había emocionado un poco y había acabado pagando su enfado con el pobre empleado, pero parecía que al menos estaba dispuesto a acceder a su petición.

- Yo bajo aquí.- Escuchó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sakura la saludó con la mano y siguió pendiente del teléfono.

- Sí, necesito que me preparen una maquinilla de afeitar y un cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

La morena se giró rápidamente al escuchar la petición pero sólo se encontró con las puertas del ascensor.

-.-.-.-.-

Como era costumbre a esa hora, el restaurante del edificio estaba prácticamente desierto y sólo unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas por algunos madrugadores, que medio somnolientos, habían decidido darse un buen desayuno antes de empezar con su rutina diaria.

Syaoran no tardó en localizar a su madre. Era como si la rodeara una aura de grandeza pues a su alrededor había un vacío considerable, como si todo el mundo intentara mantener las distancias con la fría mujer.

Aunque posiblemente fuera la cara de mal humor que llevaba la que había ahuyentado a la gente. Y es que, en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre supo que le esperaba una buena.

- Buenos días, madre.

La mujer le saludó de manera escueta y estuvieron un momento sin decirse nada hasta que finalmente Syaoran suspiró abatido y llamó al camarero. No sabía que quería su madre pero tenía una ligera idea sobre el tema que la tenía de tan mal humor, al fin y al cabo no se acordó de avisar de su ausencia hasta que decidieron volver a Tokyo, y para aquel entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

El camarero se marchó con la petición de ambos y entonces Ieran clavó sus fríos ojos en él, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- Seré sincera, Syaoran, pensé que eras más responsable.

El hombre suspiró interiormente, ahí venía la reprimenda de su madre. No era la primera vez que la mujer le regañaba, podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre se había tomado muy en serio esas charlas con su madre, siempre había atendido a cada palabra suya, a cada gesto, siempre la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de completa seriedad.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión no tenía ganas de soportar esa bronca.

Estaba de acuerdo en que había sido culpa suya no avisar, como muy bien le estaba reprochando Ieran en esos momentos, pero no entendía porque tenía que ponerse así. ¿A caso no daba siempre lo máximo, no se esforzaba en cada cosa que hacía? Él creía que sí, pero al parecer su esfuerzo no era suficiente para contentar a la estricta y exigente Ieran Li, quien siempre esperaba más y más de él.

Miró a su alrededor. Toda la gente del restaurante estaba mirándolos y sin embargo la mujer no paraba en su regañina. Seguramente había decidido quedar ahí precisamente para eso, si lo abochornaba en frente de otra gente él se lo tomaría más en serio. Syaoran estaba seguro de que ella pensaba así y sin embargo no podía estar más equivocada.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? –El ceño de Ieran era tan o más pronunciado que el del propio Syaoran y sus labios estaban cruzados en una mueca de disgusto.- En serio... –Suspiró y esta vez su expresión fue de decepción.- No sé que te pasa, pero últimamente estás muy distraído.

- Lo siento, madre.

La mujer lo miró un instante y finalmente negó con la cabeza, sin embargo siguió con su charla, aunque dudaba que Syaoran estuviera escuchando nada de lo que decía.

Por su parte el castaño tenía la mirada perdida sobre el mantel mientras su mente divagaba sobre su último encuentro con Sakura, minutos antes. Aunque se pensaba que no lograría lo que le había pedido en tan poco tiempo, una vez más la chica había demostrado su eficiencia y se lo había traído todo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa algo forzada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. No pudo evitar sonreír él también ante el recuerdo y eso provocó que Ieran se callara de golpe, advirtiendo que no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso. La mujer carraspeó y decidió dar un paso más.

- Hace un momento me he encontrado con Mei Ling.

Syaoran apartó la vista de la mesa, aunque la encontraba infinitamente más interesante que el discurso de su madre, sin embargo el tono en que había dicho esa frase no le había dado buena espina.

- ¿Y qué...?

- Me ha dicho que sigues dando recados a Kinomoto.- Le cortó.- Me preguntaba porqué.

El castaño apartó la mirada de nuevo, sabía que la mujer esperaba una respuesta pero se sentía como un niño al que acababan de pillar haciendo una travesura. Y en cierto modo así era, pues la razón de haberle pedido el recado a Sakura había sido en gran parte fastidiarla. Como siempre que le pedía algo, de hecho.

- Mei Ling es tú secretaria.- Continuó ella.- Comprendo que te incomode pedir ciertas cosas a tu futura esposa, pero...

Soltó una risita. No pudo evitarlo pero al instante se arrepintió pues Ieran lo miraba con severidad, logrando amedrentarlo. Pero es que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante motivo.

- A Mei Ling ya le había pedido otra cosa y Sa... Kinomoto simplemente pasaba por ahí. Eso es todo.- Dijo seriamente, dando un sorbo a la amarga bebida.

No le había gustado que Ieran sacase el tema de su compromiso, era algo que no soportaba y, por algún motivo, el hecho de que Sakura se encontrase en medio de la conversación tampoco le había hecho gracia.

La mujer cogió su taza y miró a su hijo por encima del borde humeante. No le había pasado desapercibido lo incómodo que se había puesto el chico ante la mención de aquel tema, el tono amargo en su voz y lo serio que se había puesto al decir esas tres palabras: "tu futura esposa".

Suspiró y el humo se removió en el aire. El compromiso seguía resultando un tema delicado, así que llegó a la conclusión de que aun no era el momento para hablar de boda... al menos con él.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura grapó las hojas que tenía en la mano y cogió la otra copia mientras se ponía de pie pesadamente. Entró en el despacho de Eriol tarareando una canción y sin molestarse en picar, pues él se había ido hacía unos minutos a una comida importante. Dejó una copia sobre el escritorio y aprovechó para ordenar un poco el caos que había ahí encima. No le importaba tener su propia mesa hecha un desastre, pero ella sólo era una secretaria y Eriol en cambio –y pese a que a veces no se comportara como tal- era el subpresidente de esa empresa.

Minutos más tarde sonreía satisfecha con su trabajo, aquello ya parecía un despacho, asintió con la cabeza y salió rumbo al otro despacho. Miró el reloj, se había hecho algo tarde así que le daría la otra copia a Mei Ling y se iría a comer, que su estómago estaba empezando a quejarse.

Cruzó el edificio pensando en donde podría ir a comer, al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta y entró sin más, alzando el informe en el aire y a punto de llamar a Mei Ling. Sin embargo se quedó con la palabra en sus labios. Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos y se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta.

Un instante después un estruendo dentro del despacho, seguido de una serie de gruñidos y maldiciones, le hicieron sonreír ligeramente.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, intentando no ser vista. En un principio no vio a nadie pero en seguida apareció Syaoran de detrás del escritorio, con un montón de archivadores en los brazos. Los dejó con un gruñido sobre la mesa y se giró de nuevo hacia la estantería, que ahora estaba un poco más vacía.

Sakura volvió a reír para sus adentros cuando, al estirar el brazo para coger uno de los archivadores que estaba más alto, por poco se le cae en la cabeza. El hombre logró evitar que se cayera pero con eso sólo consiguió meterlo más adentro en el estante, provocando que ahora sí que no llegase. Bufando desistió en su empeño y se giró haciendo que Sakura se volviera a esconder.

Pero, ¿por qué se escondía?

Respiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse, había estado a punto de pillarla espiándole y por eso se había puesto nerviosa y se había vuelto a esconder. Así de simple. No importaba el hecho de que llevaba toda la semana nerviosa y que, para ser sinceros, esa situación estaba empezando a acabar con su paciencia.

Desde el fin de semana en la cabaña de Tomoyo, cada vez que tenía a Syaoran delante no podía evitar imaginar el cuerpo que cubría la ropa. Desde entonces, cada vez que se cruzaba con él no podía evitar respirar hondo para captar su aroma y, desde el otro día, a todo eso se le había sumado que no pudiera apartar la mirada de sus labios cada vez que lo veía hablando.

Una y otra vez por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de la tarde jugando al streap poker junto con la peculiar imagen que descubrió el otro día, de su rostro adormecido, sereno y sin ceño. Además del encontronazo en el lavabo cuando él se estaba cambiando... y a todo eso se le sumaba los extraños sueños que últimamente tenía y que estaban provocándole verdadero insomnio. Por no hablar de que todo eso la hastiaba y le crispaba los nervios, a pesar de que intentaba autoconvencerse de que aquello simplemente pasaba por una serie de casualidades consecutivas que le habían llevado a esa situación desesperante.

Porque ella _no_ deseaba a Syaoran Li.

Se asomó de nuevo y lo encontró intentando encaramarse a la estantería, con el brazo alargado y la palma de la mano abierta intentando agarrar el esquivo archivador. Sakura recorrió con sus ojos verdes la figura del hombre, el musculoso brazo que permanecía estirado en el aire, sus anchos hombros, deleitándose con la vista a medida que iba bajando por la amplia espalda del hombre... Se mordió el labio y volvió a esconderse para negar fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando serenarse y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Volvió a asomarse. Syaoran finalmente había alcanzado el dichoso archivador y lo estaba hojeando rápidamente, llegó al final y soltó un gruñido antes de revisarlo de nuevo. Sakura respiró hondo y aprovechó para salir de su escondite.

- ¿No está Mei Ling? –Preguntó, sonriendo para sí al ver el salto que había dado el hombre.

- No.- Contestó secamente, visiblemente molesto.- ¿Querías algo?

-Venía a darle el resumen de cuentas de esta semana.- Agitó en el aire los papeles que llevaba en la mano.- Pero supongo que se lo puedo dar directamente a usted.

- Sí, claro.

La castaña estaba segura de que no le había hecho ni caso ya que seguía buscando en el interior del archivador, pasando hojas rápidamente mientras su ceño fruncido reflejaba lo fastidiado que estaba.

- ¿Busca algo?

- Mei Ling es demasiado ordenada.- Se quejó.- Al menos con tu desorden sabía que, si algo no estaba en su sitio, estaba en algún lugar del océano de inmundicia que tienes por escritorio.- Rió ligeramente ante el gruñido de ella-. Pero llevo un buen rato buscando el contrato con importaciones Fuuma y no hay manera.

Sakura se acercó hasta colocarse delante de él para mirar los documentos que tenía en las manos, Syaoran se movió para permitirle mirar mejor, quedando hombro con hombro. La castaña agarró rápidamente el archivador y se apartó ligeramente.

- Esto... parece que está por orden cronológico.- Murmuró, pasando páginas.- ¿Cuándo hicisteis el contrato?

- ¿Pero seguía algún orden? –Preguntó incrédulo, sorprendido porque ella hubiese encontrado sentido al orden de Mei Ling con tanta rapidez, sin embargo Sakura lo miró esperando una respuesta.- Eh... El mes pasado.

- Este sólo llega hasta hace tres meses, lo del mes pasado debe de estar en el otro...

Dejó el archivador sobre la mesa y miró a la estantería, como era de esperarse el que buscaba estaba situado en la parte más alta. Se acercó al armario y se puso de puntillas pero, obviamente no llegó, quedándose a una distancia considerable de su objetivo. Syaoran rió a sus espaldas.

- Creo que mi prima es bastante más alta que tú. De hecho yo soy más alto que las dos y a duras penas llego.

La castaña se giró con expresión enfuruñada y lo miró unos segundos antes de volverlo a intentar. Él arqueó las cejas antes de reprimir una nueva risotada, de veras que a veces no entendía como aquella mujer podía llegar a ser tan cabezota.

Syaoran era una persona que solía pensar antes de actuar, analizaba la situación y sopesaba los pros y las contras de sus acciones antes de realizarlas, teniendo en cuenta siempre las consecuencias que podía ocasionar. Siempre se había considerado una persona cauta y poco impulsiva, por eso cuando se sorprendió a si mismo agarrando la pequeña cintura de Sakura entre sus dos manos no pudo más que tensarse tanto o más que la mujer.

Durante un instante ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada y posiblemente ni tan siquiera respiraron, estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacerlo.

En el último mes Syaoran había cometido una y mil estupideces y todas ellas en presencia de Sakura Kinomoto, pero lo que acababa de hacer sin embargo se llevaba el primer premio. Miró la nuca e la chica que tenía a escasos centímetros y se preguntó porque había actuado tan repentinamente, acercándose sin más a ella y agarrándole la cintura como si eso no fuera nada malo. La había visto tan pequeñita en comparación con la estantería que, simplemente, había actuado pero...

¿Y ahora, qué?

Podía notar en sus manos la tibieza del cuerpo de Sakura, la estrechez de su cintura que resultó ser más pequeña de lo que había supuesto, podía ver lo grandes que eran sus manos en comparación... podía sentirla y eso estaba impidiendo que pensara con claridad.

Por algún motivo no consideró la opción de apartar las manos y simplemente alejarse, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada más que sujetarla de la cintura así que, cuando vio que ella se giraba para ver que estaba haciendo –seguramente para gritarle alguna cosa bien merecida-, simplemente reaccionó y la alzó tal y como quería hacer en un principio.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado al verse levantada del suelo. Agitó los pies en el aire y se removió para intentar soltarse, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles que muy probablemente eran algún tipo de insulto, demasiado nerviosa y confundida para hacer nada más.

- Estate quieta.- Gruñó él, con la voz ronca tan cerca de su oído que logró detenerla al instante.- Coge el archivador.

La castaña estaba completamente rígida por sentir las grandes manos de su jefe rodeándole la cintura, así que tardó uno segundos en moverse pero se las arregló para estirar el brazo y coger el problemático archivador. Tan rápido como se hizo con él, Syaoran la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y se apartó de ella. Sakura se giró y le dio el archivador evitando mirarle a los ojos, notaba su cara arder y estaba tan abrumada que por primera vez no sabía como reaccionar.

Unas semanas atrás muy posiblemente le hubiera pegado un par de gritos e incluso posiblemente le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero ahora simplemente se encontró sin saber que hacer. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero notaba su garganta seca.

- Ah, aquí está.

Syaoran había empezado a buscar entre los documentos, intentando huir de ese ambiente tan enrarecido que él mismo había creado, Sakura lo vio darle la espalda sin dirigirle la mirada y ella simplemente hizo lo propio saliendo de su despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el hombre soltó el aire que había estando reteniendo si darse cuenta.

Era increíble, pero había vuelto a huir de la situación y él siempre había odiado a la gente que adquiría esa reacción tan cobarde y era por eso, y no por otra cosa, que se odiaba a si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei Ling entró a otra tienda sin molestarse en devolver el saludo a la empleada. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a mirar prendas al azar, sin molestarse especialmente en observarlas con atención. Era la quinta tienda en la que entraba y realmente no era que quisiera comprar nada, simplemente buscaba algo con que distraerse e ir de compras siempre le había distraído.

Aunque parecía que hoy no funcionaba.

Intercambió unas palabras con la empleada que había ido a atenderle y aceptó el vestido que ella le tendía, dirigiéndose a los probadores para ver que tal le estaba pero sin ningunas ganas de ello.

Mientras se desnudaba las palabras de aquella mujer volvieron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

_- Mei Ling.- Sonrió Ieran, sentada en el cómodo sillón de su despacho.- Siéntate, por favor._

_- ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, señora Li? –Preguntó sin poder disimular cierta curiosidad.- Me ha sorprendido que me llamará._

_- ¿Le has dicho a Syaoran que venías?_

_Mei Ling negó con la cabeza y Ieran sonrió complacida. No entendía porqué la mujer le había pedido expresamente que no le comentará nada a su prometido sobre ese encuentro, pero si era una petición de Ieran Li no podía negarse. Aun así pronto descubrió el porqué Syaoran no debía enterarse._

_- ¿Conoces a Kaho Mitsuki?_

Mei Ling se abrochó el vestido y empezó a mirarse en el espejo, aun no se podía creer lo que le había contado su futura suegra. Era increíble porque, ¿quién no conocía a Kaho Mitsuki? Era una mujer más que conocida por organizar las bodas de numerosos famosos, llegando incluso a preparar las ceremonias de algunos príncipes extranjeros.

Por ello no pudo disimular su asombro en cuanto Ieran le habló de ella.

_- Es una vieja amiga.- Se explicó la mujer.- Me debe un favor y le he pedido que sea ella quien organice la boda, además en estos momentos está en Inglaterra con una de sus discípulas, quizá la conozcas también, se llama..._

- Nakuru Akizuki... –Murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el espejo.

Era increíble pero al parecer sería ella quien diseñara el vestido que llevaría el día de su boda. De su boda organizada por Kaho Mitsuki. Suspiró y el cristal se empañó con su aliento. No podía evitar pensar que todo eso le quedaba grande, por no hablar de que se le estaba empezando a escapar todo de las manos.

_- ¿Y Syaoran...? _

_Ieran frunció el ceño ante la sola mención de su hijo. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la sala mientras Mei Ling empezaba a dudar de que Syaoran siquiera supiera que su madre estaba empezando a organizar ya los preparativos._

_- He estado pensando y creo... que lo mejor es no decirle nada. Por el momento._

_La morena miró a la mujer con asombro ¿pretendía preparar la boda a espaldas del novio? _

_- Pero..._

_- Estoy segura de que si se entera sólo pondrá impedimentos.- Afirmó, completamente seria.- Será más un estorbo que algo útil en la organización de todo el evento, cuando lo tengamos todo planeado entonces se lo diremos, pero hasta ese momento te pido que no le digas nada. _

El vestido cayó limpiamente al suelo cuando se lo desabrochó para quitárselo, ese tampoco le había gustado. Se vistió y salió de la tienda sin comprar nada, caminó un par de calles más y se paró frente el escaparate de una pequeña tienda, donde un vestido de corte chino le llamó la atención.

- Bienvenida.- Dijo una voz nada más entrar en la tienda.- Un momentito...

Mei Ling miró con sorpresa entre la fila de estantes llenas de ropa, buscando a la dependienta con curiosidad pues había reconocido la voz. Y la mujer de piel pálida y larga melena que salió con un par de vestidos en sus manos se lo confirmó.

- ¿Tomoyo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Oh, Mei Ling.- Sonrió la mujer.- ¿Vienes a comprar o... prefieres un café?

La china alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada cuando ella dejó los vestidos en un estante y se fue detrás del mostrador para servir la bebida de una pequeña cafetera. Tomoyo se sentó sobre un taburete y cogió una de las dos humeantes tazas, le dio un sorbo y sonrió a Mei Ling, quien finalmente se acercó para coger la bebida restante.

- Pareces sorprendida de verme aquí. ¿No lo sabías? -Ella negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo mientras ojeaba la tienda.- No es muy grande, ¿verdad? Pero es tranquila, mucho más que las enormes oficinas de mi madre. Al principio se negó, pero a mi siempre me ha gustado la costura y finalmente conseguí que me permitiera abrir la tienda.

- ¿Es tuya? –Se sorprendió Mei Ling.- ¿Y la ropa?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Mostrando una orgullosa sonrisa dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y empezó a caminar por la tienda, cogió una camiseta al azar de entre toda la ropa y se la mostró a Mei Ling. La china tragó saliva y sus ojos pasaron de la prenda a la mujer que la sostenía y que ahora lucía una expresión ligeramente entristecida. Volvió a mirar la camiseta, negra, de corte sencillo y con un simple estampado de flores de sakura en color blanco.

- Aunque la mayoría de prendas que hay aquí no son mías, sí que hay algunas que he hecho yo.- Se explicó la morena, volviendo la camiseta a su lugar.- Supongo que son fáciles de distinguir. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Normalmente no entra mucha gente.

Mei Ling dio otro trago a su café y miró hacia el aparador. Había entrado porque le había gustado el vestido, pero ahora no recordaba el estampado que tenía, eran flores pero, ¿eran de cerezo? No estaba segura y si resultaba que era una prenda que Tomoyo había hecho para Sakura, no estaría bien que se la probase ella.

- Estaba... de compras.- Titubeó un momento.- He visto el vestido de la entrada y...

El rostro de Tomoyo le indicó que había metido la pata, así que calló al instante. La miraba con sorpresa y ella se sintió estúpida por haber siquiera comentado el vestido, estaba claro que no era para ella.

- Vaya, me sorprende... –Rió ella, aunque la china no le veía la gracia.- Un momento, ahora te lo traigo.

Era un vestido rojo, de corte chino y con un estampado simple de color negro que provocó que los ojos rojizos de Mei Ling se abrieran sorprendidos, al ver que no eran flores de cerezo sino lotos los que decoraban la parte baja, el pecho y la espalda del vestido, pero sin llegar a ser recargado.

- Oh, ¿no es tuyo?

Tomoyo no contestó y simplemente la guió a un probador. La morena empezó a probarse el vestido y justo cuando iba a ponérselo la voz de la chica la sobresaltó.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó desde el otro lado de la cortina.- Cuando has entrado tenías una cara muy seria.

Apretó el vestido entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Al sentirse descubierta se había dado cuenta de la presión que tenía en el estómago desde que había salido de la reunión con Ieran.

Tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar. No sabía porqué pero tenía que desahogarse un poco, y Tomoyo parecía la persona perfecta.

- Vengo de hablar con Ieran Li. Quiere empezar a preparar la boda. - La chica no dijo nada y ella agradeció su silencio.- Pe... Pensaba que tardaría más... que tendría más tiempo para... conquistar a Syaoran pero... pero...

La cortina se descorrió y Tomoyo la contempló un momento, con el vestido apretado fuertemente entre sus manos y aguantando a duras penas el llanto. Se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Todo está yendo muy rápido, ¿verdad? – Susurró, acariciándole el pelo.- Es difícil aceptar los cambios tan repentinos.

En esos momentos la puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse y Mei Ling se apartó de los brazos de Tomoyo, quien ahora miraba hacia el exterior de la tienda. Los ojos amatistas de ella le lanzaron una última mirada y luego salió para atender al nuevo cliente.

- ¿Tomoyo?

La aludida miró con sorpresa a la persona que acababa de entrar en la tienda y que aun desde la entrada la miraba con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

- Sakura... ¿Qué haces aquí, querías algo?

- Vengo...–Parecía confundida, miró a su alrededor con los ojos verdes titubeando.- ...necesito...

La morena la miró con asombro y se acercó a ella con preocupación, le parecía un gatito asustado, confundido, como si no lograra entender nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor.

- ¿Kinomoto?

En esos momentos salió Mei Ling de la trastienda, con el vestido ya puesto y que le quedaba perfectamente adaptado a su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecho a su medida. Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirarla y Sakura al verla dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Oh, veo que estás ocupada.- Dijo atropelladamente.- Bueno, no era nada importante así que ya... ya hablaremos luego. Adiós.

La castaña salió apresuradamente de la tienda dejando a las dos mujeres completamente sorprendidas, mirando la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**  
Notitas varias:** Uf... la cosa se pone un pelín complicada y yo cada vez tardo más en actualizar ¿verdad? Lo siento ñ.ñU pero mi tiempo libre se ha visto drásticamente reducido y mi inspiración parece que es puñetera y sólo vuelve cuando no puedo escribir XD Aun así procuraré mantener un ritmo.. será más lento que al principio pero no desesperéis, en compensación los capítulos son un poco más largos y.. y venga va, la cosa se está poniendo calentita, calentita ¿o no?

Por cierto, sobre el capítulo, aclarar que en la última escena los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos de Mei Ling.. por si alguien no lo había pillado xD

Y aunque parezca mentira me gustaría saber lo que opináis sinceramente de la historia, los personajes, como se está llevando todo, la forma de escribir... nunca he sido de letras por eso vuestros comentarios (y mi beta, Hikari Katsuragi xD) me ayudan a querer mejorar u3u además me preocupa hacer ooc xD es algo que no soporto.

Así pues, gracias a los reviews del cap anterior n.n!

Bye bee!! (este saludo se está poniendo de moda, y eso que en un principio la gente me miraba raro cuando lo decía xD)


	12. Décimo segundo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo segundo acoso**

* * *

Ieran Li cerró la carpeta y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, bajo llave. Se había encontrado con algún que otro inconveniente para preparar algunas cosas pero ya estaba todo listo para empezar todos los preparativos, había logrado reunir todas las fichas y las que faltaban por fin estaban llegando al tablero, dentro de poco su juego empezaría.

Aunque en el fondo no le gustaba tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero Syaoran era tan lento...

Picaron a la puerta y no le sorprendió ver a Eriol entrar a su despacho, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se enterase y acabara por ir a pedir explicaciones. Las mismas que estaba exigiendo en esos momentos.

- No te alteres y siéntate.- Imperó más que pidió la mujer.- No veo porque deba afectarte a ti todo esto, Eriol.

- Me afecta porque... –Respiró hondo y midió sus palabras mientras tomaba asiento.- Me preguntaba porqué has hecho llamar a la señorita Mitsuki, sólo eso.

La mujer apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos para sostener su barbilla sobre ellas, analizando la situación.

Kaho Mitsuki, una profesora particular perfectamente calificada y eficaz que decidió irse a otro país para empezar un nuevo camino, el cual le ha hecho ganarse una merecida fama... y Eriol Hiragisawa, quien una vez fue su problemático alumno.

El tema era bastante delicado.

- Todavía es un secreto, pero supongo que habrás advertido que estoy empezando con los preparativos de la boda.- Eriol se ajustó las gafas disimulando una sonrisa, era obvio que lo sospechaba.- Tu hermano no debe enterarse aún, así que espero que seas discreto y simplemente entiendas que Kaho ha venido a ayudarme, ya que me debía un favor.

El moreno miró fijamente a su madre. Estaba seguro de que la mujer tenía otro motivo escondido, más de un motivo de hecho, porque ella nunca hacía las cosas sin pensar. Le costaba admitirlo, pero si él era manipulador, Ieran Li aún lo era más.

- Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- ¿Lo pones en duda? -Preguntó mirando con seriedad a su hijo, quien se levantó dispuesto a irse.- Más bien soy yo quien espera que sepas lo que haces. No quiero escándalos Eriol, no más.

Se miraron una última vez y él se giró para salir del despacho. Ieran suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer unos hijos así? No hacían más que causarle quebraderos de cabeza, el uno demasiado serio y el otro demasiado dado a los problemas. Y a veces no sabía cual era peor.

-.-.-.-.-

Las calles de Tokyo siempre estaban abarrotadas de gente, yendo a trabajar, paseando, comprando... siempre habían miles de personas en la calle y todas ellas hablando en un constante murmuro que acababa sonando como un molesto zumbido en sus oídos.

¿Es que toda la gente había decidido salir a la calle a la vez? Soltó un gruñido cuando un hombre se paró sin ningún motivo aparente, estorbándole el paso. Tenía prisa, joder, ¿por qué nadie lograba entender eso? Sólo pedía que le dejaran un camino libre donde pasar sin tener que correr en una carrera de obstáculos, ¿a caso era mucho?

Miró su reloj, comprobando que iba tarde. Llevaba dos días buscando excusas absurdas para poder salir un momento del trabajo, y la de hoy había sido ir a buscar un catálogo con los nuevos productos de una empresa cercana, cosa que ella no estaba obligada a hacer, pero que le había servido para irse un rato, rato que se había transformado en más de hora y media.

Obviamente no tenía ninguna justificación creíble para tardar tanto, a no ser que dijera que se había perdido... cosa que no quería hacer ya que seguramente su jefe se reiría de ella. ¡Pero es que la gente se empeñaba en ponérsele en medio!

Miró el reloj de nuevo. Al menos había logrado hacer todo lo que quería. Había recogido el catálogo y seguidamente se había dirigido a su cita con el agente inmobiliario para ver uno de los posibles pisos. Y a pesar de molestarse en buscar la excusa, en ir y en llegar tarde al trabajo por ello, la visita había sido un completo desastre, pues el piso tenía una habitación que había logrado ponerle los pelos de punta y hacerla salir prácticamente corriendo de allí.

Y ese era el cuarto piso.

Suspiró mientras entraba en las oficinas de la corporación Clow. Parecía que no encontraría nunca el piso perfecto... sólo pedía que fuera bonito, no muy grande, pero sin ser enano, no quería un piso de película y mucho menos de película de miedo, simplemente quería un piso. Uno que pudiera mantener ella sola.

Al menos al ir a ver los pisos aprovechaba y escapaba del ambiente tan tenso que se vivía en la oficina. Según había escuchado de Mei Ling y otros empleados, Syaoran llevaba unos días más agresivo de lo normal y Sakura se preguntaba si aquello era humanamente posible... Pero a pesar de todo no había vuelto a pisar el despacho del castaño y lo evitaba tanto como le era posible. Y la misma táctica servía para Eriol.

Pero aun así, por aquello de las leyes de Murphy, hay momentos en los que no se puede evitar encontrarse con quien menos quieres ver y, eso, fue lo que Sakura pensó al ver a Eriol tomar el mismo ascensor que ella.

- Oh, pero si es mi Sakura Hime.- Ella rodó los ojos ante el calificativo saludándolo con un escueto movimiento de cabeza.- Últimamente parece que me evitas, ¿o es que no sabes como pedirme una cita y tienes vergüenza de verme? –Preguntó, y la sonrisa encantadora no tardó en aparecer en sus labios. Ella en cambio tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse ante aquello.- Vamos, Sakura, pon un poco de tu parte...

Una mano se apoyó al lado de su cabeza, acorralándola contra la pared. Incómoda, miró a los lados buscando una salida mientras Eriol se iba acercando cada vez más y más. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura aprovechó para escabullirse fuera, dejando al hombre enfuruñado, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azul oscuro hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspiró y, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, sacó la lengua a las puertas ya cerradas.

Miró a su alrededor para ver en que planta se había bajado y se encogió de hombros al ver el restaurante de la empresa al final del pasillo, empezando a caminar hacia él en busca de un café que no supiera a plástico.

-.-.-.-.-

El aeropuerto internacional de Narita era un completo caos de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro mientras arrastraban sus maletas. Habían sido unos minutos de completo agobio pero al fin habían logrado abandonar la terminal y ahora estaban sentadas en el Narita Express, el tren bala que las llevaría hasta su verdadero destino.

- Llegaremos a Tokyo en unos cincuenta minutos.- Informó el empleado que había ido a recogerlas.- Podéis descansar si lo deseáis, ha debido de ser un viaje largo.

- ¡Wah! Ni te lo imaginas.- La mujer más joven se hundió en el asiento mientras estiraba sus brazos.- Odio ir tantas horas en un avión, acabas acartonada.

- Nakuru... –La chica no se dio por advertida y siguió desperezándose con bastante escándalo.

- Pero es que no entiendo porque aceptaste este trabajo, Kaho.- Cruzó los pies sobre el asiento y miró con seriedad a la mujer.- Ni a ti ni a mi nos hace gracia la manera en que lo está llevando todo, y sin embargo no has dudado en pegarte toda la paliza de viaje hasta aquí.

Kaho apartó su cabello rojizo y se puso las gafas de sol para que no le deslumbrara la luz que entraba por la ventana. Miró el paisaje en silencio durante un momento y, cuando Nakuru pensaba que ya no contestaría, abrió sus labios para hablar.

- Tengo mis motivos.- Sonrió, no queriendo dar más detalles.- Cuando lleguemos verás a lo que me refiero.

-.-.-.-.-

- Un café con leche para llevar, por favor.

El camarero se giró para preparar el pedido y ella paseó la vista por el comedor, aburrida. Tenía trabajo por hacer y se suponía que ya iba más que tarde, pero después de su encuentro en el ascensor prefería esperar un poco antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a Eriol, a veces no entendía como el hombre no se daba nunca por vencido...

Justo cuando el empleado le servía su café, vio a dos mujeres conocidas en una mesa cercana, así que cogió su vaso y se dirigió hasta ahí.

- Sakura.- Saludó Tomoyo al verla llegar.- ¿Dónde...?

- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? –Esperó de repente Mei Ling, sorprendiendo a Sakura y haciendo reír a la morena.- Syaoran está insoportable y hay un montón de trabajo. ¡Y tú vas y desapareces! No sabes lo agobiada que estoy, suerte que Tomoyo ha venido a buscarte y me ha salvado.

La castaña abrió la boca pero al ver a su prima negar con la cabeza prefirió callarse. ¿Qué no sabía lo agobiada que estaba? Pues no sabía porqué, pero tenía una ligera idea, ¿quizá porque lo había tenido que sufrir desde su primer día en esa empresa?

- ¿Qué querías? –Preguntó a Tomoyo, pasando de las protestas de la china.

- Simplemente pasaba por aquí cerca y quería verte.- sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque parece que mi capricho ha servido para evitar que Mei Ling cometiera un asesinato.

- Sí, no me hubiera gustado nada haber acabado matado a mi prometido. ¿Te imaginas?

Las dos chicas se pusieron a reír y Sakura las miró con una sonrisa torcida, a ella no le importaría matar a... su prometido. De hecho a veces pensaba que esa sería la solución a sus problemas, al menos sin Syaoran Li su vida sería más calmada y no tendría tantos dolores de cabeza.

Tomoyo paró de reír al ver la extraña expresión que tenía su prima. La analizó con la mirada, llevaba días más rara de lo habitual, más callada, más pensativa e incluso diría que más ausente y cada vez que le preguntaba sonreía y negaba con la cabeza alegando que no era nada.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó, aunque sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Mei Ling dejó de reír también y miró a Sakura, quien negó con la cabeza y sonrió, comportándose tal y como Tomoyo le había dicho que llevaba haciendo desde aquel día en que se encontraron en la tienda de la morena. Ambas chicas cruzaron una mirada.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? –Preguntó la china, moviendo la silla a un lado.- Si tienes algo que te preocupe nos lo puedes decir...

- No me ocurre nada, de verdad.- Bebió un sorbo de su café y miró el reloj.- Debería ir arriba a terminar mi trabajo, has dicho que había mucho por hacer, ¿no?

La vieron alejarse y la amatista soltó un suspiro, Mei Ling le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y por un momento estuvieron en silencio.

- No sé que hacer.- Admitió Tomoyo.- Antes me lo solía contar todo.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, ambas tenían una ligera idea del causante de ese extraño comportamiento, pero ninguna de las dos quería sacar el tema.

-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura entró con paso distraído, tiró el vaso vacío a la papelera y saludó a un par de empleados que pasaban por ahí siguiendo su camino hacia el despacho, sólo esperaba que Eriol no le molestara con sus jueguecitos otra vez.

Estaba a punto de girar la esquina cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo parar en seco mientras notaba la piel de su nuca erizándose.

- Anda, mira quien está aquí, la desaparecida.- Escuchó los pasos de Syaoran acercándose a ella pero no se movió.- ¿Tanto se tarda en ir a buscar un catálogo?

Sakura apretó con fuerza el maletín que llevaba en la mano, he ahí el motivo principal de que huyese de ese lugar siempre que podía. La presencia de Syaoran le ponía nerviosa y eso la confundía y esa confusión la ponía aun más nerviosa... era un círculo vicioso en el que parecía haber caído por culpa de aquel hombre. Sobre todo después del incidente en su despacho.

Decidió seguir su camino ignorando el claro tono burlón de su jefe. Según sabía él estaba de mal humor y ella no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de empezar una pelea con Syaoran.

Lo que no contara era con el orgullo del heredero de los Li, que nunca permitiría que alguien le ignorase. Y menos si ese alguien era Sakura Kinomoto. Sus pasos fueron rápidos y pronto adelantó a la chica, poniéndose frente a ella y barrándole el paso apoyando un brazo en la pared. La miró con seriedad, con su ceño fruncido, pero al mirarla no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Sus ojos ámbares chocaron contra de Sakura en una mirada intensa y de un profundo verde que logró incomodarlo y hacerlo dudar un momento.

- Has... ¿Has ido a mirar otro piso, no? –Preguntó. Ella se mantuvo callada y él supo que había acertado.- Si no encuentras ninguno ya te dije que yo...

- Y yo ya le dije que no quiero ayuda de nadie, quiero conseguirlo por mi misma, y pienso hacerlo.

Sakura dejó de mirarlo mal para alzar la ceja al advertir como él sonreía ligeramente antes de pasarse una mano por su cabello y despeinárselo más de lo que ya lo tenía. Esa chica era incorregiblemente cabezota, pero tenía que admitir que admiraba su determinación.

- Bueno, pero recuerda lo que acordamos...

- Que sí... –Dijo entre dientes, apartando el brazo de Syaoran para poder continuar su camino.- A veces eres muy pesado ¿lo sabías?

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risilla mientras la veía alejarse enfuruñada, risilla que cortó de repente al advertir que se le había pasado por completo el mal humor sólo por haber conseguido molestarla un poco.

- ¡Syaoran! –La voz de Mei Ling le hizo voltear y se encontró con la chica quien caminaba hacia él.- ¿Has visto a...? ¡Ah, Sakura! –Dijo, acercándose a ellos.- Se me ha olvidado pedirte el catálogo de... ¿Ha pasado algo?

Mei Ling miró la expresión mal humorada que lucía la chica y luego miró a Syaoran, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una expresión divertida que logró desconcertarla. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Syaoran dejara de estar de mal humor? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que el repentino enfado de Sakura tenía algo que ver.

La ojiverde se acercó a ella sacando el catálogo del maletín para tendérselo y cuando ella estaba a punto de cogerlo, una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Pidiendo disculpas Mei Ling empezó a buscar su móvil en el bolso mientras la música seguía sonando.

- Eso me recuerda... –Dijo Syaoran, y se giró hacia la castaña.- ¿Por qué tu móvil siempre está apagado? Así no hay manera de contactar contigo cuando desapareces.

Sakura apartó la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Si Syaoran descubriese el "pequeño accidente" que destruyó por completo su móvil...

- Según Tomoyo lo estampaste contra la pared, ¿no? –Sonrió Mei Ling, encontrando por fin su teléfono y ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte de la castaña.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –El hombre alzó una ceja.- Que bestia.

Ella soltó un gruñido mientras la morena se apartaba el móvil de la oreja. Quien quiera que fuera tenía una voz estridente que incluso llegaron a oír los otros dos.

- ¿¡Moshi moshi!?

Era una voz de mujer que se llegaba a entender perfectamente de lo alto que gritaba. Los tres se miraron con igual sorpresa hasta que Mei Ling se acercó el aparato para hablar.

- ...¿Sí? Soy Mei Ling Li... ¿Qué...?

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Que voz más kawaii! –La morena volvió a apartarse el auricular con una mueca.- Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a la... Sí, sí, Kaho, ya va... –Pareció como si alguien más hablara, pero esa segunda persona no llegó a escucharse.- Soy Akizuki, Nakuru Akizuki. Llamaba para pedirte que vengas a la mansión Li...

Mei Ling palideció al escuchar el nombre y tapó el auricular con una mano mientras se apartaba para que los demás no escuchasen el resto de la conversación. Pero sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Nakuru Akizuki? –Preguntó Sakura, y miró a Syaoran con sorpresa.

- ¿Se supone que debo conocerla?

- Bueno pensé que... –Titubeó ella.- No sabía que estabais planeando ya la boda.

El ceño del hombre se frunció más de lo normal y su mandíbula se tensó mientras masticaba la pregunta que no tardó en formular.

- ...¿Qué?

- Bu-Bueno, quizá me equivoque... –Intentó disimular, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Syaoran le cogió de los hombros instándole a que se explicase.- Na-Nakuru Akizuki es una diseñadora de vestidos de novia y... y trabaja con Kaho Mitsuki, por eso pensé...

Syaoran apretó más su agarre y Sakura soltó un quejido. ¿Kaho Mitsuki? ¿La misma Kaho Mitsuki que él conocía y que se había ido a Gran Bretaña para convertirse en una famosa organizadora de bodas?

Mei Ling colgó el móvil y se giró hacia ellos, tragando saliva cuando los ojos ámbares se clavaron en ella con una expresión iracunda. Miró a Sakura quien estaba desconcertada y entendió que le había informado de quien era esa tal Akizuki. Volvió a tragar saliva.

- Te lo puedo explicar... –Susurró.

- ¿¡Habéis empezado a organizarlo todo!! –El grito de Syaoran resonó en el pasillo provocando que las dos mujeres cerrasen los ojos un momento.

Algunos empleados empezaron a asomar la cabeza, entre ellos Eriol, quien salió de su despacho y como los demás se quedó sorprendido al ver a Syaoran en pleno ataque de ira. El castaño daba verdadero miedo, no paraba de soltar maldiciones y exclamaciones mientras Mei Ling lo miraba asustada y Sakura intentaba detenerle.

- ¡Syaoran, cálmate, ella no tiene la culpa!

- ¿Qué me calme? –Gruñó.- ¿Y como puedes decir que no tiene la culpa? ¡Me lo ha ocultado!

- ¡Porque sabíamos que te opondrías! –Intento excusarse Mei Ling.- ¡Mírate, realmente parece que odies la idea!

- ¡Porque la odio!

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Syaoran se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible, notaba como la sangre hervía en sus venas corriendo a mil por hora. Miró a Mei Ling quien había bajado la mirada y se mordía el labio intentando no derrumbarse, las palabras de Syaoran le habían herido pero en el fondo sabía que aquella era la realidad.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le agarró del brazo tirando levemente para que se apartara de la morena, a quien había acorralado contra la pared.

- Mei Ling... –Empezó Sakura.

- ¿Están en la mansión, verdad?

Las dos mujeres vieron con sorpresa como Syaoran se alejaba de ellas y pasaba por en medio de los trabajadores más curiosos que aun estaban ahí. La morena soltó una exclamación y salió corriendo detrás de él, Sakura no tardó en seguirla.

- ¡Sakura! –La voz de Eriol la hizo detenerse.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento Eriol, tengo que ir tras ellos, ha sido mi culpa que Syaoran... lo siento.

El hombre se rascó la nuca mientras veía como la chica salía corriendo tras su hermano y su prima. Se podía hacer una ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido pero, por algún motivo, ver como Sakura se alejaba para ir tras Syaoran no le gustó en absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-

Nakuru se levantó de la silla y caminó por el despacho, analizando todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, toda la historia, todo el plan de Ieran... Sinceramente lo encontraba demasiado drástico pero si ese tal Syaoran era tan lento y dudoso como le había asegurado Kaho, entonces veía incluso lógico que su madre se tomara tantas molestias en el asunto.

Ieran miró su reloj. Mei Ling no tardaría en llegar y entonces sólo quedaría esperar a que eligiera, y seguramente de su respuesta dependía la de las dos mujeres.

- ¿Cómo lo ves, Kaho? –Preguntó.

La aludida cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sinceramente lo entendía, pues conocía a Syaoran de tiempo atrás, pero dudaba si la chica estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Casarse por obligación... amar a alguien que sabes no te corresponde... No sabía como era Mei Ling, pero esperaba que fuera tan fuerte como le aseguraban.

- Sólo si ella acepta, Ieran, ya te lo dije.

- ¿Y tú, Nakuru?

La castaña se apoyó contra una de las paredes y miró a ambas mujeres. Kaho ya había dado su parecer y Ieran parecía no querer rendirse así que no le quedaban muchas opciones.

- Cuando llegue la chica lo decidiré.

Fue como si esas palabras fueran el detonante de una explosión. La puerta se había abierto de golpe, dando un fuerte portazo que provocó que las tres mujeres dieran un pequeño salto, sobresaltadas, girándose para ver a quien acababa de irrumpir en el despacho.

Syaoran se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolas con su ceño fruncido y una expresión que daba verdadero miedo, tanto que al verlo incluso Ieran tragó saliva asustada. Era obvio que había descubierto el plan.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que vas organizando a mis espaldas, madre!?

La potente voz del hombre resonó por todo el despacho, cargada de ira y reproche. Syaoran no entendía como habían podido llegar a ese extremo de preparar la boda a sus espaldas, pero desde luego no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Veo que te has enterado.- Observó Ieran, después de recobrar la compostura.- Entonces nos ahorrarás bastantes problemas.

- ¿Y aún osas decir eso? –Entró al despacho dando grandes zancadas, con los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos se estaban quedando blancos.- Sabes de sobra que no soporto el tema de la boda, ¡y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es organizarla sin decirme nada!

- ¡Syaoran! –Las tres mujeres vieron como Mei Ling entraba corriendo por la puerta, yendo directamente a ponerse frente a Syaoran para intentar tranquilizarlo.- Cálmate, aun no se ha preparado nada...

- ¿Entonces que hacen estas aquí? –Bramó.

- Muestra más respeto, jovencito.- Le reprochó Nakuru, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del hombre, pero que no le inmutó.

Kaho miró como Mei Ling intentaba detener a Syaoran y luego miró al hombre, quien parecía fuera de si, gritando sin control. Iba a decir algo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la tercera persona que acababa de aparecer por la puerta y que titubeaba en el umbral, sin saber si entrar o no.

- ¡Cálmate, Syaoran! –Rogó la morena, sujetándole del brazo.

- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme!?

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, en un arrebato de rabia Syaoran empujó a la muchacha que intentaba detenerlo, frente la atónita mirada del resto de presentes Mei Ling fue apartada de un fuerte empujón, provocando que casi cayese al suelo.

Antes de que ninguna llegara a decir nada, se escuchó una fuerte bofetada que resonó en el silencio que acababa de provocarse. Mei Ling, Kaho, Nakuru, Ieran e incluso el propio Syaoran se quedaron sin palabras mientras miraban completamente atónitos a Sakura, quien aun tenía la mano alzada y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de desagrado.

- Será mejor que te calmes y procures ser razonable, Syaoran.- Dijo con voz extremadamente autoritaria.

El hombre miró fijamente sus ojos verdes primero con sorpresa, luego con incredulidad. Quizá fuera un error, porque no podía ser que Sakura Kinomoto le hubiese abofeteado por segunda vez, ¿verdad?

Sakura parpadeó al cabo de unos segundos, tras advertir lo que acababa de hacer.

No se lo había pensado siquiera, en cuanto vio que Syaoran estaba tan fuera de si como para empujar a su futura esposa, se plantó delante de él y actuó por inercia. Miró a su alrededor, donde las demás mujeres la miraban con igual incredulidad que Syaoran. Estaba perdida, seguro que la despedían por ello, no podía ser tan impulsiva...

Se agarró la mano donde aun sentía el golpe contra la mejilla del hombre y miró a Mei Ling con aprensión. Syaoran frunció de nuevo su ceño y miró con enfado a la chica, estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de gritos y gruñidos cuando advirtió que Sakura miraba a Mei Ling y entonces lo comprendió.

Había sido culpa de él y la verdad es que se merecía esa bofetada por empujar de tal modo a la morena, quien sólo intentaba hacerle entrar en razón.

Dejó de apretar sus puños, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y abrió sus labios para decir una sola palabra.

- Perdón.

No hace falta decir que las demás lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, porque no podía ser, era algo completamente imposible. ¿Syaoran Li disculpándose? Alguna especie de milagro acababa de llevarse a cabo y ninguna de las presentes podía entenderlo.

- ¿Eh? –Preguntó Sakura, pues en todo caso sería ella quien debía disculparse. Sinceramente no entendía nada.

Kaho se giró para mirar a Ieran, quien estaba tan sorprendida como ella y sin embargo no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Syaoran... -Mei Ling se acercó a él para intentar explicarse pero una carcajada le impidió decir nada más.

Todos se giraron para ver a Nakuru, quien aun seguía con la espalda recostada en la pared pero sin embargo, ahora se sujetaba el estómago con una mano mientras no paraba de reírse a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Tiene carácter! –Dijo entre risotadas, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara.- ¡Me gusta!

La castaña se sonrojó completamente abochornada queriendo desaparecer de ahí, por favor, sólo pedía que la tierra se le tragase en ese mismo instante, no era tanto, ¿no? Sin embargo no desapareció y Nakuru tampoco dejó de reírse, al contrario, Kaho se unió con una risilla e incluso Ieran sonrió mal disimuladamente.

- Tú debes ser la famosa Sakura Kinomoto.- Comentó Kaho.- He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Sakura la miró con vergüenza mientras Nakuru dejaba de reírse para acercarse a ella con un gritito que parecía de alguna fan cuando ve a su estrella preferida.

- ¿Eres Sakura? ¡Eres completa y absolutamente kawaii! –Exclamó, abrazándola con efusividad.- Eres más guapa de cómo te imaginaba y desde luego tienes un carácter muy divertido.

Syaoran miraba con las cejas alzadas la escena, parecía que se habían olvidado de que él venía a exigir alguna explicación así que bufó con frustración, pero pronto suavizó su rostro al ver como Nakuru provocaba una divertida expresión entre el desconcierto, el bochorno y el fastidio en la cara de Sakura.

Mei Ling sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Nakuru y no pudo evitar pensar que Tomoyo probablemente la mataría si la viera tan pegada a Sakura. Miró a Syaoran y luego a Ieran, quien le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos me gustaría aclarar varios puntos.- La voz de Ieran captó su atención.- Kaho, Nakuru, me pedíais la opinión de Mei Ling. Pues bien, ella ya conoce los detalles de todo y le di de tiempo hasta hoy para pensárselo así que... ¿Mei Ling?

La morena bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Seguía sin gustarle la idea pero... Cogió aire, alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

Syaoran y Sakura la miraron sin entender de qué iba todo eso y Nakuru soltó otro gritito de fangirl antes de dirigirse directa a Mei Ling para hacerla sufrir lo mismo que Sakura.

- ¡Tú también eres muy mona! –Gritó colgándose de su cuello.

Kaho se puso de pie y encaró al hombre. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que finalmente Kaho sonrió.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿eh? –Él asintió con la cabeza.- Tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero que seas sincero.- Hizo una pausa y luego lo miró completamente seria.- ¿Te opones al a boda, Syaoran?

Se hizo un silencio tenso donde incluso Nakuru dejó de prestar atención a su nueva presa para observar con fijeza al chico. Syaoran miró a su alrededor y notó las miradas de cada una de las mujeres fijas en él, notó la presión y tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decir.

¿Qué si se oponía a la boda? La idea no le gustaba, desde luego. Miró a Nakuru y Kaho, quien lo miraban fijamente sin decir nada, miró a Mei Ling y notó su mirada expectante, Sakura se mantenía al margen pero también notó su curiosidad y finalmente la mirada seria de su madre. Tragó saliva de nuevo.

- Yo... –Dudó.- Yo sólo digo que es muy pronto.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro por parte de Ieran, quien también se puso de pie.

- Precisamente por eso, Syaoran...- Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- No podemos esperar, eres el heredero de los Li y necesitas una esposa. Pensando en eso te comprometimos con Mei Ling, pero...

- Lo sé, lo sé... –Protestó él, apartando la mano de su madre.- ¿Quieres que me case? ¡Pues está bien, me casaré, hacer lo que os dé la gana!

Lo vieron irse con paso ligero y Ieran suspiró de nuevo mientras Kaho negaba con la cabeza y Mei Ling bajaba la vista al suelo. Ese chico no tenía remedio, seguía siendo un inmaduro para estos temas.

- Cobarde.- Murmuró Nakuru.

- Kinomoto... –Kaho provocó que la chica diera un respingo y dejase de mirar la puerta por donde acababa de salir Syaoran.- ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

- Sí, claro... –Contestó desconcertada.

- Vale, Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor.- Sonrió.- ¿Nos ayudas a preparar la boda?

La castaña se quedó mirando a la mujer como si no la entendiese hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le había pedido y su boca se abrió de par en par.

- ¿¡Qué!?

**To be continued****...**

* * *

**Notitas varias: **Esta vez no voy a disculparme por el retraso... es que no puedo porque vengo de pasarme 8 horas en la biblioteca intentando entender algo de esas incomprensibles fórmulas... pero no hay manera, así que no tengo ánimos como para disculparme XDD Pero sí para agradecer muchísimo a los que me dejáis siempre un review, sois los que me animáis a seguir con este fic a pesar de que ahora mismo me quiera cortar las venas con el láser del ratón xDDDDDD

Tampoco lo voy a comentar mucho... simplemente que por fin empiezan los preparativos de la boda y a partir del capitulo siguiente veréis el caos en que se convierte la vida de Sakura... y la de Syao también... pero lo de él es culpa suya por ser tan cobarde.

Por cierto, creo que no quedó muy claro y quizá sea culpa mía porque a veces no me sé explicar, pero en el cap anterior Sakura estaba nerviosa al entrar en la tienda de Tomoyo por lo que acababa de pasarle con Syaoran, no por nada más...

Bye bee n.n


	13. Décimo tercer acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo tercer acoso**

* * *

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que Kaho Mitsuki había llegado a Tokyo y con ello dos días desde que los preparativos de la boda de Syaoran estaban en marcha... y dos días desde que la vida de el hombre se había vuelto un verdadero infierno.

Cuando no estaba Mei Ling diciéndole sus ideas sobre la ceremonia, estaba Kaho preguntándole si prefería carne o pescados y sino aparecía Sakura con un montón de carpetas que intercalaban catálogos de diferentes restaurantes e informes de la empresa.

En esos momentos le tocaba a Sakura. Incluso había huido de su despacho y llevaba toda la mañana en el restaurante, pero no había servido de nada, ahí estaba la chica, con una montaña de hojas casi tan grande como ella y que había dejado sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo mientras lucía cierta expresión orgullosa, como si le divirtiera la expresión abatida que seguro tenía él en la cara.

- Le traigo el resumen de ventas de esta semana y la copia del contrato que me pedía...- Apoyó una mano en la montaña de archivadores y se inclinó para sonreírle de manera pretenciosa.- Y esto de aquí son todos los restaurantes de prestigio de Tokyo y alrededores donde podríais hacer el convite... aunque Kaho dice que podríais celebrar la boda en Hokkaido por ejemplo, que si está todo nevado es muy bonito.

Syaoran sonrió de manera forzada, esa sonrisita de Sakura se le hacía especialmente desagradable y el tonillo con el que hablaba se le metía en la cabeza taladrándole el cerebro y dándole ganas de hacerla callar de algún modo. Sin embargo simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo hablaré con Mei Ling.- Sakura negó con la cabeza y la ceja de Syaoran tembló ligeramente.- ¿Qué?

- Mei Ling me ha dicho que le pregunte a usted, así que debe encargarse usted de decidirlo.

Por un momento se miraron con cierta tensión, Syaoran aguantándose las ganas de decirle que le importaba bien poco el convite y Sakura disfrutando de la desesperación del chico, aunque en cierto modo a ella también le empezaba a desquiciar todo el tema.

- Mejor en Tokyo, menos quebraderos de cabeza.

Sakura hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza provocando que la ceja de Syaoran volviera a temblar ligeramente.

- No le pone ilusión.- Se quejó.- Nos va a salir una boda sosa por su culpa.

Él abrió la boca para protestar pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de su secretaria simplemente bufó mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. A veces odiaba a esa chica.

- Haz lo que quieras, Sakura. Te doy carta blanca para elegir.

- Le diré a Kaho que mejor en Tokyo.- Decidió mientras empujaba la pila de archivadores hacía él.- Así que mírese todo esto y descarte los que no le guste.

Syaoran se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, abatido, mirando la enorme pila con cansancio. El sólo verla le agotaba. Él simplemente quería algo de tranquilidad, centrarse en su trabajo, en su empresa... pero parecía que no tenían suficiente con obligarle a casarse, encima tenían que torturarle con los preparativos. ¿Desde cuando una boda acarreaba tantos problemas? Todo ese tema estaba empezando a causarle dolor de cabeza...

Su vida se había vuelto demasiado complicada y no sabía porque, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que todo se había puesto patas arriba en el preciso instante en que se cruzó con Sakura Kinomoto. O mejor dicho, en el instante en que ella le cruzó la cara.

- ¿No puedes encargarte tú...? -Preguntó con voz suplicante y su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado.

Sin embargo la expresión de Sakura dejaba claro que no iba a colar.

- No.- Sentenció firmemente.- Suficiente tengo con que se me haya doblado el trabajo. Que por cierto espero se vea reflejado en mi sueldo.

El hombre alzó una ceja mientras agarraba la taza de café y le daba un largo trago. A veces le sorprendía la desfachatez de esa mujer.

- Ya veremos.

Los ojos verdes de ella centellearon ante eso haciendo que por poco no se atragantara con la bebida, al parecer no admitiría bromas sobre su paga. La vio sacar su agenda del maletín y consultarla durante unos segundos antes de mirarlo fijamente.

- La señorita Akizuki me pidió que fuéramos a la tienda de un amigo suyo para empezar a mirar las telas de su traje.- Le informó.- He hablado con él y me ha pedido que vayamos esta tarde, el chofer pasará a buscarlo a las 16 horas en punto y no admitiré que llegue tarde.

- Estás muy agresiva, ¿eh? -Bromeó.

La mirada fulminante de Sakura se vio interrumpida por un bostezo que le fue imposible de reprimir, provocando que perdiera gran parte de su credibilidad. Syaoran la miró con sorpresa y ella se sonrojó.

- Perdón.

- ¿Quieres un café? -Se burló él, alzando su taza.- Además aquí los preparan bastante bien, no como los tuyos.

La castaña hizo una mueca. Desde luego no estaba de humor para soportar las bromitas pesadas y las constantes burlas de su jefe ya que era por todo el trabajo que tenía por su culpa que casi no había podido pegar ojo.

Syaoran se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como ella agarraba la taza que le tendía, se bebía su café de un sólo trago y la volvía a dejar encima de la pila de papeles, vacía, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor.

- Amargo.- Declaró.

- Oye, que ese era mi...

- Quiero que haya seleccionado menos de la mitad para mañana.- Dijo, dando un golpecito a las carpetas.- Y pobre de usted si lo hace sin siquiera mirarlos.

El hombre la vio alejarse completamente alucinado. ¿Es que esa mujer no dejaría nunca de sorprenderle? Parecía increíble pero cada día que pasaba se superaba a si misma. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que para ser su empelada se lo tomaba demasiado en broma... pero tenía que admitir que en eficacia era incuestionable, así que no podía quejarse por su trabajo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde había sido golpeado dos veces y sin darse cuenta acabó sonriendo. Nakuru ya lo había dicho y él se veía obligado a darle la razón: Sakura Kinomoto tenía carácter... y eso le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Colgó el teléfono mientras miraba extrañado hacia la puerta, de donde provenía un fuerte murmuro de voces. Apuntó una nueva cita en su agenda mientras se preguntaba quien estaría armando semejante jaleo ahora y se levantó dispuesto a investigar el alboroto. ¿Dónde estaba Syaoran para poner orden cuando se le necesitaba?

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina dar grititos, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, desde luego aquello parecía cualquier cosa antes que una oficina. Se dirigió a donde provenían las voces y alzó unas cejas al ver a una mujer abrazar a uno de sus empleados, que parecía bastante nervioso y desconcertado.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla...?

- Nakuru, no montes tanto alboroto.

Eriol se quedó con la pregunta en la boca al ver a la persona que acababa de hablar y sus ojos se encontraron con unos rojizos que lo miraron con sorpresa antes de sonreírle. El hombre parpadeó y volvió su atención a la chica que ahora volvía a dar gritos mientras se acercaba a él. Por instinto dio un paso atrás pero era demasiado tarde, unos brazos lo rodearon y la mujer se colgó de su cuello mientras no paraba de hablar.

- Tú debes de ser Eriol. ¡Eres más guapo de lo que decía Kaho! –Exclamó.- ¡Pareces un caballero inglés! ¿Seguro que eres chino? A ver... –La chica le alzó la cabeza con una mano y volvió a gritar.- ¡Qué ojazos! ¿Los has visto, Kaho? ¡Son impresionantes!

- Sí, los he visto.- El moreno miró de reojo a la mujer que se mantenía algo apartada.- Has crecido mucho, Eriol.

- Kaho.- Se limitó a decir.

Nakuru por fin se separó de él al advertir la repentina seriedad de su rostro. Por un momento se produjo un silencio tenso donde ellos dos no dejaron de mirarse bajo la curiosa mirada de la castaña. Sabía que Kaho ya conocía a Eriol, pero le sorprendía la frialdad del chico con ella. Eriol carraspeó intentando disipar ese enrarecido ambiente.

- ¿Queríais algo? Syaoran no está.

- En realidad buscábamos a tu secretaria.- Se explicó la mujer, sonriendo.- Según parece no tiene móvil.

- Lo siento, pero tampoco está. Me ha dicho que iban a elegir las telas.

- ¿Ya? –Nakuru miró a Kaho con las cejas alzadas.- No pensé que se daría tanta prisa.

Kaho estaba igual de sorprendida. Se imaginaba que Sakura cumpliría con lo que le había pedido la chica, pero no que lo haría de un día para otro, desde luego era mucho más eficiente de lo que Ieran le había dicho.

- Si me disculpáis.- Eriol empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su despacho.- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron irse y Nakuru se giró hacia Kaho para protestar por su falta de amabilidad, sin embargo la pelirroja ya estaba camino al ascensor así que corrió detrás de ella. No lo entendía muy bien, pero parecía que el ambiente tenso entre esos dos era algo bastante serio.

- Ya lo conocías de antes, ¿no?- Preguntó una vez en el ascensor.- ¿Cómo es?

Bajaron algunos pisos en silencio, mientras Kaho meditaba que decir sobre el chico ¿Conocía a Eriol Li? Al menos pensaba que lo hacía, pero eso fue años atrás.

- Es bastante serio.- Empezó a decir.- A veces es frío y otras veces hace bromas, siempre manteniendo la calma... es difícil de tratar.- Hizo una pausa.- Y es un ligón.- Añadió.- Ya lo era de joven y por lo que ha contado Ieran ahora es peor, mira, en eso me recuerda a ti.

- Oye, yo no hago esas cosas, yo no acoso a los hombres.- Protestó Nakuru mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.- Los hombres me acosan a mi, caen rendidos ante mis indiscutibles encantos y claro... una no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿no?

- Y luego los dejas plantados.- Observó la mayor.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.- No hay ninguno que valga la pena.

- Exactamente como Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran estaba histérico y gruñía de vez en cuando sin poder estarse quieto. Estaba molesto, indignado, pero sobre todo estaba furioso por no poder hacer nada ante aquella situación. Se sentía impotente y eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, el no poder hacer nada ante su destino.

¿Quién le mandaría a él haber nacido como heredero del Clan Li? A veces pensaba que era una ventaja tener tantísimo poder, sentirse por encima de las personas y saber que todo el mundo lo respetaba. Pero en ocasiones como esa maldecía aquella vida que le había tocado vivir, la vida de otro, porque él no la sentía como si fuera suya.

- Señor Li...

- ¿¡Pero cuando lo decidieron!? –Gruñó.- ¡Dos meses! "Te casas en dos meses, Syaoran." ¡Pues mira que bien! ¿Quién lo ha decido? ¡Porque a mi no me han consultado, es más, hasta hace unos minutos ni lo sabía!

La mujer que antes estaba agachada a su lado se puso de pie y lo miró con reproche, sin embargo el hombre no paraba de quejarse. Pocas veces se sulfuraba de aquel modo pero la situación lo merecía y no le importaba comportarse así en frente de otra gente.

- ¿Es siempre así? –Preguntó la mujer y Sakura sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Le compadezco.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla. Esa vez la rabieta del hombre en parte era su culpa, pues al parecer nadie había informado de la fecha de la boda y ella lo había dicho sin querer al empleado de la tienda, claro que ella pensaba que el hombre lo sabría, ¿por qué pensaba que se estaban dando tanta prisa con los preparativos si no?

Se separó de la pared donde había estado apoyada todo el rato, mirando la peculiar y a su parecer divertida actuación del hombre. Caminó con paso lento pero decidido hasta él y carraspeó lo más fuerte que pudo, llamando al fin la atención de Syaoran que se giró bramando un muy poco agradable "¡¿Qué?!" que sin embargo no logró asustar a Sakura.

- Señor Li, como no se esté quieto la señora no puede hacer su trabajo.- Se explicó, como quien le cuenta a un niño porque no tiene que hablar a desconocidos.- Y le recuerdo que ha sido idea suya hacerse un par de trajes más aprovechando que estábamos aquí, aunque se suponía que sólo venía a escoger las telas.

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a la pobre mujer que seguía esperando con una cinta métrica en las manos. Suspiró y se dispuso a estarse quieto.

- Lo siento.

Claro que para él no era nada agradable tener que estarse quieto mientras una completa desconocida le cogía las medidas. No por la desconocida en sí, sino porque estaba únicamente en ropa interior, lo que conllevaba que sólo unos boxers de color verde oscuro le tapaban lo más imprescindible posible, y si el hecho de que la mujer aquella le estuviera mirando de aquella forma mientras le cogía las medidas no era suficiente, encima estaba el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto tenía que estar también ahí, supervisando el trabajo de la empleada y de paso repasándole con la mirada. O eso le parecía a él.

- Como el color ya lo ha decidido, cuando acabe pasará a probarse las camisas.- Informó Sakura, quien más que mirar al hombre simplemente miraba su agenda.- Luego sería conveniente elegir alguna corbata, ¿le parece? Además tendrá que venir otro día para el traje de la boda.

Syaoran suspiró. La perspectiva no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Crees que podrías buscar alguna forma para librarme de tener que casarme?

Sakura lo miró con las cejas alzadas y la mujer que en esos momentos enrollaba la cinta métrica hizo lo propio. Era claro que Syaoran no estaba muy contento con la boda, pero por todas las quejas que habían oído ambas entendían que lo que no le gustaba era la fecha y los preparativos, sin embargo ahora parecía que simplemente no le gustaba ni el hecho de casarse.

- ¿No quiere casarse? –Preguntó la empleada y ante la muda advertencia de Sakura, se disculpó yéndose momentos después y dejándolos solos.

- ¿Puedo ser indiscreta y preguntar porqué no quiere casarse?

- Sakura, siempre eres indiscreta.- Sonrió el hombre, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche.- No sé, me gustaría decidir si quiero casarme o no, no que me lo impongan.

- Pero... ¿Y Mei Ling?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿No la...? –Sakura sopesó si hacer o no la pregunta y mientras le pasaba la primera camisa reunió el valor para decirla.- ¿No la quiere?

El castaño se la quedó mirando mientras cogía la camisa que ella le tendía y por un momento se quedó en silencio, antes de dirigirse frente uno de los enormes espejos y probarse la prenda.

- Me gustaría también poder elegir con quien casarme.- Murmuró, abrochándose el último botón.- Esta no me gusta.

La chica agarró la camisa que él le daba de vuelta y le pasó otra, sin embargo no supo que contestar a lo que él acababa de decir. Tenía sentido, a ella tampoco le gustaría que le obligasen a casarse y aunque nunca se había planteado siquiera el pasar por el altar-ya que le sonaba romanticón e incluso un poco ñoño- estaba segura de que si lo acababa haciendo sería con alguien a quien ella escogiera.

- ¿Irás a la boda?

La voz grave de él la sobresaltó ligeramente y cuando lo miró vio que la estaba observando a través del espejo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras Syaoran descartaba otra de las camisas.

- Me encargo de tener listos su traje y el de su hermano y, además de ayudar con el catering, he de procurar que las invitaciones lleguen a sus propietarios, así que Mei Ling me ha invitado por toda la ayuda.

- Me gusta esta.- Asintió él, conforme con la camisa que había escogido y yendo a la pared donde habían decenas de corbatas expuestas.

- Por otro lado.- Siguió explicándose ella.- Su madre ha invitado a Sonomi y con ello a Tomoyo y a mi.- Él le quitó la corbata blanca que estaba mirando en esos momentos y con un gesto le dio a entender que ni loco pensaba ponerse eso.- Y su hermano... me ha propuesto el ir como su pareja.

Syaoran la miró de reojo un momento y luego volvió a prestar atención a las corbatas. Sakura se sintió defraudada por la reacción del hombre, no esperaba que fuese muy emotivo pero sí que se había imaginado al menos una pequeña reacción por su parte, ya que daba la impresión que a él le hacía tan poca gracia como a Tomoyo el hecho de que Eriol se le insinuase constantemente. Sin embargo parecía que no era así.

- Parece que mi familia te tiene mucha estima.- Murmuró él entonces, cuando ya se pensaba que no iba a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que no paraba de rondar por su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú?

Él se giró a mirarla con el semblante completamente serio y alzó ambas manos mostrando una corbata en cada una de ellas.

- ¿Negra o verde?

Ella sonrió, se tendría que haber imaginado que no contestaría.

- Sin ninguna duda: verde.

-.-.-.-.-

- Se nos ha hecho bastante tarde.- Comentó Syaoran mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.- Ya es de noche.

No recibió respuesta así que miró a su lado donde Sakura estaba intentando que no se le cerraran los ojos. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos recostado contra la ventana y finalmente se movió, estirando el brazo hacia ella hasta rozarle la frente con sus dedos, apartándole el flequillo y jugueteando con el pelo entre sus dedos, provocando que la chica cerrara finalmente sus ojos.

- ¿Hm...? –Murmuró Sakura, más dormida que despierta.

- Pareces cansada.- Susurró él.- ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Pilla más cerca que la de Daidouji.

- No, gracias.- Negó con la cabeza provocando con ello que Syaoran le rozara la frente con los dedos de nuevo.- No quisiera molestar.

Él soltó una ligera sonrisa y Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarlo de reojo.

- Si algo tiene la mansión Li, son habitaciones de invitados.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería mantenerse despierta pero el día había sido largo y estaba demasiado cansada, además que los dedos de Syaoran jugueteando con su pelo no ayudaban en absoluto.

- Gracias, pero he de rechazar la oferta.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro que casi no se llegó a escuchar. El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse. Parecía agotada, algo que Sakura Kinomoto siempre intentaba evitar mostrar, siempre estaba tan llena de energía que Syaoran se encontró ligeramente preocupado por ella.

- ¿Ya duermes bien? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

- ...Mucho trabajo...

- Siento que te hayan liado con la boda a ti también.- Murmuró él, poniéndole un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Es culpa mía por no poder hacer nada solo.

- Tranquilo... es...

Syaoran alzo una ceja cuando la respiración de Sakura se acompasó, dando a entender que se había quedado dormida a mitad de la frase. Se quedó acariciando su pelo unos segundos más, lo suficiente para advertir que llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo, desenredó sus dedos de los mechones de ella y apartó la mano como si quemara.

-.-.-.-.-

Ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido llegar a su habitación, pero acababa de desplomarse sobre la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y suspirando largamente. Estaba cansada y al parecer había dormido durante todo el camino de vuelta, debería parecer una cría, no pudiendo aguantar despierta en el coche.

Rodó por la cama hasta quedar boca arriba. A pesar de que sólo le apeteciese meterse en la cama y dormir para olvidarse de todo, era la secretaría de Eriol y con el tema de la boda de su hermano últimamente había descuidado el trabajo del menor de los Li, así que aun le quedaba bastante cosas por hacer. A regañadientes se puso de pie y sacó un montón de papeles de su maletín, esparciéndolos por toda la cama.

No había pasado mucho rato cuando tocaron a la puerta y ella permitió el paso sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de los informes. Tomoyo entró y suspiró al ver que no se había quitado ni la ropa del trabajo y estaba sentada con los pies cruzados sobre la cama, rodeada de papeles y mordiendo de manera compulsiva -casi con saña- a un pobre bolígrafo.

- ¿Aun estás trabajando? –Cuestionó la morena.- Ni si quiera te has duchado.

- Tengo que acabar esto.

La mujer suspiró antes de caminar hasta ella y quitarle el bolígrafo de la boca, cosa que Sakura protestó.

- Deberías ducharte al menos y relajarte un poco.

- No tengo tiempo...

- Me da igual.- La cogió del brazo y empezó a tironear de ella.- Vete a la ducha pero ya si no quieres que te arrastre yo misma. Y créeme que será peor.

Entre protestas, bromas y tirones Tomoyo consiguió su propósito logrando que la chica se levantara y entrara al baño a regañadientes. La morena suspiró cuando escuchó el agua correr. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ojeó todos los papeles que había por ahí encima y que prácticamente cubrían toda la cama como si fueran una colcha.

Cogió un informe al azar y se sorprendió al ver una revista que había debajo, la alzó y empezó a pasar páginas. Sabía que Sakura se encargaba de algunas cosas de la boda de Mei Ling y Syaoran, pero según lo que le había dicho no explicaba que tuviera esa clase de catálogo.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y secándose el pelo con otra.

- ¿Qué haces con un catálogo de vestidos de novia? –Cuestionó.

La castaña dejó de secarse el pelo y, sonrojándose ligeramente, se dirigió al armario para buscar su pijama.

- Nakuru Akizuki me lo dio el otro día, me dijo que escogiera el modelo que más me gustara para Mei Ling.

- Pero me dijiste que sólo te encargabas de los trajes de Eriol y Syaoran, ¿no?

- Sí, también. Hoy hemos ido a escoger las telas del de Syaoran... Nakuru sólo quería saber mi opinión.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y dejó la revista sobre la cama de nuevo. Escuchó como la toalla caía al suelo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia su prima, pese a recriminarse mentalmente por ello sus ojos se pasearon por la figura de la castaña mientras ésta se ponía el pijama.

- ¿No te has adelgazado? –Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿Has cenado?

- Últimamente no tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Sakura, negando con la cabeza y se giró a ver a la morena, quien frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

- Te traeré algo para que comas.

Salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la chica. Por alguna razón Sakura se había volcado de lleno en sus tareas. Tanto que incluso se había descuidado de si misma. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le parecía que la chica intentaba huir, escondiéndose en el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-

Maldijo el haberse quedado dormida ayer antes de poder acabar todo el trabajo que tenía porque, por ello, ahora estaba contra reloj para preparar la reunión que sus jefes tenían dentro de una hora. Se frotó los ojos cansada de mirar la pantalla del ordenador y volvió a mirar los datos antes de seguir tecleando a una velocidad pasmosa. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, sobresaltándola en un principio pero no haciéndole caso al cabo de unos segundos. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a esas situaciones.

Las manos se deslizaron de sus hombros a los brazos, acariciándola con suavidad justo antes de volver a subir. Su cabello fue apartado a un lado y notó una respiración caliente sobre su cuello. Sakura se sacudió incómoda, tenía que admitir que trabajar así le resultaba bastante difícil. Trató de apartarse pero los brazos la rodearon en un abrazo posesivo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, incluido el de seguir redactando.

- Eriol, por favor, intento trabajar.

Su queja como siempre resultó en vano. Unos labios se posaron en su nuca para luego acercarse a su oído.

- Últimamente sólo le haces caso a Syaoran con eso de la boda, ¿qué pasa conmigo? –Protestó el hombre.

Sakura se removió cuando sintió la lengua de su jefe deslizándose por su mandíbula y se tensó completamente cuando una mano se coló bajo su camisa, acariciándole el vientre. Tragó saliva. Algo le decía que esa no era como las otras veces, Eriol estaba yendo más allá con sus jueguecitos y eso le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Eriol, pare por favor... – Su petición era casi una súplica.- He de terminar el informe para la reunión... pare...

Pero él no paraba. Hizo girar la silla hasta tenerla de frente y se inclinó sobre ella, colocó una rodilla entre las de Sakura y apoyó sus manos una a cada lado del respaldo, la tenía acorralada y Sakura vio con impotencia como Eriol sonreía justo antes de besarla. Forcejeó, empujándolo en un intento inútil por separarle pero él no pensaba darse por vencido con tanta rapidez.

La rodilla entre sus piernas subió un poco más haciendo que la falda se viera movida hacia arriba. Sakura llevó una mano sobre la tela intentando impedir que siguiera subiendo pero eso no logró evitar que una mano se posara sobre su muslo, tanteando la zona mientras los labios de Eriol seguían sobre los suyos y su lengua seguía intentando abrirse camino. Notó un mordiscó y soltó un quejido que él aprovechó para irrumpir en su boca.

Sakura giró la cara pero él le sujetó la barbilla para impedir su huida, poco a poco la mano descendió por su cuello hasta el primer botón de la camisa, a Sakura le resultó sorprendente la destreza que Eriol demostraba a la hora de desabrochar botones. Le agarró de la muñeca para apartarla de su escote donde ya notaba juguetear los dedos del hombre. Estaba asustada, el hombre iba en serio y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Odió sentirse así de impotente y odió a Eriol Li, quien ahora bajaba por su cuello lamiendo, besando, mordiendo...

- Eriol, detente...- Él no hacía caso a sus palabras, estaba muy concentrado besando el escote que se entreveía a través de la camisa abierta.- ¡Eriol!

Agarró el pelo del hombre sin miramientos, tirando de él para separarlo de su piel, donde notaba una fuerte succión. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mano golpeaba el hombro del chico con fuerza pero sólo lograba que él se acercara aun más.

Eriol rió entre dientes cuando se separó de la piel de Sakura, tenía un perfume algo dulzón y tenía que admitir que el sabor de la chica no estaba nada mal. Notó un nuevo golpe en su hombro y un tirón en su pelo. Rió aun más.

- Vamos, princesa... –Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.- Tranquilízate, sólo déjate ha...

Algo tiró del cuello de su camisa con brusquedad y Eriol se vio arrastrado hasta prácticamente volar contra una de las estanterías, que se meció peligrosamente por la fuerza del golpe. Algunos archivadores cayeron al suelo y antes de poder reaccionar era levantado de nuevo por el cuello, donde una mano grande y fuerte le agarraba furiosamente de la tela, dándole un nuevo golpe contra el mueble.

- ¡Syaoran, para!

El gritó de Sakura informó al hombre de quien le atacaba y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el puño de Syaoran a punto de ser blandido contra su cara, pero por suerte el hombre había hecho caso a la petición de la chica y ahora simplemente lo miraba con odio. Eriol parpadeó al ver tal expresión de furia en su cara, nunca lo había visto así de iracundo y tampoco nunca le había golpeado, mucho menos le había levantado la mano tan amenazadoramente como estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda estabas haciendo a mi secretaria!? –Bramó Syaoran, los nudillos blancos de hacer fuerza.

- Es mi secretaria.- Le corrigió el moreno.

El puño se estampó contra la estantería, justo al lado de su cabeza y a Eriol le quedó claro que debía medir sus palabras. Pero de repente él también su puso furioso y su expresión siempre relajada se convirtió en una mueca de enfado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse donde no le llamaban?

- ¿¡Quieres que te denuncien por acoso sexual!? –Gruñó Syaoran.- Siempre haces lo mismo, joder.

- Y nunca te pones así de furioso.- Observó él haciendo que los dientes de su hermano rechinaran.

Sakura se acercó a los hombres y puso una mano sobre el brazo que el castaño aun mantenía en alto, haciendo que él se girara a verla. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y luego Syaoran se fijó en la camisa desabrochada y las marcas en el cuello de la chica, su puño se cerró con más fuerza si cabía y su rabia aumentó de nuevo.

- Tranquilízate, Syaoran.- Su petición provocó que él aflojara su agarre para mirarla con sorpresa.- Seguro que Eriol no...

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderle? – Preguntó incrédulo, desconcertado. O esa mujer era demasiado ingenua o no se daba cuenta de la situación.- No lo conoces, Sakura. ¡Si no lo hubiera parado te habría violado encima de la mesa!

Eriol soltó una risilla provocando que la atención volviera a él.

- Claro, me olvidaba que eso sólo lo puedes hacer tú, ¿no?

El puño volvió a alzarse y Syaoran gruñó con ferocidad. Estaba tan enfadado que incluso él mismo se sorprendía, pero esta vez procuraría no fallar el golpe.

El moreno cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que estaba seguro que esta vez vendría, pero sin embargo no llegó. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró el brazo de Syaoran siendo fuertemente sujeto por Mei Ling, quien al parecer había estado presenciando toda la escena desde la puerta, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

- Deberías calmarte, Syaoran.

La voz de la chica era autoritaria y no dejaba lugar a ninguna protesta. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente bajó el brazo soltando a Eriol con desagrado y brusquedad, provocando que se golpeara de nuevo contra la estantería. Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento con una expresión enfadada.

- No te dejaré pasar ninguna más, Eriol.- Masticó las palabras, advirtiéndole también con la mirada.

Syaoran se dio media vuelta y miró a Sakura. La chica se agarró la camisa para cerrarla y lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, ¿quizá debería agradecerle por haberla salvado? Realmente no lo sabía, el ambiente estaba tan tenso y la expresión del hombre daba tanto miedo que simplemente no le salieron las palabras.

Mei Ling suspiró cuando su prometido salió del despacho y se acercó a Sakura para abrocharle la camisa.

- Venga, venga, arréglate esto... – Sakura bajó la mirada.- Veníamos a buscarte por unas dudas en las estadísticas que nos has pasado, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la morena le puso una mano en el hombro cuando su ropa ya estuvo reacomodada, guiándola hacia la salida. Eriol vio como su prima lo miraba con dureza justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Suspiró y se dejó deslizar por la estantería hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. A veces era un completo gilipollas.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** ...Ejem. Para empezar he de aclarar que en un principio tenía pensado acabar este capítulo... una, dos... cuatro escenas más avanzado pero considero que me habría quedado excesivamente largo, por no decir que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que estoy en pleno mes de exámenes y, sinceramente, cuando me siento delante del pc no tengo ni ganas de ponerme a escribir (las ganas de escribir suelen venir cuando tengo los apuntes delante... mi musa es así de graciosa XD) así que... he decidido dejarlo aquí.

De hecho pensaba dejarlo justo antes de que Syaoran apareciera en esta última escena, pero he considerado que entonces quizá habría gente que querría mi cabeza en bandeja jeje...

En cuanto al capítulo... bueno, prefiero dejar que lo comentéis vosotros, ya sabéis que los reviews jugosos con críticas constructivas siempre animan (sobre todo si estás hasta las narices de estudiar formulas ininteligibles) así que ¡muchas gracias a los que siempre me dejáis! y bueno, advertir que no sé cuando podré tener listo el siguiente cap... Pero os avanzo que Tomoyo tendrá un gran protagonismo (chupando cámara xD) y que quizá habrá bonus xD

Y de momento eso es todo ¿os va gustando la historia? A mi sinceramente se me está empezando a hacer pesada... Espero que no quede en la lista de fics inacabados...U (vale, esto seguramente es por el estrés de exámenes.. espero) XD


	14. Décimo cuarto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo cuarto acoso  
**

* * *

Movió un pie en el agua y se entretuvo salpicando un rato. Le encantaba la mansión Li porque contaba con todo lo que quisieras. Si querías una pista de tennis, la tenías, si querías un dojo, lo tenías, si querías una piscina, la tenías, si querías un yakuzzi lo tenías... y ahí era donde estaba en esos momentos. No que se divirtiera especialmente chapoteando en el agua burbujeante, su aburrimiento seguía ahí a pesar de llevar un buen rato en el agua, pero al menos se estaba bien.

Miró la gran puerta de madera que había un poco más lejos y que llevaba al dojo, estaba a punto de levantarse para ir hasta ahí cuando una melodía le hizo olvidarse de la idea. Sacó el brazo del agua y cogió el móvil, sonriendo al ver quien era.

- Me aburro... –Dijo en forma de saludo, soltando una risilla después.- Sí, me aburro, de hecho me aburro tanto que llevo como una hora en el yakuzzi matando el tiempo, estoy hecha una pasa ya... ¿Si estoy des...? ¡Tomoyo! Estoy en bañador... de verdad que... espera, que pongo el manos libres.

Apretó un botón y dejó el teléfono en el borde para salir del agua.

- _¿Y como es?_ –Se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, con cierto aire divertido.- _Un bikini, supongo... ¿color? Dime que son de esos que se atan con cintas, son tan útiles y fáciles de desatar..._

- ¡Tomoyo! –Rió la morena, secándose con una toalla.- Por muy aburrida que esté no pienso tener sexo telefónico contigo.

- _Aburrida._

Ambas rieron un rato mientras Mei Ling cogía el teléfono y se sentaba en una de las hamacas, quitando el manos libres y llevándose el aparato a la oreja para hablar de todo y de nada, simplemente pasando el rato entre anécdotas poco importantes y risas. Y la conversación hubiera sido realmente agradable si la china no hubiese cometido el error de sacar _ese_ tema.

- _¿Perdona?_ –La voz de Tomoyo había sonado tan cortante que le hizo tragar saliva.

- No, nada...

¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe? Sabía que Tomoyo se enfadaría, sabía que no tenía que decírselo y sin embargo esa maldita bocaza suya había hablado antes de pensar. A ver, estaban hablando... y salió el tema de que Sakura cada vez estaba más rara, Mei Ling le dio la razón a su amiga quien le explicó que la noche anterior la castaña parecía alterada, pero se había encerrado en su cuarto sin querer explicarle porque estaba así y entonces ella... ella le había dicho eso. Bocazas.

- _Mei Ling_.- La aludida volvió a tragar saliva.- _¿Qué has dicho?_

- No, veras... Eriol no parecía él, ¡en serio! –Se apresuró a decir al escuchar un gruñido de Tomoyo, lleno de rabia.- Nunca lo he visto así...

- _¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_ –La china se tuvo que apartar el auricular ante el grito.- _Mira que se lo dije ¡Se lo advertí! Ese ca..._

- Pero Syaoran le detuvo.- Intentó calmarla al escucharla tan enfadada.- De verdad, llegó y por poco no le pega. A él tampoco lo había visto nunca tan enfadado, daba verdadero miedo... de hecho sigue hecho una furia... Cuando he llegado ya estaba en el dojo apalizando un saco de boxeo y aun no ha salido. Supongo que no le gustó que tocaran a Sakura, igual que no te gusta a ti...

Su voz adquirió un tono triste mientras su mirada se fijaba en la puerta de madera detrás la cual su prometido seguía descargando su ira. Seguramente Tomyo se percató de ese tono pues respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse, algo que Mei Ling agradeció.

- _Creo que es diferente..._ –Murmuró Tomoyo.

Ella suspiró ante esa frase y negó con la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que su amiga no podía verla.

- No, no lo es.- Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento.- ¿Por qué dices que es diferente? No lo es, Tomoyo. Tú te has puesto furiosa sólo con haberlo oído, si hubieses estado hubieras dado su merecido a Eriol, justo como Syaoran estuvo a punto de hacer.

- _Mei Ling no creo que..._

- Yo estaba en la puerta y vi su expresión claramente, no estaba únicamente enfadado o molesto, estaba furioso.- Suspiró.- Incluso Eriol lo dijo 'nunca te pones así' y es cierto, Eriol ha hecho eso con casi todas sus secretarias y según sé Syaoran simplemente pasaba.

Llegó a la gran puerta y con esfuerzo la empujó para abrirla lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo a su interior. Tomoyo seguía intentando dar explicaciones no muy creíbles de porque no era lo mismo, sin embargo ella ahora miraba al hombre sin hacerle demasiado caso al teléfono.

No se sorprendió al ver a Wei luchar contra Syaoran. Cada uno tenía una Shinai en las manos y se atacaban con ferocidad, golpe tras golpe el sudor en la frente de ambos hombres se hacía mayor. El sirviente era bastante ágil y rápido pese a su avanzada edad y aunque Syaoran atacaba con todas las fuerzas Mei Ling no sabía decir quien de los dos parecía ganar.

- _Mei Ling, ¿me estás oyendo?_

La voz de Tomoyo la volvió a la realidad. ¡Casi se había olvidado de ella! Dejó de mirar la pelea para atender de nuevo a su amiga.

- Lo siento...

Se escuchó un sonoro golpe y la china se volvió a asomar justo cuando una espada de madera caía con estrépito al suelo. Wei jadeaba con las manos vacía mientras Syaoran lo apuntaba con su Shinai intentando recuperar el aliento. El castaño sonrió y bajó la espada para tenderle una mano a su contrincante quien la cogió con una mal disimulada sonrisa bajo su canoso bigote.

- Estás en baja forma, Wei.- Se burló el más joven.

- Lo siento, señor, pero llevamos más de una hora peleando, estoy agotado...- Se llevó una mano al hombro e hizo un movimiento circular con el brazo.- Recuerde que uno ya tiene su edad... ah, si fuera más joven...

- Vamos, vamos.- Rió Syaoran.- No eres tan viejo, Wei.

- Para pelear de esta forma contra un joven enfadado si lo soy.

Mei Ling vio como Syaoran se dejaba caer al suelo y aceptaba la toalla que le tendía su sirviente para secarse el sudor, respirando hondo largamente. La voz de Tomoyo seguía sonando al otro lado de la línea y la morena sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba en tono cantarín.

-_ Meeeei Liiiiiiiing_ –Se escuchaba_.- ¿Hola, holaaaaaa? _

- Estaba viéndole entrenar, perdona.

-_ Si_ _no vas a hacerme caso te cuelgo, total, sólo llamaba porque estaba aburrida y ya veo que tú ya has encontrado con que entretenerte..._

La china soltó un gruñido de protesta ante el tono divertido de Tomoyo. Apoyó la espalda contra la fría madera de la puerta mientras escuchaba a su amiga preguntarle si tenía algún plan para luego.

- Oye.- La voz profunda de Syaoran resonó en el dojo y de nuevo Mei Ling dejó de prestar atención al teléfono.- ¿Crees que mi madre me hará caso si le pido que me cambie la secretaria? –La morena notó como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo en el estómago, quedándose sin aire mientras escuchaba la risa de Syaoran de fondo.- No, no lo haría... E igualmente Mei Ling no me dejaría.

- ...¿Mei Ling? –Tomoyo frunció el ceño, le había parecido que su amiga... no, no podía ser.- ¿Oye estás bien?

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido monótono después de que Mei Ling colgará. Miró el teléfono con expresión preocupada y lo cortó, dejándolo a su lado en la cama. ¿Había ocurrido algo para que le colgase de repente? Le había parecido escuchar como si la china empezara a llorar pero no sabía porqué. Quizá debería ir a visitarla...

De repente se acordó de parte de la conversación que acababan de tener y poco a poco notó como su rabia iba creciendo, de un salto se puso de pie y fue directamente a la habitación de Sakura. No podía creerse que no le hubiese contado nada de lo sucedido. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera picar, la chica estaba durmiendo y durante unos segundos dudó, sin embargo la furia que sentía en esos momentos le impidió detenerse, encendió la luz de la habitación y se dirigió a la cama despertándola sin demasiados miramientos.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Eriol te había vuelto a acosar?

Los ojos somnolientos de Sakura la miraron sin comprender nada en un principio pero pronto estuvo lo suficientemente despierta como para entender a que se refería. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dio media vuelta en la cama.

- Tomoyo, es mi día libre... Déjame dormir, eso no tiene importancia.

- ¿Qué no tiene...? –La morena sintió como la incredulidad se mezclaba con su ira.- ¡Me han dicho que por poco te viola, ¿cómo puedes decir que no tiene importancia!?

La mano de Tomoyo estiró de ella para obligarla a prestarle atención. Sakura soltó un bufido, estaba claro que si no le hacia caso no la dejaría en paz y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para no querer volverse a dormir. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su prima y soltando un suspiro se dispuso a contestarle.

- No pasó nada grave.- Hizo una mueca.- Igualmente no quiero que me despidan...

- ¡Pero eso es acoso sexual, tienes que denunciarle!

Sakura sonrió irónicamente, si lo de Eriol era acoso sexual, lo de Syaoran era explotación laboral... Sin embargo, como ya había dicho no quería perder ese trabajo, pese a todo le gustaba trabajar ahí y con el dinero que ganaba podría ser independiente dentro de poco. Por eso no había podido decirle nada a Eriol. Y por eso también, aunque en el fondo agradecía a Syaoran el haberle salvado, no pudo permitirle que pegara a su hermano. ¿Qué ocurriría si eso hubiese pasado a mayores por su culpa? En el peor de los casos Eriol dejaría la empresa y si eso ocurría ella se quedaría sin su trabajo. Se mordió el labio.

- No puedo denunciarle.- Susurró y vio como Tomoyo la miraba con lástima.

- ¿Hay algo más, verdad? –Suspiró la morena.- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Antes solías contarme todo lo que te ocurría...

La castaña sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Eso también era cierto, últimamente no le contaba nada de lo que le sucedía a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoyo con quien siempre había tenido confianza. Pero es que desde hacía algún tiempo ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan... extraño.

- La gente siempre tiene cosas que no quiere contar.

Se miraron un instante y finalmente Tomoyo se puso de pie, sintiéndose vencida en una guerra que ni siquiera sabía que había jugado. Pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado de Sakura y le sonrió pidiéndole que descansara antes de salir de la habitación con una mirada decidida. Le daba igual que su prima no quisiera hacer nada contra Eriol, desde luego ella no pensaba dejar pasar eso. Aunque tenía un presentimiento así que prefería hablar cara a cara con él y confirmar si su actitud se debía a ello.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos instantes hasta que finalmente se puso de pie soltando un gruñido en el proceso. Salió al pasillo y llamó a Tomoyo mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarla. Su prima se paró y dio media vuelta para mirarla con expresión fastidiada.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó recuperando el aliento.

- Voy a salir.

- Espera, me visto y voy contigo.- Murmuró mientras se rascaba la cabeza despeinada. Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué? No hace falta.

- Si vas a amenazar a mi jefe por algo que me ha hecho a mi, considero que al menos debo acompañarte.- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- Así de mientras intento convencerte para que lo dejes estar.

La morena la observó con seriedad, hablaba en serio, no quería darle la importancia que tenía ese asunto y, sinceramente, no lo entendía.

- ¿Por qué no quieres...?

- Necesito ese trabajo.- Sentenció firmemente.

Eso tampoco lo entendía. Para ella era pura cabezonería porque sino no tenía otra explicación posible... a no ser que fuera por...

- Si necesitas dinero...

- No, Tomoyo, quiero salir adelante por mi misma y, aunque tenga que sufrir el acoso constante de Eriol, no quiero dejar ese trabajo...

Apartó la mirada y se quedaron en silencio durante un instante hasta que finalmente la morena suspiró rendida. No entendía como su prima podía llegar a ser tan rematadamente cabezota, a veces le sacaba de quicio.

- Está bien. Simplemente quiero tener una charla con él.

- Que no lo amenaces... –Pidió Sakura, sonriendo.

- No, no, esa palabra suena fea. Sólo le advertiré.

- ¡Tomoyo! -Ambas rieron

- Vale, no seré muy dura. Confía en mi y quédate descansando.

Sakura suspiró no muy convencida pero se dejó guiar por la morena hasta su habitación. Sinceramente no quería discutir más, lo único que quería en esos momentos era volver a la cama y dormir un par de horas... o un par de días más.

-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana aburrida de verdad. Al final había acabado cogiendo un libro para sumergirse en la lectura y así olvidarse de lo que había escuchado minutos antes. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación de presión en su pecho, esa sequedad en su garganta, esa impotencia ante el hecho de saber de que, por mucho que quisiera, no podría hacer nada para cambiar las cosas... Cerró el libro con un suspiro. Ni siquiera la lectura había servido, ahí estaba ella pensando de nuevo en eso, como siempre, torturándose mentalmente. Debía de ser masoquista.

Se reacomodó en el sillón y se tapó un poco más con la manta. En la piscina climatizada hacía un calor casi tropical, pero en el resto de la casa se empezaba a notar como entraba el invierno. Se estaba quedando adormecida cuando sintió como alguien se recostaba sobre el sillón, asomando la cabeza por encima del respaldo, fue a abrir los ojos para ver quien era cuando unas manos se posaron sobre ellos, impidiéndole ver nada.

- ¿Quién eres? -Murmuró, llevando sus manos a las del desconocido.- ¿Syaoran?

No obtuvo respuesta, algo que no le extrañó. ¿Se suponía que tenía que adivinarlo ella sola? Sonrió divertida, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no jugaba a eso. Palpó las manos intentando buscar algo distintivo y se sorprendió de su suavidad. No, definitivamente no eran las manos de Syaoran, muy posiblemente no eran de hombre ya que eran demasiado pequeñas. Tan pequeñas y suaves... tenían que ser de mujer.

Subió por la muñeca, llevaba reloj y podía tocar lo que parecía la manga de un jersei. Respiró hondo y le llegó un perfume dulzón, suave y ligeramente familiar, pese a que no lograba ubicarlo...

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la frente, sonriendo movió la mano buscando la causa de aquel cosquilleo que resultó ser parte del cabello de la desconocida que caía libremente sobre ella. Palpó el mechón y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello, impresionándose de su suavidad. Subió guiándose por el pelo, buscando la cara, estiró ligeramente instándole a bajar y ella accedió, sin embargo no esperara que se acercara tanto.

Notó su pelo desparramándose aun más sobre ella y un pequeño cosquilleo que la hizo estremecerse cuando sintió su respiración sobre su piel. Mei Ling siguió moviendo su mano, llevándola hasta el rostro que no podía ver, comprobando que la piel de su mejilla era igual de suave, encontrándose con unos labios entreabiertos que le pareció estaban encorvados en una sonrisa.

- ¿Señorita Daidouji? -Se escuchó una voz de fondo y Mei Ling se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo que estaba tan cerca suyo se separaba con una risilla cantarina.- El señor Li la espera en su despacho.

Por un momento la luz la cegó al verse liberada de la venda de sus manos. Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando se giró se encontró con la ondulada melena de Tomoyo desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

Mei Ling se levantó del sillón y salió tras la chica, la llamó un par de veces pero ella no se giró, no fue hasta que llegaron frente el despacho de Eriol que Tomoyo se detuvo para mirarle con una sonrisa divertida.

- Oye, no creo que...

- Tranquila.- Le cortó la morena

Guiñándole un ojo entró en la sala dejándola a ella en el pasillo, mirando la puerta abierta. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, entrar? Pero tenía la certeza de que discutirían, por eso había intentado detenerla, a saber de que sería capaz una Tomoyo Daidouji enfadada. Claro que le había dicho que estuviera tranquila, quizá no estaba tan enfadada... o sí. Mei Ling soltó un suspiro al escuchar una sonora bofetada. Vale, sí estaba enfadada.

Tomoyo miró como Eriol se tocaba la mejilla con expresión adolorida.

-Supongo que me lo merezco.- Susurró el hombre.

- Te mereces eso y más.- Eriol apartó la mirada ante la frialdad de la voz de Tomoyo. Suspiró.- Sakura no me ha querido decir que pasó exactamente, pero las marcas de su cuello hablan solas. Eres un cerdo.

Fuera Mei Ling soltó el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta. No le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas y ya había oído de más así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de ahí.

- Tú tienes la culpa de que sea así, Tomoyo.

Mei Ling se paró a medio paso. ¿Cómo que la culpable era Tomoyo? Se devatió entre la curiosidad y la razón y finalmente acabó ganando la primera por lo que se pegó a la pared, al lado de la puerta para poder escuchar mejor. Suspiró en silencio, era una cotilla.

Tomoyo por su parte miraba con reproche al hombre que tenía frente sí.

- ¿Culpa mía? –Masticó las palabras con incredulidad.

- Si no me hubieras rechazado siempre...

La frase fue cortada por una risotada sin gracia por parte de la morena quien después de reír miró con frialdad a Eriol y se sentó en uno de los sillones del despacho.

- No me hagas reír.- Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.- Siempre andabas detrás de cierta pelirroja y a mi sólo me intentabas utilizar para darle celos. Y al parecer funcionó, ¿o me equivoco?

- No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea.

- Por eso he venido, para que me lo expliques.- Sentenció con firmeza.- Creo que eso aun te afecta pero yo sólo sé lo que todos, que os pillaron y se armó una buena, a ti te mandaron a un internado y ella...

Eriol dio un manotazo en la mesa y se inclinó para mirar a la chica con expresión enfurecida.

_La biblioteca era suficientemente espaciosa como para que cada uno estudiase en una punta distinta, de hecho eso era lo que había pensado Syaoran y por eso estaba leyendo un libro de económicas en una esquina apartada de ellos. Pero Eriol había preferido quedarse cerca de Tomoyo._

_La chica tomaba apuntes intentando no hacer caso de su amigo quien no paraba de removerse en su asiento, la miraba a ella, miraba su reloj y luego miraba hacia la puerta con tanta frecuencia que estaba acabando con su paciencia. _

_El moreno apoyó su brazo en la mesa y recostó la cabeza sobre la mano. Era tarde, tendría que estar al llegar, sus clases de repaso tendrían que haber empezado ya... De repente la puerta que miraba fijamente se abrió y por ella entró la mujer que estaba esperando._

_- Siento el retraso, chicos._

_Tomoyo suspiró cuando Eriol prácticamente saltó de su asiento y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, acercándose más de lo necesario._

_- Eriol, me haces sombra.- Protestó mientras movía el libro._

_Cada día era lo mismo. En cuando ella entraba por la puerta el moreno se pegaba a Tomoyo. _

- Ella pasaba de ti.- Rió Tomoyo.- Te veías tan patético Eriol.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en su sillón, odiaba recordar el pasado pero al parecer no podría evitar hablar de ello con Tomoyo. La morena se inclinó hacia la mesa y sonrió con regocijo.

- Intentabas ponerla celosa, pero siempre te trató como el niñato malcriado que eras.- Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a recostarse en la silla.- Lo que más rabia me daba era que intentases utilizarme. De hecho admito que yo debí ser idiota también.

_Eriol se miró en el espejo, tenía el pelo corto y miraba con el ceño fruncido a esas gafas que tenía frente sus ojos. A sus dieciséis años de edad le habían tenido que poner gafas y a decir verdad las odiaba, no le quedaban bien, sus ojos azules eran tremendamente atractivos –a su parecer- y con una sola mirada podía tener a todas las chicas a sus pies, ¿pero que haría ahora con esas horribles gafas interponiéndose a su mirada?_

_- No te quedan tan mal, Eriol._

_Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla, meciendo sus pies en el aire ya que no llegaba al suelo. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante en los últimos años, pero esperaba dar el estirón pronto porque sino se quedaría con la talla de una niña. Eriol la miró de reojo a través del espejo y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella._

_- ¿Saldrías conmigo a pesar de llevar estas gafas?_

_- No empieces..._

_- Vamos, Tomoyo, te lo he pedido miles de veces.- La chica bajó la mirada y él le cogió el mentón para alzarle la cabeza y poder verla a los ojos.- Podrías ceder, ¿no?_

_Se fue inclinando levemente y ella no hizo nada para apartarse. Eriol sonrió segundos antes de que sus labios se tocasen, a pesar de las gafas parecía que seguía teniendo ese encanto hipnotizante. _

_Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso estaba bien, se repetía en su cabeza, Eriol era un hombre, un hombre atractivo y por lo tanto eso estaba bien. Pero sabía que aunque estuviese bien para los demás, para ella había algo que no lo estaba._

_La puerta se abrió y la chica quiso apartarse, pero él no permitió que sus labios se separasen. Eriol abrió los ojos y miró de reojo hacia la puerta, sabía que era ella, la notaría allá donde fuera y por eso su boca se cerró con más fuerza sobre la de Tomoyo provocando que ésta se estremeciera. _

_La mujer en la puerta se quedó unos momentos desconcertada pero finalmente fue capaz de salir de su asombro. Carraspeó y con ello logró que Tomoyo se separase del chico. _

_- ¿Empezamos las clases? -Pese la sorpresa, la voz de Kaho Mitsuki sonó completamente normal. _

Eriol jugueteó con una pluma en sus manos mientras recordaba eso. Nunca olvidaría la cara de sorpresa de Kaho cuando lo vio besarse con Tomoyo, desde luego después de eso siguió creando más situaciones comprometedoras con la morena para poner celosa a su profesora. A veces le sabía mal por Tomoyo pero estaba segura de que ella lo sabía. Dejó de mover la pluma y miró a la chica frente si.

- Oye, ¿tú lo sabías todo?

La morena bajó la mirada y cambió de posición sus piernas. Eriol no necesitó más para saberlo pero aun así ella se lo confirmó con palabras.

- Sí, lo sabía.- Suspiró.- Pero yo también quería utilizarte a ti para olvidarme de Sakura. Con dieciséis años te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Sabía que estaba enamorada de mi prima y que eso... estaba mal.- Soltó una risilla y miró al hombre con diversión.- Bueno, al menos salir contigo sirvió para darme cuenta de que era lesbiana y que eso no lo podía cambiar.

- Así que cuando lo hacíamos te imaginabas...

- Sakura era una fiera en la cama.- Rió y Eriol puso cara de asco.- Pero tú te imaginabas que era Kaho, así que estamos en paz.

Ambos se pusieron a reír y afuera Mei Ling estaba con la boca abierta. Definitivamente no tendría que haberse quedado escuchando porque desde luego no quería saber eso... ¿o si? No, no quería saber que Eriol y Tomoyo habían mantenido una relación de ese tipo. Volvió a escuchar voces dentro del despacho y muy a su pesar se vio prestando atención de nuevo a la conversación.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? –Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos y miró interrogante al chico.- Nunca te lo he querido preguntar, pero sé que fue por lo que ocurrió que te volviste así y eso tiene algo que ver con lo que le has intentado hacer a Sakura...

Eriol la miró un instante antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Al parecer el pasarse de la ralla con la castaña iba a tener más consecuencias de las que había pensado en un principio. Desde luego se podría haber estado quieto, pero es que la llegada a la ciudad de Kaho le había puesto nervioso.

_Estaban discutiendo. Bueno, Eriol estaba discutiendo porque ella se mantenía serena, mirándole con expresión enfadada pero sin llegar a perder los nervios tal y como había ocurrido con él. Ni siquiera sabía como habían acabado así pero estaba claro que al final tanta tensión en el ambiente había acabado por explotar. Había ocurrido antes de clase. Kaho había llegado antes de tiempo porque quería hablar con Eriol, decirle que sus notas estaban bajando y que era por culpa de Tomoyo sin embargo él le había dicho que la chica no tenía nada que ver en sus calificaciones y entonces Kaho le había llevado la contraria y... ¿Cómo se habían salido tanto las cosas de quicio? _

_- ¡No tienes ni idea! –Gritaba Eriol.- ¡Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!_

_- Pero tus notas dependen de mi.- Razonó Kaho.- Si bajan me despedirán._

_- ¡Pues mejor, así no tendré que ver de nuevo tu cara!_

_Se quedaron mirando con enfado. Eriol jadeaba a causa de la repentina rabieta y Kaho lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, algo muy extraño en ella quien siempre estaba calmada. La mujer suspiró para tranquilizarse y se sentó sobre la mesa. Eriol se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba demasiado cansado de la situación que él mismo había creado. Ese juego de celos, de miradas, un juego de roces casuales y frases con doble sentido que había llegado demasiado lejos. Y tenía que hacer algo o sino se quedaría sin ella._

_- ¿Dices que es poco culpa de Tomoyo?_

_Kaho no alzó la vista, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Eriol sabía que aunque quisiera no podría decir nada ya que estaba trabajando como profesora particular de ellos tres como un favor que le pidió su madre -quien era su antigua tutora y amiga de Ieran Li- y, aunque en un principio era algo temporal, Kaho sabía que no podía cometer ningún error o su madre también saldría perjudicada._

_- Sí.- Se limitó a contestar._

_- Está bien, la dejaré si es lo que quieres.- Murmuró Eriol.- Pero tendrás que salir conmigo._

_La mujer alzó la cabeza con rapidez y se miraron un instante antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra._

_- ¿Qué dices? Eres mi alumno, eres un crío..._

_- No soy ningún niño, Kaho y tú lo sabes. Estoy harto de todo esto._

_Se acercó a ella quien, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna reacción por la repentina cercanía del chico, no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al sentir la mano de Eriol en su mejilla. Los ojos azules de él resplandecieron al sentir su suavidad y sus labios se curvaron al advertir un leve sonrojo en la pálida piel que tenía bajo sus dedos. Kaho lo miraba con aparente calma y él intento estar tranquilo pese a que en realidad no lo estaba._

_- ¿Harto de qué? –Preguntó Kaho al ver que no se decidía a hablar._

_- Harto de que me mires como lo haces y no hagas nada.- Ella fue a protestar pero un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió.- Sé que no puedes soportar que salga con Tomoyo, me lo dicen tus ojos, me lo dice tu piel cada vez que nos rozamos._

_- No saques cosas donde no las hay, Eriol.- Dijo con voz calmada.- Os miro así cuando estáis juntos porque me parece mal que utilices a Tomoyo de esta forma._

_- ¿Utilizarla como? –Sonrió él.- No me lo creo. No te gusta vernos juntos, no te gusta que la bese y la toque... No te gusta que me acueste con ella porque en el fondo querrías estar tú en su lugar._

_Una mueca se formó en el rostro tranquilo de Kaho y empujó al chico con firmeza pues mientras hablaba se había ido acercando a ella. Eriol supo que había metido la pata y que si esto seguía perdería una oportunidad única, tenía que ser ahora o nunca. Le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, cerró los ojos y cogió aire soltándolo luego en un suspiro para tranquilizarse._

_- Sé que nos llevamos algunos años... –Hizo una pausa sin saber muy bien como seguir, apoyó su frente en la de ella y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.- Puede que para ti sea un crío, pero te quiero_.

Tomoyo miró al hombre con sorpresa, no sabía que decir y no sólo por lo que acababa de oír, sino por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, una expresión de dolor que hacía tiempo que no veía.

- No tardaron mucho en pillarnos, fue culpa mía... No podía estarme quieto cuando la tenía cerca y un día antes de clase... Syaoran entró y nos vio.-Suspiró.- Supongo que te enteraste del revuelo que se montó, ocurrió sólo una semana después, pero fue la mejor semana de mi vida.- El hombre se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hasta la ventana donde se apoyó para mirar hacia fuera.-

- ¿Y por qué se fue? –Ese punto era algo que no podía entender Tomoyo.

- Cuando nos descubrieron... mi madre me riñó y yo fui un cobarde, no defendí a Kaho y ella fue la que salió más mal parada.- Hizo una pausa y volvió a sentarse en su sillón.- Su trabajo como profesora se vio frustrado, decidió irse a Gran Bretaña y yo no hice nada para detenerla. Saber que ha vuelto me ha trastornado bastante, cuando la vi me sentí culpable por no actuar en su momento... Sé que no es excusa, pero créeme que soy el primero que se arrepiente de lo que intenté hacerle a Sakura... Después de Kaho nunca me había interesado tanto en una mujer.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y la morena finalmente se puso de pie, se alisó la falda que llevaba y sopesó que decir, aunque no creía que hubiera ningunas palabras adecuadas para ese momento. Ya se había imaginado que el regreso de su antigua profesora había tenido algo que ver en todo lo sucedido pues conocía a Eriol y sabía que podía ser pesado, pero nunca forzaría a una mujer... Y así era, ahora que conocía toda la historia la verdad es que el enfado que tenía contra el hombre se había esfumado y podía decir que entendía a Mei Ling cuando le había dicho que Eriol no parecía él.

- Bueno, si no te importa se lo comentaré a Sakura.- Eriol se giró a verla con confusión y ella simplemente le sonrió.- Si se lo comento seguramente te perdone y la próxima vez que la veas te salude con una sonrisa. Es demasiado buena.

El hombre se recolocó las gafas con un dedo y tragó saliva mientras asentía. No creía que Sakura le perdonase pero si lo hacía entonces procuraría ir con más cuidado, desde luego tanto Tomoyo como Mei Ling tenían razón: estaba perdiendo el control con el tema de Sakura Kinomoto.

- Gracias.

Fue apenas un susurro pero esa palabra consiguió hacer reír a Tomoyo mientras salía del despacho. La morena cerró la puerta tras de si y miró a la chica que se había dejado deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Se sentía ruin por haber escuchado una conversación que no le atañía pero a pesar de todo no había podido moverse de ahí pues la curiosidad por saber lo ocurrido había sido mayor. Pero ahora que lo sabía todo se sentía mal.

- Espiar es de mala educación.- Bromeó Tomyo, agachándose frente ella.

- ...Lo sé, lo siento.

- Conmigo no te has de disculpar.- Le pasó una mano por la cabeza acariciándole el pelo y le cogió de la muñeca para ponerla de pie.- A ver, cuéntame que te ha ocurrido antes, que me has colgado sin decirme nada.

Mei Ling la miró con una expresión desanimada. Después de escuchar esa conversación con Eriol sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así o acabaría como él, o aun peor. Tenía que actuar, hacer algo... pero no sabía el qué y desgraciadamente no podía contárselo a nadie... Al menos no aún... Aunque ¿quizá podría decírselo a Tomoyo? Así se desahogaría un poco y podría soportar mejor esa incómoda situación. Tomoyo vio la duda en los ojos de la china y le pasó una mano por los hombros intentando darle un apoyo silencioso que Mei Ling agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miraba la caja que tenía entre sus manos con expresión desconcertada, luego alzó la vista y miró a Tomoyo de igual forma. Estaban en la habitación de la castaña pues ésta prácticamente se acababa de despertar, por increíble que parezca ya que pronto anochecería. Tomoyo había llegado hacía un rato y habían estado hablando de todo lo ocurrido con Eriol, Sakura parecía un poco aliviada al saber que el comportamiento de Eriol tenía una explicación razonable en el fondo, así no le daría tanto miedo trabajar a su lado, pues según su prima el hombre parecía arrepentido... Sin embargo después Tomoyo se había acordado de algo y había sacado ese paquete.

- Me lo ha dado cuando estaba a punto de volver, se ve que se ha enterado de que estaba en su casa y me ha dicho...- Tomoyo sacó pecho y puso un tono de voz grave para imitar al hombre.- "Me vas perfecta, dale esto a Sakura y dile que me llame." -Ambas rieron un instante.- Pero pensaba que no querías ninguno, por eso no te lo compré.

- Y no quiero ninguno.- Afirmó Sakura.- Pero al parecer ese hombre siempre me quiere tener controlada.

Miró el teléfono móvil nuevo que acababa de sacar de la caja y suspirando lo encendió. La verdad es que era uno de los últimos modelos y Sakura estaba segura de que tenía más funciones de las que nunca lograría usar, sin embargo ella había intentado evitar el tener otro móvil pues sabía que pasaría lo mismo que con el primero, sus jefes no pararían de llamarla y ella acabaría perdiendo los nervios y pagándolo con el pobre aparato, estampándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

- ¿Vas a llamarle? –Preguntó la morena.

La castaña soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza. Ni loca pensaba hacerle caso a su jefe y llamarlo a esas horas, seguro que le encargaba cualquier capricho o algún informe de última hora, ni hablar, que esperase. Aunque a decir verdad no le importaba nada de eso, si le encargaba algo simplemente le diría que estaba fuera de horario laboral... No, lo que ocurría era que no quería hablar con él. Últimamente siempre que se encontraban miraban para otro lado, si podían evitarlo no se dirigían la palabra y después del incidente con Eriol... Sakura nunca había visto una expresión tan enfurecida como la de Syaoran aquella vez, cuando le vio una de las marcas en su cuello.

Se llevó la mano allí donde sabía que tenía la marca. Eriol se había propasado bastante, aunque ahora sabía porque, pero lo que más le molestaba era aquel círculo rojizo que Syaoran le había visto. Suspiró y escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, giró a verla, ¿qué le había dicho? No estaba segura, ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención. Iba a pedirle que repitiera la frase cuando el teléfono en sus manos sonó, sobresaltándola y haciendo que lo lanzara al aire, hizo unos cuantos malabares con él para que no cayera al suelo y finalmente lo cogió soltando un suspiro cuando lo tuvo bien agarrado. Lo miró, miró a su prima y luego volvió a mirar el teléfono antes de acercárselo a su oído para preguntar quien era. La risa gutural y la voz ronca que escuchó le hicieron tragar saliva.

- _Sabía que no me llamarías._ -Sakura miró a su alrededor y luego a Tomoyo quien la cuestionaba con la mirada.

- ...¿Cómo lo has...?

- _Oh, era obvio_. –Rió él de nuevo.- _Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?_

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, que intentaba escuchar pegando su oreja al móvil. Tapó el auricular y le murmuró que no fuera tan cotilla a lo que ella hizo un sonido de queja haciendo que los ojos verdes rodaran exasperados "Es Syaoran", vocalizó sin decir palabra y Tomoyo abrió la boca como diciendo "¡Oh!" y provocando que tuviera que aguantarse una risita.

- _¿Sakura?_ –La nombrada volvió a hacer caso al teléfono.- _¿Está Tomoyo por ahí, verdad?_ – Ella miró a su prima y luego volvió a mirar a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse ninguna cámara oculta.- _Necesito hablar a solas contigo, de hecho prefiero hablarlo en persona, ¿te importa si nos vemos?_

La chica parpadeó sorprendida y se puso de pie para apartarse de su prima, que volvía a intentar escuchar.

- ¿Es importante? –Sinceramente no tenía ganas de verle ahora.- Podemos hablar mañana...

- _Por favor._

Reprimió un escalofrío mientras se sorprendía de que le pidiera algo por favor, además, ¿qué era ese extraño tono en su voz? Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

Escuchó atentamente a Syaoran mientras le decía donde quedar, colgó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando un instante antes de dejarse caer en la cama y taparse la cara con una mano.

- ¿Qué quería? –La voz de Tomoyo sonó suave a su lado, donde se había recostado.

- ...Ahora vengo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente.- Espero que no me despida.

-.-.-.-.-

Aunque Sakura ya había visto a Syaoran sin traje en la excursión a la cabaña de Tomoyo, siempre se le hacía raro verle con ropa informal. El hombre se supo de pie en cuanto la vio y la chica se obligó a dejar de mirar los tejanos y la camiseta negra que se entreveía debajo del abrigo abierto. Hacía frío y ella prácticamente estaba cubierta con prendas de abrigo pero aun así no pudo evitar un ligero temblor cuando sopló una ráfaga de frío viento.

- Siento haberte hecho salir a estas horas.- Dijo él a modo de saludo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Syaoran había preferido no molestar en casa de los Daidouji así que habían quedado en un parque cercano, ella incluso había tenido que quitarse el pijama para bajar, pero realmente no le importaba, después de pasarse todo el día holgazaneando en la cama su cuerpo le agradecía que estirase las piernas.

Se sentó en el banco y él se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron un momento sin decir nada hasta que finalmente Syaoran se decidió a hablar.

- Venía por lo de ayer... No he hablado con Eriol pero parece muy arrepentido, creo que te quiere de verdad...

- Yo no lo veo así.- Le contradijo ella.- He hablado con Tomoyo, ella sí ha hablado con tu hermano y... me ha contado lo de Kaho.- Syaoran abrió la boca con sorpresa.- Eriol nunca se había propasado tanto pero en cuanto me ha dicho eso... además, Nakuru me ha llamado hoy y me ha comentado que fueron a la oficina a buscarme. Sólo he tenido que sumar dos y dos.

Syaoran bajó la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio un instante.

- Debí haber caído en eso.- Susurró el hombre.- Increíble, pensé que eras más despistada pero no se te pasa nada.

Sakura protesto ante la risita burlona de su jefe pero acabó riendo ella también.

- La verdad es que si Tomoyo no me lo hubiera dicho ni me habría dado cuenta.- Rió de nuevo.- Pero Eriol es un buen chico, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un caballero inglés y, aun con todo, lo mantengo... más o menos.

Ambos volvieron a reír y Sakura se sorprendió de comprobar que el ambiente no estaba tenso o enrarecido, tal y como había ocurrido en las últimas veces que se habían encontrado a solas. Esa era una atmósfera relajada, tranquila y agradable.

- Me alegro que pienses así, tenía miedo de que quisieras dejar el trabajo.- Comentó y Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por eso has venido? –Él asintió.- ¿No me vas a despedir? –Esta vez fue él quien la miró con sorpresa.

- Claro que no.- Carraspeó.- ¿Cómo quieres que te despida? En todo caso debería echar a Eriol, que siempre está creando problemas, ¿pero tú? Aunque me duela admitirlo eres demasiado eficaz en tu trabajo.- Sakura tuvo que disimular la sonrisa orgullosa.- Además, sé que tanto mi madre como mi hermano se opondrían.- Hizo una pausa en la que sopló otra brisa fría que arremolinó algunas hojas caídas en el suelo.- Aunque si sigue acosándote si tendré que hacerlo.- Syaoran mantenía la vista fija en las hojas.- Tenerte cerca es un peligro. Vas dando bofetadas, me sacas de mis casillas y encima logras que me enfurezca lo suficiente como para querer partirle la cara a mi hermano.- Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no sabía qué contestar pues, aunque parecía que lo decía medio en broma, estaba tan serio que la desconcertaba y además la miraba tan fijamente que empezaba a ponerla algo incómoda. Tragó saliva y, como parecía que Syaoran aun esperaba una respuesta, buscó las palabras en su garganta.

- Supongo que lo hago de forma natural.

- Natural... –Repitió él.- En mi mundo es tan difícil encontrar a alguien natural, siempre son más importantes las apariencias... Supongo que sí es por eso que cada vez me sorprendes cada día más.

- Será... –Susurró ella, no muy convencida. Quizá se lo parecía pero tenía la sensación de que cada vez estaban más cerca.

- Pero no me gustan las sorpresas.

- ¿Por qué? –Ni ella sabía si su pregunta iba por lo que acababa de decir él o más bien le preguntaba por qué hablaba en ese tono tan suave.

- Porque me gusta tener la situación bajo control.- Murmuró Syaoran.

- Pero a veces es divertido dejarse llevar por...

No llegó a acabar la frase ya que se estremeció por completo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la vertiginosa sensación que la recorrió en cuanto notó el aliento calido del hombre sobre sus labios. Syaoran entrecerró los ojos y llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella para apartarle con cuidado un mechón de pelo castaño.

- ¿Por el instinto? –Cuestionó, prácticamente rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura simplemente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas varias:** ¿Y bien, cuanta gente quiere mi cabeza esta vez? XDD Ei, no os quejaréis con semejante bonus final.. o sí, porque se queda a medias... ups? XD Bueno, no podía hacer más, quería llegar hasta aquí pero no quería alargarlo demasiado.. son 16 páginas a word, ¡el capítulo más largo y más aburrido de la historia! XD además sé que he tardado un montón, ¡pero ánimo! He terminado exámenes y estoy de vacaciones... lo cual significa... que paro poco en casa.. ups? XD y lo peor de todo es que tengo a mis sobrinos pululando por aquí.. ¡pero no pasa nada, el próximo lo tendré pronto! ...relativamente pronto... er... XD

En cuanto al cap, espero que se haya notado bien los cambios de tiempo en la conversación Tomoyo-Eriol... para los fans de la pareja he intentado meter un poco de lío entre ellos, pero me ha sido imposible llegar a más XD

Gracias a todos por los reviews, cada vez me sorprendo más, ¡225 increible! Gracias por los ánimos y por los comentarios y críticas constructivas y no matéis a Eriol... no tiene perdón pero tenía excusa para ser gilipollas... y ya de paso no me matéis a mi xD

Bye bee!


	15. Décimo quinto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo quinto acoso**

* * *

Syaoran recogió los papeles que tenía esparcidos delante de él y los apiló todos para guardarlos, sin prestar demasiada atención en si estaban ordenados o no. La reunión se había alargado más de lo imaginado y ahora tendría que ir con prisas si quería acabar todo lo verdaderamente importaba. Porque a él los preparativos de la boda no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Mei Ling se situó detrás y empezó a decirle el horario que tendría que seguir si quería dar abasto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y pasó por al lado de Kaho Mitsuki haciéndole una pequeña reverencia antes de disponerse a salir del despacho, sin embargo se paró en seco para no chocar contra Sakura, quien también había decidido salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos un momento e intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Syaoran cediera el paso a Sakura y ésta pasara por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? –La voz de Kaho Mitsuki a su espalda le hizo dar un respingo.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No estoy tenso.- Gruñó Syaoran y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver como la mujer disimulaba una sonrisa.

Él no estaba tenso. Y no pasaba nada. ¿Vale? Vale. Que llevara dos días tensándose y poniéndose tan nervioso como un adolescente no tenía nada que ver con Sakura, que siempre se comportará así cuando ella estaba presente era simple casualidad. Aunque tenía que admitir que Sakura tampoco ayudaba mucho, cada vez que lo veía se quedaba completamente rígida y buscaba cualquier excusa para salir corriendo.

Syaoran maldijo el momento en que perdió la cordura y decidió investigar a qué sabían los labios de la castaña.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Preguntó esta vez Mei Ling cuando vio como él titubeaba un segundo al ver a Sakura parada en medio del pasillo hablando con Eriol.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

_- Pero a veces es divertido dejarse llevar por..._

_La vio cerrar los ojos y Syaoran no pudo hacer más que entrecerrar los suyos, su mano se movió por instinto hasta la suave mejilla de la chica para apartarle con cuidado un mechón de pelo castaño. Instinto, ¿sería eso a lo que se refería Sakura?_

_- ¿Por el instinto? –Cuestionó, prácticamente rozando sus labios con los de ella._

_Sakura simplemente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Fue un leve roce al principio. Ninguno de los dos entendía como sus cuerpos se habían movido hasta que sus labios se rozaron, quizá, como ya había dicho antes, fuera el instinto. O al menos pensar en eso hizo que Syaoran no se sintiera tan culpable. Sí, el instinto tenía la culpa de que sus labios se hubieran encontrado y aquel escalofrío, que le impulsó a recorrer el labio superior de Sakura con su lengua, también era culpa suya. Fue el instinto quien le pidió más de ese sabor que tan sólo acababa de probar y fue ese mismo instinto el que le obligó a capturar la boca de la chica con una ferocidad inusitada. _

_Sí, no era culpa de él porque él no podía siquiera pensar en nada. _

_Aunque, bien pensado, Syaoran Li nunca fue consciente de que tuviera tal instinto... al menos no hasta ese momento. O tal vez sí lo conocía y era contra eso precisamente contra lo que luchaba su razón cada vez que Sakura Kinomoto estaba cerca. _

- ¿Syaoran?

La voz de Mei Ling volvió a sobresaltarle y él la miró con reproche pese a que era culpa suya por perderse en un recuero que más le valía olvidar. La mirada rojiza de su prometida era clara, empezaba a sospechar y Syaoran se vio obligado a tragarse sus preocupaciones junto con su vergüenza. Se armó de valor y avanzó hacia su hermano.

- El tema de la boda me está matando.- Dijo cuando llegó a su lado.- No sé como lo aguantas, Kinimoto.

Quería actuar con normalidad pero estaba claro que no lo acababa de conseguir, menos cuando en un intento por parecer tranquilo le puso una mano sobre el hombro, consiguiendo que ella se tensase y lo mirase con desconcierto.

_Se separaron. Jadeantes. El frío de la noche había quedado en el olvido, Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos verdes más brillantes y profundos que nunca. Y en esos ojos Syaoran pudo ver la razón y la duda de la chica. "¿Qué hacemos?" preguntaban sus ojos. "Eres mi jefe" decían. "Estás prometido" le recordaban. O quizá fueran sus propios ojos reflejados en los de ella quienes se lo recordaban, pero el instinto apartó esas frases con brusquedad y ferocidad, la misma con la que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse._

Y ahí volvían a estar los dos, pero está vez la razón se imponía frente el instinto y de hecho así tendría que haber sido siempre. Por eso Syaoran se maldecía, por dejarse llevar o por ser demasiado terco para admitir que el instinto no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

Sakura parpadeó y se apartó discretamente de él, para quitarse la mano de su hombro antes de volverse a Eriol, como si le pareciera normal el comportamiento de Syaoran. Aunque por la mirada intrigada y las cejas alzadas del moreno sabía que a él sí que le había parecido rara la actitud de su hermano.

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó la castaña y su jefe volvió a prestarle atención.

- Supongo que no hay ningún problema.- Se encogió de hombros.- Esta tarde es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la directora Ichihara así que estaré ocupado. Por mi puedes irte.

Los ojos miel de Syaoran miraron al hombre y luego a la chica, finalmente se giraron a Mei Ling quien negó con la cabeza para dejar claro que no sabía de qué hablaban. Se intentó tragar la pregunta, no le importaba, no le interesaba el porqué Sakura se tenía que tomar el día libre pero algo le decía que debía preguntar, una corazonada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó finalmente, y todos lo miraron.

- Sakura me ha pedido la tarde libre.- Resumió Eriol.

- Ya, pero, ¿por qué? –Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de ella, y ésta apartó la mirada. Lo sabía. Frunció su ceño como sólo él sabía hacer y se acercó de nuevo a la castaña para cogerle del hombro, esta vez instándola a que fuera con él, apartándola de su hermano y su prometida para poder hablar con ella a solas. La llevó hasta la pared y se puso frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.- Y bien, señorita Kinomoto, ¿A dónde va esta tarde?

La chica lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar y bajar la mirada. ¿Por qué la había tenido que pillar? Ella quería irse tranquilamente y arreglar las cosas sin que Syaoran se enterase de nada, vale que le había prometido tiempo atrás que le avisaría cuando tuviera un piso, pero tal y como estaban últimamente el ambiente entre los dos prefirió no decir nada. Más aún cuando tan sólo dos días atrás él la había... porque había sido él quien la había besado, desde luego ella no tenía nada que ver. Volvió a alzar la vista.

_Sus brazos eran fuertes y cuando los notó estrechando firmemente su cintura se estremeció por completo. Su espalda era ancha y cuando se volvieron a besar tuvo que agarrarse a ella para no caerse, a pesar de seguir sentada en el banco. Los labios de Syaoran eran tan exigentes como él, su lengua tan indiscriminada que no le dejaba tregua y su cuerpo tan caliente que le abrasaba aun a través del frío de la noche._

_Sakura no recordaba que la hubieran besado nunca con tanto fervor, ni siquiera podía comparar aquello con un beso de Eriol. Si alguna vez había llegado a pensar que el moreno besaba bien, su hermano lo ganaba con creces._

_Se separaron para respirar, dos segundos y una mirada intensa de por medio fueron lo único que separó un beso del otro. No lo entendía, ¿de donde salían esas ansias por besarle? No lo sabía, pero tampoco es que quisiera pensar en ello. O más bien no podía pensar en ello porque simplemente no podía pensar en nada. _

Se obligó a dejar de recordar en la multitud de sensaciones que sintió aquella noche y a volver a la realidad. Syaoran la seguía mirando esperando una explicación y Sakura sabía que no podía mentirle porque seguramente no la creería.

- Voy a comprar algunos muebles.- No le sorprendió que el ceño de Syaoran se acentuara.- El otro día firmé el contrato y ya tengo piso... como esta tarde tenéis que asistir a la fiesta pensaba aprovechar para comprar los muebles más importantes y pintar las paredes.- Por un momento se preguntó porqué tenía que darle explicaciones.- Por eso no le dije nada.

- ¿Por eso? –Rió él sin humor.- No sé porqué, pero no me lo creo.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló al ver a Eriol y Mei Ling por encima del hombro de su jefe, mirándolos con curiosidad. Syaoran se giró con su ceño aun fruncido, miró a su hermano y luego a su prometida, los dos alzaron una ceja pero estaba claro que no pensaban irse de ahí. Se separó de Sakura y se acercó a la china, sonrió.

- Mei Ling, me ha salido un imprevisto, ¿puedes ir a la fiesta de Ichihara por mí?

Ella abrió la boca, Eriol alzo las cejas, Sakura soltó un gritito ahogado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que esa fiesta era importante, era el cumpleaños de Yuuko Ichihara, directora de una de las más prestigiosas empresas y socia del grupo Clow desde hacía años. Sabía que no podía faltar y que si lo hacía su madre se enfadaría. Pero sin embargo el ir a ayudar a Sakura con su mudanza le pareció más importante.

La castaña intentó protestar cuando se vio arrastrada de la muñeca, rumbo al despacho de Syaoran. Eriol parpadeó. Mei Ling parpadeó. Ambos parpadearon mirando aun por donde se habían ido. El moreno se inclinó un poco hacia la chica.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? –Preguntó, y Mei Ling negó con la cabeza.

No, no lo sabía pero estaba claro que algo había ocurrido.

Un poco más lejos Sakura aun intentaba soltarse del agarre de su jefe, fue a gritarle pero cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de Syaoran desechó la idea. Estaba claro que le había molestado muchísimo aquello, pero Sakura no entendía porqué, a fin de cuentas era su piso y era él el entrometido. Frunció el ceño y finalmente estiró el brazo con brusquedad hasta zafarse, Syaoran se paró para mirarle y ella lo miró con reproche mientras se frotaba la muñeca adolorida por el agarre. El hombre miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie cerca, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos para mirarla con fijeza.

- Tenemos que hablar. Y lo sabes.

Sakura suspiró también y dejó caer los brazos, abatida. Tenían que hablar y lo sabía. Cuando Syaoran vio que no protestaba empezó a caminar de nuevo y ella no tardó en seguirlo. Llegaron a su despacho y tomaron asiento, durante un momento ninguno dijo nada pero finalmente fue él quien habló primero.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Teníamos un trato.- Le reprochó.

- Es mi piso, Syaoran.- La formalidad olvidada fuera del despacho.- Soy yo quien debe preocuparse por él.

- Pero te dije que te ayudaría en la mudanza.- Sakura fue a contestarle pero no le permitió hablar.- Me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie, que era algo que querías hacer por ti misma y respeté tu decisión. Te ofrecí mi ayuda y la rechazaste pero no dije nada, quedamos en que al menos te ayudaría para la mudanza y me contenté con eso, esperaba que cumplieras tu palabra tal como hice yo con la mía. Por lo visto me equivocaba, tu palabra no vale mucho, ¿verdad?

El brillo en los ojos de Sakura al escuchar esa última frase no pasó desapercibido por Syaoran, había dado donde más dolía, en su orgullo. Pero aun así la castaña se obligó a mantenerse tranquila. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras pensaba que decir.

- No quería molestarte con tonterías.

- Me molesta más que no confíes en mí.

- ¡Es que no confío! –Syaoran tuvo un tic en la ceja ante esa revelación.- Eres mi jefe, y por eso no voy a decir lo que pienso de ti, pero eres mi jefe, única y exclusivamente eso. Me has fastidiado desde que entré a trabajar aquí, ¿cómo esperas que confíe en ti? –Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien.- Esto es una tontería, no deberías meterte en los asuntos personales de tus trabajadores.

- No me importa tu vida personal.- Sentenció.- Pero teníamos un trato, tú accediste y ahora te echas atrás.

- Accedí porque no me quedaba otro remedió si no quería que Tomoyo se enterase.

- ¿Tengo pinta de chivato? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.- Obviamente no iba a decirle nada si tú me lo pedías, como tú has dicho son tus asuntos, pero te propuse eso y tú aceptaste. Sólo pretendía ayudar, me pillaste de buenas e intenté ser amable. Ya veo que no se puede ser amable contigo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en intentar hacerlo todo tú sola? Pide ayuda si la necesitas, Sakura, nadie te reprochará nada por ello.

Sakura no supo que decir. Se quedó callada mirándolo y finalmente apartó sus ojos para posarlos en algún punto inconcreto del suelo. No había pensado en pedir ayuda, la ayuda simplemente llegó y ella la rechazó. Pero ahí seguía Syaoran con su cabezonería, ofreciéndole su ayuda a pesar de que no la había pedido, a pesar de que no paraba de fastidiarla en el trabajo, a pesar de que ella había rechazado su ofrecimiento. Y lo mismo se podía aplicar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ambos le habían ofrecido su ayuda y ella la había rechazado sin pensárselo siquiera.

Tragó saliva, no tenía argumentos para rebatirle nada a Syaoran porque tenía razón, él había sido más listo y en lugar de ofrecerle su ayuda le propuso un trato para que no fuera capaz de rechazarla. Habían hecho un trato y ella lo había incumplido. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas... tenía que admitir que había faltado a su promesa porque quería huir de esa situación que no le gustaba para nada. Pero un momento.

- Tú tampoco pides ayuda nunca.- Observó Sakura y él alzó las cejas antes de murmurar "Touchè".- Además no soy la única que falla a sus promesas, te recuerdo que hace dos noches decidimos que haríamos como si nada. ¡Y no me digas que tú actúas como si nada!

_Se escuchó un sonido monótono, ninguno de los dos supo que era pero la insistencia del timbre provocó que separaran sus labios. Se miraron un instante y al segundo después estaban bajando la mirada hacia el bolso de la castaña, lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Sakura rebuscó dentro del bolso y sacó su móvil nuevo, miró a la pantalla y reconoció el número de Tomoyo, le parecía raro que la llamara pero luego recordó que su número seguía siendo el mismo. _

_Titubeó sin saber que hacer... miró a Syaoran y sus ojos ámbares fijos en ella le hicieron apretar el botón de colgado sin pensárselo dos veces. Syaoran sonrió con esa sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto odiaba y esta vez sí pudo borrársela de la cara, pero en lugar de emplear la violencia, como siempre había querido hacer, le besó._

_El timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Syaoran el que cogió el móvil, se puso de pie y con un gruñido lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo, provocando que el pobre aparato acabara cayendo en el estanque con un chapoteo. Se volvió a Sakura y ésta lo miró con la boca abierta justo antes de echarse a reír. Él también se puso a reír._

_- Me has dejado sin móvil de nuevo.- Comentó ella entre risas._

_- Sí, no te ha durado mucho._

_Se volvieron a mirar y ambos pararon de reír, el teléfono les había vuelto a la realidad y ahora se daban cuenta de qué estaban haciendo. Los dos se sonrojaron con violencia justo antes de apartar la mirada. Ninguno supo qué decir o qué hacer, Sakura sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí y Syaoran sólo quería huir lejos._

_- Será... –Murmuró ella, poniéndose de pie.- Será mejor que me vaya.- Syaoran no dijo nada, sólo asintió aun sin mirarla.- Y... Y que olvidemos esto._

_Esta vez Syaoran sí que la miró, sus ojos se encontraron y él acabó asintiendo. Sería lo mejor, que olvidaran eso, que olvidaran el beso y las miles de sensaciones que acababan de sentir. Y sobre todo que no volvieran a hacer algo semejante, ninguno estaba en posición de permitirse algo como aquello._

_- Aquí no ha pasado nada.- Afirmó Syaoran.- Olvidémoslo y hagamos como si nada._

_Sakura asintió con determinación y dio media vuelta para irse._

- ¿Así pues, no actúo con naturalidad?

Ahí volvía a estar la sonrisa arrogante y Sakura volvía a querer borrársela de la cara con un puñetazo... o quizá con la nueva forma que había descubierto aquella noche. Negó con la cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento y ya de paso contestar a su jefe.

- Aunque Eriol empezara a bailar la conga en medio de la fiesta de esta tarde, quedaría más natural que tu comportamiento. ¡Eres tímido!

Syaoran hizo una mueca ante tal comparación. ¿Tan extraño actuaba? Tampoco pensaba que lo estuviera haciendo tan mal, no le resultaba fácil hacer como si nada ya que le daba demasiada vergüenza aquella situación. No pudo aguantar más la mirada acusadora de la castaña y acabó por apartar la vista. Vale, quizá sí que estaba actuando raro pues, sin ir más lejos, Syaoran Li nunca apartaba la mirada de esa forma. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla, también era cierto que si ella dejara de rehuirlo no le resultaría tan difícil actuar con naturalidad.

- ¡Pero es que tú me evitas! –le reprochó.

- ¡Porque te comportas raro! –Se defendió ella.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y él hizo lo propio, recostándose en el sillón mientras se miraban con fijeza. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos pensaba admitir que la culpa de esa extraña situación era suya. Aunque fuera de los dos.

- ¡Ah, claro! –Dijo él como si acabara de entender algo.- Prefieres que me comporte mal y sea el jefe cabrón que no para de hacerte la vida imposible. Como hasta ahora, ¿no? –Sakura abrió la boca para llevarle la contraria pero no le salieron las palabras, básicamente le estaba pidiendo eso, sí, pero... Él apoyó los brazos en la mesa para inclinarse y acercarse más a ella mientras su voz se volvía apenas un susurro.- ¿Te gusta que sea malo, Kinomoto?

- ¡NO! –Se sonrojó violentamente, se había puesto de pie completamente abochornada y Syaoran no había podido aguantarse más la risa.- ¡No te rías! –Protestó mientras se sentaba de nuevo.- Sólo digo que te comportes con naturalidad, que seas tú mismo y no una versión tímida de Syaoran Li que deja a todo el mundo desconcertado. Tampoco pasó nada importante.- Sakura apartó la mirada y Syaoran encajó la mandíbula ante eso.- Si te comportas raro sólo harás que saquen conclusiones precipitadas, como ahora, ¿crees que Mei Ling y Eriol no se han dado cuenta de que tengo algo que ver con tu repentina falta a la fiesta de Ichihara? Por favor, Syaoran, ¡piensa antes de actuar! Ahora tu prometida muy posiblemente me quiera ver muerta.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, Sakura esperaba alguna contestación pero él simplemente la miró con el rostro completamente serio, tanto que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Syaoran se recostó en su sillón y alargó la mano para coger el auricular del teléfono, marcó un número y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan maliciosa que provocó que Sakura tragara saliva, teniendo de repente un mal presentimiento.

- No te librarás tan fácilmente de mi.- Murmuró el hombre mientras esperaba a que le contestaran al teléfono.- Dije que te ayudaría y pienso hacerlo y si no te lo crees, sólo mira.

-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta se estaba llevando con tranquilidad y todo salía tal y como estaba preparado, no había ocurrido ningún accidente y después de que todos se reunieran la anfitriona -una mujer de largo pelo moreno y abundante busto que iba ataviada con un impresionante vestido- dio un pequeño discurso que mereció el aplauso de todos sus invitados. Segundos antes de que exclamara que ya podían empezar a beber todos y la música comenzara a sonar.

Mei Ling parpadeó cuando se encontró a Yuuko Ichihara sentada en un diván con una copa de sake en la mano. ¿Cuántos años se suponía que tenía esa mujer? Ya le habían comentado que sus fiestas solían ser así, pero igualmente le sorprendió.

Miró a su alrededor. Toda la gente parecía estar pasándolo bien, el ambiente era relajado y casi despreocupado, no como en cualquiera de las fiestas a las que ella había llegado a asistir donde el protocolo se anteponía a al diversión. Aprovechó que en esos momentos pasaba un camarero con bebidas y cogió una copa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Ella nunca había asistido a esa fiesta y, a diferencia de en China, aquí no conocía a nadie. Por no hablar de que se encontraba ahí como sustituta de Syaoran... sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Ieran. Eriol le había dicho que intentaría distraer a su madre y ella se lo agradeció, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de explicarle porque su hijo no había asistido a esa importante velada y en cambio había mandado a su prometida. Sonrió con ironía y dio un trago de la copa, no sabía a quien quería engañar, ni ella misma conocía la razón por la que Syaoran no había venido.

No sabía cuanto llevaban de fiesta. ¿Qué hora era? Miró su muñeca, ah, se había quitado el reloj para ponerse una pulsera. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a otro camarero, le hizo una seña y él se acercó para tenderle otra copa. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Dos. No, esa era la tercera.

- Si sigues bebiendo de ese modo acabarás montando un espectáculo.

Era una voz suave que había sonado detrás suyo. Ahora, cuando se girara, se encontraría con otro hombre de negocios que intentaría ligar con ella hasta que le dijera que estaba prometida con el heredero del clan Li y entonces él saldría corriendo con una disculpa. Se conocía la historia, le había pasado ya al menos una docena de veces. Dio un sorbo de su copa.

- No voy... –Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se giró. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quien era esa voz?

- Llevo un raro mirándote.- Le informó con una risilla.- Esa es la tercera y creo recordar que no toleras demasiado bien el alcohol, así que con tu permiso... -Alargó una fina mano para quitarle la copa y bebió un pequeño trago.- Sabía que te quedaría bien el vestido.

Mei Ling parpadeó saliendo de su asombro, se había quedado un poco descolocada al no reconocer a Tomoyo, quizá sí que era verdad que llevaba demasiadas copas ya. Sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre si misma para mostrar el vestido, aquel que se compró precisamente en la tienda de su amiga. Tomoyo soltó una risita divertida cuando hizo una mueca ante el repentino mareo que le había venido por culpa de la vuelta.

- La verdad es que me está como un guante.- Afirmó la china.- No pensé en encontrarte en... –Se calló a media frase ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga. Obviamente que ella estaría ahí, los Daidouji también eran una importante familia y no era de extrañar que tuvieran contactos con Ichihara.- Vale, déjalo.- Rieron.- Pero me alegra verte, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir de la fiesta.

Tomoyo sonrió y empezaron a charlar animadamente. Por lo que le contó la chica, en las fiestas de esa mujer siempre corría el alcohol y mucha gente acababa más que contenta, sobre todo la anfitriona. Mei Ling dio gracias por encontrar a alguien conocido y poder hablar despreocupadamente, sin embargo cuando la morena le preguntó por Syaoran su rostro se ensombreció notablemente.

Le contó lo que sabía, que al hombre le había salido un imprevisto y la había mandado a ella en su lugar. Tal y como se imaginaba Tomoyo se sorprendió, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Syaoran acudía a esa fiesta cada año y que no era precisamente una persona que descuidara sus compromisos.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, las copas que había bebido antes y el tema de conversación habían logrado provocarle dolor de cabeza. Se disculpó con Tomoyo y se dirigió al baño, sin embargo ella insistió en acompañarle. Fue precisamente de camino al baño cuando vio por primera vez a Ieran Li, al lado de Eriol y hablando con un hombre rechoncho y que no paraba de parlotear. La mujer la miró con sorpresa mal disimulada y ella hizo una leve inclinación que Ieran correspondió cortésmente, aun hablando con el empresario.

- Supongo que luego querrá hablar contigo.- Murmuró Tomoyo cuando entraron en el baño. Mei Ling soltó un gruñido y se dirigió al lavamanos para refrescarse un poco.- Pero oye, tú ya has cumplido con tu cometido, has hecho acto de presencia en nombre de Syaoran y su madre ya te ha visto. Además, la fiesta se está empezando a hacer pesada.- La china la miró sin saber muy bien donde quería ir a parar, Tomoyo hizo una pausa para repintarse los labios.- Quiero decir, que si lo prefieres podemos irnos a otro lado.

Mei Ling la miró con una ceja alzada a través del reflejo del espejo. ¿Lo decía en broma, verdad? No creía que se pudieran ir en medio de una fiesta como esa. Sin embargo la mirada traviesa de Tomoyo y la sonrisa que vio en sus labios antes de que la cogiera por la muñeca y la sacara prácticamente a rastras del baño, no le dejó lugar a duda.

Lo próximo que supo Mei Ling era que caminaban por alguna calle céntrica de Tokyo, bajo el frío del invierno y entre risas y bromas. No se lo podía creer. Eriol las había visto salir y las miró con las cejas alzadas claramente sorprendido, por suerte cuando su madre se fue a girar hacia ellas el hombre la distrajo. Tenía que acordarse luego de agradecérselo. Tomoyo reía a su lado, su madre también las había visto salir, pero no dijo nada.

- Y bien.- Dijo parando de reír.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ella miró a su alrededor. No tenía muy claro donde estaban, aun no conocía del todo la ciudad y al salir corriendo se había acabado de desubicar, así que se encogió de hombros.

- Me da igual... Creo que he bebido demasiado.- Soltó una pequeña risilla.- Hace frió, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos a tomar un poco de té? Además así quizá todo deje de darme vueltas.

- Claro... -Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y señaló hacia el final de la calle.- Si no recuerdo mal por ahí hay un restaurante de Okonomiyaki que no está nada mal. Es pronto, pero si comes algo te encontrarás mejor.

La china empezó a reír tontamente, quizá fuera consecuencia del alcohol pero soltó una sonora carcajada. Acababa de salir de una lujosa fiesta para ir a comer Okonomiyaki en un pequeño restaurante, eso sí que era inesperado, pero desde luego prefería ese plan a tener que aguantar aquella fiesta con un montón de gente que no conocía. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras ella seguía riéndose, la cogió del brazo y pusieron rumbo al local. Fue al doblar la esquina cuando dejaron de reírse de golpe al ver a la chica que en esos momentos salía de una tienda con un par de bolsas en las manos.

- Oh, es Sakura.- Tomoyo sonrió y alzó la mano dispuesta a saludarla.

Una segunda persona salió de la tienda en el momento en que la morena fue a llamarla, provocando que enmudeciera. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Mei Ling le cogió de la muñeca y estiró de ella hasta quedar escondidas por la pared de la esquina. Las dos morenas se miraron completamente sorprendidas, incluso Mei Ling parecía haberse olvidado de las copas de más. Asomaron ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver.

Syaoran caminaba al lado de Sakura, cargando una caja y charlando con ella mientras caminaban. Se detuvieron cerca de ellas para poder cruzar la calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo y Syaoran se reacomodó la caja sobre los brazos.

- Aun no me puedo creer que te hayas comprado ese sofá.- Desde donde estaban las dos chicas incluso escucharon el gruñido de fastidio del castaño.- Tiene un estampado horrible.

- A mi me gusta.- Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Además, el que te gustaba a ti era demasiado caro.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que te pagaba la diferencia! –Exclamó Syaoran con exasperación y ella lo miró con reproche.

- No quiero que me ayudes.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando el hombre dijo esa misma frase al unísono, rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido al final. Las dos mujeres que seguían escondidas intercambiaron una mirada incrédula al ver la expresión entre aburrida y burlona que tenía Syaoran en su cara. La castaña se giró para mirar el semáforo, los coches seguían pasando y Tomoyo pudo ver como la mano de su prima agarraba con más fuerza el asa de las bolsas.

- Pero no pretendo ayudarte.- Sakura soltó un "¡Ja!" irónico ante eso.- Es por el bien de la humanidad, ¡permitir que te compres ese sofá es un crimen! -La chica lo miró con exasperación pero no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. Syaoran sonrió arrogante.- Así que me da igual lo que digas.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y volvió a la tienda. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y lo llamó pero como era de esperarse él no le hizo el más mínimo caso. La gente a su alrededor empezó a caminar y al mirar detrás vio que el semáforo se había puesto en verde, soltó un gruñido y se apresuró a seguirle, por ahora tenía que pararle los pies al cabezota de su jefe antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Murmuró Tomoyo, mirando a Mei Ling.- ¿Syaoran no ha ido a la fiesta... para irse de compras?

La china se recostó contra la pared y bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos. Sabía que Sakura tenía algo que ver con el "imprevisto urgente" que le había surgido a Syaoran, lo sabía porque era demasiado evidente, pero le parecía increíble que aquello tan importante fuera ir a comprar con la castaña. Cogió aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro, encima se había ofrecido a pagarle parte de la compra.

Bueno, a decir verdad ya no le sorprendía que Syaoran hiciera cualquier cosa por Sakura. Miró a Tomoyo y parpadeó al verla con una expresión seria en el rostro y mirando con fijeza algún punto perdido de la calle. Ella tampoco entendía nada. Si el hecho de que Syaoran acompañara a Sakura a hacer algunas compras ya le parecía suficientemente extraño, a eso se le sumaba el detalle del _que_ estaban comprando.

- ¿Para qué quiere Sakura un sofá nuevo?

Se volvieron a mirar, la pregunta era simple y la respuesta era clara, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decirlo.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y Mei Ling frunció el ceño.- No entiendo porqué lo tiene que mantener en secreto.

En cambio ella tenía una ligera idea, y la frase que los dos habían dicho a la vez se lo confirmaba, su prima siempre había sido demasiado testaruda y siempre le gustaba hacer las cosas por si misma, si tenía que pedir ayuda sólo sería en algún caso extremo en el que no le quedara más remedio que aceptar esa mano amiga a regañadientes. Sin embargo le dolía que aquella mano fuera la de Syaoran.

- Es muy independiente.- Suspiró Tomoyo.- Ya has visto que no quería la ayuda de Syaoran, pero me temo que ha ido a dar con la horma de su zapato. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me ha dicho... que quería mudarse.

- Porque la hubieras ayudado.

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se encontraron con la sonrisa de Mei Ling y sonrió tristemente también. Sí, sin duda sería por eso, seguramente Sakura sabía que ella le ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiera con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Y de igual modo seguramente también sabía que no le dejaría irse, ¿acaso no estaba cómoda en su casa? Sinceramente podía entender eso, pero lo que no entendía era porqué Syaoran sí lo sabía. Las dos se quedaron en silencio y suspiraron.

- Y Syaoran... –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, Mei Ling cerró los ojos con una sonrisa resignada.- No sé en que está pensando. Entiendo que quiera ayudar a Sakura, pero sus responsabilidades... y además estás tú, eres su prometida, ¿no?

La china la miró con una expresión tan triste que provocó que Tomoyo tragara saliva. Si a ella le dolía la actitud de su prima, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que a Mei Ling le dolería muchísimo más la de Syaoran, tan frío con ella y tan atento con Sakura... A fin de cuentas ella no tenía nada con Sakura, pero no podía ni imaginarse el dolor de Mei Ling por ver como su prometido elegía a otra.

- Si algo he aprendido de ti es que las responsabilidades no están por encima de los sentimientos.- Tomoyo alzó las cejas. ¿Ella había dicho eso?- Ven, vamos a tomar ese té... he de contarte algo.

Pasaron por delante de la tienda de muebles y no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo al escaparate, en su interior vieron a Sakura y Syaoran discutiendo con el pobre comprador provocándoles unas risillas mientras seguían su camino.

-.-.-.-.-

- No me puedo creer que te hayas salido con la tuya.- Comentó incrédula mientras cruzaban la calle.

- Sakura, siempre me salgo con la mía.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al hombre, odiaba cuando se ponía así de testarudo y aun no sabía como había logrado que ella cediera a su capricho, cosa de lo que ahora se arrepentía. ¿Por qué había cedido? ¡Era su casa! Syaoran no tenía ningún derecho a decidir nada y menos algo tan importante como el sofá. ¡Sería ella quien se pasaría sus horas libres tumbada en él! Seguramente Syaoran ya tenía los sofás, sillones, butacas, divanes y camas más cómodas y prestigiosas que había pero a ella todo eso le daba igual porque simplemente quería ese sofá, le había parecido cómodo, era asequible a su bolsillo y le cabía perfectamente en el comedor. No como aquel.

- Es demasiado grande, ahora tendré que redistribuir todos los muebles.

- Bueno, si quieres te ayudo a elegir donde poner cada cosa...

- ¡No!

Syaoran soltó una risotada ante el grito precipitado de su empleada, a veces le resultaba demasiado divertido meterse con ella. Aunque aun no sabía como había logrado ganarle le parecía que aquello era un gran paso en la relación que mantenía con Sakura. Un momento. Se paró en medio de la calle y parpadeó sorprendido, ¿qué clase de relación se suponía que tenía con ella? La chica se paró al ver que se había detenido y le cuestionó con la mirada, él negó con la cabeza y se volvió a recolocar la caja sobre los brazos. Se puso a su lado y miró a Sakura de reojo mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo. La chica se había puesto un gorro que le ocultaba prácticamente todo el pelo castaño y sobre su nariz rojiza por el frío tenía sus ojos verdes, fijos en una libreta que acababa de sacar y en la que garabateaba algo que parecía un croquis de su piso.

El hombre dejó de mirarla y soltó su aliento para ver como se volvía blanco ante la baja temperatura. Se paró al ver el semáforo en rojo pero la chica a su lado no lo hizo, la vio seguir caminando mientras miraba la libreta, ajena a la señal. Tuvo que alargar la mano para cogerle del brazo, haciéndola frenar en seco de un tirón, justo antes de que pusiera un pie en la calle por donde los coches ya habían empezado a circular.

- Vigila.- Protestó Syaoran.

Sakura miró a la calle y luego al hombre, que seguía sujetando su brazo con la mano mientras hacía malabarismos para que la caja no se le cayera al tenerla sujeta con un único brazo. Tenía su ceño fruncido pero esta vez más que arrogancia o enfado pudo ver un deje de preocupación en su rostro, o quizá sólo se lo pareciese. Se sonrojó y murmuró un gracias al tiempo que él le dejaba ir.

- Ya casi llegamos.- Murmuró mientras miraba el reloj.- Y aun es pronto. Te invitaría a un té, pero todavía no me va el gas así que paremos a comprar unos refrescos, ¿te va bien o prefieres otra cosa? -Él se encogió de hombros.- Refrescos pues.

Como bien había dicho Sakura, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Por lo que le había dicho sobre el precio del alquiler, era una autentica ganga pero además tenía que reconocer que era una buena zona. La chica le comentó que el metro estaba a un par de calles de distancia y desde ahí sólo tenía unas cinco paradas hasta la oficina, Syaoran no pudo evitar bromear sobre eso, estaba seguro de que a pesar de la cercanía ella seguiría llegando con el tiempo justo al trabajo. Cogieron el ascensor y subieron a la segunda planta, Sakura abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

- No es muy grande.- Comentó Syaoran al entrar al salón, dejando el abrigo sobre una de las dos sillas que había.

- Comparado con tu mansión o la de Tomoyo, nada lo es.- Rió ella.- Sólo tiene una habitación pero la cocina y el comedor son bastante espaciosos, además está muy bien iluminado y por si no te has fijado abajo tengo una pastelería y hacen unos pasteles que tienen una pinta...

Cogió las botellas para llevarlas a la nevera y dejó las bolsas en una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala. Era lo único que había a parte de las dos sillas y una estantería que estaba medio descolgada, pero estaban tan viejas que daban algo de pena. Miró las paredes, estaban en buenas condiciones pero tenían varias manchas y estaban desconchadas en algunas zonas, en un rincón había un par de bolsas con basura y unas cuantas cajas cerradas. Syaoran pensó que ahí había mucho trabajo por hacer.

- ¿En serio pretendías arreglar esto tú sola?

- Bueno, puede que esté un poco dejado, pero el baño y la cocina están perfectos. Ayer acabé de limpiar y poco a poco...- Volvió de la cocina y empezó a sacar un par de rodillos y pinceles de la bolsa.- Ahora sólo queda pintar porque mañana vendrán con los muebles. Deja la caja por ahí, por favor.

Syaoran le hizo caso y abrió la caja, dentro había una lata de barniz, una lijadora y unas cuantas cosas más. Cogió el barniz y lo miró, luego se giró para ver como Sakura enchufaba un alargo y cruzaba media sala hasta llegar al lado de la mesa, se acercó a la caja, cogió la lijadora y desenrolló el cable. Él alzó las cejas.

- ¿Vas a arreglar la mesa? –La castaña asintió mientras enchufaba el aparato al alargo.- ¿Por qué no te compras una nueva? Acabarás antes.

- Me gusta esta, tiene unas patas bonitas... sólo necesita una capa de barniz y listos.- Se puso los guantes y unas gafas y sonrió a Syaoran, con la lijadora en las manos.- Me la ha dejado el jardinero de Tomoyo ¿A que impongo? –Rió.- La pintura está en la habitación contigua, también hay una escalera, ¿puedes empezar por ahí? Quiero lijar esto antes para que el polvo no se pegue a la pintura.

Syaoran se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, completamente incrédulo. No entendía porqué quería arreglar esas cosas viejas, con lo fácil que sería tirarlo e ir a comprar algo nuevo. Igual pasaba con ese piso, con lo dejado que estaba sería más conveniente buscarse otro o al menos contratar a unos profesionales que te hicieran todo el trabajo.

La lijadora se puso en marcha y Sakura soltó una exclamación cuando al ponerla sobre la superficie de la mesa comenzó a salir el barniz desgastado que tenía. Syaoran negó con la cabeza mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, esa mujer era imposible.

-.-.-.-.-

Ieran Li estaba segura de que se había recorrido toda el salón de fiestas pero aun no había encontrado a Mei Ling, según Eriol la había visto antes cerca de una ventana junto con Tomoyo, pero ahí no estaban y se estaba cansando de buscarla. Necesitaba saber qué hacía ella ahí y porqué su hijo no se había presentado.

Una figura familiar le llamó la atención, estaba en el balcón, apoyada en la barandilla mientras bebía una copa de champán. Se acercó hasta ella, no era quien buscaba pero le serviría.

- Sonomi.- La voz salió tranquila de su boca pero logró sobresaltarla.- Siento asustarte... ¿Has visto a Mei Ling?

La mujer se giró para quedar cara a cara y dio un sorbo antes de sonreírle.

- La vi antes junto a Tomoyo.- Ieran soltó un gruñido, eso ya se lo habían dicho.- Mi hija no soporta estas fiestas así que seguramente a estar horas ya se habrá ido. Probablemente Mei Ling la acompañó, no creo que aquí conociera a demasiada gente.

Suspiró mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo negro que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello debido a la brisa. Ahora se quedaría sin saber las respuestas a sus preguntas. Daba igual, cuando llegase a casa se encargaría de preguntárselo a su hijo personalmente, así podría reprocharle el haber faltado a una de las fiestas más importantes para su empresa. Le parecía increíble que Syaoran hubiese decidido faltar pero aun más que no se lo hubiera comunicado y, en lugar de eso, hubiera mandado a su prometida en su sitio, desde luego era algo increíble viniendo de él.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había en el balcón y se masajeó las sienes. Odiaba tener unos hijos tan problemáticos. Una copa apareció delante suyo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de Sonomi, tendiéndole aquella copa que acababa de ir a buscar. Ieran la cogió sonriendo en agradecimiento, por el momento tendría que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-

Varías horas y litros de pintura después, la habitación estaba lista y después de acabar con una de las paredes del comedor se disponía a pintar otra. Sakura había terminado de lijar los muebles y ahora barnizaba la última pata que le quedaba de la mesa, tarareando una canción que se escuchaba desde la pequeña radio que había instalado en la cocina. A un lado las sillas y la estantería se estaban secando después de ser barnizadas, Syaoran tenía que admitir que los muebles habían quedado lo bastante bien como para que no pareciesen los mismos.

Suspiró y mojó el rodillo en el bote de pintura. Cuando se ofreció a ayudar en la mudanza él se refería a ayudar a comprar los muebles, a instalarlo todo... no ha hacer de manitas de la casa, pintando las paredes o colgando estanterías. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba siendo una tarde divertida.

- Y con esto ya está.- Sakura se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, llenándose con un poco de barniz mientras miraba con orgullo su obra.- ¿Cómo vas?

Se giró para mirar al hombre y sonrió al verlo lleno de pintura, a parte de la camiseta negra que estaba salpicada de blanco, su cara y pelo también lucían alguna que otra mancha. Estaba claro que no solía hacer eso a menudo. Se puso a su lado y cogió otro rodillo sonriendo antes de empezar a pintar la pared.

- Puedo terminarlo solo.- Protestó él.

- Seguro, pero así iremos más rápido.- Lo miró de reojo y tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse al encontrar que su camiseta tenía una gran huella de mano blanca en un costado.- Deberías haberte puesto algo más apropiado para pintar.

Syaoran la miró a ella, con una camiseta vieja y medio rota, unos tejanos descoloridos, y un pañuelo en el pelo, todo ello lleno de manchas. Sí, quizás hubiera sido más inteligente, pero por orgullo no dijo nada y se centró en seguir pintando la pared. Sakura soltó una risilla a su lado.

Centraron su atención en pintar, los rodillos se deslizaban por la pared dándole una capa blanca y dejándola como nueva. Charlaban de cosas triviales, cosas sin importancia, una conversación informal que en el trabajo no podían tener. De vez en cuando los ojos verdes de ella se desviaban hacia él, mirándolo de reojo mientras seguía aplicando la pintura y hablaba despreocupadamente. En ocasiones los ojos ámbares de él miraban disimuladamente a la chica y un instante después se fijaban en la pared que estaba pintando, riéndose de los comentarios de ella.

De repente ambos se callaron y se miraron con sorpresa un instante justo antes de desviar la mirada. Se habían estado evitando durante dos días porque después de aquella noche el ambiente entre ellos estaba enrarecido así que no querían provocar ninguna situación incómoda, llena de tensión e incertidumbre. Pero ahora estaban el uno al lado del otro, a solas en esa pequeña casa y, a pesar de que aquello podría resultar violento, en realidad no estaban incómodos sino al contrario, hablaban animadamente y se reían de forma despreocupada.

Sinceramente ninguno de los dos lo entendía, pero era suficientemente agradable.

Syaoran se agachó y cogió un pincel para hacer la juntura del suelo, Sakura se sentó encima de la escalera para poder llegar más alto y deslizó el rodillo una vez más antes de detenerse para mirarlo. Hacía tiempo que una pregunta le pasaba por la cabeza, sabía que probablemente él no contestaría pero, ahora que el ambiente entre ellos estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para hablar sin tensión, era un buen momento para hacerla.

Syaoran notó la mirada sobre él y alzó la cabeza. Él ámbar chocó contra la esmeralda.

- Oye... ¿Porqué estás prometido con Mei Ling?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notitas: **Oooooh- siento varias auras asesinas acechándome en estos momentos- chan chaaan xDDD

Bueno, sé que he tardado pero hago lo que puedo, con esta calor es imposible concentraaaarse... y mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones o algo xD aun así el cap es suficientemente largo, o no? Además está lo que pasó en el anterior, en modo flashback salteado, pero está fufufufu- en cuanto al cap... pocas cosas pasan pero muchas cosas a medias se quedan, lo sé, en el cap que viene intentaré resolver algunas... he de aclarar que sólo tengo planeado dos caps más.. así que o mi musa vuelve o no sé.. Presiento un final precipitado... ups?

Comentarios y críticas constructivas, al botoncito de Go

Amenazas y críticas destructivas, al botoncito de Go también XD


	16. Décimo sexto acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo sexto acoso

* * *

  
**

El sol se estaba poniendo y la ciudad se empezaba a llenar poco a poco con las luces de neón que se reflejaban en el vidrio de su copa. A los pies del edificio la ciudad burbujeaba llena de vida y ella miraba a los centenares de puntitos que a esa distancia eran las personas, auque no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ellas. Sonomi se puso a su lado y recargó los brazos en la baranda, compartiendo con ella la vista en silencio, dándole tiempo para pensar.

Ieran no era una persona que soliera montar una estrategia sin estudiar concienzudamente todos los factores implicados, pero empezaba a pensar que eso sólo servía para la vida bursátil y no para la vida social.

- No sé si estoy haciendo bien.- A su lado Sonomi la miró esperando a que se explicase.- Empiezo a pensar que montar todo esto ha sido excesivo, quizá estoy forzando demasiado las cosas.

- Vaya, ¿Ieran Li está insegura de un plan suyo? –Bromeó la mujer.- A ti nunca te ha preocupado forzar las cosas. Si no es como a ti te gusta lo moldeas y punto.

- Visto así parezco una manipuladora.- Observó Ieran.

- Y de las más grandes.

La morena dio un trago de su copa mientras miraba a su amiga con una ceja alzada. Hacía tiempo que tenía asumido que era una manipuladora, sus hijos también lo eran y la verdad es que no le extrañaba... Además también puede que fuera un poco metomentodo pues sino dejaría a sus hijos hacer su vida sin intervenir. Pero eso era demasiado lento y aburrido.

- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaai! –Una figura apareció a sus espaldas y se abalanzó sobre ellas como una fiera, colgándose de los hombros de las dos y quedando en medio mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Ninguna se asustó, ya estaban acostumbradas a las entradas de Yuuko.- ¿Qué hacen mis dos grandes socias aquí tan solitas?

- Hablando de manipuladoras...- Bromeó Sonomi y Ieran sonrió de lado.- Hablábamos de la boda de Syaoran.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Yuuko y giró la cabeza para ver a la mujer que tenía a su derecha, Ieran la miró con igual seriedad y por un momento el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Yuuko se incorporó separándose de ellas y miró el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, en su rostro no quedaba ni pizca del sonrojo que llevaba momentos antes debido al alcohol. Sonomi volvió a girarse para contemplar la vista de la ciudad.

- Forzar las cosas es algo que te gusta demasiado. –Se giró y miró a Ieran con fijeza.- Aunque tú no hagas nada, cuando madure, la manzana caerá por su propio peso.

Sonomi soltó un suspiro. Ya estaba con sus frases rebuscadas y llenas de filosofía y significados ocultos, con lo fácil que es hablar sin usar tantas metáforas. Y, como no, seguro que Ieran no se quedaría atrás y empezarían una conversación de la que ella no pillaría ni la mitad.

- Tú frase preferida es que el sueño debe acabar, ¿no? –Ieran la miraba con fijeza.- Syaoran ha estado demasiado tiempo soñando, debe despertarse y actuar. Y si él no se despierta, lo despertaré yo.

- Entiendo que te preocupes por él, le diste a elegir y él prefirió huir, eso demuestra que aun es un niño... No debes presionarlo de esta forma.- Yuuko se giró a un camarero que esperaba en la puerta y le hizo una seña, al instante tuvo una copa de sake en la mano.- ¿Una boda? Yo soy él y salgo huyendo.

- Ya lo hiciste.- Comentó Sonomi y se ganó una mirada furiosa por parte de la mujer.

- Si hubiera huido de la boda lo entendería.- Ieran suspiró y bajó la mirada.- Pero en lugar de eso huyó de tomar una decisión sobre su vida. Como siempre...

El rumor y la música de la fiesta las acompañaba pero ellas se quedaron en silencio. Yuuko se bebió su licor de un tirón y se quedó mirando la copa vacía mientras Sonomi seguía contemplando la ciudad a sus pies.

Quizá si que había hecho mal al montar todo eso de la boda, Yuuko se lo había advertido, incluso Sonomi le dijo que era demasiado retorcido, pero como siempre ella no las escuchó y por eso se encontraba en esa situación. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, la partida había empezado hacía tiempo.

- Con un poco de suerte no tarde mucho en darse cuenta.- Murmuró Sonomi.- No asistir a la fiesta de hoy ya es un gran paso para él, ¿no? Por una vez ha decidido que hacer por él mismo.

- Quizá no lo haya decidido él.- Admitió Ieran.- A lo mejor sólo sea una casualidad.

- Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable.- Musitó Yuuko, dejando la copa sobre la baranda.- Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y lo que has planeado únicamente hará que las cosas vayan más rápido porque, por lo que me habéis dicho, el destino ya ha movido ficha.

El viento sopló alrededor de ellas y Ieran tuvo que llevarse una mano a un mechón que le cruzaba la cara. Yuuko alzó la vista y miró el cielo donde, a pesar de toda la luz de la ciudad, empezaban a vislumbrarse las primeras estrellas.

- Y ahora... ¡Volvamos al a fiesta!

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran seguía agachado, con el pincel en una mano y mirando a Sakura, quien tampoco había apartado la mirada aunque empezaba a sentirse incómoda por aquellos ojos ámbares fijos en ella. La chica quería una respuesta y ahora que se había atrevido a preguntar no permitiría que él evadiera la cuestión.

- ¿Porqué estás prometido con Mei Ling? – Volvió a decir.

Esta vez el rostro impasible de Syaoran se volvió una mueca de fastidio, al parecer sí que había escuchado bien la primera vez. Apartó la mirada y siguió pintando la pared a pesar de que sentía los ojos de la mujer fijos en su nuca, incomodándole más de lo que le gustaría.

Sakura soltó un bufido ante la actitud del hombre, ¿cómo podía simplemente ignorar ese tema? A veces no entendía como podía ser tan obstinado... Pero ella era más terca de lo que él se imaginaba. Dejó el rodillo en el cubo de pintura que estaba colgado de la escalera y se reacomodó en su sitio para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

Al principio Syaoran no pareció advertir la mirada molesta que le mandaba la castaña pero, tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente él cometió el fatídico error de mirarla de reojo para comprobar si seguía mirándole. Y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron supo que no había manera de que pudiera evitar esa conversación.

- ¿Qué más da? –Preguntó hastiado.- Estoy prometido con ella y punto.

- ¿Cómo que qué más da? –Sakura soltó un nuevo bufido.- Me parece increíble, es decir, ¿hola? ¡Te vas a casar con ella!

- ¡Ya lo sé, gracias! –Gruñó poniéndose de pie y tirando el pincel al suelo.- Por si no se nota no me hace mucha ilusión.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! –Se bajó de un salto de la escalera que se tambaleó peligrosamente y el cubo no se cayó por poco.- Por eso mismo pregunto, porque sé que no te hace ilusión, porque eres mi jefe y estos últimos meses he estado a tu lado lo suficiente como para saber que no te quieres casar, ¡que no la quieres!

- ¿¡Y tú cómo sabes que no la quiero!? –Bramó el chico.

- ¡Porque si no te querrías casar!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, encarados el uno al otro y respirando con dificultad. No sabían cuantas veces habían discutido de ese modo y siempre acababan igual, gritándose mutuamente para acabar callados mirándose con ferocidad mientras pensaban que la persona que tenían delante era la más testaruda e insoportable del mundo. Esta vez fue Syaoran el que se rindió primero, no era un tema que quisiera tocar así que, simplemente, apartó la vista y suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- Mira, me tengo que casar con ella y punto.- Murmuró recogiendo el pincel del suelo.- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Si me lo explicaras podría entenderlo.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza. ¿Por qué quería que se lo explicara? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si se casaba? Sakura tenía sus ojos fijos en él, esperando que se decidiera a contarle toda la historia. ¿Por qué quería entenderlo? Syaoran titubeó un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer en el suelo, sin ánimos para seguir discutiendo. Sabía que ella no pensaba darse por vencida y de algún modo él quería hablar sobre esa situación con alguien así que, si tenía que hablar, prefería hacerlo antes de que la mujer le pusiera de más mal humor.

- Venimos de mundos distintos, Sakura.- Murmuró, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

- Lo sé.- Susurró ella.

Eso lo sabía, desde pequeña se había dado cuenta de que el mundo en que ella vivía era distinto al de Tomoyo, aunque su prima dijera que no. Y ahora sabía que el mundo de Tomoyo era también el mundo de Syaoran, un mundo distinto al suyo y donde nunca encajaría.

- En mi mundo el deber es lo principal y, si eres el heredero de un clan tan importante como el mío, se encargan de enseñarte ese deber desde muy pequeño. ¿Has hablado con Mei Ling? A ella la educaron como la mujer del futuro líder del clan y nos prometieron incluso antes de que entendiéramos que era 'casarse'.

El hombre se pasó de nuevo la mano por la cabeza, estaba exasperado de todo aquello, odiaba el mundo en el que vivía, detestaba las reglas que le imponían y aborrecía todo aquel rollo de las apariencias. Sakura se agachó a su lado, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- A mi me educaron como "el futuro líder del clan Li" –Siguió él, poniendo voz grave para remarcar el titulo.- Y no sabes lo agotador que es. Un verdadero líder va a todas las fiestas y eventos de la aristocracia, un verdadero líder tiene que tener unos modales impecables y una elegancia inigualable, un verdadero líder ha de saber hablar, leer y escribir en un montón de lenguas y tocar como poco cuatro instrumentos musicales además de ser bueno en al menos cinco deportes y tener como mínimo dos carreras, que se debe de sacar a la vez y que, por supuesto, deben ser derecho y económicas. No importa que tú quieras ser historiador, ¡a un líder no le sirve la historia!

Sakura vio con asombro como Syaoran alzaba poco a poco la voz mientras seguía su discurso. La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta después de escuchar semejante curriculum mientras él seguía quejándose sobre todas las responsabilidades que tenía que asumir por ser quien era. Sabía que no tenía que ser muy agradable tener tantas responsabilidades, pero aquello era increíble. Al cabo de unos segundos advirtió un pequeño detalle y carraspeó ligeramente.

- Syaoran...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Acababas de pintar ese trozo.

El hombre se la quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y se levantó de un salto, dándose la vuelta para comprobar que se había llevado buena parte de la pintura que acababa de poner en la pared. Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras lo veía hacer contorsionismo para mirarse la espalda, donde la camiseta ahora era más blanca que negra. Syaoran soltó un bufido y se giró para verla reír, contagiándose una sonrisa.

- Podrías avisar antes, ¿no? –Protestó, sentándose de nuevo, esta vez alejado de la pared.

- Me daba pena cortarte. -Bromeó ella, omitiendo el hecho de que acababa de darse cuenta.- Por lo que has dicho ser tú debe de ser un coñazo.- Él sonrió de medio lado murmurando un 'gracias' dolido mientras Sakura sacaba un trapo de su bolsillo.- Ven, te has manchado también el pelo, si no te lo quitas rápido luego será peor.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza hacía abajo para permitir que le intentara limpiar el estropicio de pintura. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de ella trabajar entre sus mechones, tenía que admitir que era una sensación agradable y extrañamente tranquilizadora. Respiró hondo y el perfume dulce de la chica le embotó los sentidos, soltó el aire en un suspiró y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de ella, quien se tensó un momento antes de volverse a relajar.

- ...¿Qué debería hacer? –Preguntó él en un susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó ella en respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura seguía jugueteando con el pelo de él entre sus dedos, la labor de quitarle la pintura había quedado en el olvido y simplemente se dedicaba a enterrar sus dedos en aquella indomable melena. Alzó la vista para mirar el techo, pensando en todo lo que él acababa de decirle, omitiendo la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que el hecho de tener la cabeza de su jefe apoyada en su pecho no era una situación como para sentirse tranquila. Volvió a mirar al pelo achocolatado que tenía en frente, la verdad es que pensándolo un poco, sí que se sentía algo incómoda por aquella situación. Pero también se sentía extrañamente relajada.

- Lo siento.- Dijo él, apartándose.

Sakura disimuló una sonrisa al verlo completamente abochornado. Syaoran miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, él no era ningún niño asustado que llorase en las faldas de su madre. Aunque Sakura no fuera su madre.

- No me has contestado.- Observó la chica.

- Sí lo he hecho.- Suspiró mientras se levantaba y le cogía el trapo para limpiarse él mismo.- Me caso porque soy el heredero y es mi responsabilidad.

- ¿Responsabilidad? –Lo miró con incredulidad y se puso de pie para quitarle el trapo.- Es una boda, será tu esposa... y tú no la quieres, ¿o sí?

- Es Mei Ling.- Frunció el ceño y de nuevo le quitó el trapo de un tirón.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Sakura hizo una mueca y le arrancó el trapo de las manos.- ¿La quieres?

- Es... Oye, ¿y a ti que más te da? –Le volvió a quitar el trapo con un gruñido.

- ¿¡Me quieres dar el dichoso trapo!?

Sakura cogió el extremo del disputado trozo de tela y empezó a tirar de él, pero esta vez Syaoran lo mantuvo fuertemente cogido así que ambos se pusieron a tirar cada uno de una punta. Él la miró con fijeza, sonriendo de medio lado al ver esa expresión de rabia y frustración en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

- Pareces celosa.

Syaoran se encontró trastabillando y cayendo de espaldas contra la pared cuando Sakura dejó de hacer fuerza y soltó el trapo de golpe. Puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró desde arriba con determinación.

- ¿Celosa? No estoy celosa. –Sentenció.- Eres mi jefe, no tengo motivo para estar celosa.

- Para de decir que soy tu jefe.- Gruñó cogiendo el pincel que había quedado abandonado en el suelo cerca suyo antes de ponerse de pie.- Ahora no estamos en la oficina, ahora no soy tu jefe y tú no eres mi secretaria. De hecho ahora soy yo quien está trabajando para ti.

Se levantó de golpe y la castaña no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Pese a que dio un paso hacia atrás se encontró con que él le pasaba el pincel por la mejilla, manchándola de pintura blanca y haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado. Syaoran se puso a reír pero paró pronto al ver como ella lo miraba con enfado, gruñendo antes de abalanzarse a por el rodillo que seguía en el cubo y empezar a clamar venganza mientras lo blandía contra él.

El hombre se vio retrocediendo entre risas, con las manos alzadas intentó convencer a la chica de que no era una buena idea mancharle ya que él era su jefe, cosa que quedaba poco convincente si teníamos en cuenta lo que había dicho segundos antes. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa casi sádica y un brillo medio demencial en sus ojos, o eso era lo que pensó Syaoran al verla con el rodillo en la mano como si fuera un arma blanca.

- No huyas, te prometo que no te dolerá... –Dijo ella con una risa psicópata.

Syaoran tragó saliva cuando topó contra una de las cajas que había en el suelo. Miró a sus pies un momento y luego a Sakura, quien seguía acercándose amenazadoramente, calculó la distancia y sonrió de medio lado. El resto pasó muy rápido. Sakura pisó fuertemente en el suelo y se lanzó contra él dispuesta a mancharle con el rodillo, justo en ese momento Syaoran se agachó rápidamente, cogió la caja y, esquivando la primera estocada, le dio la vuelta provocando que el contenido se esparciera por el suelo segundos antes de capturar a Sakura con el cartón.

- ¡Te pillé! –Exclamó el hombre tras ponerle la caja en la cabeza.

La castaña no se rindió y empezó a blandir su arma a ciegas, dándole en el brazo y consiguiendo su propósito de mancharle pero provocando que el rodillo se le cayese de las manos y acabase en el suelo. Syaoran la cogió de la cintura cargándola casi como un saco sobre su hombro y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras escuchaba la risa cantarina de Sakura, a pesar de estar amortiguada por la caja de cartón.

- Para... ¡Syaoran! –Protestaba ella.

Tras un rato dando vueltas finalmente la dejó en el suelo, más mareado de lo que le hubiera gustado. La chica se levantó la caja para mirarlo, igual de mareada, dio un paso intentando mantener el equilibrio pero trastabilló y acabó por chocar contra él.

La caja cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Syaoran se quedó completamente estático, con los brazos a los costados, mirando a la mujer que acababa de golpear contra su pecho. Sakura mantuvo la cabeza agachada, tenía la frente pegada al pecho de él junto con la mano que había estirado para detener el golpe. Miró los zapatos del hombre y notó que sus propios pies estaban demasiado cerca de los de él... y no sólo los pies, toda ella estaba demasiado cerca de Syaoran. Notó claramente como él tragaba saliva y ella cogió aire para tranquilizarse, consiguiendo únicamente advertir aquel perfume masculino que ya había notado con anterioridad.

Alzó la cabeza, la diferencia de estaturas la obligó a alzar también la vista para poder encontrarse con los ojos ámbares. Syaoran se encontró perdiéndose de nuevo en aquel mar esmeralda, odiaba la sensación tan abrumadora que sentía cada vez que veía a la chica a los ojos. Por muy agradable que fuera. O tal vez odiaba el hecho de no poder pelear contra aquella sensación.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó como él movía los brazos hasta agarrarla por los hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo aun más mientras sus ojos seguían conectados. ¿Por qué volvía a pasar? Se suponía que lo de aquella noche no debía repetirse, se suponía que ninguno de los dos debía dejarse llevar por el instinto nunca más, se suponía que tenían que seguir actuando con naturalidad, sin ir más allá de la relación de jefe y empleada que tenían. Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a pasar? ¿Por qué sus labios se habían vuelto a unir?

Syaoran se separó ligeramente y ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron un segundo, segundo que bastó para hacer a un lado la razón y para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a abalanzarse a por los labios del otro. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron con apremio, sus labios se separaron sólo para volverse a unir de nuevo, sus alientos chocaron y sus salivas se mezclaron.

Él intentó separarse pero los labios de Sakura se lo impidieron. Momentos después era ella quien se arrepintió e intentó alejarse dando un paso atrás, pero Syaoran la siguió sin dale tregua alguna. Era como si, a pesar de saber que aquello estaba mal y que tenían que detenerse, una fuerza les impidiera separarse, siendo atraídos como un imán. Se separaron ligeramente, respirando jadeantes, mirándose con un brillo febril en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas mitad por la vergüenza, mitad por el calor sofocante al que les había conducido aquel beso.

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon por un momento, no sabía como era posible que aquel hombre la enloqueciera de ese modo sólo con un beso. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de él bajar lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la ropa donde titubeó un instante. Syaoran empezó juguetear por el borde de la camiseta, pasando sus dedos por la ropa y de vez en cuando tocando la cálida piel de Sakura con la yema de sus dedos en una caricia que estaba empezando a exasperar a la chica.

Sakura soltó un gruñido cargado de frustración cuando notó un ligero roce en su cintura. Aun a pesar de estar besándose, o precisamente por ello, pudo sentir la sonrisa descarada de Syaoran quien, al parecer, estaba disfrutando provocándola de aquella manera. Subió rápidamente sus manos por la ancha espalda de su jefe, apretando ligeramente para poder sentir cada uno de sus músculos, llegó a los hombros y clavó las uñas sin consideración, consiguiendo un quejido que murió en el beso. Syaoran contestó aquel gesto agarrándola firmemente de la cintura y empujándola para buscar algún punto de apoyo donde poder acorralarla, lo que no contaba era con los objetos que había tirado antes al girar la caja y que les hizo perder el equilibrio al topar con ellos a ciegas.

Pudo detener la caída por los pelos, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo se dejó caer de rodillas y ella acabó sentada sobre sus muslos. El nombre la miró fijamente y ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida por la peripecia que acababan de hacer, justo antes de sonrojarse violentamente por la nueva posición en la que se encontraban. Él sonrió, pasándole una mano por la mejilla y aprovechando para quitarle el pañuelo lleno de pintura que tenía en la cabeza. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando notó como el pelo se desparramaba alrededor de su cara.

- Yo... –Susurró abochornada, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Shhhh...- Siseó él, mandándola a callar y enterrando la cara en su cuello para empezar a dejar pequeños besos por toda su piel.- Es igual, Sakura... Ya es igual.

Se estremeció cuando su aliento rozó su oído, soltó un suspiro al notar los labios de él presionándose en su cuello y enloqueció al sentir su gran mano deslizándose desde su cintura a su pecho. Sí, tenía razón, ya era igual, ya nada importaba. Agarró con fuerza la camiseta negra de él, estrujándola entre sus dedos mientras empezaba a no poder respirar correctamente debido a aquellas caricias enloquecedoras. Syaoran siguió atendiendo su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo todo trozo de piel que tenía delante mientras su mano se deleitaba con el pecho de la chica, deslizando la otra por debajo de la camiseta para poder sentir plenamente la suavidad de aquella zona.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió ante el tacto frío de su mano y enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre, sintiendo repentinamente demasiadas cosas, como si sus sentidos se hubieran despertado todos de golpe. Los dedos de él resbalaron por la tela hasta su cintura donde con habilidad desabrocharon el botón de los tejanos. La castaña soltó un gemido cuando notó como Syaoran jugueteaba con su pezón mientras deslizaba la cremallera hacia abajo, permitiéndole adentrarse dentro de la tela y provocando que arqueara la espalda hacia atrás, dejándole más espacio para maniobrar.

- Syaoran... –Su voz fue más bien un jadeo que lo envalentonó y excitó aun más.

Deslizó sus dedos por encima de la fina tela de su ropa interior, tanteando la zona. Sonrió cuando Sakura soltó un gemido cuando hizo un poco más de presión y se vio sorprendido cuando ella volvió a cerrar el espacio entre los dos para besarlo profundamente, agarrando con ferocidad la tela de su camiseta y tironeando de ella dispuesta a quitársela. Syaoran no se hizo de rogar y apartó un momento sus manos para poder facilitar la labor. La camiseta negra acabó en el suelo mientras las manos de ella se enredaban en su pelo alborotado, tirando ligeramente de él a la vez que sus lenguas se encontraban cada vez más sedientas.

Las manos de ella dejaron su pelo para perderse por su espalda, pasaron por sus brazos y acabaron en sus pectorales. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se apartó para mirar lo que sus manos no paraban de tocar, abrió la boca al ver su musculado torso y se mordió el labio ante la visión. Ya había tenido opción de verlo sin camiseta en la cabaña de Tomoyo, pero no se había permitido fijarse demasiado, mucho menos _tocar_. Syaoran sonrió de medio lado al ver el brillo de deseo en los ojos esmeraldas y jadeó cuando ella deslizó sus dedos con firmeza por su piel.

- ¿Te matas en el gimnasio? –Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona justo antes de gemir al notar como las manos de Syaoran volvían a su labor.

- Entreno varias horas al día.- Susurró muy cerca de sus labios.- Supongo que no te lo imaginabas, al fin y al cabo soy un empresario.

- Sí que me _lo imaginaba_.- Tuvo que hacer una pausa para borrarle la sonrisa burlona con un nuevo beso.- Pero no me imaginaba _esto._

Se inclinó para besar su cuello y le arañó el hombro sin miramientos cuando la mano de él se deslizó bajo su ropa interior. Jadeando capturó de nuevo los labios del hombre en un beso aun más urgente que los anteriores. Syaoran soltó un gruñido de excitación y sus manos se apartaron para ir a parar a los muslos de ella, instándola a que se alzara. Sakura se medio incorporó y gimió al sentir los labios del hombre sus pechos por encima de la tela, notó como él agarraba el borde del pantalón tejano y daba un tirón bajándolos sin miramientos antes de agarrar sus nalgas con firmeza y ponerse bruscamente de pie. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa y enroscó las piernas a la cintura de él, advirtiendo con total claridad su erección. Besándose todavía y a tientas llegaron hasta la mesa y la dejó sentada en el borde. Ella apoyó las manos en la madera y dio gracias porque el barniz ya se hubiera secado a esas alturas a la vez que movía los pies para deshacerse de los pantalones.

- Sakura... –Murmuró, ahora con la voz más grave que nunca.- Sakura...

La recostó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se inclinó para besarle el vientre, deslizando sus manos por las piernas y los muslos de ella con parsimonia. Sakura gimió cuando él le alzó las piernas y le rozó la piel con su lengua, con infinita suavidad, empezando un camino que ardía a cada beso que ascendía por su muslo. Syaoran entreabrió los ojos e inspiró hondo al ver el premio frente sus ojos. Nunca había tenido tan poco autocontrol y nunca había perdiendo la razón de aquel modo ante una mujer. Deslizó su mano por su muslo hasta llegar a su premio, húmedo, caliente, anhelante. Sakura soltó un gemido que le hizo casi enloquecer mientras arqueaba la espalda sobre la pulida madera de la mesa.

- ¡Aah!- Gritó con sorpresa y excitación al notar la respiración entrecortada de Syaoran en su entrepierna.

- Sakura... –Susurró él, besando muy, muy cerca de su objetivo.- Por favor... –Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como para suplicar por su permiso.- Por favor...

Ella se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Syaoran la miró con expresión abatida al pensar que a pesar de todo ella no pensaba dejarle llegar más allá, sin embargo Sakura llevó las manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, abriéndolo sin demasiadas ceremonias y atacando luego al botón. Hizo una pausa para acceder a la petición de él de quitarle la camiseta y pronto el sujetador siguió el mismo camino a la vez que bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de Syaoran con un desquiciante sonido que les volvió locos a ambos.

Syaoran se acomodó entre ella y la miró con cuidado de no perder detalle. Sus ojos cerrados, su voz jadeante, su respiración entrecortada, su pelo revuelto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su expresión de placer.

Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, grabando en su memoria la imagen del rostro de él, llena de placer pero extrañamente dulce. Se aferró a su espalda clavándole las uñas mientras intentaba mantenerlo todo lo cerca posible.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaban demasiado excitados, demasiado aturdidos por el placer, estaban fuera de control y ninguno podía ni quería parar.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Se masajeó las sienes y caminó por el pasillo a oscuras rumbo a la cocina por hacer algo, estaba segura de que aquella noche no podría pegar ojo. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud mientras su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a los hechos a una velocidad demencial, pasó por el amplio vestíbulo y giró para ir a parar a la enorme cocina.

Se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida a aquellas horas y a una persona sentada en la mesa, con una taza humeante en las manos.

- ¿Tomoyo? –Preguntó Sonomi mientras alzaba la vista.- Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? –Cogió una taza y se sirvió un té para ella misma.

- Bien, acabo de llegar.- La vio sentarse a su lado y sonrió.- Tú te has escaqueado, como siempre.- Ella se limitó a corresponder la sonrisa.- ¿Mei Ling se fue contigo?

La morena asintió escuetamente con la cabeza y se removió incómoda en su asiento, no quería hablar del tema con nadie, menos con su madre así que se apresuró a terminar la bebida ante la atenta mirada de Sonomi. Cuando minutos después dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa advirtió la mirada expectante de la mujer y supo que tendría que explicarle algo o no la dejaría marchar.

Tomoyo se puso de pie dispuesta a irse y tal como pensaba su madre hizo lo propio, dejando la taza a medias aun. Ambas mujeres salieron en silencio de la cocina y caminaron por el vestíbulo.

- Está en mi habitación. Ella... - Suspiró cansada y Sonomi alzó una ceja ante eso.- Ella no se encuentra muy bien.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Aun no lo sé.- Se sinceró.

Sonomi se quedó quieta y vio alejarse a su hija por las escaleras, cuando la perdió de vista cerró los ojos y se acercó a uno de los amplios ventanales que había en la sala, apoyando su mano soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Tomoyo llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido a su habitación. Sin saber qué más hacer abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que Mei Ling seguía soñando plácidamente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde para mirarla. Se había destapado un poco y llevó sus manos al edredón para volverla a cubrir, sin embargo se desviaron hacia su larga melena que descansaba desparramada por la almohada. Apartó un mechón con cuidado de su frente, pronto apartó uno más que descendía por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Al moverlo dejó al descubierto el hombro desnudo por el camisón que le había dejado.

Tragó saliva y deslizó los dedos con cuidado por la clavícula de la chica subiendo luego por su cuello y yendo a parar a su mejilla. Mei Ling suspiró en sueños. Apoyó la mano en la almohada y se inclinó lentamente sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Su pelo se deslizó desde sus hombros y fue a parar sobre la frente de la chica, quien hizo un mohín y se despertó, sobresaltándose al ver a Tomoyo tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Tomoyo? –Peguntó asustada.

La joven Daidouji se separó bruscamente y ambas se miraron con sorpresa. Mei Ling se apartó cubriéndose con las sábanas y miró a su alrededor completamente nerviosa.

- Lo siento, te he despertado.

- Debería... Debería irme, sí.

Se puso de pie y cruzó el cuarto rápidamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta Tomoyo estaba allí, barrándole el paso con un brazo. Mei Ling la miró dubitativa, completamente incómoda.

- Son las cinco de la madrugada.- Informó.- No te dejaré irte, así que vuelve a la cama.- La china apartó la mirada confundida ante la actitud repentinamente fría de la morena.- Estaré en el cuarto de invitados, descansa.

La puerta se cerró y cuando Mei Ling volvió a alzar la vista del suelo estaba sola en la habitación. Suspiró largamente y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se preguntó en qué momento se había quedado dormida y cómo había llegado allí, sobre un par de mantas que intentaban suavizar la dureza del suelo para poder dormir. Miró frente suyo y enfocó la vista en la estufa que calentaba la habitación, estaba demasiado lejos y sin embargo no tenía ni pizca de frío. Alzó la manta que tenía por encima y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el hombre que dormía a su lado. Parpadeó unos segundos sorprendida y luego se acordó de todo de repente, sonrojándose violentamente.

- ...Vaya.- Murmuró.

Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios. Parecía mentira que aquel rostro siempre severo se suavizara tanto al dormir. Curiosa, alargó la mano para rozarle la mejilla con suavidad justo antes de subir a su frente. Le encantaba ver su rostro sin aquel eterno entrecejo fruncido.

Syaoran hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Cómo ella, se sorprendió unos momentos pero luego sonrió tiernamente, logrando que Sakura le devolviera el gesto.

- Lo siento, te he despertado.

- No... Tranquila.- Su voz era un susurro cansado.- ¿Qué hacías?

- Pues...- Sakura rió y él la miró con sospecha.- Me sorprende que tu ceño se suavice cuando duermes.

El hombre parpadeó con sincera sorpresa y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante mientras su ceño se fruncía de nuevo.

- ¿En serio? –Preguntó al fin.- Todo el mundo se burla porque siempre estoy ceñudo, aunque duerma.- Ella alzó una ceja.- Mi madre dice que empecé a dormir con el entrecejo fruncido cuando dejó de contarme cuentos antes de dormir... y de eso hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos instantes y sonrió para desconcierto del hombre.

- Pues ahora dormías sin una sola arruga en la frente.

Syaoran cerró los ojos no queriendo pensar en lo que eso podría significar si fuera verdad. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y justo cuando él se estaba empezando a dormir de nuevo escuchó la voz suave de la chica.

- Entonces... ¿Tu madre te contaba cuentos antes de dormir? –Syaoran abrió un ojo y asintió en silencio.- La mía también.- Él abrió ambos ojos para prestarle atención.- Bueno, lo hacía mi padre pero ella se unía al cuento... una vez me explicó uno que más que un cuento era una leyenda o una historia, no sé... la verdad es que era bastante raro y el final es un tanto traumante...

- ¿Me lo cuentas?

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida.

- Cuéntamelo.- Sonrió él y Sakura se encontró sin una excusa creíble para negarse.

"_Mucho tiempo atrás, hace muchos años, incluso tal vez hace milenios, en la época en la que Dioses y mortales convivían en la tierra, un par de simples humanos vivían sus jóvenes vidas riendo y saltando, ajenos al hecho de que la vida nunca es agradable eternamente. _

_Ambos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, él sólo la miraba a ella y ella sólo lo veía a él. Vivían para ellos, sin importarles nada más... pero al destino tampoco le importa nada._

_Las disputas por poder eran algo frecuente y en medio de una batalla la familia de ella fue asesinada. La chica, tras quedar huérfana, acabó siendo capturada como esclava y sin poder hacer nada él perdió la pista de su único amor._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se reencontraron. El padre de él la trajo a casa y la presentó a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El chico estaba exultante, la abrazó con alegría pero notó que algo no iba bien, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y no parecía alegre. Entonces su padre habló y a él se le cayó el alma a los pies._

"_Te presento a mi futura esposa."_

_Pese las protestas, los gritos y las peleas nada pudieron hacer para cambiar el destino de la pobre chica y con impotencia vieron como el día de la boda llegaba más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron en una mirada cargada de dolor, ellos se amaban, pero quien juraba sus votos con ella no era él. _

_La noche no tardó en llegar, los recién casados se despidieron y el pobre chico quedó destrozado en un rincón al advertir lo que ocurriría a continuación. Consumiéndose en celos, cegado por la ira, no dudó ni un segundo en seguirles a su alcoba. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se quedó congelado en el umbral, mirando con ojos desorbitados como su padre forzaba a su amor, que lloraba en un rincón con la ropa desgarrada. _

_Él soltó un grito y se abalanzó contra su progenitor, cuchillo en mano. El hombre lo esquivó e intentó huir escondiéndose tras su nueva esposa, sólo para ver como ella alzaba uno de los candelabros para atestarle un certero golpe que lo desplomó en el suelo, al alcance de la fría hoja del cuchillo que se clavó una y otra vez en su cuerpo._

_En medio de un charco de sangre el cuerpo inerte del hombre les hizo ver la gravedad de sus actos. La ira desapareció y dio paso al miedo y entonces ambos intercambiaron una mirada desesperada, comprendiendo al instante que únicamente les quedaba huir._

_Se internaron en un bosque al que no acudía nadie, un bosque maldito donde merodeaba un espíritu maligno, un Dios malvado que había quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo a ellos no les importó, sólo buscaban un refugio de la gente y aquel era un buen lugar, pero tendrían que haber hecho caso de las advertencias pues un Dios malvado no puede traer nada bueno. _

_El Dios los encontró y los persiguió hasta arrinconarlos, los observó con una mirada desquiciada y los atacó sin preámbulos, devorando sus cuerpos y sus almas, gustoso de encontrar a personas que se quisieran tanto como para llorar y suplicar por la vida del otro. Eso hacía que sus almas tuvieran un gusto exquisito._

_Pero, por ironías de la vida, no contó con que ese mismo amor que tanto quería devorar sería perjudicial para su ser corrupto. Por muy extraño que suene los dos amantes consiguieron destruir a aquel malvado Dios reduciéndolo a un montón de huesos dorados. Pero ellos ya estaban heridos de muerte._

_Moribundos, a punto de volverse un par de almas que se perderían en el inframundo, el Dios más poderoso de todos los encontró y decidió concederles un último deseo por liberar al mundo de aquel mal Dios que él mismo había creado. La pareja se miró mientras escuchaba la poderosa voz del Dios de Dioses:_

_'El vinculo que os une es tan poderoso que ha matado incluso a un Dios, ese vinculo os mantiene fuertemente unidos hasta el punto de que si uno muere, morirá el otro. Tal y como estáis moriréis los dos, pero si separo ese lazo que os une puede que os salvéis ambos.'_

_'Déjanos morir.' Dijo ella._

_'No quiero separarme de ella.' Dijo él._

_Él los miró con asombro por la petición pero accedió a sus deseos y poco a poco la vida que les quedaba se consumió como una vela hasta extinguirse..._

_Pero las almas renacen, y ellos renacieron también. Sin embargo el no romper el lazo que los mantenía unidos en su anterior vida les había hecho una mala pasada._

_Les había condenado a vivir una vida juntos... como gemelos." _

Sakura se rió ante la cara expectante de Syaoran por saber como seguía el cuento. El hombre suspiró al ver que aquello era el final, se movió hasta quedar boca arriba, apoyándose en su brazo mientras ella se acurrucaba de nuevo, bostezando medio dormida.

- Aquí era donde Tomoyo y yo empezábamos a discutir siempre.- Susurró, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.- Dime, ¿tú que harías?

- Yo... –Dudó unos segundos y giró la cabeza para mirarla, viéndola con los ojos casi cerrados.- Cortaría el vinculo.- Sakura sonrió tristemente.- Si el vinculo era tan poderoso estoy seguro de que volvería a formarse. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees?

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, su sonrisa había desaparecido y en cambio estaba con la boca abierta de asombro. Syaoran la miró con curiosidad pero ella volvió a acurrucarse y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Sakura? –Preguntó él, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ...Tramposa.

Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda enfuruñado. Ahora había picado su curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-

Miró la puerta negra con fijeza. Llevaba ahí un buen raro mirándola y si realmente hubiera prestado un poco de atención incluso se podría haber aprendido cada una de las betas que hacía la madera. Suspiró y miró el reloj, era muy tarde, demasiado tarde de hecho, era bien entrada la madrugada y dentro de unas pocas horas empezaría su jornada laboral. Sin embargo ahí estaba, plantado delante de aquella puerta sin saber si picar o no por que estaba seguro de que molestaría. No había ido a casa después de la fiesta, se había quedado merodeando por la ciudad a sabiendas de que no podría dormir debido a los miles de pensamientos desordenados que tenía en su cabeza, así que necesitaba aclararse o no encontraría descanso. Por eso estaba ahí a esas horas.

Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Alzó la mano y titubeó delante del timbre hasta que finalmente pasó de largo y cerró la mano en un puño para dar unos toquecitos. Si estaba despierta contestaría, si dormía simplemente no oiría su demanda.

Estaba seguro de que ocurriría lo segundo, por eso cuando la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la mujer de su interior, Eriol tragó saliva. Más aun cuando al ver quien era la mujer abrió la puerta del todo, revelando su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por un pequeño camisón rojo y una bata atada a la cintura. Se encontró devorándola con la mirada, cosa que provocó una pequeña risilla por parte de la mujer.

- ¿Eriol? –Preguntó, alzándole la barbilla con su delicada mano para llamar su atención.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Pensé que estarías... –Carraspeó, buscando su voz.- ...durmiendo.

Ella alzó una ceja y su sonrisa felina hizo sonreír al propio Eriol. La verdad es que la excusa había quedado un poco pobre... de hecho, no llegaba ni a excusa.

- Pegas de tener el trabajo a nueve horas de diferencia horaria.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero si creyeras que estaría durmiendo no hubieras venido.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Como siempre no podía engañar a esa mujer, pero así como había cosas que no cambiaban él si lo había hecho. Se puso serio y la sonrisa se borró también del rostro femenino, normalmente trataría de solucionar sus problemas de una forma indirecta, pero aquello estaba empezando a hartarle.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Se trata de problemas amorosos? –Preguntó con tono burlón, provocando que incluso él se olvidara de su seriedad inicial.- ¿Has conseguido ligarte a tu amiguita?

- No, ha resultado ser lesbiana.- Sonrió de medio lado ante la cara de asombro de la mujer.- Pero no era eso... –Se ajustó las gafas con un dedo y la miró con detenimiento.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kaho?

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la muerta, cruzando sus brazos en un intento por resguardarse del frío que hacía en el pasillo.

- He venido a preparar la boda.- Contestó lo obvio.

- No, me refiero...- Su mirada se volvió más intensa y ella desvió la mirada temerosa de la pregunta.- ¿Por qué ayudas en una boda que sabes que no se llevará a cabo?

Kaho suspiró, dejando ir todo el aire que había retenido en esos pocos segundos. Cerró los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

- Pasa.

-.-.-.-.-

La noche era fría y su cuerpo lo notaba a pesar de llevar una manta por encima de los hombros. La puerta del balcón se abrió a sus espaldas y un hombre mayor entró hasta situarse detrás suyo, a una distancia que marcaba la diferencia de estatus.

- Ninguno de los tres ha venido a dormir, señora.

Ieran asintió distraídamente con la cabeza y el mayordomo se retiró dejándola sola de nuevo. Una brisa sopló colándose por debajo de su abrigo y provocándole un escalofrío mientras su ceño se fruncía con determinación.

- Jaque mate.- Dijo al cielo nocturno.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran abrió los ojos con brusquedad, despertándose del sueño en el que había estado las últimas horas. Un sueño en el que había olvidado quien era, donde no recordaba su posición, la situación en la que se encontraba ni lo que se esperaba de él. Pero como todo sueño eso termina cuando te despiertas.

Miró al cuerpo femenino que descansaba a su lado, acurrucado entre las mantas con total tranquilidad. Sintiendo un extraño quemazón en el pecho se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un grito que quería salir del fondo de su alma.

Él era Syaoran Li, el presidente de una de las empresas más importantes de Asia. Era el heredero de su familia y se casaría en unos meses. Y ese era el punto más importante: se casaría. Con otra mujer. No con la que yacía a su lado, ni con la que le había hecho ver que la vida era algo más que trabajo. No se casaría con la mujer que le sacaba de quicio por su cabezonería ni con la que lograba hacerle sonreír por cualquier tontería. Se casaba con otra mujer, no con su secretaria.

No con Sakura.

**To be continued...

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias**: Bua... Antes que nada, que sepáis que sigo viva XD! Agonizando porque falta menos de una semana para el salón del manga de Barcelona y me pilla el toro con el cosplay sumado a la uni y demases dolores de cabeza que me han tenido bastante estresada y apartada de la musa. Bueno, sí, es cierto que he subido algún que otro relato corto, pero Acoso se merece su tiempo. ¿O no? Más con este cap, porque que sepáis que la primera mitad la tengo escrita desde agosto pero hay una escena que me dejó estancada hasta hace poco... no sé si sabéis a cual me refiero XD

A ver... el rating no era por adornar. Esa escena estaba planeada desde un principio (no así, pero estaba planeada) y aquí está al fin. Me ha costado horrores terminarla porque quería que quedase bien, quien quisiera roce entre Sakura y Syaoran ya puede estar contento. ¿No queríais roce? tomar dos tazas XD aunque se ha hecho de esperar, sinceramente no pensaba tardar 16 caps para llegar a _eso,_ en mi plan inicial estaba por allá el cap 10, pero claro... la cosa nunca sale como lo planeo... de hecho sigo sin saber muy bien como irá a partir de ahora y además como estoy algo liada os aviso que puedo tardar en actualizar, así que de antemano: lo siento ñ.ñU es lo que hay por poco que nos guste.

Referente al cuento que he soltado ahí en medio porque sí, decir que tiene su papel en el fic... no estaba planeado pero tuve un sueño que era básicamente eso y pensé 'oh, para un fic' pero claro, suficiente con este... entonces pensé en ponerlo en el mismo Acoso y se me ocurrió una cosa que podría ir bien, ya lo veréis. Tampoco es un cuento tan malo, no? (vale, sí, es infumable xD es igual)

Pero mejor dejo de contaros mi vida y me voy a seguir el cosplay de las narices XD el cap siguiente se presentará movidito, que Syaoran haya despertado del sueño no es nada bueno... y las demás conversaciones que se ven en este cap (La Yuuko-Ieran-Sonomi a mi parecer es épica, por cierto XD) también tendrán sus consecuencias... algunas más que otras kukukukukukuku...

Como siempre...

Comentarios y críticas constructivas, al botoncito de Go

Amenazas y críticas destructivas, al botoncito de Go también XD


	17. Décimo séptimo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo séptimo acoso

* * *

**

Eriol parpadeó completamente sorprendido cuando fue a entrar por la puerta. Normalmente cuando él llegaba aún no había señales de Sakura, por eso le extrañó verla en su escritorio, trabajando, tan pronto. Pero lo más sorprendente era la especie de aura asesina que emanaba de ella. No que nunca hubiera tenido la capacidad para ver las auras, era simplemente que esa se _sentía_ de tal forma que por poco le hace salir corriendo de ahí.

La mujer grapó un par de folios, con tanta fuerza, que hizo dar un pequeño bote al hombre que la observaba sin atreverse aún a entrar en el cuarto. Dejó las hojas a un lado y cogió otras para repetir el proceso con igual violencia. Un montoncito de papeles grapados después, Sakura alzó la cabeza y miró al hombre, que seguía estático en el umbral.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con fastidio.- ¿Va a trabajar o piensa seguir mirándome mucho más?

Él parpadeó de nuevo. Al parecer Sakura estaba _realmente_ de mal humor esa mañana. Fue a preguntar por el motivo de su enfado cuando una voz lo llamó desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Has visto a Mei Ling? –Preguntó Syaoran, acercándose hasta donde estaba.- Necesito que me haga copias de esto.

El moreno miró el sobre que su hermano agitaba en el aire y negó con la cabeza. Lanzó una mirada rápida por la puerta y sonrió al ver como la mujer agarraba con más fuerza de la debida la grapadora.

- Pero te las puede hacer ella.

Si las miradas matasen, él estaría muerto un par de veces. Pero peor estaría Syaoran, quien recibía todo el odio contenido en los ojos de la castaña. Eriol soltó un silbido mientras veía la escena. Estaba seguro de que Syaoran saltaría por aquella mirada furiosa, por eso alzó las cejas confundido cuando su hermano apartó la mirada y se alejó murmurando que ya podía hacerlo él mismo.

Cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta ante esa extraña reacción y se rascó la cabeza sin entender qué había ocurrido ahí. Dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo en el umbral, sin llegar a decidirse a entrar en el despacho.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –La chica no le hizo ni caso, se limitó a coger lo que acababa de grapar y juntarlo con otro montón de hojas.- ¿Sakura? –Ni se inmutó.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Syaoran?

Alzó una ceja al ver como se quedaba inmóvil, con la mano sobre una carpeta que parecía dispuesta a coger. Eriol suspiró, consciente de que había acertado de pleno con el motivo del repentino mal humor de su secretaría. Por si la escenita de hacía unos momentos no había sido suficientemente aclaratoria.

Sakura se mantenía quieta, muy quieta, como si toda su concentración estuviera centrada en controlarse para no gritar. Finalmente cogió la carpeta y giró su cabeza para ver al hombre. Al topar con la intensidad de su mirada, Eriol dio un paso atrás. Parecía hielo, hielo verde que intentaba perforarle sólo por tenerlo delante. Hielo esmeralda sin una pizca de vida.

Ella abrió la boca, sus labios se separaron muy lentamente y él temió al grito que vendría a continuación. Se encogió ligeramente, preparándose para la furia, pero sin embargo en lugar de un grito, de los labios de Sakura escapó un susurro helado que le hizo tragar saliva.

- No.

Un no seco, suave, cargado de frialdad y que le hizo comprender que mejor no volvía a nombrar a su hermano en lo que quedaba de día. O de semana. O de mes....

Suspiró resignado cuando la chica siguió a lo suyo sin prestarle más atención, estaba claro que no lograría enterarse de lo que había pasado. Pero podía hacer un par de suposiciones.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo dar un pequeño bote, al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa de Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí parado? –Preguntó la morena.

Eriol sonrió de medio lado e hizo un gesto hacia el interior del despacho. La sonrisa de la recién llegada desapareció tan buen punto vio la expresión sombría de su prima. Por encima del hombro de Tomoyo pudo ver aparecer a Mei Ling, que se acercaba con expresión desconcertada mientras señalaba hacia el final del pasillo, el hombre supo qué era lo que probablemente le había sorprendido, así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

El agarre sobre su hombro se apretó un segundo y al volver a mirar a Tomoyo se la encontró con expresión completamente seria, con la vista fija sobre la castaña.

- Tienes mala cara.- Comentó él al percatarse de sus ojeras.- ¿No has dormido bien?

La morena lo miró unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos a Sakura. Era cierto, no había pegado ojo.

- No.- Contestó.- Pero seguro que tengo mejor cara que ella.

- Lo suyo no creo que sea por insomnio.

Eriol sonrió y las dos morenas compartieron una mirada cómplice, entendiendo a qué se refería. Un golpe sordo desde la mesa les sobresaltó.

- ¿Queréis parar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? – Protestó Sakura.- ¿Qué querías?

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre su prima, quien se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

- Quiero hablar contigo.- Ni el tono de voz, ni el agarre sobre su muñeca permitían ninguna excusa.- Eriol, te la rapto.

- Toda tuya.

Tiró de ella y, pese las protestas de la castaña, la levantó de la silla para sacarla de ahí casi arrastras. Cuando hubieron desaparecido por el pasillo Eriol soltó de un suspiro todo el aire y al fin entró en su despacho. Mei Ling lo siguió en silencio, lo vio dejar su abrigo y abrir el maletín mientras se sentaba en su silla. Él sacó un par de carpetas y al fin miró a la mujer frente sí.

- ¿Habéis venido juntas? –Preguntó, alzando una ceja.- Tú también tienes mala cara.

- No eres el más indicado para decir eso.

El moreno sonrió y dejó su maletín a un lado para abrir una de las carpetas. Sí, seguramente él también tenía expresión cansada, a fin de cuentas tampoco había logrado dormir.

- Ha sido una mala noche para todos, supongo.

Mei Ling apartó la mirada y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura? –Preguntó al fin ella. Eriol se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea, cuando he llegado ya estaba de mal humor.

- ¿Y Syaoran? –El hombre esbozó una sonrisa al verla repetir el gesto con el que había aparecido, señalando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y con expresión completamente aturdida.- Estaba haciendo fotocopias, ¡él mismo! Los empleados estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

- ¡Vaya! –Soltó una risotada al imaginárselo.- La verdad es que tampoco sé que le pasa, ¿sabes algo?

- Ayer lo vi con Sakura.- Eriol alzó las cejas ante eso.- No sé más.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y ambos suspiraron a la vez, igual de cansados y abatidos. No hacía falta ser muy listo para unir todos los datos y darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido entre los dos. Algo grave. Sin duda habían perdido la partida y ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a ver cómo acababa todo.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miró a su alrededor con desinterés. Había sido arrastrada hasta una cafetería y ahora un empleado le servía su pedido mientras intentaba coquetear con Tomoyo, quien rápidamente lo despachó. Miró el trozo de pastel que tenía delante, su prima lo había pedido por ella aunque en realidad no tenía hambre. Miró la taza de té que humeaba al lado del dulce, seguramente quemaría. Miró el servilletero y su vista siguió vagando sin encontrar nada interesante.

La morena puso el azúcar en su café y removió la bebida durante un buen rato. Dejó la cucharilla a un lado del platillo y cogió la taza para dar un corto sorbo antes de volverla a dejar. Sin más agarró su propio pastel y probó un trozo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura finalmente se cansaron de pasear por la cafetería y se posaron en ella. Se preguntaba cuando dejaría su prima de guardar silencio. No es que le agradara la idea de aguantar el interrogatorio que seguro tenía preparado Tomoyo, pero su silencio estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

- ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? –Preguntó al fin.

Tomoyo la miró mientras acababa de degustar el trozo de pastel. Tragó y dio otro pequeño sorbo de su café. Sakura frunció el ceño, advirtiendo que la mujer no había dicho nada porque sabía que sería ella quien empezaría la conversación.

- No sé.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pensé que tendrías algo que decirme.

- ¿Como qué? –Preguntó de mala gana.

- Como qué te tiene de ese humor de perros, por ejemplo.

La castaña cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien para darse un pequeño masaje. Estaba empezando a pillar dolor de cabeza y esto sólo había empezado. A veces su prima lograba sacarle de sus casillas, con esa actitud suya. Aunque en realidad la morena no había dicho nada, Sakura sabía que con sus preguntas y sus jueguecitos la llevaría justamente donde ella quería.

Frunció el ceño. Realmente no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido para estuviera de ese mal humor. Era consciente de que no conseguía nada comportándose así, pero estaba enfadada y en su opinión tenía todo el derecho a fulminar con la mirada a todo el que se le cruzara por delante. Porque estaba de mal humor. Porque si no se desquitaba de esa forma muy probablemente iría a la fuente del mal y cometería un homicidio.

Y Dios sabía que matar a Syaoran Li sólo traería más complicaciones a su vida.

- Mira, Tomoyo…- Suspiró, abriendo los ojos para verla.- No quiero hablar de eso. En realidad no ha pasado nada pero, sinceramente, prefiero olvidar todo lo ocurrido y seguir con mi vida.

- Claro, permíteme decirte que lo estás consiguiendo.- Sakura captó la ironía al instante.- Vamos, cualquiera diría que te ha pasado algo, si estás como siempre…

- Ya vale.- Le cortó molesta.- Si digo que no quiero hablar, no quiero hablar. Me da igual lo que penséis, tengo derecho a estar enfadada si quiero.

- Eeeeh.- Tomoyo alzó las manos en señal de defensa.- Para el carro, conmigo no lo pagues.

- Pues déjame.

- ¿Tan importante es lo que ha pasado?

Sakura cerró los ojos con un suspiro cansado. ¿Importante? En realidad las cosas no tenían más importancia de la que uno mismo quería darle. ¿Y qué importaba lo que había sentido? En realidad, ¿qué había sentido?

_El escalofrío que le recorría cada vez que su piel rozaba contra la de él. Sus alientos entremezclándose segundos antes de unirse en un profundo y húmedo beso que los dejaba sin aliento. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el placer. Su piel erizándose por las sensaciones. Su cabeza volviéndose loca mientras un nombre salía de sus labios_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, abrumada por la intensidad de los recuerdos. Tenía que admitir que, al menos para ella sí lo era, sí era importante. Aún podía notar claramente las manos de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo y eso la volvía loca de placer y a la vez le enfurecía. Para ella lo que había ocurrido tenía una importancia notable, no podía olvidarse de ello como si nada, por mucho que lo deseara. Pero estaba claro que la otra parte implicada no pensaba lo mismo.

Tomoyo parpadeó con asombro. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban casi de una manera febril y la intensidad de su mirada logró sonrojarla ligeramente. La morena se obligó a esconder el rostro tras su taza de café.

- Desearía que no fuera importante.- Admitió al fin la castaña y cogió el tenedor para juguetear con el pastel de su plato.- Pero es... difícil.

Era difícil. Sakura sabía que no podía hacer como Syaoran y simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Le era imposible.

- Sakura… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La miró con seriedad. La chica simplemente se quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en su plato, cortando pequeños trozos de su pastel sin ninguna intención aparente de comérselos.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Tomoyo.- Alzó la mirada y esta vez no había nada más que tristeza en sus ojos.- Por favor.

No le hizo falta decir nada más, Tomoyo accedió a la petición y bajó la mirada mientras asentía. Si había algo que no quería la morena era hacer sentir mal a Sakura, aunque en realidad tampoco quería sentirse mal ella misma. Empezó a dar vueltas a la taza que tenía entre sus manos mientras intentaba olvidarse de la desagradable sensación en la boca de su estomago y del presentimiento que le decía que, en el fondo, sabía que había ocurrido entre Sakura y Syaoran la pasada noche. Finalmente dejo la taza y alzó de nuevo la mirada para ver a su prima.

- Está bien, pero dime una cosa…- Sakura la miró con fastidio.- Explícame que es todo eso de buscar piso a mis espaldas.

El rostro de la castaña palideció al sentirse pillada. Lo primero que hizo fue balbucear que no sabía a que se refería pero Tomoyo la miraba con tal seriedad que no le dejó duda acerca de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, así que con un suspiro se dio por vencida y pasó a contárselo todo. A fin de cuentas tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

- Lo tengo prácticamente arreglado.- Se decidió a darle un sorbo a su té.- Supongo que empezaré a llevarme mis cosas hoy y en unos días me iré a vivir ahí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

La voz de Tomoyo sonó molesta y al mirarla Sakura pudo ver algo parecido a decepción en sus ojos. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me habrías dejado buscarlo por mi cuenta?

- ¡Claro que no!

Tomoyo se calló de golpe al entender el punto, Sakura no se lo había dicho porque sabía que ella se metería en medio y la ayudaría, le buscaría el mejor piso de la zona, se lo compraría ella misma y se lo arreglaría con los mejores muebles. A veces odiaba que su prima fuera tan autosuficiente.

- ¿Ves? Por eso no te dije nada, Tomoyo.- Rió.- Seguro que me buscarías alguna mansión ostentosa.

- Pero podría haberte ayudado… -Dijo en un murmullo.- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Lo sé, pero era algo que quería hacer por mi misma. Quiero demostrarme que puedo salir adelante por mis propios medios. Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero no quiero ayuda.

Los ojos amatistas relampaguearon durante un segundo ante esa última frase. Algo en el pecho de la morena se removió y por un momento tuvo que luchar para no empezar a gritarle que era una mentirosa. ¿Cómo podía decir que no quería ayuda cuando era evidente que Syaoran la había estado ayudando? Sakura volvía a jugar con su pastel mientras se mordía el labio y Tomoyo supo que estaba pensando en él. Cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente.

- ¿No me lo vas a contar, verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Tomoyo cerró los ojos sintiéndose superada por la situación. Cogió la taza de café y le dio un lago sorbo. Su prima podía ser tan cabezota como el propio Syaoran y eso le sacaba de quicio.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei Ling salió del ascensor con un par de carpetas bajo el brazo, atendió las dudas de un empleado y se dirigió a su despacho sin demasiadas ganas. Al abrir la puerta escuchó una melodía familiar y se apresuró a coger el móvil antes de que dejase de sonar.

- ¿Sí? Mei Ling Li al habla.

-_ Soy yo.- _La morena cerró los ojos al reconocer la voz.- _¿Cómo estás?_

- Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima.- Bromeó y sonrió al escuchar la risa de su interlocutor.- ¿Y tú?

- _Yo… No sé._

- ¿Has logrado sacarle algo?

Durante un momento no se escuchó nada y la chica aprovechó para dejar las carpetas sobre la mesa y sentarse en su silla. Justo cuando se acabó de acomodar pudo oír un suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea.

- _No_.- Se escuchó al fin.- _¿Y tú? _

- Nada, está imposible.

- _Sakura también_.- Hubo otra pausa.- _No ha querido contarme nada pero creo que… que ha pasado algo bastante fuerte entre los dos. Puede que…_

- Lo sé Tomoyo, lo sé...

No dejó terminar la frase, Mei Ling también sabía que algo muy grave había tenido que ocurrir para que estuvieran así. Había hecho sus propias deducciones y, aunque no le gustase la idea, la posibilidad de que aquellos dos se hubieran acostado juntos era muy elevada. Y seguramente Tomoyo había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

_- ¿Dices que está imposible?_

La morena asintió y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.

- Sí.- Contestó en voz alta.- Normalmente es un gruñón y cuando se enfada es un verdadero ogro. Pero…- La puerta del despacho a su lado se abrió haciendo que se callase apresuradamente. Syaoran le dirigió una escueta mirada antes de salir de la habitación y Mei Ling soltó un suspiro al encontrarse de nuevo sola.- Se acaba de ir.- Informó.- Está impasible, silencioso, se mantiene apático y no contesta a nada. Me está empezando a hartar.

- _Sakura igual, estaba enfadada pero en el fondo parecía abatida_.- Mei Ling se llevó una mano a la sien, todo eso le daba dolor de cabeza.- _Oye, sobre lo que hablamos ayer…_

- No quiero hablar de eso, Tomoyo.

- _Deberías considerarlo_.- Mei Ling suspiró ante su insistente amiga.- _A mi no me gusta mentirle a Sakura y sé que tú tampoco disfrutas al engañar a Syaoran. _

Se acomodó mejor en la silla, dejando que su espalda resbalara ligeramente por el respaldo hasta quedar medio tumbada, prácticamente desparramada sobre el asiento. Todo se había complicado tanto que empezaba a estar cansada. No tenía ganas de hacer o decir nada, si de ella dependiese se iría a casa a encerrarse en su habitación para dormir un par de meses.

Pero sabía que no podía huir sin más, eso era más propio de Syaoran que de ella. Y en el fondo sabía que Tomoyo tenía razón.

- Pero decírselo todo… Me matará cuando se entere.

- _Te dije que te daría mi apoyo_.- Muy a su pesar se encontró sonriendo ante eso.- _Si se lo vas a decir, yo estaré allí para ayudarte. Pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así, Mei Ling, te estás hiriendo a ti misma con todo esto… Y Syaoran y Sakura también están saliendo heridos._

- Si sólo no fueran tan cabezotas.- Se cubrió la cara con una mano, empezaba a tener ganas de llorar.- Si sólo pudiera vivir en esta mentira sin sentirme mal…

- _Mei Ling…_

Notó como se le erizó la piel ante el tono suave de la voz de Tomoyo. Se incorporó de golpe y carraspeó, no quería la compasión de nadie, ella misma se había metido en todo ese lío y ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias. Ieran se enfadaría con ella, estaba completamente segura y eso provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, la mujer se enfadaría ante lo que pensaba hacer. Pero no podía más.

- Gracias.- Murmuró con completa sinceridad.- De veras, gracias.

- _De nada_.- Dijo con una pequeña risilla y Mei Ling esbozó una sonrisa._- Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?_

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Syaoran entró con una taza de café en la mano, volvió a dirigirle una mirada y sin más se adentró en su despacho. La puerta se cerró con un ligero golpe que hizo estremecer a la morena. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al verlo y se inclinó hasta esconder su cabeza entre los brazos, sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo lo tienes esta noche?

-.-.-.-.-

Nakuru contemplaba con orgullo su obra, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión satisfecha asintió con aprobación. Cuando un vestido quedaba como ella lo había imaginado se sentía realizada y sentía que podía crear cualquier cosa.

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de su estudio y ella permitió el paso sin dejar de mirar los maniquíes, vestidos con espectaculares trajes blancos. La persona que entró en la habitación se colocó a su lado y ambas pasaron unos minutos mirando las prendas.

- Son geniales ¿verdad? –Dijo con orgullo.- Tengo unas ganas de llamar a sus propietarias para que los vean… Seguro que se ven formidables en ellas, me he dado prisa en acabarlos porque no puedo esperar a que se los prueben…

- ¿Para quienes son los otros dos?

Kaho miró a Nakuru, quien se rió y se acercó al primer vestido, colocándose detrás para pasar una mano por la larga cola del traje.

- Este es el de Mei Ling, ¿perfecto para ella, verdad? Creo que quedará precioso con el pelo tan largo que tiene… -Se acercó al segundo y cogió uno de los volantes de la falda para ondearlo en el aire.- Este es para Tomoyo, creo que parecerá una muñequita de porcelana con esto. ¿Qué opinas?

- Uno de estilo oriental para una muñeca ningyō y uno occidental para una de porcelana…- Kaho sonrió de medio lado.- Muy apropiado. ¿Y el tercero?

Nakuru dio una palmada y se acercó al último vestido, completamente emocionada. Era el menos ostentoso de los tres, sin demasiados adornos. Un vestido de corte sencillo pero elegante. La chica acarició la tela que caía por la falda, una tela tan suave y blanca que sin duda daba una impresión de pureza.

- Para una flor de cerezo.

Kaho negó con la cabeza, con aquella sonrisa aún en el rostro. Ya se imaginaba que ese era para Sakura.

- ¿Por qué has hecho uno para ellas también? Ieran sólo pidió el de Mei Ling.

- Hacer el vestido perfecto para las personas que considero interesantes es todo un reto para mí.- Se encogió de hombros.- Además, si he de hacer vestidos para que no se utilicen, prefiero que sea porque me apetezca, no porque me lo digan.

Ambas se sonrieron y se quedaron un instante en silencio, de nuevo contemplando los tres vestidos de novia, tan diferentes entre ellos pero tan similares en el fondo.

- Se lo he contado todo a Eriol.

La mirada de Nakuru viajó rápidamente hacia la mujer. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada debido al asombro. Finalmente soltó una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza y Kaho cerró los ojos, divertida por la reacción de su ayudante.

- Ieran se enfadará.- Comentó Nakuru.- Pero supongo que a ti eso te da igual.

- Él ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.- Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Es muy listo.

- Y muy atractivo.

Kaho se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y se giró ligeramente para ver a la chica, quien sonreía con inocencia. Aunque ella sabía que en el fondo Nakuru era de todo menos inocente. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- Y muy atractivo.- Admitió sólo para ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga. Le habían traído ya los muebles y tras colocarlo todo en su lugar aquello empezaba a parecer una casa. Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completamente agotada. Segundos después abrió los ojos al advertir lo cómodo que resultaba aquel sofá. Pasó una mano por el tapizado y se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Enterró su cara en los cojines y aguantó las ganas de gritar, porque sabía que aunque gritase de rabia en el fondo lo que quería era llorar por ser una completa idiota.

No pudiendo aguantar más se puso de pie y miró con frustración aquel sofá. La casa aún no estaba del todo arreglada y ya le resultaba doloroso estar ahí. El sofá le recordaba a Syaoran, la mesa le recordaba a Syaoran, las paredes le recordaban a Syaoran…

- ¡¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!!- Gritó, propinándole una patada al sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Acto seguido acabó en el suelo mientras se agarraba el pie debido al dolor.- …Estúpida.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y sin demasiadas ganas se puso de pie y fue medio cojeando para buscarlo entre el desorden de su bolso.

- ¿Sí?

- _¿Sakura? Soy Nakuru. Te llamaba porque necesito que tú, Mei Ling y Tomoyo vengáis mañana a mi taller._

La castaña notó un nudo en la garganta. Si Nakuru le pedía que fuera con Mei Ling sería para tratar algo de su vestido de novia. La sola idea le revolvió el estomago, pero se obligó a hacer de tripas corazón.

- ¿Mañana? Entiendo…

- _¿Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo?_

Sakura se maldijo por no haber sabido disimular la desilusión y tristeza que le provocaba tener que ir a ver el vestido de Mei Ling. Su voz había sonado tan angustiada que incluso Nakuru se había dado cuenta.

- No, claro que no, estoy bien.- Rió pero la carcajada le sonó falsa incluso a ella.- Nos vemos mañana.

- _ Claro…_ _Ahora avisaré a Mei Ling, por favor avisa tú a Tomoyo, no tengo su número._

- Oh… ¿Ella también? –Preguntó curiosa.

- _Sí._- Nakuru rió al darse cuenta que antes no le había hecho caso.- _Ella también._

- Puede ir en mi lugar… yo tengo varias cosas que hacer y sus trajes son muy buenos, seguro que le será de más utilidad que yo.

- _Ah, ¿también diseña? _

- ¿No lo sabía? -Sakura alzó una ceja.- ¿No es para pedir su opinión?

- _Sí, sí, algo así…-_ Rió al otro lado de la línea.- _Pero te necesito a ti también. Asegúrate de venir las tres._

La línea se cortó y la castaña miró con confusión el aparato, lo colgó y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se quedó ahí de pie un instante y pasó la mano sobre la madera barnizada antes de girarse para seguir arreglando las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-

Aún no sabía cómo había logrado convencerlo pero, después de pasarse todo el día insistiendo, Syaoran había accedido a cenar con ella. Mei Ling frotó sus manos de manera nerviosa mientras el hombre hablaba con el camarero. Buscó con la mirada por todo el local pero no encontró a la persona que esperaba.

- ¿Mei Ling? –Ella se volvió a ver a Syaoran quien se había alejado tras el _métré_ y la había llamado al ver que no los seguía.- Vamos.

Se apresuró a colocarse a su lado. Tenía que relajarse. Estaba segura de que sería una velada difícil pero los nervios lo empeorarían todo, así que tenía que relajarse. Se sentó en su lugar e intercambió unas palabras con el camarero, indicándole que esperaban a una tercera persona. Syaoran la miró con curiosidad pero ella decidió refugiarse detrás de la carta en cuanto el empleado se la dio.

¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo? Dijo que le estaría esperando en la puerta para no dejarla sola con Syaoran, pero aún no había ni rastro de ella. Asomó la cabeza por encima del menú y observó como el hombre miraba a la gente del restaurante sin demasiado interés, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y la expresión ausente que había lucido durante todo el día.

- Oye, Mei Ling… -La nombrada alzó las cejar al ver que al fin parecía querer decir algo, aunque se mantuviera con el rostro mirando a alguna mesa, que le dirigiese la palabra ya era un gran paso.- ¿Crees en el destino?

Si no fuera porque había puesto toda su atención a lo que Syaoran iba a decir, Mei Ling juraría que había escuchado mal y de hecho a poco estuvo de pedir que lo repitiera. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y miró al hombre con atención. Parecía pensativo y al ver que ella no contestaba había desviado la mirada para mirarla de reojo, aparentemente pendiente de su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Syaoran frunció aún más su entrecejo mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.

- Me han contado una historia… Déjalo, es una chorrada.

- No, en serio, cuéntamelo.- Rió.- Ahora me dejas con la curiosidad.

Pareció dudar durante un instante hasta que finalmente se giró para encararla. Recostó los brazos sobre la mesa y empezó a jugar con la servilleta entre sus manos mientras Mei Ling lo observaba con disimulada curiosidad.

- ¿Crees en aquello que dicen de que dos personas están unidad por un hilo rojo? –Preguntó y arrugó con más fuerza la servilleta.- La historia iba de dos amantes que debido a ese vínculo acaban muriendo… No me acuerdo muy bien de cómo iba pero se enfrentaban a un Dios malvado y, pese vencerlo, los dos acaban moribundos… Como gratitud un Dios les da la opción de romper ese vínculo para que uno de ellos sobreviva…

- ¿Y por eso preguntabas lo del destino?

Él asintió y se dedicó a alisar las arrugas de su servilleta. Mei Ling lo seguía observando con curiosidad, al escuchar lo del hilo rojo un nudo se había formado en su garganta y, aunque no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar con aquello, supo quién le había explicado esa historia.

- ¿Qué harías tú? –Ella alzó las cejas sin comprender y Syaoran hizo un gesto con la mano.- Es decir, ¿cortarías ese vínculo? Así se salvaría uno de los dos… ¿lo cortarías? ¿Aunque ese vínculo es lo que os ha… permitido vivir?

Después de formular la pregunta Syaoran se sintió el hombre más estúpido del mundo y fue incapaz de seguir mirando a Mei Ling. Aquella era una simple leyenda que le habían contado, no tenía nada de real y desde luego no le ayudaría a solucionar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. Sin embargo no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Volvió su vista a la servilleta. Él cortaría el vínculo. Cuando había contestado la noche anterior no había dudado ni un momento y seguía pensando que cortarlo era lo mejor, seguía completamente convencido de que ese vínculo volvería a formarse.

Cuando estás enamorado de alguien es difícil olvidarlo.

Arrugó la servilleta de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza. En aquel momento todo había sido posible, por un instante pensó en que los amantes del cuento eran ellos dos y supo que no importaba cómo ni dónde ni cuándo, supo que si volvía a encontrarse con Sakura volvería a sentir eso hacia ella. Aquella sensación, aquella chispa, aquella atracción que bloqueaba su razón.

Y cuando la razón había vuelto a aparecer Syaoran se asustó. Sintió pánico, verdadero pavor. Tuvo que huir.

Salió huyendo porque es lo único que podía hacer, se apartó de al lado de Sakura y se vistió en silencio. La contempló dormir unos segundos mientras notaba su corazón latir de manera desenfrenada. Una sensación de vértigo lo invadió al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sakura era más fuerte incluso que su razón y no poder controlar la situación le provocó un miedo tremendo. Salió del piso y cerró la puerta tras de él, esperando que con eso todos sus actos se borrarían.

Pero no se habían borrado. Llevaba todo el día pensando en la leyenda, pensando en la noche anterior y pensando en Sakura, en qué haría ella. Pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

Quizá ella no cortaría el vínculo y por eso había decidido no decírselo, porque se sentía decepcionada de que Syaoran sí lo cortara. O tal vez también lo cortaría... No podía saberlo y por eso había acabado preguntándoselo a Mei Ling. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la opinión de su prima no le importaba, él quería saber qué haría Sakura.

Y no sabía por qué quería saberlo con tantas ansias.

Alzó la vista y al ver que la morena aparentemente seguía pensando en una respuesta volvió a bajarla. ¿Por qué estaba tan angustiado? Sakura no era nadie, se llevaban mal y no paraban de pelear. No entendía nada. No entendía siquiera por qué habían acabado así el día anterior o por qué se había sentido tan ruin cuando se había encontrado con ella por la mañana. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo ver el dolor, la decepción y el rencor que sentía la castaña hacia él, Syaoran se había sentido miserable y no había podido más que evitarla para no sentirse así. Aunque aún sin verla seguía sintiéndose mal.

El nudo en su estómago no había desaparecido en todo el día y él no entendía por qué. ¿Tan fuerte era lo que sentía por Sakura? Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella?

- No lo cortaría.- La voz de Mei Ling le sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza con rapidez.- Si lo cortase ella se… -Dudó un momento y apartó la mirada algo cohibida.- Si lo cortase esa persona se salvaría. ¿Dices que el vínculo me ha permitido vivir? Entonces es que el vínculo es lo más importante para mí, ¿no? Si lo cortase uno de los dos viviría, tal vez fuera yo, yo viviría y esa persona moriría… No sé, no querría vivir sin esa persona, si la quiero tanto no quiero separarme de ella. No lo cortaría.

Syaoran frunció aún más su entrecejo. El razonamiento de Mei Ling tenía lógica y sin embargo lo encontraba absurdo.

- Pero si lo cortases tal vez fuera esa persona quien sobreviviría. ¿No te haría feliz eso?

- Si me quiere tanto cómo lo hago yo, no.

- Es egoísta.- Gruñó Syaoran.- ¿No quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado?

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque no creo que sea feliz si no está a mi lado. Al menos yo no lo sería.

- Es egoísta.- Repitió y apartó la mirada con enfado.- Prefieres morir los dos…

- Sí.

Mei Ling también frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a qué venía tanto alboroto. Le había pedido su opinión y ahora se enfadaba por la respuesta que le había dado. Syaoran estaba más raro de lo que pensaba pero sobre todo estaba más estúpido. Bufó y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se había metido Tomoyo? Como siguieran así se acabaría cansando y se iría sin contarle nada.

- Pongamos que sobrevives tú.- La morena lo miró sin demasiado interés, pendiente del argumento del hombre.- Sobrevives tú y sabes que esa persona morirá, pero renacerá de nuevo. Y te pones a buscarla… La encuentras, debes encontrarla, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que la encontrarías.

- No si has roto el vínculo.- Dijo con fastidio.- Syaoran, has cortado el vínculo para salvarte… o salvarla, es igual, lo has cortado y no hay nada que os una.

- Pero la encontrarías.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Por que el vínculo que os unía era tan poderoso como para derrotar un Dios, es tan poderoso que incluso hará que muráis los dos, es tan poderoso que no podrás olvidarla nunca y sabes que ella no podrá olvidarte a ti

- ¡Pero está muerta y ese vínculo ya no os une!

- ¡Pero se volverá a formar!

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y las copas tintinearon. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a mirarlos y Syaoran se obligó a tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y se reacomodó en la silla. Mei Ling seguía mirándolo con fastidio y esperó hasta que pareció que el ambiente se había calmado.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante ese vínculo, Syaoran?

El hombre apoyó los codos en la mesa y colocó la frente entre sus puños, sin decir nada. Mei Ling lo contempló en silencio, estaba segura de que ni él mismo sabía por qué era tan importante aquella tontería. Le parecía increíble que se llegara a sobresaltar de esa manera por defender su opinión y tenía la ligera impresión de que aquello en el fondo escondía algo más importante.

Tamborileó sus uñas contra la mesa mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Tal vez se refería al vínculo que le unía con Sakura… Suspiró. Seguro que era eso, tal vez era su manera retorcida de buscar una excusa y no sentirse mal por sentir lo que quiera que sintiera hacia la castaña.

- Yo lo cortaría, pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Negó con la cabeza.- Le das demasiadas vueltas a todo.

- ¿A qué le da demasiadas vueltas?

Mei Ling se sobresaltó y se puso bruscamente de pie cuando Tomoyo apareció a sus espaldas. Tanto Syaoran como la recién llegada alzaron las cejas mientras la china se sonrojaba ante la reacción que acababa de tener.

- Llegas tarde.- Refunfuñó, sentándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Pensábamos empezar sin ti.

- No podrías empezar sin mí.- Le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla descaradamente antes de sentarse en la silla desocupada a su lado. Mei Ling gruñó algo y le dio la espalda.- Y bien, ¿de qué hablabais?

- De nada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de gruñir y Mei Ling se rió ante eso.

- Ayer le contaron una historia rara… No sé quien.- Sonrió a Tomoyo y ésta abrió la boca entendiendo algo más.- Algo sobre unos amantes y un vínculo.

- ¿La de los gemelos?

Tomoyo miró con sorpresa y curiosidad a Syaoran y éste asintió con fastidio. Mei Ling pasó la mirada de uno a otro sin comprender y luego sonrió al ver como la chica empezaba a carcajearse, aparentemente por un chiste que sólo ella entendía.

- ¿La conoces? –Preguntó.

- Claro, claro… Sakura y yo no dejábamos de discutir por ella.- Sonrió.- Su padre nos la contó para que durmiéramos pero sólo provocó que nos desveláramos durante horas. ¡Creó verdadera polémica!

Mei Ling soltó también una pequeña risilla. Sin duda alguna se lo creía, ella ni siquiera conocía la historia entera y ya había discutido por su causa.

- ¿Y qué decías de unos gemelos?

Tomoyo miró de reojo a Syaoran pero sin embargo contestó a la pregunta de la morena.

- En la leyenda, ellos no rompen el vínculo y al renacer lo hacen como gemelos.

- ¡Que putada!

- ¡Síiiii!

Ambas volvieron a reír, pera fastidio del hombre que se mantenía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y mirando a algún punto indefinido del restaurante. El camarero se acercó algo temeroso pero los tres se apresuraron a pedir mientras ellas se calmaban, para alivio de Syaoran.

- ¿Y tú qué decías? –Preguntó Mei Ling cuando el camarero se hubo ido.- ¿Lo cortarías?

- ¿Yo? –Tomoyo sonrió y miró con malicia al hombre.- ¿Y tú, Syaoran? –Él la miró con fastidio pero no contestó.- Seguro que dijiste que no lo cortarías y por eso hoy estáis los dos de tan mal humor.- El castaño abrió mucho los ojos y miró con mayor atención a la chica.- Sakura puede ser muy cabezota, después de tantos años yo sigo diciendo que no lo cortaría y ella se pone hecha una furia cada vez.

Syaoran se quedó completamente estático, con la mirada fija en el mantel y el puño fuertemente apretado, aturdido por la respuesta que había estado buscando durante todo el día. Tomoyo miró de reojo a Mei Ling, ligeramente sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

- ¿Entonces… qué haría Sakura?

La china sonrió con cansancio y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba con fastidio. Empezaba a hacerse una ligera idea de cuál era la opinión de Syaoran en ese tema.

- Ella lo cortaría.- Los puños de Syaoran se apretaron aún más.- Siempre dice que lo cortaría, está convencida de que el vínculo es suficientemente fuerte como para volverse a formar.

La silla cayó al suelo cuando Syaoran se puso de pie de manera brusca. Todos los ojos del restaurante se posaron sobre él, quien no apartaba la vista del mantel. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la presión y las chicas se miraron sin saber qué hacer mientras los rumores empezaban a oírse por la sala.

- …¿Syaoran?

- He de irme.

Y sin más salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, esquivando al camarero que les traía el vino que habían pedido. Lo vieron cruzar el local a zancadas y salir por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de los comensales.

- Él también lo cortaría, ¿me equivoco?

Mei Ling se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a carcajearse. Tomoyo volvió a negar con la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para apoyarla. El camarero les sirvió la bebida y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

- Opinan igual.- Dijo Mei Ling entre risas.- Y son igual de cabezotas.- Soltó una nueva carcajada.- ¡Son idiotas!

Esta vez Tomoyo también se unió a la risotada. Tras algunos minutos empezaron a calmarse pero para entonces el restaurante ya estaba lleno de cotilleos sobre lo que había sucedido. Mei Ling cogió su copa y empezó a beber, Tomoyo se secó con un dedo una lágrima que se le había escapado de la risa.

- Son idiotas… -Repitió Tomoyo.

- No he podido decírselo… -Movió la copa en su mano y el líquido borgoña empezó a ondular.- Era mi oportunidad para lavarme las manos y olvidarme de este condenado plan.

- Tranquila, no creo que haga falta.

- Tal vez no…

Se quedaron en silencio. Si Syaoran no huía cómo hacía siempre tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo se solucionase. Quedaban dos semanas para la boda y Mei Ling se encontró rogando porque su prometido no fuera tan cobarde y no dejara escapar esta oportunidad. Porque temía que no volvería a reunir el valor para contárselo todo y enfrentarse a Ieran.

- ¿Tú qué harías?

La voz de Tomoyo fue un susurro y los ojos rojizos de Mei Ling la miraron por encima de la copa durante unos instantes. Cuando se separó el vidrio de los labios éstos estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

- Yo no lo cortaría.- Dijo con firmeza.- Por nada del mundo.

Alzó la copa y la morena no tardó en bridar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Respiró hondo para intentar recuperar el aliento. Le dolía los pies por correr con aquellos zapatos que, a pesar de ser tan caros, eran absolutamente incómodos. Su americana estaba completamente arrugada en su mano izquierda y llevaba la corbata aflojada y la camisa con un par de botones abiertos.

No entendía qué le había impulsado a correr de esa manera hasta ahí, pero no había parado hasta llegar. Apoyó su mano en la pared y recostó la frente contra la puerta, sintiéndose completamente exhausto.

Alzó la cabeza y llevó su mano al timbre. Dudó. Se mordió el labio y su ceño se frunció más que nunca. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Gruñó y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido a veces.

Picó.

La noche anterior había salido huyendo de ahí y ahora volvía. Era un suicida. Un estúpido suicida.

La puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con dos pupilas verdes que relampaguearon al reconocerle. Abrió la boca para decir algo…

La puerta se cerró.

Syaoran se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Le acababan de cerrar la puerta en las narices? Cerró la boca y frunció de nuevo el ceño mientras acribillaba el timbre de manera compulsiva.

- ¡Para! –Se escuchó desde dentro.- ¡Lárgate!

- Abre.- Ordenó mientras seguía acosando al pobre timbre.- Abre, Sakura. Ábreme.

- No quiero.- Syaoran sonrió ante lo infantil que había sonado eso.

- No pienso irme hasta que abras la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar al instante.

- Ya la he abierto. Ahora, ¡lárgate!

El hombre volvió a parpadear y empezó a carcajearse. Una mujer que subía con su hijo en esos momentos por la escalera lo miró con desaprobación mientras el niño lo señalaba con una sonrisa divertida. Syaoran se apoyó en la pared y siguió riéndose ajeno a ellos.

Sakura se maldijo por encontrarse sonriendo al escuchar la risotada del castaño. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared del recibidor y se apoyó contra la puerta. ¿Qué hacía Syaoran ahí? Se preguntaba. ¿Qué quería esta vez?

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la risa se acalló al otro lado de la madera y cerró los ojos al pensar que se había ido. Dio un pequeño bote cuando el timbre volvió a sonar repetidamente y de forma estridente.

- ¡Vete! –Gritó mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos.- ¡Vete, Syaoran!

Syaoran dejó de picar y se quedó mirando la puerta con tristeza. Entendía que no quisiera verle pero en cambio él necesitaba verla. Acarició la madera con su mano y soltó un suspiro.

- Sakura, por favor.- Murmuró.- Abre…

Esperó unos segundos y, cuando empezaba a darse por vencido, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Sólo se abrió unos centímetros, los suficientes para ver los ojos de Sakura mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Has venido a tirarte a tu secretaría para salir huyendo de nuevo? –Preguntó de manera cortante. Syaoran bajó la mirada avergonzado ante tal acusación.- Vete, Syaoran. No quiero verte.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos en los que él no supo qué decir. Finalmente Sakura suspiró y cerró la puerta, dejándolo afuera con el corazón en un puño.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Notitas varias: **

Waaaaala! Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? ¿Os acordáis aún de mí? No, no estáis soñando u_u Incluso a mi me emociona actualizar XD y me temo que querréis matarme por tardar tanto, realmente lo entiendo pero os pido un poco de comprensión, la musa viene, se va… aparece cuando estás de exámenes… ya sabéis como funciona esto XD y yo soy una persona bastante inconstante, pero cabezota, ¡así que tranquilos que lo acabaré!

El cap es un bodrio y lo sé. Lo dejo mal y es casi casi uno de transición osea, un asco XD al menos a mi no me acaba de convencer y precisamente por eso me ha costado tanto, tanto, TANTO escribirlo. Por eso y porque me he dado cuenta de que me he alejado completamente del argumento principal del fic y que la línea de sucesos que pensaba llevar se ha convertido en un zigzag…U Así que lo que tenía planeado se ha ido al traste y siempre me paso más tiempo de lo que me gusta replanteándomelo todo. Pero está en la recta final y aunque tarde espero acabarlo.

Gracias a quienes aun a pesar del tiempo os habéis molestado en leer este cap, a quienes aún confían en mí aunque tarde tanto en actualizar y a los que me habéis dejado review a pesar de todo. Le tengo especial cariño a esta historia y estoy segura de que poco a poco saldrá lo que queda hasta llegar al final y espero no decepcionaros. Gracias una vez más y, sé que no merezco decir nada, pero si me dejáis un review con alguna critica constructiva a lo mejor eso alimenta a mi musa XD

Bye bee!

PD.- Me he dado cuenta de que han cambiado el formato para dejar reviews así que aquello de 'al botoncito del GO!' que tanto me gustaba decir ya no lo puedo usar ;_;


	18. Décimo octavo acoso

**Puedes llamarlo acoso...**

**Décimo ****octavo acoso

* * *

**

El sonido burbujeante de la cafetera le hizo apresurarse a llegar a la cocina, paró el fuego, se recolocó el albornoz y empezó a buscar en una de las cajas que quedaban a medio desempaquetar una taza para servirse un café bien cargado. Acababa de salir de la ducha y algunas gotitas resbalaron desde sus cabellos hasta su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío que ignoró mientras removía el azúcar que le había añadido. Le dio el primer sorbo a su bebida, hizo una mueca y se acercó a la nevera para buscar algo de leche. Preparar tantos cafés "sin demasiada leche, dos terrones de azúcar y procurando que tuviese espuma" la había acostumbrado a tomarlos así.

Hizo una mueca. Hasta en eso había afectado la llegada de ese hombre a su vida.

Salió de la cocina y paseó la vista de forma distraída por todo el comedor. Tenía pocas cosas y muchas de ellas seguían en casa de Tomoyo, pero la mayoría de las que se había traído ayer ya estaban colocadas y el piso parecía cómodo y acogedor, además de un lugar perfecto dónde esconderse. Bien temprano había llamado a Eriol para excusarse de ir a trabajar alegando que más tarde tendría que acompañar a Mei Ling a probarse su vestido. El hombre había protestado un poco pero, como él estaría ocupado con una reunión, finalmente le permitió faltar siempre que terminase un informe que tenía pendiente y mandase un par de documentos.

- Dichoso informe….

Se acercó a la mesa y contempló con desagrado todos los papeles que llenaban su superficie cubriendo incluso parte del portátil con el que trabajaba. Los hizo a un lado y cogió el ordenador para llevárselo al sofá y releer lo que llevaba toda la mañana escribiendo. Ese informe no era más que el resumen de las cuentas que le pasaban, sin embargo se le había complicado porque no lograba hacer cuadrar unos números, ni siquiera era su trabajo pero se había empeñado en terminarlo y no paró hasta que finalmente había encontrado el error. Ahora sólo le quedaba acabar de perfilar un poco el texto. Los de Administración se llevarían una buena reprimenda por ese fallo.

Bebió algo más de café y desplazó el cursor por la pantalla sin demasiado entusiasmo. No tenía ganas de mirar aquello así que hizo a un lado el ordenador y se acomodó en el sofá a degustar su humeante bebida. Cerró los ojos mientras el sabor a café se extendía por su boca. Estaba comodísima y agradecía haberse quedado en casa. Abrió los ojos y pasó la mano por la tapicería del sofá, gran parte de su comodidad se lo debía a aquel mueble que desde luego era una verdadera joya…

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar que ella quería otro sofá.

- Maldito cabezota… Pero he de admitir que tiene buen gusto.

Se levantó de golpe, de mal humor por haberse acordado de aquel hombre que había vuelto su vida un auténtico dolor de cabeza continuo. No quería pensar en él, no quería hablarle ni quería verle y por eso se había quedado en casa encerrada. Podría sonar cobarde, pero le importaba más bien poco mientras pudiese evitarle.

Dio una vuelta por el comedor mientras se terminaba la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa. El caos de papeles era tal que prefirió empezar a ordenar un poco todos aquellos resúmenes de cuentas, gráficos y papeles llenos de cálculos que ella misma se había obligado a repetir una y otra vez hasta que tuvieron sentido. Muy posiblemente para no pensar en otra cosa.

Su mano se detuvo sobre una pila de papeles llenos de anotaciones. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo como esa mano empezaba a temblar y poco a poco su cuerpo entero se convulsionó ligeramente al romper en llanto. ¿Cómo se le había podido ir tanto de las manos? Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada antes de conocer a Syaoran Li y conocerlo sólo le había ayudado a poner todo su mundo patas arriba, ¿por qué se había tiendo que enamorar de él además? Ya no podía negárselo, lo que sentía era demasiado abrumador para no hacerle caso y demasiado intenso como para no saber de qué se trataba. Se había enamorado de él a pesar de que nunca sería correspondida, pero sabía que aquello no era lo peor. Podría vivir con eso, sabía que era una estúpida y al parecer algo masoquista por tener esos sentimientos hacia un hombre comprometido, pero podría vivir con eso, resignarse y seguir adelante.

Lo que no soportaba era esa extraña sensación de que Syaoran sentía algo hacia ella. Esa incertidumbre era lo que la estaba angustiando tanto. Esa esperanza que sentía en el fondo de su corazón y que era pisoteada y destruida cada vez que algo le recordaba la inminente boda que ella misma estaba ayudando a preparar.

Ir a ver el vestido de la novia sólo sería un nuevo pisotón sobre esa maltratada y vana esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-

Eriol salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió al despacho de su hermano con determinación. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta y la abrió para asomar la cabeza al interior. Mei Ling alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los cuestionadores ojos azules y no les hizo falta intercambiar ninguna palabra; la morena simplemente negó con la cabeza contestando a la pregunta no formulada. El hombre suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia su propio despacho.

Nadie sabía nada de Syaoran desde la noche anterior. Había desaparecido del mapa y lo último que sabían fue que abandonó el restaurante donde había quedado para cenar con Tomoyo y Mei Ling. A partir de ahí su rastro se esfumaba. Todos pensaron que estaba con Sakura pero, cuando la castaña había llamado esa mañana para pedirle el día libre, Eriol se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de su hermano. Sakura no era buena mentirosa y su voz sonaba abatida e incluso angustiada, si había visto a Syaoran las cosas no habrían ido nada bien y dudaba que para aquel entonces él siguiera ahí con ella.

Se sentó en su sillón y se recolocó las gafas mientras pensaba. La reunión a la que acababa de asistir había sido un desastre. O lo hubiera sido si no fuera porque Ieran acudió ella misma para suplantar a su hijo desaparecido. Eriol nunca había visto a su madre tan preocupada, aunque el enfado por aquella irresponsabilidad también era bastante grande, Ieran estaba angustiada por no saber nada acerca de su primogénito. Durante toda la mañana no había hecho más que escuchar esa pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba? Quizá había ido todo tan mal con Sakura que Syaoran había vagabundeado por las calles de Tokyo, yendo de bar en bar, emborrachándose para terminar durmiendo en algún lugar de mala muerte. Soltó una risa ahogada, no podía imaginarse al responsable de Syaoran Li haciendo eso. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba cogiendo las cosas dispuesta a salir de su casa cuando escuchó el timbre de un teléfono. Abrió su bolso y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar el dichoso aparatito, sólo para alzar las cejas al ver que no era el suyo. Se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a guardar para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Entonces otra vez se escuchó una melodía que, ahora sí, era su móvil. Volvió a buscarlo en las profundidades de su bolso y descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- _¿Sakura? Soy Eriol.-_ La castaña se apoyó en la pared del recibidor.- _Algo me dice que me matarás si te lo pregunto, pero no sé qué hacer ya._

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Ladeó la cabeza mirando la blanca pared de en frente, ahí iría perfecto un espejo.- No espere que haga ningún otro informe imposible, con el que acabo de terminar ya he tenido más que suficiente. Y espero que no llame para ver si hago mi trabajo, por que aunque no vaya a la oficina lo hago perfectamente sin necesidad de que nadie me controle. Ante todo soy una profesional, Eriol. Iba a salir ahora para mandar los otros documentos y después de ver el vestido de Mei Ling me pasaré por el despacho a darle el…

- _No, no.-_ Le cortó el hombre al ver que se había embalado a hablar sola.- _No es nada de eso, tranquila. Sé que haces un trabajo excelente sin que nadie te lo diga, Sakura._

- ¿Entonces? Vaya al grano por favor, todavía he de mandar eso antes de ir al estudio de Nakuru y creo que ya voy tarde.

- _Nadie se sorprenderá si llegas un poco tarde…_

- Eriooool.- Dijo casi en un gruñido de advertencia, su fastidio le hizo olvidar los modales hacia su jefe.- Para de irte por las ramas. ¿Qué querías?

- _¿Sabes algo de Syaoran?_

Durante unos segundos Sakura se quedó muda. Frunció el ceño y miró el teléfono con expresión enfurecida. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella?

- ¿Me ves cara de niñera? Soy tu secretaria, no su maldita…

- _No, Sakura, no te enfades.-_ La castaña bufó.- _Es que nadie sabe nada de él desde ayer y estamos preocupados. No coge su teléfono y… sólo me preguntaba si lo habías visto, pero supongo que no._

- Supones bien.

- _De acuerdo.-_ Dijo al fin el hombre.- _Pero si no da señales de vida en la próxima hora estoy seguro de que madre llamará a la policía. No ha llamado para decir dónde está y no ha acudido a la junta directiva de hoy, mi hermano puede ser muchas cosas, pero irresponsable no._

Sakura soltó una risotada amarga.

- Permíteme que lo dude.

Durante un instante nadie dijo nada. Sujetó el bolso entre sus piernas junto con la carpeta que llevaba y cogió la chaqueta del perchero para ponérsela. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se puso la carpeta bajo el brazo. Tal vez un pequeño mueble auxiliar en el recibidor tampoco sería mala idea.

- _Sakura, sé que estás enfadada con Syaoran…_ -Los ojos verdes rodaron, enfadada era un eufemismo.- _Pero por favor, si sabes algo de él avisa._

- Está bien llamaré si...- Abrió la puerta y parpadeó antes de volverla a cerrar.- …¿Eriol?

- _¿Sí?_

- No llames a la policía. Acabo de encontrarlo.

- _¿Eh?_

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la madera delante de ella. ¿No podía habérselo imaginado, no? Cogió aire, lo soltó en un largo suspiro y contó hasta diez antes de abrir la puerta. No, definitivamente no se lo había imaginado: Syaoran Li estaba acurrucado en el suelo frente a su puerta. Tenía la americana arrugada encima de su cuerpo y descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos. Sakura cerró la puerta de nuevo y volvió a coger aire intentando tranquilizarse.

Ese hombre estaba loco. ¿Se había pasado toda la noche ahí? Los ojos verdes brillaron por un momento. No sabía si estaba increíblemente enfadada o extrañamente conmovida. Decidió que ganaba el enfado mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

- Eh.- Dijo mientras le propinaba una pequeña patada.- ¿Eres un vagabundo o a caso un borracho?

Los ojos ámbares se abrieron con sorpresa y Syaoran se medio incorporó para ver a la chica frente él. Sakura alzó las cejas mientras esperaba a que reaccionara pero, por la cara de confusión, el hombre parecía estar aún medio dormido.

- Sakura…

La nombrada suspiró intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse ante aquella voz ronca por el sueño. En cambio negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras ella para pasar por encima de Syaoran con un pequeño salto.

- Tu familia está preocupada por ti. Eriol me acaba de llamar, al parecer no te has presentado a la reunión de hoy.- Se giró y pudo ver la confusión de Syaoran mientras se abalanzaba a mirar el reloj.- Es cerca de mediodía, me sorprende que te hayas dormido.

- Pensé que… -Se llevó una mano a la nuca con una mueca y masajeó los músculos adoloridos.- Pensé que me despertaría cuando salieses hacia la oficina.

- He estado terminando un informe aquí.- Sakura apartó la mirada evitando comentar que si se había quedado en casa había sido precisamente para no verle a él.- Que por cierto, ya que estás aquí te lo puedes llevar para echarle un ojo.- Abrió la carpeta y sacó un dosier que prácticamente le lanzó encima.- Deberías ir allí cuanto antes y echarles bronca a los de Administración para que no vuelvan a cometer fallos. Ah, y si Eriol te vuelve a llamar, haznos un favor a todos y cógele el teléfono.

Llamó al ascensor mientras notaba como Syaoran se ponía de pie a sus espaldas. Sintió la alta figura detrás de ella y la presencia de Syaoran la envolvió de tal manera que tuvo que coger aire de forma entrecortada cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.

El vello castaño de la nuca se le erizó al advertir cómo el tono grave de la voz de Syaoran sonaba todavía más profundo por aquella leve ronquera debida al sueño. Cogió aire y se giró para encararlo.

- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy: no quiero verte.- Hizo una pausa.- Y tampoco quiero oír nada de lo que me tengas que decir.

- Sakura…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la chica entró en él. Se giró para quedar de cara a Syaoran, quien parecía consternado y ligeramente desconcertado. Era como si quisiera decir algo y nada al mismo tiempo, miles de cosas y ninguna de ellas. Finalmente las puertas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse y una mano las sujetó rápidamente. Sakura soltó un bufido cuando lo vio apoyado contra la puerta, mirándola fijamente pero todavía sin decir una palabra. Lo vio abrir la boca para volverla a cerrar y Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se tensaba la mandíbula.

- Es curioso, dices que quieres hablar pero en cambio nunca dices lo que piensas.

Se giró hacia el panel de control y apretó de nuevo el botón de la planta baja. Syaoran se apartó de la puerta y la miró todavía con mayor intensidad. Los ojos verdes se perdieron durante un momento en aquellos ámbares. Las puertas volvieron a moverse.

- Te quiero.

Las puertas se cerraron y Sakura se quedó completamente rígida. Esas palabras susurradas se habían colado justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y para Sakura habían reverberado por todo el ascensor, completamente claras, nítidas. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no hacerse daño al caer de rodillas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad. Syaoran no podía quererla. Sólo lo había dicho para justificarse.

-.-.-.-.-

Nada más entrar en el estudio de Nakuru, Mei Ling supo que sería una agotadora y difícil reunión. La diseñadora la abordó con un ímpetu casi mareante y empezó a avasallarla con preguntas y comentarios acerca de moda y complementos. Los ojos de la china no pudieron evitar mirar a su alrededor en busca de una salida, maldiciéndose por haber sido la primera en llegar. Empezaba a buscar una excusa para poder marcharse de ahí cuando Kaho apareció por la puerta acompañada de Tomoyo.

- Nos hemos encontrado en la entrada.- Explicó la mujer mayor mientras dejaba el abrigo en un perchero.- Buenas tardes, Mei Ling, veo que todavía no ha llegado Sakura… ¿Preparada para la función?

- Sobre eso quería hablar.- Mei Ling cogió aire.- No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura está bastante alterada y…

- ¡Precisamente! –Nakuru dio una sonora palmada y sonrió a las dos morenas.- ¡Las cosas se están poniendo taaaaan interesantes! Syaoran sólo necesita un pequeño empujoncito más y quizá éste se lo pueda dar Sakura.

- No me hace gracia que lo pongas de ese modo.- El tono de Tomoyo fue severo.- Mi prima no es una zanahoria para que el caballo cobarde gane la carrera.

Nakuru fue a refutar tal cosa cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Las cuatros mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y Kaho fue a abrir la puerta.

Si antes Mei Ling había pensado que la tarde sería complicada, al ver el rostro de Sakura supo que sería desastrosa.

La castaña tardó apenas un segundo en reaccionar en cuanto le abrieron la puerta y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en sus labios que ninguna de las presentes se tragó. Mei Ling miró de reojo a Tomoyo, quien parecía mortalmente preocupada, luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. Sólo había sido un instante antes de que se pusiera la máscara, pero todas habían podido ver aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes más turbados que nunca. Incluso ahora, con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y saludando animadamente, sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto que logró hacer tragar sonoramente a Mei Ling.

La cosa no fue a mejor en los siguientes minutos. Kaho había servido algo de té y las cinco se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa a charlar un poco antes de pasar a ver los vestidos. Nakuru y Tomoyo se habían enfrascado rápidamente en una conversación llena de telas y tejidos, combinaciones de colores e ideas para posibles futuros trajes. Sakura bebía de su taza en silencio y Mei Ling intercambió una mirada casi desesperada con Kaho al advertir que la castaña había evitado mirarla desde que había llegado.

- Bueno, quizá vaya siendo hora de ver esos vestidos, ¿no creéis?

La china agradeció poder escapar del ambiente tenso que sentía a su alrededor pero maldijo tener que ir a ver el dichoso vestido de boda. Un vestido que seguramente nunca sería utilizado.

- Sí, sí.- Estuvo de acuerdo Nakuru mientras se ponía de pie.- Vamos.

Siguieron a la entusiasmada diseñadora hacia la planta de arriba, donde se situaba el estudio. Mei Ling fue la primera en detenerse a media escalera al advertir lo que había allí delante. Tomoyo también se detuvo y alzó la vista al ver la cara confundida de la china. Sakura por poco se estampó contra la espalda de su prima, pero logró detenerse a tiempo y se asomó por encima del hombro de Tomoyo para ver qué ocurría.

La sorpresa era clara en los tres rostros. Nakuru casi no podía contener la emoción que sentía al verlas ahí paradas, mirando con perplejidad hacia el centro de la gran sala. En medio del estudio, sobre el pulido parqué y rodeados de espejos se alzaban tres maniquíes, uno al lado del otro y cada uno con su propio vestido. Las mujeres acabaron de subir y miraron con desconcierto hacía la diseñadora.

- ¿Tres?

- ¿No son magníficos? –Preguntó completamente extasiada y por un momento Sakura pensó que estaba ante una doble de Tomoyo.- Espero que os gusten, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ellos. ¡Seguro que estáis espléndidas con ellos puestos!

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida y miró a Mei Ling, quien se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía nada de todo aquello.

- Pero la única que necesita un vestido de novia es Mei Ling.- Apuntó Sakura, todavía demasiado sorprendida.- ¿Y los otros dos?

- Uno es para ti y el otro para Tomoyo, obviamente.- Dijo Nakuru, confirmando sus sospechas.- ¡Pero no os quedéis ahí plantadas, probáoslos!

Kaho lo observaba todo desde un lado de la sala, sonriendo ante las caras de las tres invitadas. Nakuru podía ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía y ahora prácticamente las estaba arrastrando hacia los probadores que había a un lado. La mujer miró con cierta diversión cómo Tomoyo se rehusaba inútilmente y cómo Mei Ling se dirigía a su probador arrastrando los pies. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al advertir la mirada perdida de la pequeña castaña. Se dirigió hacia el tercer maniquí y cogió el vestido que correspondía a Sakura antes de ir hacia su probador. Nakuru la vio y asintió mientras se dirigía rápidamente a por los otros dos.

- No pareces muy entusiasmada.- Observó la mujer mayor mientras ponía el vestido en una percha antes de colgarlo.- ¿No te gusta tu vestido?

- No… No entiendo por qué yo también tengo un… vestido de novia.- Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en la blanca tela.- Esto empieza a no tener gracia.

- A Nakuru sólo le gusta hacer vestidos para la gente que encuentra interesante. Me dijiste que Tomoyo era igual así que puedes entender que no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero probármelo… -Alargó la mano y acarició la delicada tela.- No quiero…

"_No quiero alimentar más mis fantasías. No quiero pensar que me gustaría ser yo quien fuera al lado de Syaoran, camino al altar y vistiendo este vestido. No quiero verme con un vestido que sé que no podré lucir para él. Y sobre todo no quiero creerme las palabras de Syaoran."_

Suspiró, no podía decir todo eso. Syaoran se casaría con Mei Ling, ella misma estaba ayudando a preparar la boda y la verdadera novia estaba en el vestuario de al lado en esos momentos, probándose el vestido que luciría en la ceremonia. Por mucho vestido que ella misma tuviera nunca sería la novia y, por mucho que aún resonara la confesión de Syaoran en su cabeza, sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas y que no significaban lo que ella quisiera. Porque Syaoran estaba comprometido con Mei Ling, porque Syaoran se casaría con Mei Ling.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Las palabras de Kaho la hicieron volver bruscamente a la realidad. Se giró para dedicarle una falsa sonrisa a la mujer y asintió. Kaho suspiró.- Mira, sólo pruébatelo, ¿vale? –Pudo ver la duda en los ojos esmeraldas.- No sé cómo es Tomoyo, pero Nakuru puede ser muy insistente. Sólo pruébatelo. Deja que lo vea y luego te lo puedes quitar y no volverlo a ver nunca.

- ¿Cómo vais por aquí? –Nakuru asomó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver que todavía no se había empezado a desvestir.- ¿A qué esperas?

Mei Ling suspiró pesadamente en el probador de al lado al escuchar las protestas de Sakura. No sabía a qué jugaba Nakuru pero eso sólo podía empeorar las cosas, Sakura ya estaba demasiado inestable emocionalmente cómo para que encima le añadiesen un vestido de novia. La china pudo escuchar un hondo suspiro proveniente del otro lado y rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Problemas, Tomoyo?

- ¿Para qué demonios quiero yo un vestido de novia? –La escuchó preguntar.- Nunca lo voy a utilizar.

- Eh.- Dijo Mei Ling mientras se colocaba la ropa.- Nunca se sabe, quizá sí lo uses. ¿O no quieres casarte nunca?

- Aunque quisiera, en Japón no me podría casar.- Escuchó en un susurro.- No es… legal.

La china tragó sonoramente al advertir el problema. Fue a decir algo pero escuchó como Nakuru asomaba la cabeza en el probador de Tomoyo y empezaban a parlotear mientras la morena se ponía el vestido. Mei Ling suspiró con cansancio mientras se colocaba la prenda; al final todo aquello estaba resultando un mal trago para las tres y ninguna de ellas se podía librar.

- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar con el obi? –Preguntó desganada.

- ¿Kaho, puedes ir tú? –Se escuchó la voz de Nakuru.- Estoy ayudando a Tomoyo.

- Si este vestido no fuera tan complicado… -Protestó la nombrada.- Por Dios, ¡cuántos volantes!

Kaho miró a la castaña y le anudó el lazo de la espalda. Sakura se quedó estática frente el espejo.

- ¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó la mujer.

Sakura asintió ligeramente y Kaho soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse al vestuario de a la lado para ayudar a Mei Ling. La china sonreía ante las protestas que se podían oír de Tomoyo, estaba segura de que las tres se sentían igual de fastidiadas respecto a esa situación pero parecía que, ya que ella no podía decir nada por ser "la verdadera novia" y que Sakura no pensaba abrir la boca más de lo estrictamente necesario, Tomoyo había asumido el papel de novia quejica.

- Vamos, Tomoyo.- Mei Ling se aguantaba a duras penas la risa.- No te quejes tanto.

- Claro.- Dijo ésta desde el otro lado.- Cómo el tuyo es bien sencillo.

Kaho sonrió mientras le colocaba la tela alrededor de la cintura de Mei Ling, quien miraba el traje con completa perplejidad: "sencillo" no era desde luego la palabra adecuada para referirse a ese traje.

- Más que sencillo...- Puntualizó la mujer mientras apretaba el obi.- Es que la base sigue el diseño de un kimono.

- Es verdad.- Tomoyo sonrió burlonamente a Nakuru, a pesar de que se dirigía a las personas del otro probador.- Ei, Mei Ling, ¿tampoco vas a llevar ropa interior debajo?

Nakuru empezó a reír sonoramente ante la pregunta mientras Kaho alzaba una ceja al ver el notable sonrojo en las mejillas de Mei Ling, que estaba más que abochornada. Apartó la cortina del probador y salieron de él. Tomoyo también salía en esos momentos y las dos se quedaron mirando, apreciando el vestido blanco encima del cuerpo de la otra en contraste con el largo y moreno pelo que tenían ambas. Kaho se dirigió hacia el vestuario de Sakura y Nakuru se alejó un momento para ir a por unos alfileres. Tomoyo se recogió la falda y caminó hasta situarse frente a la china para colocarle bien el cuello del vestido y apartarle un mechón que se había quedado por dentro.

- Si te quieres casar, siempre puedes ir a un país donde sí sea legal.- Los ojos amatistas se alzaron para ver cómo Mei Ling apartaba la mirada.- Sería un desperdicio que no usaras este vestido. Te queda muy bien.

- Gracias.- Tomoyo sonrió.- A ti también.

Kaho apartó la cortina del último probador y Sakura salió al fin de él. Por un momento todas las miradas se centraron en ella y la castaña se sintió algo cohibida por la atención. Nakuru asintió complacida con su trabajo. A diferencia del vestido claramente oriental de Mei Ling o del de Tomoyo que le hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, el de Sakura era sencillo pero no por ello menos impresionante. El corsé blanco roto se ceñía a su cuerpo realzando su pecho y marcando sus curvas, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas vaporosas mangas de gasa y la falda que caía desde su cintura tenía el vuelo adecuado para ser impresionante sin llegar a ser aparatosa. La primera en reaccionar fue Mei Ling al soltar un silbido de admiración que logró avergonzar aún más a Sakura.

- Estás estupenda.- Admitió.- ¿Verdad, Tomoyo?

La sonrisa titubeó en los labios de la china cuando se giró para ver a la otra morena. Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta, embelesada y no podía apartar la mirada de la castaña, sin embargo logró reaccionar y miró a Mei Ling para asentir con la cabeza, intentando disimular en una sonrisa la impresión que le había causado ver a la chica vestida de aquella forma. Sakura sólo lograba sentirse completamente cohibida mientras una emocionada Nakuru se acercaba a ella para colocarle bien la tela de la falda.

Tomoyo fue hasta el probador y rebuscó en sus pantalones para salir momentos después con el móvil en la mano. Mei Ling se acercó a ella por atrás y sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio alzar el teléfono para poder hacer una foto a su prima, quien en esos momentos alzaba las manos con dolorosa lentitud para rozar la tela blanca. La vieron titubear unos segundos en los cuales sus manos incluso llegaron a temblar de forma incontrolable. _Clik_, el momento fue capturado.

- No has podido resistirte a hacerle una foto, ¿eh? –Preguntó Mei Ling con voz burlona.

- No, pero no es para mí.- Los ojos borgoñas miraron con curiosidad como los dedos de Tomoyo se desplazaban por el teclado para adjuntar un pequeño texto a la imagen, antes de enviar el mensaje.- Listo.

- A veces creo que eres verdaderamente retorcida.

- No más que tú, mi querida señorita Li.- Soltó una risa cantarina dándole un toquecito en la nariz.- Ahora te toca a ti. No pienses que te vas a librar de que te haga una foto, Mei Ling. Vamos, ponte ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Los directivos de los diferentes departamentos volvían a estar reunidos para retomar la reunión que había sido aplazada aquella mañana en vista de que el presidente no había acudido. En esos momentos el jefe de Administración y Finanzas echaba la culpa de un error a los de Marketing y éstos culpaban a los de Recursos Humanos. Syaoran ya ni siquiera se acordaba de qué error estaban hablando.

Se obligó a mantener la compostura aunque lo único que quería era estirarse perezosamente en el sillón, llevarse la mano a la nuca y masajear sus doloridos músculos para ver si lograba desentumecerlos. Dormir en el suelo no era una buena idea. Se cubrió la boca para disimular el bostezo que no había podido evitar retener y decidió que necesitaba algo más de cafeína en su organismo para mantenerse despierto durante lo que quedaba de reunión, así que alargó la mano para coger la taza del todavía humeante café que se había procurado antes de entrar a aquella sala.

Estaba dando el primer sorbo a la bebida cuando notó como el móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Normalmente no prestaba la menor atención al aparato mientras estaba en una reunión, pero él no quería estar en esa reunión. No quiso preguntarse por qué no había podido esperar ni tan sólo a dejar de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo. Tampoco quiso advertir la esperanza que sentía ni pensar en la causante de ésta, sin embargo el pensamiento de que quizá fuera Sakura se coló en su cabeza sin permiso.

Alzó el móvil para mirarlo de reojo por encima de la taza y frunció el ceño al ver que era un mensaje de Tomoyo, pero pese a todo le dio a abrir.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se callaron de golpe cuando Syaoran escupió el café que estaba bebiendo por encima de la mesa de juntas.

El silencio que se apoderó de la sala fue tal que parecía que nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada de su presidente, quien en esos momentos parecía intentar luchar para recuperar el aliento mientras tosía de forma descontrolada.

- ¿S-Syaoran…? –Preguntó Eriol a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

El hombre sólo atinó a asentir mientras seguía tosiendo. Cuando logró recuperarse un poco volvió a mirar el teléfono y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con violencia, cosa que provocó que al fin se alzara un murmullo entre los presentes. Syaoran alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los rostros pasmados de sus empleados y la mesa cubierta con el café que él mismo había escupido y que había manchado varios papeles. Carraspeó incómodo.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Omitir este bochornoso accidente y continuad, por favor.

Quien estaba hablando antes de aquello retomó lo que estaba diciendo y poco a poco todos volvieron al asunto de la reunión. Syaoran suspiró mientras sacudía el informe que tenía delante y que ahora lucía una enorme mancha marrón. Notaba la mirada de Eriol a su lado y supo que no tardaría en preguntarle por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Syaoran? –El hombre soltó otro suspiro, ahí iba.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada de tu incumbencia.- Prácticamente gruñó.

Pero obviamente Eriol no podía darse por vencido, así que de un rápido movimiento se hizo con el teléfono de su hermano. La sala volvió a callarse cuando Syaoran se abalanzó sobre el moreno para quitarle el aparato. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eriol alzó las cejas por detrás de sus gafas al ver la foto que había en la pantalla y que mostraba a Sakura de espaldas luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco. Syaoran se cubrió la cara completamente abochornado cuando la carcajada del menor de los Li resonó en la sala de juntas al leer el texto que acompañaba a la imagen: _"Quién pudiera ser el afortunado… o afortunada XD"_

-.-.-.-.-

Después de lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad con el vestido puesto y, por lo tanto, soportando a Nakuru haciendo arreglos, a Tomoyo con su reportaje fotográfico y a Mei Ling aportando comentarios, finalmente se sentaron para comer algo. Nakuru había llamado al chino que había en la calle de atrás y ahora cada una devoraba su ración de chop-suey. Aunque a decir verdad la castaña lo único que hacía era marear la comida con sus palillos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido al ponerse el vestido. Con miedo había deslizado sus dedos por la suave tela y al momento le embargó una emoción abrumadora que fue creciendo con cada pasada que hacía con sus dedos, ya fuera alisando la falda, acariciando la suave tela de sus brazos o recorriendo el delicado bordado del corsé. Por un segundo la sensación llegó incluso a marearla y la sola visión de Mei Ling con su propio vestido le bastó para que toda esa emoción pasase a ser un dolor punzante en su estómago.

Ahora, rato después, ese dolor se había ido pero el nudo que seguía en su garganta le aseguraba que no podría tragar nada de lo que tenía delante.

Un brazo cruzó su campo de visión, seguramente en busca de uno de los rollitos de primavera que descansaban en medio de la mesa, no le dio importancia hasta que se fijó en que el miembro se había quedado estático. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que el brazo era de Mei Ling, quien se mantenía completamente quieta con un rollito de primavera entre sus palillos y mirando a Nakuru con verdadero pasmo. Sólo entonces Sakura fue consciente de que no había prestado la más minima atención a la conversación y que por tanto no sabía por qué el ambiente se había enrarecido de esa forma.

- No lo sé.- Dijo la morena cuando pareció recobrarse y pudo llevar el rollito hasta su propio plato.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? –Nakuru alzó las cejas.- ¡Pensé que saber el destino de la luna de miel era tan importante como la boda misma!

Sakura agradeció no haberse llevado todavía nada a la boca porque de lo contrario se le hubiese caído de lo abierta que la mantuvo. No sabía si le sorprendía más que nadie hubiese pensado en la luna de miel o las impresionantes náuseas que sintió al pensar en lo que aquel viaje conllevaría. De repente advirtió que tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella y se obligó a cerrar la boca y a cambiar la cara de estúpida que de seguro se le había quedado. Cuando la siguieron mirando se maldijo al advertir que se había vuelto a perder parte de la conversación.

- Que si tú sabes algo.- Preguntó Nakuru como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- ¿Yo? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué debería? Del viaje no me encargaba yo, que recuerde no estaban dentro de las responsabilidades que se me asignaron.

- No, tienes razón.- Kaho salió en su defensa.- Nadie había pensado en ese detalle.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ni siquiera Ieran Li había caído en ese pequeño detalle del viaje. Miró a su compañera, no sabía que se proponía Nakuru con todo aquello pero empezaba a pensar que Ieran no era la única a quien le gustaba dar un empujoncito a la gente. Sólo que la diseñadora más que un empujoncito en la espalda lo que daba era una patada en el trasero.

- Pues hay que espabilar.- Sentenció Nakuru girándose hacia Mei Ling.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

La china palideció notablemente ante la pregunta, se sintió acorralada y no pudo más que mirar a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda.

- Quizás debas consultarlo con Syaoran antes.

- Sí, eso.- Convino contenta de poder escurrir el bulto.- Le preguntaré a Syaoran.

- Entonces cuanto antes mejor.- Nakuru volvió a mirar a Sakura y ésta frunció el ceño en anticipación.- ¿Le llamas tú?

- ¿Por qué yo? –Protestó.- La interesada es Mei Ling, deberían hablar las dos partes implicadas.

Sakura se obligó a aguantarse el gruñido que quería salir desde lo más hondo de su garganta para advertir a Nakuru de que dejase de meterla a ella en asuntos que ni le concernían ni le interesaban, así que simplemente la fulminó con una matadora mirada esmeralda… que no pareció causar el más mínimo efecto.

- Pero tú te encargarás de la reserva luego, ¿no?

La inocente sonrisa en el rostro de Nakuru sólo consiguió que el ceño sobre los ojos verdes se acentuara todavía más si cabía. Mei Ling se llevó la mano a la cara y Tomoyo la escuchó murmura algo parecido a "Esto no puede estar pasando".

La mente de Sakura se convirtió en un caos lleno de pensamientos contradictorios, las ganas de decirles a todas que la dejaran en paz se enfrentaban contra la cabezonería de demostrar que no le molestaba el tema. Llamar a Syaoran no estaba dentro de sus planes, lo único que quería era evitarlo pero parecía que no paraban de ocurrir cosas que la llevaban una y otra vez hacia él. Se giró para alcanzar su bolso y rebuscó el móvil.

- No tienes por qué llamarlo ahora, Sakura.

La voz de Tomoyo le hizo levantar la mirada del aparato. No, tenía que demostrar que no ocurría nada con Syaoran. Demostrárselo a ella misma. Negó con la cabeza y buscó el nombre en la agenda. Las palabras que el hombre le dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor resonaron en su cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras le daba al botón de llamada.

Un toque. Dos. Sakura se preguntó si estaría ocupado y repasó mentalmente la agenda de Eriol, miró el reloj y rogó porque la reunión que sabía que tenían sus jefes todavía durase. El tercer toque fue el último antes de que descolgasen al otro lado de la línea.

- _…Sakura._

La nombrada agradeció mentalmente el estar sentada porque sus piernas temblaron ante aquella voz grave, que susurró su nombre de la misma manera que horas antes le había dicho aquel aturdidor "Te quiero". Se obligó a recordarse que aquellas palabras no eran más que una mentira desesperada por parte del hombre.

- Hola, señor Li.- Pudo escucharlo aguantando la respiración ante el calificativo que había empleado.- Le llamo para…

- _Sakura.-_Le cortó él.- _No hace falta que seas tan cortante. ¿Por qué sigues a la defensiva?_

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor, las cuatro mujeres la observaban con atención. ¿Su voz había sonado tan cortante como decía? Escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse al otro lado de la línea. Casi lo pudo visualizar adentrándose en su despacho y sentándose en aquel cómodo sillón, recostando la espalda mientras se aflojaba la corbata con la mano libre. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser cortante.

- ¿Y aún se lo pregunta?

Le escuchó suspirar y el recuerdo de ese aliento en su piel le hizo cerrar los ojos. Los volvió a abrir consciente de que las demás la miraban.

- _Sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor forma, pero eso se terminó_.- Alzó una ceja ante esas palabras.- _¿No… No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?_

- Sí.- Se sinceró.

- _¿Entonces? _–Una pausa.-_ No me crees._

- No.

Tragó saliva. No le creía, no podía creerle.

_- Lo decía en serio._

- Seguro.

Sakura vio como las otras mujeres la miraban con verdadera confusión y agradeció que no pudieran escuchar la conversación en su totalidad.

_- ¿Dónde estás? Quiero hablar contigo._

- Yo no.

_- Sakura_.- Su voz se volvió una octava más grave.

- No.

- _¡Sakura no puedes simplemente ignorarme! –_Exclamó Syaoran, completamente frustrado al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "_Puedo y es exactamente lo que pienso hacer_" pensó. Mei Ling y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada. No podían saber de qué hablaban pero Sakura se iba poniendo tensa momento tras momento y Tomoyo estaba segura de que se estaba empezando a molestar lo suficiente como para que en cualquier momento saltase. Nakuru sólo podía sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Le llamaba para preguntarle si sabe dónde quiere ir en su luna de miel.

- _¿Mi luna de…? ¡Me da igual!_ –Soltó un gruñido.- _Sakura, quiero hablar contigo._

- Vale, pues se piensa un destino y me llama.

- _¡Escúchame! _

Apretó el botón de colgado y se quedó mirando el móvil con verdadero odio. ¿Le daba igual dónde ir de luna de miel con Mei Ling y esperaba que creyese sus palabras? ¿Que escuchase un montón de excusas y frases vacías acerca de cómo la quería? Apretó los dientes, ¿qué clase de mujer se pensaba que era? ¿Creía que podía comprarla con palabras bonitas y así tenerla de amante? Pues por ella se podía meter esas palabras por donde le cupieran, porque no pensaba escuchar nada más. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Nakuru.

- Se lo está pensando.

La diseñadora asintió y tuvo que tragar saliva al ver el odio que brillaba en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Miró de reojo hacia Kaho, quizá no había sido demasiada buena idea poner a Sakura en aquella situación. El ruido del teléfono les hizo dar un respingo a todas. Al menos esperaba que el tiro no le saliese por la culata.

- ¿Ya se lo ha pensado? –Preguntó la castaña nada más descolgar.

- _Sakura, no puedes ignorarme de este…_

Colgó de nuevo ante la pasmada mirada de las mujeres. Sakura se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al hecho de que acababa de colgarle a su jefe, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el móvil volvió a sonar.

- ¿Ya?

-_ Sakura.- _Gruñó.-_ No seas infantil._

Volvió a colgar e incluso sonrió de medio lado, empezaba a encontrar divertido aquello de dejar a Syaoran Li con la palabra en la boca. A esas alturas las cuatro mujeres se miraban con una cara de sorpresa absoluta. Tal y como esperaba, volvió a llamarla.

- ¿Y bien?

- _Podrías tenerme algo de consideración.-_ Dijo en un susurro cansado.- _No fue nada fácil decirte aquello cómo para que…_

- Syaoran, no me hagas tirar también este móvil.- Le cortó exasperada.

- _Pues escúchame, déjame explicarme, ¡créeme!_

- No.- Negó con la cabeza.- No quiero hacer nada de eso, así que déjalo ya y dime algún destino para tu luna de miel. Mei Ling empieza a parecer impaciente.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja y miró a la nombrada, que más que impaciente parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón de la incertidumbre y la tensión que estaban viviendo. De hecho parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

- Sakura, no creo que… -Intentó intervenir, pero su prima le alzó una mano para silenciarla.

- ¿Y bien, a dónde?

- _Me da igual._

Las cejas castañas se alzaron en asombro mientras escuchaba el sonido de la línea cortada. Apartó el aparato de su oreja y lo miró unos segundos antes de mirar a Mei Ling.

- Parece que tendrás que decidirlo tú.

-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran llegó a casa con el ánimo por los suelos. No se encontraba de buen humor. Ni siquiera se encontraba de mal humor. Estaba cansado, apático y lo único que quería era darse una ducha, comer un sándwich y meterse en la cama hasta el día siguiente. O mejor hasta que pasase todo el tema de la boda. O quizá podía dormir el resto de su vida.

Había sido un día especialmente confuso. Despertar delante de casa de Sakura ya había sido bastante surrealista y lo cierto era que no recordaba exactamente en qué momento decidió plantarse allí a esperar a que la castaña saliera. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho… Y cuando despertó y pensaba que la mañana no podía ser más extraña, las palabras salieron de sus labios. "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle que la quería?" Fue la pregunta que se repitió a lo largo del resto de día. Y todavía no había dado con una respuesta.

Lo cierto es que ya no sabía qué pensar. Creía que Sakura estaba enfadada por salir huyendo de su casa después de acostarse con ella, cosa que por otra parte Syaoran veía normal que la enfadase, pero se imaginaba que con una disculpa se le pasaría. No siendo así, había pasado a palabras mayores. Por que, desde luego, un "Te quiero" eran palabras mayores para Syaoran Li. Pero ni eso había surtido efecto. Sakura se había ido y él simplemente se quedó plantado delante de la puerta del ascensor como un idiota. La había escuchado llegar al vestíbulo, escuchó el ruido de sus tacones reverberar a través del hueco de la escalera, unos pasos vacilantes que por un momento llenaron de esperanza al hombre. Pero tras el leve titubeo los pasos se habían alejado apresuradamente, casi como si huyera.

En ese entonces Syaoran pensó que tenía una oportunidad, que sus palabras no habían caído en oídos sordos y a fin de cuentas habían hecho mella en Sakura. Después de la conversación por teléfono que habían mantenido hacia unas horas, no lo veía tan claro.

- Xiao Lang.- El hombre dejó de aflojarse la corbata y giró sobre sus talones para ver a su madre parada al lado de la puerta de su estudio.- ¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Tuvo que reprimir un enorme suspiro de exasperación, pero asintió y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de él y miró a su madre mientras ella se sentaba en el cómodo sillón detrás de la gran mesa de ébano.

- ¿Qué quiere, madre? –Preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado hastiado.- ¿Hay algún problema con las invitaciones, o tal vez con el restaurante? ¿Quizá la iglesia se haya derrumbado y tengamos que posponer la boda?

- Parece que no te quieras casar, Xiao Lang.

Madre e hijo se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo momento. Syaoran frunció el ceño todavía más de lo que era habitual en él. ¿A qué jugaba su madre? Casi parecía que le estuviera retando pero, ¿a qué? Ieran era quien había planeado su compromiso desde que era un niño así que no podía ser que ahora quisiera que lo echase todo a perder. No, seguramente quería ponerlo a prueba, comprobar si su hijo era lo suficientemente responsable para ser el próximo líder del clan Li.

Siempre era eso, nunca era Syaoran, siempre se trataba del clan.

Cómo le gustaría decirle que no, que no quería casarse, que no amaba a Mei Ling y que, aunque le pareciese una herejía, se había enamorado de una simple secretaria. Pero en cambio bajó la mirada y se guardó todo lo que pensaba, como siempre hacía. Sakura tenía razón, nunca decía lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué quería, madre?

Si Syaoran hubiera alzado la vista podría haber visto la desilusión plantada en el rostro de Ieran Li. La mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Pareces abstraído últimamente, me preguntaba qué ocurre.- Apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y recostó la barbilla en su mano.- Estás como distraído, ensimismado… Hoy te has saltado una junta directiva y ni siquiera has avisado o has dado un motivo por tu ausencia.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué ocurre, Xiao Lang?

- Nada.

- Así no llegarás a ningún lado, hijo.

Los ojos ámbares del hombre se elevaron con un brillo de enfado reflejados en ellos ante esas palabras. Se mordió el labio intentando no perder la compostura, se obligó a respirar para tranquilizarse, pero la situación era demasiado para él.

- ¿Así cómo, madre? –Su voz fue un gruñido bajo, casi amenazador.

- Así.- Hizo un gesto de la mano señalándolo a él en general.- Siendo tan testarudo, tan estricto, tan… tan adicto al trabajo, tan conformista…

- ¿Adicto al trabajo? –Syaoran nunca antes había elevado el tono de voz ante su madre, pero no había sido su mejor día y las palabras de la mujer ya fueron demasiado.- ¡¿Y conformista!? –Repitió antes de soltar un bufido.- ¿Tengo acaso otra opción? Desde siempre me ha dicho lo que se espera del futuro líder, siempre me ha repetido que debo ser estricto en mis negocios, que debo ser un ejemplo a seguir para los demás. ¡Pues bien, lo soy! –Alzó los brazos y los dejó caer de nuevo a los lados.- Desde pequeño os he intentado contentar en todo… Pero parece que nunca le contenta lo que hago.

Bajó la vista, cansado de toda esa situación. El rostro de Ieran parecía compungido, no se imaginaba que su hijo pensara todo eso, ¿tan mala madre había resultado ser? Había puesto demasiadas responsabilidades sobre los hombros de su primogénito y no se había dado cuenta antes porque él no podía quejarse.

- Xiao Lang, yo no…- Carraspeó, esto era tan difícil para ella como para Syaoran, porque al fin y al cabo los dos eran igual de reacios a mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentían.- ¿Tú quieres casarte?

Una sonrisa torcida adornó los labios del hombre. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su madre.

- Me prometió con Mei Ling cuando apenas era un crío y sé que mi futuro es casarme con ella. Puede llamarme conformista si quiere, madre, pero no me ha dejado otra opción.

Salió con el ánimo bastante más decaído que antes. Ahora ni siquiera quería ese sándwich, sólo quería esconderse bajo su edredón. Pero parecía que ese día estaba destinado a que todo le saliese mal. Tras la esquina del pasillo se encontró con Tomoyo acompañada de la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento, Mei Ling. Y por el rostro de ambas parecía que habían escuchado lo que acababa de decirle a su madre.

- Cobarde.- Dijo su prometida, confirmando sus sospechas.- ¿¡Por qué nunca dices lo que piensas!?

Hizo una mueca al recordar la voz de Sakura diciendo algo parecido. Pero a fin de cuentas era cierto; nunca decía lo que pensaba. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y la misma sonrisa ladeada se posó en su rostro, una sonrisa que no quedaba definida ni en la burla ni en la tristeza, una mueca cansada. Nunca decía lo que pensaba pero hoy había probado en hacerlo y no había servido de nada.

- Lo que yo piense no cambiará nada.

- O lo cambiará todo.- Mei Ling lo miró con fijeza.- No quieres casarte conmigo, Syaoran, nunca lo has querido y lo sé. Pero no pienso cancelar la boda a menos que lo hagas tú.

- Está todo en marcha.- Suspiró y empezó a caminar de nuevo.- Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- No, pero siempre se puede parar. Y yo en tu lugar me daría prisa, sólo tienes dos semanas.

Tomoyo miró como el hombre se alejaba y entonces se volvió hacia la morena. Notó un sentimiento burbujeante crecer desde su estómago y pugnar por salir por su garganta. Rechinó los dientes y cogió a Mei Ling por un hombro, empujándola contra la pared. Los ojos rojizos la miraron con sorpresa mientras Tomoyo notaba la rabia burbujear con más fuerza en su ser.

- ¿Por qué no lo has cancelado? –Gruñó.- ¡Acabas de dejar pasar tu mejor oportunidad para librarte de todo esto!

Mei Ling parpadeó sorprendida por la repentina furia en su amiga. Nunca había visto a Tomoyo tan fuera de sí como en este momento. Se recobró de la impresión y notó como ella también se enfadaba.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es.

- Tranquila.- Rió amargamente e intentó deshacerse del agarre.- Aún sin Syaoran tú Sakura saldrá adelante.

- No hablamos de ella.- Tomoyo frunció el ceño y colocó su mano libre en el otro hombro para evitar que escapase.- Ni de él, sino de ti. ¿Le quieres? ¿Por eso no vas a cancelar la boda?

- No es asunto tuyo.- Repitió forcejeando con más fuerza.

- Claro que lo es.

Ni siquiera se lo esperaba. Los ojos de Mei Ling se abrieron en sorpresa cuando notó los labios de Tomoyo posándose sobre los suyos, bruscos pero cálidos y con un toque suave. Seguía acorralada contra la pared y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba separarse, pero la mujer la mantenía fuertemente sujeta y no pensaba dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Tomoyo dejó la brusquedad de lado y empezó a besarla de forma suave. Capturó el labio inferior de Mei Ling y ésta al fin dejó de forcejear mientras notaba como se estremecía ante aquella sensación. Los labios se movieron dubitativamente y Tomoyo soltó un suspiro al advertir que le correspondía el beso.

Eriol alzó una ceja y decidió dejarlas en sus asuntos mientras daba media vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Él también había escuchado lo que había dicho Syaoran y quería ir tras él para hablar, pero no creía oportuno molestar. Un gemido ahogado a sus espaldas le hizo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se detuvo delante del despacho de su madre y dudó un instante antes de picar. Ieran no tardó en permitirle el paso y suspiró al ver que era él mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa.

- Siento ser yo.- Bromeó mientras sonreía de medio lado, consciente de que Ieran esperaba que fuera Syaoran.- Parece que todo se le ha complicado, ¿no, madre? -Ieran alzó una ceja y la sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó.- Sólo quedan dos semanas pero Syaoran sigue sin decidirse a dar la cara. Es una suerte que la boda sea una farsa, ¿verdad?

Ahora fue el turno de Ieran de sonreír de medio lado. Su hijo menor era el más astuto de todos, pero sospechaba que había tenido una ligera ayuda para enterarse de aquello.

- ¿Kaho? –La sonrisa de Eriol fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.- Por supuesto.- Suspiró.- Supongo que sí, es una suerte que todo sea una farsa. Pero sabes que si no hacemos nada Syaoran tampoco lo hará. He de admitir que mi plan era asustarlo con la boda… Pensé que tomaría su primera decisión personal. Pero ni eso.

- ¿No cree que está llevando todo esto demasiado lejos? –El rostro de Eriol perdió todo atisbo de sonrisa.- Syaoran es incapaz de hacer frente a su propia vida. Madre, con esto también está perjudicando a Mei Ling.

Ieran lo miró con seriedad, consciente de que su hijo menor tenía razón. Pero a la vez se dejaba un pequeño detalle. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer de nuevo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa en una posición casi conspirativa.

- Dime que ves a tu hermano igual que siempre y cancelaré toda esta pantomima.- Eriol abrió la boca pero tuvo que cerrarla a regañadientes.- Quizá no sea por la boda, ha aparecido una ayuda inesperada… Pero Syaoran está cambiando. Antes sólo se preocupaba por el trabajo, ahora creo que incluso se preocupa demasiado poco.- Rió.- ¡Incluso falta a las juntas directivas!

- Puede que esté cambiando, pero a costa de utilizar a Sakura.- Suspiró.- Madre, la sonrisa de esa joven se ha borrado por culpa de todo esto.

- Si a ti te preocupa eso, estoy segura de que a Syaoran también. Mi hijo no es un insensible y tiene un gran aprecio por la señorita Kinomoto. En cuanto a Mei Ling… Ella conoce todo el plan desde el principio y estuvo de acuerdo. Quizá no sea la mejor manera para hacerle reaccionar pero, como debes saber, Kaho se ha ocupado de todo precisamente para que la farsa fuera eso, una farsa. Ni siquiera se han enviado las invitaciones. Syaoran piensa que hay boda pero, ¿tú has visto la noticia en alguna revista? Que se case el primogénito de los Li es algo importante.- Negó con la cabeza.- He de decir que tampoco pienso continuar con ello si veo que se desmadra demasiado, no soy tan frívola, Eriol. Pero tengo fe en que Syaoran actuará pronto.- Hizo una pausa pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.- Es como si solamente ahora se hubiera puesto en marcha toda la función.

Se encogió de hombros y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. Eriol suspiro, Ieran lo había dicho todo y él se encontró sin nada más que decir. Había pensado que si hacía ver a su madre que estaba yendo demasiado lejos lo dejaría correr todo, pero ahora veía que Ieran ya se había dado cuenta ella misma. Inclinó cortésmente la cabeza a su madre y simplemente se retiró dando por finalizada la conversación. Ieran borró la sonrisa en cuanto su hijo abandonó el despacho y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Ella sólo quería que el testarudo, mortalmente serio y responsable de su hijo mayor viera que no todo en la vida era trabajar y que, en ocasiones, el clan Li no importaba. Pero empezaba a pensar que no era ella quien tenía que hacérselo ver. Quizá con la ayuda de cierta castaña….

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

¡Ohdiosmiocuantotiempo! No merezco vuestro perdón, ni siquiera me merezco que me sigáis leyendo, pero sólo puedo arrastrarme rogando clemencia y pidiendo perdón por este ritmo condenadamente lento de actualizaciones que llevo xD Así que para compensar la tardanza os traigo un suculento –a mi parecer- capítulo con más longitud de lo normal, concretamente unas 5 paginas más, que parecen poco pero no lo son u_u

Y bueno fijo que os pasa como a mí y no os acordáis de qué narices va el fic y mucho menos qué pasaba en el capítulo anterior xD pero dejando eso a un lado ¿qué os ha parecido este? No está mal eh? Estoy contenta con él a pesar de lo mucho que me ha costado sacarlo, estoy orgullosa de que al fin vea la luz, con declaraciones, con broncas, con vestidos, con yuri, con revelaciones… Porque sí, la boda es una farsa =D ¡y Syaoran le ha dicho a Sakura que la quiere! Aunque no se lo crea, ¡se lo ha dicho! Es OMG muy fuerte XD

En fin, pido disculpas una vez más y no pienso enrollarme en las notas de autora, lo que seguramente queréis es una promesa de actualización rápida y a ser posible una fecha para el próximo cap, pero aunque a esto le queda poco no me voy a poner a hacer promesas que no sé cuando pueda cumplir… pero tranquilos, que el final de Acoso lo veréis… algún día espero no muy lejano XP

En cualquier caso, gracias a quienes os habéis incorporado ahora, mil agradecimientos a quienes seguís ahí tras todo este tiempo y mil y un gracias a quienes me dejáis un comentario pese a todo. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
